El Hongo
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Shampoo busca un hongo especial para darselo a Ranma con la finalidad de hacer que odie a Akane para siempre, pero por mala suerte para la amazona se confunde de hongo y coge otro que causa el efecto contrario haciendo que el chico se obsesione por esta..
1. El hongo

Autor: Chica de la trenza

Nombre: El hongo

Genero: Romance, drama. Lemon, Ranma ½

Personajes: Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Nabiki...

Estado: Abierta.

Resumen: Shampoo descubre un lugar donde crecen unos hongos con unas propiedades especiales, en especial...quiere uno en donde hace que la persona que lo tome odie para siempre a la persona que ama...pero desafortunadamente para Shampoo, se confunde de hongo y el que coge hace el efecto contrario...

CAPITULO 1_EL HONGO

Shampoo se encuentra en el restaurante familiar descansando de una jornada dura de trabajo. Cologne va a ver a la chica para darle las buenas noches cuando la descubre en la cocina mirando un libro detenidamente.

_Que haces con ese libro? _pregunta la vieja anciana.

_Yo estar mirando algo interesante abuela...

_Que es? _dice asomándose al libro para curiosear.

_Es un libro de hongos y plantas especiales abuela! _dice la chica interesada.

_Has visto algo que te llame la atención?

_Si...mira abuela! esta seta es la que necesito! _dice enseñándosela con el indice.

_Ohhh! la seta Hatten! alguna vez he oído hablar de ella...pensaba que era una leyenda! _dice la anciana bastante impresionada.

_Pues resulta que existe abuela! Y yo voy a cogerla! Yo dársela a Airen! _dice animada.

_Vas a dársela a Ranma?

_Si...quiero que odie a Akane para siempre! voy a quitársela de la cabeza para siempre! y el vendrá a mis brazos tarde o temprano...porque no soportara vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella de tanto que la odiara! _dice la china maliciosamente.

_Vas a ir a buscarla? donde esta? _pregunta la anciana.

_Esta en un bosque de una aldea en Kyoto, solo se puede recoger su recolecta en este mes! así que estoy esperándolo hace tiempo abuela! voy a ir mañana a por ella!

_Entonces exactamente que hace esa seta? _pregunta la abuela curiosa.

_Cuando se come esta seta se odia a la persona que se quiere...para siempre! _dice emocionada.

_Quieres que Ranma odie a Akane...mmm,,,, pero y si no quiere a Akane? _dice la abuela preocupada.

_Bueno en ese caso también sabría que no la quiere...igualmente dejaría de preocuparme y estaría mas tranquila...y por lo tanto Ranma mas accesible para mi! _dice la china alegremente.

_En es caso esta muy bien tu plan Shampoo! ve a por tu seta y suerte! _dice la abuela sonriendole.

Shampoo viaja a esos bosques, no tarda mucho en llegar se ha estudiado la ruta perfectamente y su forma de moverse por los entornos del bosques y lugares escondidos es muy buena de manera que rápido da con las plantas aquellas especiales.

__Son tal cuales al libro! estar impresionada! __piensa la chica de cabellos purpura largos.

Shampoo inspecciona el lugar y todas y cada una de la setas. Cuando da con ellas ve que hay dos especies de la misma que se parecen muchísimo apenas se diferencian al las del libro...

Después de indagar y observar detenidamente escoge una de ellas...y se las lleva a su mochila.

_Creo que ser esta, seguro! es igual igual la descripción del libro...tiene que ser esta! _dice agarrándola fuerte con su mano observándola con decisión.

Pronto llega a Nerima y al restaurante, Cologne la esperaba con ansias por ver los resultados de la búsqueda de la chica...

Shampoo llega y le enseña a Cologne la seta con emoción.

_Mira abuela! Ya estar! Airen pronto ser mio! _dice con decisión la chica de cabellos purpura.

_Cuando vas a dársela? _dice la anciana impaciente.

_Mañana por la mañana cuando salga de clase! ir a recogerle y dárselas siempre tener hambre a esa hora después de muchas horas de clase...seguro que aceptarlas! _dice maliciosamente la amazona.

_Suerte mañana hija! _dice la abuela animándola.

Shampoo se retira pronto a descansar, no ha sido un viaje muy largo pero si rápido y pesado...y la amazona quería recuperar fuerzas aunque estaba bastante ansiosa por darle a Ranma la seta.

Llega la mañana y Shampoo se lee bien las instrucciones de como preparar la seta para que haga dicho efecto, se podía cocinar pero con ninguna especie ni con nada...y poco...para no quitar sustancia a la seta.

La amazona ha madrugado bastante para preparar dicha seta con mucha pulcritud y detenimiento...todo debía ser perfecto y nada podía fallar...ya había pasado casi dos años desde que esta ahí y cada día era mas evidente de que Ranma estaba enamorado de Akane Tendo, y cada día lo demostraba mas...así que el tiempo se le echaba encima y pronto perdería a su querido Airen ya que se acercaría la graduación del instituto y pronto los Tendo y Saotome querrían unirlos en matrimonio como así habían acordado hace años para los chicos...por eso debía de ser una apuesta segura. Por ello, le ponía muchísimo empeño y esfuerzo en hacerlo...y había invertido muchas esperanzas en su resultado.

Después de prepararlo todo perfectamente y minuciosamente la amazona se dirige al instituto Furinkan a encontrarse con su Airen.

Espera con ansias tras un árbol intentando ver salir a su amado por la puerta principal y casi mejor si no esta con Akane...así no podría ponerle caras malas por comerse lo cocinado...y así fué, Akane se despide en la puerta de Ranma porque queda con sus amigas de siempre a tomar un helado.

Ranma se despide y se va camino a su casa tranquilamente.

Cuando la amazona ve que esta completamente solo sale a su encuentro con el plato de comida que olía exquisitamente bien. El chico de la trenza es sorprendido pero el olor a comida le ha abierto tanto el apetito que no le disgusta ver a la amazona entrometiéndose en su camino.

_Nihao Airen! Shampoo haberte preparado algo muy rico! _dice alegre la amazona acercándose mas a Ranma.

_Hola Shampoo! que...que es eso que huele tan bien, eh? _dice interesado.

_Un nuevo plato para restaurante! yo estar preparando nuevas recetas, últimamente pocos clientes y como no quería desperdiciar nueva receta pensar en ti! por favor yo necesitar que tu probar nuevo plato para el restaurante! _dice implorándole bastante amablemente.

_Bueno...no te voy a negar que tengo mucha hambre...aunque seguro que esta muy bueno Shampoo, siempre has sido muy buena cocinera! _dice gentilmente.

_Vaaamos! No esta chica violenta...tu poder comer...! pruebalo! _dice ofreciéndole a un Ranma hambriento.

Ranma se queda mirando el plato dudando, pero finalmente lo coge y comienza a comer de el, la amazona sonríe para sus adentros con victoria y Ranma termina todo el plato alegremente halagando a la amazona por su buena cocina.

_Estar bueno? _pregunta sonriendo maliciosamente.

_Si! esta buenísimo! Te doy la enhorabuena Shampoo! Seguro que a tus clientes les gusta muchísimo! _dice devolviendole el plato a la chica de cabellos violáceos.

Shampoo mira con detenimiento a Ranma por si ve alguna expresión en su cara o algo extraño en él, pero sigue tan igual como siempre.

Ranma en cambio le mira extrañado y la observa con atención también.

__Que diablos le pasa a esta? es que estará tramando algo?_ _piensa Ranma para sus adentros.

__No se ve nada de momento, quizás tener que ver a chica violenta para ver su reacción!_ _piensa la amazona.

_Donde esta Akane Ranma? _pregunta la amazona interesada.

_Pues no sé, se iba con sus amigas a comprar! _dice el chico de la trenza pensativo.

_Bueno entonces no ver hasta mas tarde, no? _dice la chica impaciente.

_No creo que tarde mucho en venir, tiene que comer en casa! _dice Ranma sonriendole.

_Bueno entonces nos vemos Ranma! yo tener que irme mucho trabajo en el restaurante y abuela estar sola ahora! Gracias por probar nueva comida de Shampoo! _dice despidiéndose con la mano alegremente.

_Gracias por la comida Shampoo estaba deliciosa! _se despide muy cortes con la mano de la amazona.

Mientras Ranma camina hacia casa va pensando en la actitud extraña de la china.

__mmm...que raro...parecía que estaba esperando algo de mi...no tendría algo extraño ese plato? y esa forma de irse tan servicial en vez de atosigarme como siempre? Y porque me ha preguntado por Akane? ...mmmm...es extraño...en fin...yo no noto nada en particular...quizás es cosa mía y no ha intentado mas que darme un plato nuevo...quizás es cierto que las cosas en su restaurante van mal y esta preocupada...en fin...bah! no pensare nada! seguro que son cosas mías! __piensa el chico de la trenza relajadamente mientras camina despacio hacia casa.

Cuando Ranma llega a casa Kasumi esta terminando de poner la mesa, pero Ranma no tiene mucha hambre porque se ha hinchado a comer del plato de Shampoo.

Deja las llaves y mira en el salón a ver quien hay.

Cuando se asoma ve que están Nabiki, Soun y su padre. No esta Akane, aun no ha venido de estar con sus amigas.

__mmm que raro que aun no haya venido!_ _piensa el chico de la trenza sorprendido.

Cuando Ranma se adentra mas todos le saludan y le preguntan por Akane.

_Bueno pues Akane ha ido con sus amigas a dar una vuelta! _dice mientras se sienta con desgana en la mesa.

_Bueno en ese caso esperamos o comemos ya? _pregunta la mediana de los Tendo.

_Podríamos esperarla seguro que no tarda! _dice el chico de ojos azules ansioso. __que demonios me pasa? porque quiero ve venga ya a comer?si acabo de dejarla? _

Están un buen rato viendo la tele y el hambre se apodera de ellos, Ranma no hace mas que mirar el reloj y no porque tenga hambre...

__Como se retrasa la niña esta! siempre igual cada vez que sale con estas! Estamos aquí todos esperándola para comer hambrientos! cuando llegue le voy a echar una bronca... __piensa disgustadamente el joven.

Suena el teléfono y Ranma se levanta corriendo a cogerlo ante las miradas de sorpresa de la familia.

_Casa de los Tendo! Diga? _pregunta al teléfono el chico de la trenza.

_Ah Ranma soy yo, Akane! _dice la chica alegremente mientras se oye ruido de gente alrededor.

Cuando Ranma oye la dulce voz de su prometida el corazón le da un fuerte vuelco, apenas le cuesta hablar y respirar...es como si no la hubiese oído en muchísimo tiempo y ansiaba oírla...por momentos se queda en silencio y los demás son testigos de su comportamiento extraño.

_Ranma estas ahí? me oyes? _pregunta la joven de ojos castaños.

_Oye estamos esperándote todos para comer! No tardes mas en venir! _dice el joven disgustado.

_Es que Yuka me ha invitado a comer! anda dile a los demás que no pasa nada y coman sin mi! siento mucho no haber avisado antes, dile a Kasumi me que me comeré la comida por la noche!

_Por la noche? espera a que hora piensas venir? _pregunta el joven molesto.

_Ehh? Ranma ocurre algo en casa? _pregunta Akane preocupada por el comportamiento el joven.

Ranma se da cuenta de su comportamiento y se queda pensando callado.

_Ranma? que ocurre? Si pasa algo voy ya para casa! _dice la chica de cabellos azulados preocupada.

__Que demonios me pasa? por que me sienta tan mal que se quede tanto tiempo fuera? porque me enfada tanto que no venga a comer? __dice reflexionando en segundos el joven.

_Ranma sigues ahi? Ranma? _pregunta alarmada la joven.

_No te preocupes no pasa nada! ve y disfruta con tus amigas! _dice colgando el teléfono de mala gana.

Los demás se percatan del disgusto del joven que se dispone a subir las escaleras con enfado.

_Ranma ocurre algo? ya habéis vuelto a discutir? _pregunta el patriarca de la casa.

_No pasa nada, Akane se queda a comer con sus amigas...lo único que le he dicho es que podía habernos avisado antes...pero se ha disculpado y ha pedido que le guardemos la comida que se lo come a la noche... _dice el joven subiendo las escaleras lentamente.

_Pero Ranma es que no comes? _pregunta la mayor de los Tendo.

_No tengo hambre... _dice el joven de la trenza mientras cierra la puerta de su habitación.

El joven se tumba en su futon a relajarse y reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido.

__Mira que no venir a comer! Esta niña siempre igual! Solo le importa ella misma! Y los demás ahí esperándola a comer! sera posible? ahh! me saca de quicio cuando hace esas cosas! Pero...porque no puede parar en pensar en ella? porque estoy tan molesto porque me deje tanto tiempo de lado? porque no me ha dicho de ir con ella y sus amigas? sera que se avergüenza de mi...es eso...maldita sea! Dios que cabreado que estoy! por que?_ _piensa el joven una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido del agotamiento.

Ranma duerme un buen rato la siesta cuando es despertado por Kasumi llamando a la puerta.

Se levanta sobresaltado y abre la puerta ansiosamente. Kasumi se sorprende por su actitud y retrocede hacia atrás.

_Dime Kasumi! Pasa algo con Akane? _pregunta un Ranma alterado.

_No...nada...bueno en realidad es Shampoo quien te esta llamando al teléfono... _dice tímidamente la mayor de los Tendo.

_Ahh! Sham...Shampoo? _pregunta el joven.

_Si... esta esperando al teléfono Ranma! _dice la dulce chica.

_Y Akane no ha llamado en toda la tarde? _pregunta ansioso el joven de la trenza.

_No...ya vendrá después imagino...Ranma no hagas esperar a Shampoo! _dice Kasumi bajando las escaleras poco a poco.

Ranma baja y se pone al teléfono con desgana.

_Dime Shampoo!

_Airen! que alegre de oírte! oye como estar? te gusto plato? _pregunta la amazona amablemente.

_El plato? que plato? aahh! si perdona...si estaba...estaba muy bueno gracias! _dice amablemente el joven de ojos azules.

_Airen y chica violenta estar ahí contigo? _pregunta la amazona interesada.

_Ahh! No me hables de ella! estoy muy molesto! _dice enfadado.

__Vaya...parece que hacer efecto la seta y Ranma empezar a tener odio por chica violenta...empezamos bien...creo que en unos días la odiara mucho y entonces es cuando Shampoo entrar en acción!_ _piensa la amazona planeando maliciosamente.

_Que pasar? _pregunta la china.

_Pues que no ha venido a comer! y encima llama tarde para decirnos que no viene, tu te crees? se ha quedado a comer con unas amigas por ahí! y aquí todos esperando! es una egoísta! _dice Ranma levantando la voz cabreado.

__Si que enfadar...el hongo actuar mucho mas rápido de lo que pensar...que bien! veremos que pasa en unos días!_ _piensa la amazona alegre.

Shampoo deja que Ranma despotrique sobre su prometida una y otra vez descargándose un buen tiempo, finalmente se despiden y Ranma comienza a sentirse un poco mejor por desahogarse.

Nabiki que esta escuchando la conversación le observa con detenimiento. El joven de la trenza de retira al dojo a entrenar un buen rato y Nabiki reflexiona sobre lo visto.

__Vaya con Ranma, pues si que le ha sentado mal que Akane se vaya con sus amigas...pocas veces le he visto tan vistosamente molesto porque Akane no este aquí con él...mm algo mas ha ocurrido con estos dos y aquí nadie sabe nada...tengo que observarlos..._ _piensa la mediana de los Tendo.

Ranma esta toda la tarde y parte de la noche en el dojo entrenando duro, aquello le vino bien para apartar momentáneamente la ausencia de su prometida de su mente.

Después de entrenar mucho tiempo duro, se dirige a la casa a cenar con los demás esperando encontrar a Akane allí con ellos. Cuando entra al salón y no ve a su prometida su cara cambia de expresión por completo frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

Se sienta con desgana a la mesa y espera mirando a la puerta a ver si ve entrar por ella a la joven de ojos castaños que le tenia totalmente disgustado.

__Y esta que? es que tampoco piensa venir a cenar? pero que se ha creído que es?_ _piensa disgustado el joven.

_Ranma puedes comer si quieres...Akane ha dicho que ya cenara lo que sobro a mediodía, no? pues no hace falta esperarla a lo mejor viene tarde hoy...recuerda que mañana es sábado y no tenéis clase! _dice la mayor de los Tendo preocupada por el humor del joven.

Ranma finalmente termina comiendo disgustado y deprisa. Todos los demás terminan y Kasumi recoge la mesa ayudada por Ranma que se ofrece.

Cuando llega cierta hora todos se retiran a dormir excepto Ranma que se queda en el salón viendo la tele aguantándose el sueño esperando a Akane.

Nabiki es la ultima en irse a la cama y le da la buenas noches a Ranma.

_Ranma...porque no te vas a la cama? Que esperas a Akane? _pregunta Nabiki.

_No...prefiero estar aquí un rato...no tengo sueño! ademas no estoy esperando a Akane! _dice cabreado.

_Bueno...pues yo te veo con sueño...en fin...buenas noches! _dice la mediana de los Tendo subiendo los escalones hasta su habitación.

Pasa el tiempo y Ranma se queda totalmente dormido cuando oye la puerta cerrarse. Se levanta sobresaltado y mira con atención. Ve a Akane poniéndose las zapatillas a la entrada de la casa con mucho sigilo.

Akane entra mas y se dirige a la cocina a coger la cena. Ranma la espera en el salón sin saber como actuar pero sigue estando muy enfadado.

Cuando ve la figura de Akane subiendo las escaleras con sigilo con una bandeja en la mano Ranma enciende la luz descubriendola. Akane se asusta mucho y casi se le cae la bandeja en el suelo.

_Ahh! que susto eres tu! _dice la joven de ojos castaños aliviada del susto.

_Vaya horas! _dice el joven de la trenza disgustado.

_Ahhh bueno es que nos hemos ido a ver cosas por ahí y se han empeñado en invitarme a cenar! _dice la joven sonriendo.

Ranma la mira muy serio y Akane se preocupa por su comportamiento. Quedan un buen tiempo callados y se miran atentos.

_Ranma que hacías ahí a oscuras? _pregunta tímidamente Akane.

_Estaba viendo la tele...es que no tenia sueño! _dice fingiendo indiferencia.

_Bueno pues...me voy a mi habitación! _dice volviendo a retomar su camino.

_Puedes cenar aquí en el salón conmigo! no me molestas! _dice invitándola.

_No! prefiero cenar en mi habitación y dormirme enseguida, estoy cansada! _dice la joven cortesmente.

_Pero aquí estarás mas cómoda y podrás ver la tele! _insiste el joven de la trenza.

_No pasa nada Ranma prefiero descansar en mi habitación! Deberías de irte a dormir ya es tarde Ranma! _ le mira extrañada.

_Si quieres te acompaño! _dice tímidamente el chico de ojos azulados.

Akane se queda impresionada por las palabras de este, le mira con atención y se queda como una estatua parada sin saber como actuar ni contestar.

_Ehh... Ranma no creo que este bien que estemos los dos solos en mi habitación a estas horas...pueden pensar mal! Gracias de todas formas por querer hacerme compañía! _dice la joven de cabellos azulados sonriendo gentilmente.

La joven Akane vuelve a subir las escaleras y esta vez se encierra en la habitación dejando a un Ranma atento abajo. Deja la bandeja de comida y se tumba en la cama pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Ranma de hoy.

__Si que esta amable...y al mismo tiempo esta molesto...que le pasa a este hoy? le ha sentado mal que no le hayan invitado mis amigas a comer...sera eso...bueno...mañana le compensare e intentare hacer algo con él...igual esta enfadado porque le he excluido...o a lo mejor tendría algún plan o entrenar o algo conmigo...no se...en fin...me gusta que sea así de atento conmigo...se habrá quedado ahí esperándome a ver si venia a casa? Ahh! mejor no precipitarse y ya esta! Seguro que es eso! estaba molesto por irme con mis amigas y excluirle! La próxima vez le preguntaremos si quiere venir y ya esta...aunque no se que pinta él con mis amigas ahí...pero bueno puede que se haya aburrido mucho! __piensa la chica de cabellos azulados tumbada en su cama descansando.

Por otro lado Ranma vuelve disgustado a su habitación e intenta conciliar el sueño...pero no puede evitar pensar en su prometida una y otra vez sin saber muy bien porque...

__Hay que ver con lo enfadado que estaba y una vez la he visto se me ha pasado todo...es que la he visto tan...tan...bonita...no se...se me ha ido el enfado enseguida nada mas hablarme como ella me habla siempre cuando esta de buen humor...tenia tantas ganas de quedarme con ella viendo la tele o hablando...todo el día fuera de casa la echaba mucho de menos quería...quería estar con ella aunque fuera un rato..._ _piensa una y otra vez el chico de la trenza dando vueltas y vueltas en su futon.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno como veis aquí tenéis otro fanfic! Este lo tenia pensado desde hace tiempo solo me quedaba como expresarlo...espero que os guste...

Que le pasara a Ranma? porque actua así? le habrá hecho efecto la seta de Shampoo?

Mas en el próximo episodio! Recordar por favor dejar vuestros comentarios! pleaseeeeee

Una vez mas gracias por leer mis historias!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	2. Que le ocurre a Ranma?

CAPITULO 2_¿QUE LE OCURRE A RANMA?

Es de madrugada la brisa despierta a Ranma y a causa del frío y del insomnio decide bajar a tomar un vaso de leche caliente para entrar en calor. Cuando va a bajar las escaleras oye una puerta que se abre, parece venir de la habitación de Akane. El joven va acercándose con sigilo para observar y ve a su prometida somnolienta llevando la bandeja a la cocina..._ ¿se habrá quedado con hambre?_ _pensó el chico de la trenza.

La joven de cabellos azulados va bajando lentamente la escalera apoyándose en las paredes con cuidado y el chico de ojos azulados va siguiéndola con sigilo para observarla.

Entra en la cocina y él le sigue, pero algo hace retroceder a la joven y ambos tropiezan cayendo al suelo un poco mareados.

_Ranma que haces despierto? _pregunta la joven dolorida tocándose la cabeza.

_Iba a tomarme un vaso de leche, hace un poco de fresco y quería entrar en calor... _dice el chico de la trenza frotándose la frente con dolor.

_Tienes frió? _pregunto Akane.

_...un poco! _dice Ranma avergonzado mirándola.

Ambos chicos se quedan callados mirándose y Akane es la primera en levantarse del suelo, le tiende la mano a Ranma par ayudarle a levantarse y este acepta gustosamente.

Cuando están ambos de pie uno frente al otro se miran tímidamente, y Ranma aparta la mirada de Akane bastante avergonzado.

_Te ocurre algo Ranma? _pregunta la joven divertida.

_No es que...no se que me pasa Akane...yo...te he echado mucho de menos esta tarde...tenia muchas ganas...muchas ganas de...de...

_De que? _interrumpe la chica.

_Yo es que...quería haber ido con vosotras! _dice por fin decidido.

_Con nosotras? Habérmelo dicho hombre! _dice sonriendo la chica de ojos castaños.

_No te rías! _dice un Ranma sonrojado y molesto.

Akane para de reírse y mira a su prometido sorprendida por la actuación de este.

A Akane de pronto le invade el frío y los nervios de la situación y sed abraza a si misma dándole pequeños escalofríos. Ranma la mira con atención a los ojos y su actuación.

_Uhhh! que frío hace! _dice frotándose la joven de ojos castaños.

_Akane...quieres...que te abrace? _dice el joven con vergüenza.

Akane le mira sorprendida a los ojos, Ranma le miraba mas rojo que un tomate y con timidez. Ella sonríe y le afirma con la cabeza acercándose a él.

El joven de la trenza inunda el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos abrazándola contra su pecho con protección, cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza de la muchacha en su ancho pecho. Akane le corresponde abrazándolo mas fuerte por la cintura y lo aprieta contra ella.

Ambos permanecen así unos segundos largos, con una mano el joven de ojos azules coge de la nuca a su prometida y se la acaricia, esta le mira tímidamente a los ojos y él le va acercando a su rostro poco a poco...están a punto de besarse cuando se oye una voz familiar...

_Ranma! Ranma! despierta!

Ranma abre los ojos y la luz del día le ciega, allí ve a su prometida que ha ido a despertarlo alegremente.

_A...Akane? estaba..? estaba dormido? _pregunta el joven levantándose con mucho sueño.

_Si...te pasa algo Ranma? _pregunta la chica de ojos castaños.

Ranma comienza a recordar lo que había soñado y se sonroja ante la chica sorprendida.

_No nada! es que...había tenido..un...sueño... _dice con timidez el joven.

_Bueno te apetece ir al mercado un rato? _pregunta la joven ya vestida y preparada.

_Ehh? al mercado, para que? _pregunta el joven mientras se incorpora.

_Pues a ver cosas, no se...ir a dar un paseo para curiosear! Venga vamos que aun tenemos que desayunar! _dice la chica de cabellos cortos saliendo por la puerta corriendo.

Ranma se asea y baja al salón, allí se encuentran todos esperándolo para desayunar, se sienta al lado de su prometida como siempre a desayunar y no para de mirarla de reojos siempre que puede mientras están todos entretenidos comiendo.

__Fue solo un sueño...pero...parecía tan real...por que tubo que se un sueño? por que? ojala puede ser real...podría serlo...algún día lo será...tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla...todo el tiempo nada mas que quiero apretarla contra mi...estoy...estoy...ansioso! por que? Que me ocurre? siempre...me ha gustado mucho ella pero...últimamente estoy todo el tiempo pensando en ella, aunque no recuerdo desde cuando estoy así...pero esto cada vez va a mas...Akane...yo quiero...abrazarte fuerte... __piensa el chico mirando a su prometida embobado.

Nadie se percata de que el joven esta embelesado mirando a su prometida que esta bastante entretenida comiendo su desayuno preparado con cariño por su hermana mayor exceptuando Nabiki que lo mira sorprendida.

La joven de cabellos azulados termina y se levanta animando a Ranma a salir. Este no se come toda la comida, extraño en él y la sigue corriendo. Los demás le miran bastante sorprendidos al chico de la trenza, y parece ser que Akane no se ha dado ni cuenta de lo pendiente que esta su prometido de ella...

Ambos van caminando hacia el mercado como siempre, exceptuando que Ranma esta vez en vez de ir caminando en la valla va al lado de ella en la acera bastante juntos. Eso es una de las cosas que le llama la atención a Akane que le mira extraña de reojo.

Llegan al mercado, allí hay mas gente entre ellos parejas que están como ellos paseando viendo los puestos de ornamentas y curiosidades. Ranma observa a todos estos como van cogidos del brazo o de la mano mientras caminan muy cariñosamente. Mira de vez en cuando a su preciosa prometida mientras esta bastante entretenida mirando un kimono y unos zuecos que le gustan mucho.

_Te gusta? _le pregunta la joven a su prometido alegre enseñándole el kimono.

Ranma la ve sonreír y recuerda lo que ahora mismo estaba observando de las parejas y las ganas que el tenia de coger a así a su prometida y se queda avergonzado mirándola con timidez.

_Ranma? _pregunta la joven esperando ansiosa una respuesta.

_Ehhh? Si si! esta...seguro que te esta genial! _dice sonriendo fingiendo indiferencia.

_Ranma estas muy raro, te ocurre algo? _dice la joven acercándose a él dejando el kimono a un lado.

_No nada nada! es que...bueno...estaba...viendo cosas! _dice mientras se rasca la cabeza con timidez.

_Has visto algo que te guste? _pregunta la joven.

_Yo? bueno...en realidad... _dice avergonzado el joven de ojos azules.

_Dime Ranma! _dice mientras se acerca a él bastante.

_Que...bueno! Hay muchas cosas que están muy bien! deberíamos de ver mas puestos!

_Ahh claro tienes razón, antes de quedarme con este debería de mirar mas sitios! buena opinión! gracias Ranma! _dice dejando todo como estaba.

La chica de cabellos azules va avanzando cuando el joven la mira embobado por detrás la perfecta y bonita silueta de su prometida ahora entretenida mirando mas cosas. Ahora estaba empezando a imaginarse lo preciosa que estaría con ese kimono y las ganas que tenia de vérselo puesto...pensaba muchas cosas mientras la miraba atentamente.

__En realidad estaba pensando...lo que me gustaría cogerla de la mano...como las demás parejas que habían allí, y lo guapa que estarías con ese kimono...bueno...en realidad no te hace falta ese kimono para estar bella...Akane...me gustas...tanto! __piensa el chico mientras camina tras su prometida observándola.

Después de mirar varios puestos los jóvenes vuelven a casa, Ranma aun sigue mirando la mano de Akane cuando observa las demás parejas, esta ni se da cuenta de ello sabiendo que Ranma jamas se hubiese ni fijado en eso, de hecho Akane antes si se fijaba en esas cosas pero ahora sabiendo como es su relación con su prometido dejo de pensar en ellos sabiendo que ese día no vendría nunca...pero ahora era Ranma el que no dejaba de pensar en ese día que llegara...

Por fin llegan a casa, Kasumi les recibe con alegría y su hermana pequeña le enseña lo que se ha comprado.

Todos comen y después de ello, la pequeña de los Tendo recoge la cocina ayudada por Ranma, rara vez Ranma se prestaba a ayudarla...pero esta vez lo hizo, aquello le hizo de pensar un poco en su forma extraña de actuar.

Terminan de recoger y todos van a echarse un poco la siesta, Akane se dirige a su habitación cuando Ranma la interrumpe.

_Akane donde vas? _pregunta a la joven que esta en la escalera subiendo.

_Pues a mi habitación a descansar un rato...como siempre! quieres algo? _pregunta extrañada la chica de ojos castaños.

_Pues...veras es que...es que...

__Que le voy a decir? que quiero estar con ella? que no tengo sueño? porque...es que no tengo sueño...solo quiero estar con ella...aunque sea viendo la tele..pero eso...le va a extrañar...debo de pedirle algún motivo para que se quede conmigo sin que sospeche que quiero estar con ella...pero que le digo? que hago?_ _piensa el joven angustiado por la situación.

_Ranma? que ocurre? _pregunta dulcemente la chica de cabellos azulados.

_Ehh! bueno es que...quería...me apetecía...bueno...había pensado quizás que...quizás te apeteciese ir a...al...dojo a entrenar un rato! te apetece? _pregunta resolviendo el joven.

_Entrenar? ahora? _pregunta la joven asombrada.

_Si...un rato! me apetece ponerme en forma... _dice sonriendo el chico de ojos azules.

_Bueno si tantas ganas tienes...iré contigo! no tengo muchas ganas ahora pero entrare en calor pronto! dame unos minutos que me ponga el kimono! esperame en el dojo! _dice la joven subiendo rápido las escaleras.

Ranma la mira sonriendo y se dirige al dojo con cara de victoria.

__Bueno parece que he resuelto bien...al menos es un motivo poco sospechoso para estar con ella...lo que pasa es que cada vez que estoy con ella...quiero mas y mas y ademas necesito acercarme mas a ella...quiero...tocarla! como el sueño de anoche...quiero acercarla a mi...y apretarla mucho...contra mi! Pero no se como hacerlo...o...si? creo que se me ha ocurrido una forma que haya contacto con su cuerpo pero sin ser nada comprometido! __piensa el joven esperando ansioso a su prometida en el dojo.

_Ya estoy aquí! _dice apareciendo por la puerta la dulce Akane sonriendo.

Ranma que estaba sumergido en sus planes de acercamiento con su prometida es interrumpido por la presencia de esta inesperada y se sobresalta un poco.

_Ahh! Akane ya estas lista? _pregunta acercándose a ella.

_Si! venga vamos! que te apetece hacer? _dice la joven atándose una cinta a la frente como siempre hace para evitar que le caiga el sudor en los ojos.

_Bueno pues...hace poco me di cuenta de que entreno muchos aspectos de mi, pero...me falta mucho el combate mas cuerpo a cuerpo...quiero decir...las llaves...un poco de judo no me vendría mal! Tu...sabes Judo Akane? aunque sea un poco? _pregunta el chico acercándose a ella despacio.

_Bueno yo no se mucho, muy poco mas bien siempre me he dedicado a golpear, pues como soy chica se que las llaves no tienen mucho éxito al ser mas débil que los hombres...pero bueno...estoy dispuesta a que me enseñes llaves! y así tu también las practicas! _dice animadamente.

_Bien...en ese caso...vamos a hacer algunas llaves! bien? _dice alentando a la joven a ponerse en posición de combate.

__Bueno esta es una ocasión de estar muy cerca de ella...bendita las llaves! ahora podre hacer las llaves mas cercanas a su cuerpo..._ _piensa planeando el chico de la trenza.

_Bueno y ahora que hacemos? _pregunta la joven de ojos castaños.

_Pues voy a enseñarte una llave en donde tendrás que desprenderte de mi! Primero me coges tu y te la hago y después te cojo yo y te sueltas de mi, vale? _le explica el joven.

_Bien! dime que tengo que hacer! _dice la joven preparándose.

_Esta llave que te voy a enseñar es para zafarse de una presa que te hacen por la espalda tirándote encima de tu contrincante! Vamos a poner una colchoneta en el suelo para no hacernos daño al caer, pues uno cae encima del otro, bien? _ponte detrás mía e intenta hacerme una presa por detrás cogiéndome debajo de mis brazos como si estuvieses desprotegido para que me golpeen por delante! _dice dándole la espalda a Akane para que esta le coja.

Akane accede pensativa y tímidamente, nunca suele abrazar a su prometido por la espalda aunque sea haciendo llaves, siempre han estado entrenando a golpes y aquella situación le resultaba un poco violenta y comprometida...pero él...aunque estaba un poco avergonzado parecía tranquilo como si no estuvieran haciendo nada malo...así que finalmente le agarra por debajo de los brazos como él día y lo apresa apretándolo contra sí.

_Hazlo fuerte sin miedo! si no no funciona el contraataque, pues es para cuando te cogen desprevenido y te apresan desprotegido...para ello hay que agarrar fuerte! cogeme fuerte! _le asesora el joven de la trenza a su prometida.

Akane le da vergüenza pero lo hace finalmente, le agarra fuerte...

__Akane me esta abrazando por la espalda...puedo sentirla bien...su busto apretado contra mi espalda...y como me coge con fuerza...es una sensación tan agradable..._ _piensa el joven.

Akane esta esperando que su prometido le de instrucciones, le aprieta esperando alguna acción suya pero al no recibir nada pregunta.

_Ehh! Y ahora que? _pregunta la joven de cabellos azulados.

_Ahh! si! pues...ahora soy yo quien te aprieto con decisión con mis brazos y me agacho levantando tu cuerpo y …..fijate en mis pies! _le explica el chico levantando el cuerpo de la joven asustada.

Ranma eleva el cuerpo de su prometida cogida por los brazos que le enganchan a él, es como si hubiese caído en una trampa e intenta observar los pies del chico.

Con un pie el joven de la trenza, lo coloca detrás de su prometida y usa su cuerpo para caer en la chica. Caen en la colchoneta el joven encima de ella a espaldas.

_Y así es como te sueltas de la presa! _dice el joven de ojos azulados.

Akane aun esta bajo él y le cuesta respirar.

_Estas bien? _dice el joven mientras se levanta poco a poco.

Cuando se incorpora ve el cuerpo de su prometida tirado en el suelo en forma de cruz, la ve tan frágil y dulce que permanece atenta a las palabras de su prometido.

_Si si! estoy bien! _dice mientras se va incorporando.

Ranma se levanta antes que ella y le tiende una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la joven acepta y se incorpora esperando nuevas instrucciones de su prometido.

_Bien...ahora...me la vas a hacer tu...a ver si la has aprendido! _dice colocándose tras ella.

Akane traga saliva, ahora es él quien la va abrazar por la espalda y esta muy nerviosa.

__Ahora me va a agarrar él? espero que no se pase de listo e intente tocarme zonas que no son...si no..le voy a dar fuerte...aunque no parece que vaya con malas intenciones...esta demasiado amable...accederé sin poner problemas!_ _piensa indecisa la joven.

_Preparada? _pregunta ansioso el joven de la trenza.

_Ehh...si! si! vamos!

__Oh..ahora voy a cogerla yo...lo haré tan lento y despacio como pueda...Akane...tranquila no te haré daño!_ _piensa el joven mientras la va agarrando despacio.

Ranma agarra despacio pero firme a su prometida, la aprieta fuertemente contra su pecho apresandole los brazos como antes había explicado. Akane esta nerviosa...es la primera vez que siente tanto tiempo y fuerte el cuerpo de su prometido pegado al suyo y los pies le tiemblan un poco.

__Es cosa mía o esta nerviosa? le pongo nerviosa? ohh...sus cabellos huelen tan bien...puedo sentir el latido en su cuello...podría...incluso...olfatearlo...huele tan bien su cuello...seguro que es muy suave...Akane..no quiero soltarme..._ _dice el joven oliendo sus cabellos sin enterarse su prometida que esta sumergida en sus nervios.

_Y ahora que hago? _pregunta nerviosa la joven.

_Ah...ahora coloca un pie tras el mio y echate como he hecho yo antes hacia atrás para caer encima de mi cuerpo! ya! _dice preparándose para la caída.

Akane hace fuerza para tirar a su prometido pero este se lo pone difícil agarrándola fuerte y haciendo equilibrio para no soltarla ni que le tire al suelo, Akane se va molestando y comienza a hacer mas fuerza pero en vano, Ranma es muy fuerte y la tiene bien cogida.

_Ranma...ehh...me haces daño! _dice la chica dolorida.

_Tienes que hacer fuerza! tienes que soltarte!

_Pero yo te lo había puesto fácil!no seas tan duro me haces daño apretando tanto! _dice la joven volviendo un poco la cabeza notando la respiración agitada de su prometido en su cuello.

_Venga Akane tu puedes! rompe la presa! como te enseñe! _dice apretándola mas.

Akane hace un ultimo esfuerzo y consigue hacer caer a Ranma al suelo como antes le había enseñado encima de él.

Quedan unos segundos largos y tensos ella en el suelo encima de él que aun la tiene agarrada pero ninguno da un paso para levantarse.

_Ranma? estas bien? _pregunta la joven nerviosa.

_Si..pero...necesito que te levantes si no no podre levantarme!

_Ahh! perdona! jeje! _dice fingiendo vergüenza la joven de ojos castaños.

Vuelven a la posicion de combate y Ranma piensa otra de las llaves en donde pueda estar lo mas cerca posible de su hermosa prometida que espera atenta a sus instrucciones.

La joven de ojos castaños esta bastante agitada, el acercamiento a su prometido le ha puesto alterada y sus mejillas están ardiendo.

_Bien! vamos! otra llave! esta también nos tira al suelo así que debemos de estar encima de la colchoneta! _le dice mientras sube encima de la colchoneta esperándola.

_Dime! _dice subiendo a la colchoneta también con él.

_Esta llave es para inmovilizar a alguien en el suelo! pero empezandolo de pie! _explica el joven de la trenza.

Coge a su prometida y del kimono agarrándolo con fuerza, esta le mira asustada.

_Ahora agarrame a mi de mi kimono! es como si estuviéramos forcejeando...haz como si quisieras tirarme al suelo por el franco! venga! _dice el joven de ojos azules animándola.

Akane hace caso y le agarra fuerte, comienza a forcejear y Ranma es quien primero la logra tirar al suelo de bruces levantandole una pierna hacia arriba hasta hacerle tocar el pie al suelo y el encima de ella con la otra manos libre retorciéndola la muñeca para que no pueda hacer fuerza por soltarse.

La joven esta nerviosa, tiene a su prometido encima de ella entre sus piernas forzándole, puede sentir el cuerpo de su prometido fuerte pegado a ella y su rostro esta tan cerca de su cara que puede sentir la respiración agitada de él chocar contra su nariz.

_Así se hace la presa! _le dice avergonzado el joven mirándola a los ojos serio.

Akane no puede respondele, esta tan pendiente de que él este encima de ella tan cerca de su rostro que se le ha olvidado la presa por completo. Ranma en cambio la mira embobado a los ojos muy sonrojado.

__Ahora esta tan cerca...que bella que es! y en esta posición se la ve tan frágil e indefensa...ahora...seria la ocasión...están todos durmiendo...solo es...un...beso..._ _piensa el joven mientras se va acercando mas a su joven prometida.

Akane esta muy nerviosa porque ademas de sentir el cuerpo de Ranma pegado a ella encima en esa posición tan sumisa, se esta percatando que el chico se esta acercando lentamente a su rostro, tanto que ya puede notar los cabellos de su flequillo rozar en su frente...aquello la excitaba pero la tenia muy tensa...aunque ella no ponía resistencia ya...y aflojaba sus extremidades...aquello Ranma lo sentía y se acercaba mas mientras entrecerraba los parpados de sus ojos despacio acercándose mucho mas hasta casi rozar sus labios.

__Me va a besar? es cosa mía o me va a besar? ….esto es muy extraño! Ranma no es así! Que le ocurre? pero es que...me cuesta rechazarle tanto...por que actuás así Ranma? estas muy raro!__ piensa la joven nerviosa.

Cuando Ranma esta a punto de besar a su prometida interrumpe Nabiki en el dojo entrando para avisar a Ranma.

Akane para fingir que estaban entrenando aprovecha la distracción de Ranma agarrándolo fuertemente por los hombros y usando su pie para lanzalo al aire. Ranma no se espera esa acción y cae al suelo dolorido y enfadado.

Akane se levanta rápidamente fingiendo cansancio e intentando olvidar lo que había ocurrido ahí y se dirige hacia su hermana limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

Ranma se levanta cabreado con su prometida del suelo, se frota los glúteos y espalda golpeado contra el suelo y también se dirige a Nabiki.

_Que ocurre? _pregunta el joven molesto por la interrupción.

_Es Shampoo! esta aquí en casa! ha venido a verte Ranma! _ dice la mediana de los Tendo.

Akane se le ve molesta por la visita de la amazona y se despide con disgusto de los dos retirándose del dojo.

_Siento la interrupción! pero...es que la pobre estaba insistiendo mucho...ya sabes lo pesada que se pone Shampoo Ranma...por cierto...estas mas rojo que un tomate! _dice observándolo divertidamente.

_No es nada! _dice fingiendo frotándose la cara el sudor mientras sale del dojo para dirigirse al salón.

Cuando llega allí, ve a Shampoo saludándola alegremente pero quien mas miraba era a su prometida que subía molestada por la visita de la amazona hacia su habitación.

Todos incluso Shampoo se habían percatado de que el joven solo tenia ojos para ahora afligida Akane que subía desanimadamente cabizbaja las escaleras sintiéndose como siempre...el segundo plato de su prometido.

_Por que mirar así a chica violenta? Ranma estar raro...Nabiki decir que estando entrenando juntos...ser raro...no parecer molesto con ella...que le ocurre a Ranma? le habrá hecho efecto los hongos? _piensa preocupada la amazona observando atentamente a su Airen distraído por la joven de ojos castaños triste.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno aquí tenéis la continuación! me alegro que os guste yo también estoy disfrutando mucho escribiéndola!

Agradezco vuestros rewiews! esta claro que a Ranma le ocurre algo verdad? pero...es odio precisamente lo que siente hacia Akane? Lo veremos mas y mejor en el siguiente capitulo!

Nos leemos!

Atentamente!

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	3. Dependencia

CAPITULO 3_DEPENDENCIA

Todos menos Akane se encuentran en el salón, Shampoo como siempre se lanza al cuello de Ranma abrazándolo efusivamente.

_Ahh! Airen querido! Shampoo venir a verte! como estar? _dice la amazona restregando su cara a la de su amado Airen.  
_Shampoo suéltame! ya sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso! _dice apartando a la amazona.

Shampoo le mira con enfado le coge del brazo seria.

_Salir a pasear un poco Airen? yo querer hablar contigo! _dice mirándolo muy molesta.  
_A...ahora? _pregunta un Ranma preocupado.  
_Sii! Ahora ya! _dice malhumorada la chica de cabellos purpura.

Ambos salen a pasean y como siempre Shampoo cogiéndole del brazo a Ranma. Akane se asoma al balcón y ve salir por la calle a su prometido que estaba antes a punto de besarla con la perversa mujer china cogidos del brazo como cualquier feliz pareja de enamorados. Esta suspira de enfado y cierra la ventana golpeando fuerte, a lo que Ranma lo puede oír debajo y mira hacia arriba esperando ver a su prometida.

__Estará enfadada...tengo que hablar con ella cuando la pesada esta me tenga que decir lo que me diga y se vaya de una vez!__piensa el joven de la trenza.  
_Ranma...estas bien con chica violenta? es que ayer parecías muy molesto con ella por teléfono... _dice la amazona fingiendo preocupación.  
_Estoy muy bien con ella! no te preocupes Shampoo ya sabes que siempre estamos discutiendo_ dice el joven de la trenza sonrojándose.

Shampoo observa su reacción con detenimiento, ha podido ver al chico ruborizarse al hablar de la chica violenta y eso le preocupa notablemente...

__Que extraño ser...hongo deber de hacerle efecto...pero es que tampoco es que actué como siempre...esta como mas débil ante ella..espero no haber metido la pata con seta...habrá que dejar pasar el tiempo...ayer desde luego estar enfadado con ella...todo es empezar...mejor no voy a insistir no ser que sospeche de shampoo! __piensa la amazona muy callada.

_Y dime Shampoo...que quieres? porque yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer...no puedo estar todo el tiempo aquí paseando contigo...Akane puede molestarse! _pregunta el joven de la trenza.  
_Pues yo...quería decirte que en casa las cosas ir mal...restaurante ir mal...abuela plantearse irse de Nerima...a la gran ciudad... y si eso ocurrir Shampoo tener que ir... _dice triste la amazona.  
_Bueno el centro de Tokio tampoco esta tan lejos! así tendréis mas clientes seguro! _dice sonriendo el joven de ojos azulados.  
_Pero no te preocupa que Shampoo irse? no vernos mucho como ahora lo sabes? _dice la china con casi lagrimas en los ojos.  
_Bueno y eso que importa? Shampoo tenemos que hacer vida normal! Con cada uno...y tu deberías de planteártelo con Mousse...el pobre me da mucha pena...sabes?_dice el joven suspirando.  
_Tan poco te importo? _pregunta la amazona triste.  
_Shampoo me importas pero no como tu quieres que me importes! Ya sabes que yo voy a casarme tarde o temprano con Akane..así que ahí no hay nada que hacer es algo que decidieron nuestros padres hace años y yo ya...me estoy...haciendo a la idea... _dice un Ranma tímido.

Shampoo suelta a Ranma del brazo parándose en seco, le mira decepcionada y con ojos llorosos. Ranma deja de pasear y la mira sorprendido.

_Shampoo...no...no llores! es algo que ya deberías de haberte hecho a la idea! _le dice el joven con pena y comprensión.

__No es posible que hongo no funcionar nada...parecer incluso al contrario...que le haya unido mas a ella...yo ahora no poder preguntar si el pensar que yo querer manipularle el incluso llegar a odiar a Shampoo...y eso es lo ultimo querer...__piensa tristemente la amazona.

_Shampoo estas bien? _pregunta Ranma preocupado.  
_Si...yo...Ranma...me voy a casa... _dice girándose dándole la espalda a Ranma con lagrimas en los ojos.  
_Shampoo por favor no estés mal! debes de comprender que yo quiero a...

Shampoo se gira sorprendida y Ranma frena lo que iba a decir, pues por la expresión de la amazona se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a decir...y se sonrojo muchísimo aunque no termino la frase.

_Que ibas a decir Ranma? _le mira con sorpresa acercándose a él.  
_Yo...Shampoo...quiero irme a casa! _dice mientras sale de allí corriendo.

Shampoo se queda en medio de la calle llorando, pensando en las palabras que a Ranma se le estaban escapando sin darse cuenta apenas.

__Ya no hay que hacer...Ranma iba a decirlo...el quiere a chica violenta...hongo no hacer efecto alguno...yo ya tirar la toalla con él...nada que hacer ya directamente decir..._ _piensa la amazona tristemente mientras vuelve a su restaurante cabizbaja.

Ranma llega a casa entra corriendo y se mete en su habitación sin saludar a los demás, quienes le miran bastante preocupados por esa actuación tan extraña.  
Se sienta en el futon y se tapa la boca con agobio preocupado.

__Que es lo que estaba a punto de decir así como si nada? Iba a decirlo de veras? tan...tanto lo he reconocido hasta ese punto? casi incluso que me sentía aliviado de decirlo...pero...no puedo decirlo! ellos no deben de saberlo! no deben de saber que yo...quiero...a ...a...ohh! mierda! que me ocurre no hago mas que pensar en ella! Siempre había estado presente en mi mente pero es que ahora me es imposible ni siquiera hacerla sentir mal! No debo de dejar que sospechen de mi! Tengo que actuar como siempre igual que hace ella...y en el dojo...estaba a punto de...si no llega a venir Nabiki nosotros...Akane es posible que también me quiera? Y si no me quiere? me moriría si...si no me quisiera..._ _piensa Ranma angustiado.

Akane se había acostado a dormir en su cama enfadada.

__Este idiota que demonios se cree que es? que tonta he sido por seguirle el rollo...ahora estará con Shampoo a solas! y anda que le ha dicho que no! Nunca va a cambiar! le odio! __piensa fervientemente la chica de cabellos azulados tapándose hasta arriba con la manta enfadada.

Ya es muy de noche y Ranma no para de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir...no hacia mas que pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Shampoo y en Akane...quería verla..estar con ella oírla hablar...verla...Debido al insomnio se levanta y baja al salón. Esta un buen rato viendo la tele pensando...

__Y si voy a verla a su habitación por la ventana como otras veces? puedo usar la escusa de la visita de Shampoo porque estoy seguro de que esta molesta! si...eso haré...pero es que son las 3 de la madrugada ya! No puedo hacerle eso! pensara que estoy loco! No...mejor estoy aquí a lo mejor baja...pero...y si no baja en toda la noche? Ohhh que me ocurre? porque nada mas que quiero estar con ella? Ohh! tengo que ir a verla ya! no puedo mas! __piensa el joven angustiosamente.

Finalmente decide salir fuera para ir por la ventana, hacia mucho frío y sentía escalofríos. Toca a la ventana cerrada de Akane pero esta no responde esta profundamente dormida...Ranma vuelve a insistir esta vez mas intenso y lo logra escuchar.

_Mmmm? es Ranma? que le ocurre? dios mio si es tardísimo! _dice la joven levantándose con desgana.

Ranma la ve y le sugiere que le abra la ventana para entrar, esta al final accede y le abre con mala cara recordando aquel paseo de su prometido con la amazona.  
Ahora están solos en la estancia en la oscuridad, iluminados por la luz de la noche. Akane de bruces sentada en la cama somnolienta y con mala cara enfadada.

_Que quieres Ranma? Es que no sabes la hora que es? deberías de estar durmiendo! _dice la joven de ojos castaños enfadada sin mirar al joven a la cara.  
_Akane yo...quería pedirte disculpas! Lo siento! NO quería ir con ella pero me obligo! yo...es que...no podía dormir de lo culpable que me sentía y pensé...en estar aquí contigo... _dice un Ranma bastante tímido.  
_Que? Pero no podrías esperar a eso hasta mañana? estas loco sabes? _le dice la joven sorprendida por la actuación del chico de la trenza.  
_Yo tenia que decírtelo ya! no podía dormir! _dice sentándose al lado de ella acercándose poco a poco.

Akane estaba incomoda por el acercamiento de su prometido excesivo y se iba separando de él.

_Ranma...bueno pues ya esta! estas perdonado por favor quiero seguir durmiendo! _dice la joven dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado tímidamente.  
_Ya esta? no vas a seguir enfadada conmigo? es así de fácil? No quieres hablar? _pregunta el joven volviendo a acercarse a ella.

_Pero Ranma ya te he dicho que lo dejes estar! te estoy diciendo que quiero dormir! _dice malhumorada apartándose hacia atrás de nuevo pegándose en la pared sentada en su cama.

_Entonces es que sigues enfadada! _replica el joven de la trenza acercándose mas a la joven acorralándola en la pared.

Akane esta viviendo unos segundos bastantes inquietos y decide levantarse de golpe saliendo de la presa de su prometido.

La joven de cabellos azulados levanta y queda en pie dándole la espalda a Ranma, éste le mira sorprendido.

__Y ahora que le pasa a este? le he dicho que ya esta y se empeña en que este enfadado con él...no le entiendo...es que no hay forma de que se vaya a su habitación? con el sueño que tengo no podía esperar hasta mañana para pedirme disculpas? que forma mas extraña de actuar! __piensa la joven mientras es observada por su prometido.

_Dime Ranma...es que has hecho algo estos días que te hagan sentir tan culpable como para estar tan gentil y amable conmigo? tu no eres así...dime...que has hecho? ehh? _reclama la joven girándose amenazantemente hacia su prometido.

_Eh? No he hecho nada! Ya te he pedido perdón por ello! que mas quieres, ehh? _dice el joven molesto levantándose.

_Bueno y yo te he dicho que te perdono! ahora ve a dormir que es tarde mañana sera otro día!

_Seguro que quieres que me vaya? _pregunta el joven dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_Siiii ya te he dicho que tengo sueño! _dice su prometida.

_Pues yo no tengo nada de sueño! _dice sin mirarla abriendo el pomo de la puerta.

_Ranma...

_Que? _dice cerrando de nuevo apresuradamente la puerta con esperanza.

Se acerca a ella muy pegado y ella se va hacia atrás.

_Ehh...recuerda que has entrado por la ventana...sal por ella por favor para que no nos oigan! _dice abriendosela invitándole a salir.

Ranma mira con decepción la ventana y finge no haberse dado cuenta de ello. Cuando va a salir le da las buenas noches amablemente y sale de allí. Akane cierra la ventana de nuevo y se tumba tapándose hasta arriba intentando conciliar el sueño.

__Este ha hecho algo muy malo...de ahí a que me hable tan bien...mmmm no se que ocurrirá pero algo pasa...tengo que averiguarlo..._ _piensa la joven de ojos castaños.

Ranma llega a su habitación y se tumba intentado pegar ojo, pero los pensamientos y la obsesión tan intensa que tiene por su prometida lo tiene abrumado y los ronquidos de su padre desde luego tampoco ayudan a poder conciliar el sueño.

__Mira que invitarme a irme de esa manera! como me he podido rebajar tanto? pero es que...yo solo quería estar con ella aunque fuese echándome la bronca...con tal de oírla es suficiente cualquier cosa! Pero en cambio ella solo pensaba en dormir! ahora no puedo dormir! por que? nada mas pienso en ella!_ _piensa el joven una y otra vez dándose golpes con el almohadón y moviéndose mucho en la cama.

Es casi de mañana, Ranma despierta y se dirige con mucho sueño a la cocina. Akane entra a casa después de correr mucho y esta sudando muchísimo.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se ven y sonríen tímidamente recordando lo de la noche anterior.

_Buenos días Ranma! _ríe la joven

_Hola Akane! que vienes de correr? porque no me has avisado? _pregunta el joven.

_Bueno...pensé que querrías descansar...después de todo te acostaste muy tarde...aunque yo también estoy muy cansada...sabes? no pude dormir después! _dice avergonzada mirando hacia otro lado.

_Y eso? _pregunta esperanzado el chico de la trenza.

_Pues...después de irte...había pensado en que me hubiese gustado mucho que estuvieras mas tiempo conmigo en mi habitación...no me atreví a decírtelo pero...tenia tantas ganas de... _mira hacia abajo muy ruborizada.

_A...Akane? _dice el joven muy vergonzoso mirando para ambos lados por si hay alguien cerca escuchando.

_Ranma yo...te eche mucho de menos anoche... _dice mirándole esta vez a los ojos.

_De veras? yo...también! yo...había ido a tu habitación porque quería...quería estar contigo Akane...

_Ranma... _dice acercándose a él lentamente a su rostro alzando los talones.

_Akane... _dice aproximándose a ella entrecerrando sus parpados.

Poco a poco chocaron sus labios y fueron besándose apasionadamente, Ranma coge y aprieta a su prometida por la cintura y ella le rodea con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

De pronto un golpe suena en la puerta y una voz que grita:

_Ranma! Ranma estas bien hijo? estas helado!

Ranma abre los ojos y ahí esta su padre mirándolo y tocándole las manos heladas de haber dormido toda la noche destapado.

El joven de la trenza se va aun recuperando del sueño, tiene muchas ojeras y esta muy débil. Se golpea las mejillas para percatarse de que esta despierto.

_Mierdaaaaaaaaaaa! _grita el joven.

_Ranma lo siento hijo es que me había preocupado por ti! estas bien? estas helado! y tienes muchas ojeras! _dice su padre preocupado.

_Ahh! estoy bien dejame en paz! _se levanta malhumorado.

Ranma se va al baño y se lava la cara. Observa que tiene mal aspecto y se golpea de nuevo la cara.

_Ha sido un sueño! porque sueño tanto últimamente esas cosas? dios! estoy...estoy...aaargg! que me ocurre? tengo pensamientos obscenos con ella! no es que no los haya tenido nunca pero es que es todo el tiempo así! porque? que diablos me ocurre? _dice el joven agobiado echandose las manos a la cara típica expresión de agobio.

Después de estar recuperándose un tiempo en el baño decide salir a buscar a Akane. Se dirige al salón y Kasumi esta preparando la mesa para el desayuno.

_Buenos días Ranma! _dice la mayor de los Tendo sonriente.

_Hola Kasumi! Sabes si Akane se ha levantado ya? _pregunta el joven mientras se sienta en la mesa.

_Ha salido hace un buen rato a correr su footing de la mañana! _dice sonriente la dulce chica.

_Como? Y no me ha avisado? _dice escandalizado.

_Pero Ranma...casi siempre lo hace sola porque normalmente estas durmiendo a esa hora...no es nada extraño que haya salido a correr sin ti! _dice la dulce joven mirándolo confusa por su reacción.

_Maldita sea! voy a buscarla! _dice saliendo de allí corriendo.

Kasumi queda allí impresionada viendo como su cuñado sale corriendo despavorido buscando a su hermana pequeña ignorando el comportamiento de su prometido.

Ranma sale pegando un portazo fuerte y corre a buscar a su prometida.

__Donde se habrá metido! mira que le dije que si hacia algo que me llamase! ahhh siempre igual va a la suya! __piensa el joven enfadado.

Después de ir corriendo como un poseso puede divisar a lo lejos una silueta de una joven con una cinta en la frente y cabellos cortos a lo que identifica pronto como su prometida.

Pega unos buenos saltos agotando sus pocos recursos que le quedaban debido a su agotamiento físico y no dormir. Pronto alcanza a su prometida corriendo como un poseso y malhumorado, se pone a su lado a correr y la joven se asusta.

_Ranma! que haces? Ocurre algo? _dice parándose en el camino.

Ranma también frena la marcha y se dirige hacia ella exhausto faltandole la respiración.

_Como que que ocurre? has salido a correr sin mi! _le reclama a su prometida.

_Y que? _dice sorprendida.

_Pues...que siempre hacemos deporte juntos! o al menos eso intentamos! _excusa el joven.

_Ranma estas muy raro sabes? tu has tenido que hacer algo raro o mal...no es normal que quieras hacerme tanto la rosca! _le mira extrañada.

_Ahh siempre pensando mal de mi! por que? siempre tengo que hacer algo mal? no es que simplemente tenga que estar contigo? _dice molesto el joven de la trenza.

_Ahh y tienes que estar conmigo? Dime...que pasa que nuestros padres te han comido la cabeza para que te lleves bien conmigo, ehh? _dice acercándose a él amenazantemente.

_No!

Akane entonces le mira con otros ojos y espera una respuesta mas larga de su prometido, de nuevo esa negación había roto sus esquemas.

_Entonces que es lo que has hecho dime? algo has tenido que hacer para estar amable conmigo! No es normal este comportamiento tuyo de ahora! _dice frunciendo el ceño.

Ranma la mira extrañado también mientras le cae una gota de sudor en su frente de la tensión generada entre ambos.

_Tan raro es que también me apetezca un poco correr, ehhh? es que no puedo hacer yo también deporte? _le dice molesto fingiendo el joven de ojos azulados.

_Ya claro... _le mira poco convencida.

Akane hace unos estiramientos y decide volver a casa caminando. Ranma la sigue esta vez yendo en la valla como de costumbre, a esa altura podría observarla mas sin que esta se de cuenta.

Cuando llegan a casa Akane decide darse una ducha, y Ranma se dirige un rato al dojo para olvidarse un rato de su prometida.

El joven iba paseando ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando pasa cerca de la ventana del baño, puede comprobar como los cristales de la ventana comienzan a empañarse...su prometida ahora estaría ahí desnuda bañándose...aquello le ruboriza y comienza a darse bofetadas en la cara.

_Maldita sea! No pienses en eso! No pienses en eso! _se decía a si mismo golpeándose en la cara una y otra vez el joven desesperado.

Ranma pasa de largo por la ventana, pero su curiosidad no le deja escapar de eso y no puede resistirse a asomarse a la ventana a contemplar la belleza de su prometida.

Poco a poco se va asomando para no ser visto y su prometida estaba sentada en el borde la bañera llenándola y comprobando el agua. Estaba desnuda completamente, la ventana estaba a la derecha de la habitación y se veía el perfil precioso de la joven. Desde donde estaba Ranma podía verse la espalda de la joven sentada, le encantaba ver los cabellos cortos rozar su nuca ahora destapada del todo y su cuello de cisne. Su espalda era tan perfecta y sensual así como sus hombros, una piel tan blanca y tersa como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Ese contraste de cabellos oscuros azulados mezclado con la luminosidad de su piel la hacían parecer tan dulce y frágil...Ranma se ruborizaba de verla, alguna vez había sentido curiosidad por ver a su prometida en ese estado, y desde luego alguna vez lo había hecho a escondidas, pero nunca se había fijado tanto en ella como hoy...hoy estaba extremadamente bella e irresistible, tanto que le daban ganas de salir corriendo y estrujarla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Se escucharon ruidos fuera, era Kasumi que estaba regando unas plantas que hay cerca del dojo y Ranma fue descubierto por esta a lo que reacciona bastante asustado. Aunque intenta fingir no puede evitar hacer pensar otra cosa a la mayor de los Tendo.

_Hola Ranma... _dice sonriendo tímidamente al joven.

_Ho...Hola Kasumi... _dice rascándose la cabeza signo de vergüenza.

_Ranma...tranquilo no le contare a nadie lo que estabas haciendo! _dice sonriendo la joven.

_Ka...Kasumi...yo...¿puedo...podríamos hablar un poco a solas, por favor? Necesito contarte algo... _dice el chico tímidamente.

_Claro! vamos a dar un paseo! los demás están en casa viendo la tele, pero no tardemos mucho que tengo que servir la comida que ya esta hecha! Y Akane pronto saldrá del baño! _dice apresurando al joven.

Ambos están paseando cercionandose de que no hay nadie cerca para molestarlos, Ranma no puede evitar mirar hacia todos lados. Finalmente cuando están bastante alejados y tranquilos Ranma comienza a hablar...

_Kasumi...yo...me siento mal! yo...quiero saber si Akane...si Akane...me... ¿tu sabes si Akane en verdad esta enamorada de mi? o solo esta conmigo por nuestros padres? ehh? dime!_ pregunta el joven angustiado.

_Ranma! pero si sabes que ocurre con ella! tu mejor que nadie sabes que Akane te quiere de verdad! no debes de dudarlo! Lo que pasa es que los dos sois un caso! _dice la joven sonriendo.

_Yo...últimamente estoy...cambiando...Kasumi...no se...no se que me ocurre pero...no hago mas que pensar en ella! pero de forma...un poco...preocupante ya me entiendes! _dice mirando hacia otro lado vergonzosamente.

_Bueno eso es porque estas haciéndote adulto y ya tu mente pide otras cosas Ranma...quizás que avances un poco con tus sentimientos...ya me entiendes! _dice seriamente la mayor de los Tendo.

_Pero es que no se que me ocurre Kasumi...hasta yo me asusto! pienso todo el día en ella, sueño con ella...y ademas...no se que me pasa pero lo único que mas deseo es apretarla contra mi cuerpo...como con ansias! estoy...estoy...que hasta lo paso mal! incluso me enfade porque se fue con sus amigas todo el día dejándome solo! y eso que me fui con Shampoo! pero no pude evitar querer estar con ella...aunque solo sea para verla y escucharla! _dice el joven melancólicamente.

_Esto no lo sabe Akane verdad? _pregunta dudosa la dulce joven.

_No! ni debe de saberlo! esto es un desliz mio! que conste! no se si es que me estoy haciendo mas hombre y el cuerpo me pide mas cosas...ya...ya me entiendes! No lo sé! pero no debe de saberlo bajo ningún concepto! _le dice Ranma seriamente a la mayor de los Tendo y preocupado.

_Tranquilo soy una tumba! _sonríe la joven tímidamente.

_Kasumiiiiiiiiii hijaaaaaaaaa donde estas? _se oye a lo lejos la voz del patriarca de la casa.

_Ya voy papaaaa! _grita la joven.

Ranma mira hacia la casa con resignación y preocupado. Kasumi le mira con complicidad y le incita con la cabeza a ir a casa.

_Ya es la hora de comer Ranma! Vamos! _dice alegremente la joven dulce chica.

Están todos comiendo, Ranma espera sentado ansiosamente a que su prometida se siente a su lado...una vez se sienta puede sentir el olor que desprende sus cabellos recién lavados y su perfume de jabón típico que se echa ella...aquello y las imágenes que pasaban por su mente de verla desnuda sentada en el borde de la bañera le excitaban de sobremanera haciéndose sonrojar.

Afortunadamente para Ranma nadie se había percatado de sus pensamientos ahora obscenos y fetichistas para con su prometida y comienzan a comer...

Mientras están todos comiendo tocan a la puerta, Kasumi como siempre se levanta gentilmente a abrir la puerta.

Una voz conocida para todos alegra al corazón de Akane y pone tenso al de Ranma.

_Hola a todos! _dice un chico de ojos castaños y dientes picudos asomando por la entrada del salón cargado con una gran mochila y un paraguas.

_Ryogaaaaa cuanto me alegro de verte! _dice Akane alegre.

__Ese cerdo imbécil...a que ha venido aquí..._ _piensa Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

Ryoga se sienta al lado de Akane y Kasumi le sirve un plato de comida.

_Que bueno Ryoga que has llegado a tiempo, aun queda mucha comida! _dice la mayor de los Tendo servicialmente mientras le pone un buen cuenco de comida.

_Gracias Kasumi! Como estas Akane? _ le mira a la mas joven de los Tendo.

_Bien! aunque el fin de semana pasa pronto...ains mañana escuela de nuevo... pero bueno todo bien...y tu de viaje? _pregunta animadamente la joven de ojos castaños.

_Jeje! siii! te he traído un presente! _dice sonriendo tímidamente el joven de los colmillos.

Ranma le mira con odio, nadie se percata de este acecho excepto Kasumi que sabe lo que le ocurre últimamente y le mira con preocupación.

Ryoga saca de su mochila una pulsera y se la pone a Akane. La joven esta muy ilusionada con el regalo del joven y la muestra a los demás.

_Alaaaa! que bonita Ryoga! Muchas gracias! _dice muy contenta la joven de cabellos azulados.

_Es una pulsera india! da buena suerte al que se la pone! _dice sonriendo feliz al ver a su amada Akane contenta y mostrando a todos su regalo.

Ranma le cuesta contenerse el cabreo y decide salir de allí, pero no quiere salir solo...como la mayoría de las veces...esta vez...se llevaría a su prometida de allí! porque ella es suya y de nadie mas! ni mucho menos de ese cerdo de Ryoga...

_Akane! _dice Ranma golpèando la mesa.

Todos miran bastante sorprendidos por la reacción del joven de la trenza, esta bastante enfadado y con los puños apretados puestos en la mesa con rabia. Sus ojos miraban la mesa y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Akane le mira preocupada y Ryoga satisfecho por hacerle sentir mal.

_... ¿que ocurre Ranma?

_Tenemos un entrenamiento recuerdas? _dice sin mirarla aun cabizbajo y tenso.

Su cabeza estaba tan echada hacia delante que los cabellos de su flequillo impedían ver el rostro de rabia que el joven de ojos azulados soportaba...aunque se podía ver como de vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior aguantándose algo...

_Ahh si? Pues...no lo sabia! _dice Akane nerviosa.

_Si! no recuerdas...no recuerdas que estamos entrenando todas las tardes un poco de Judo?

_Ahh es...es todas las tardes? jeje! pues...pues ahora me entero! Yo pensaba que solo era ayer! lo siento Ranma perdona! _dice la joven sudando de agobio por la situación.

_Bueno pues entonces vamos! _dice incorporándose bruscamente de la mesa.

_Pero Ranma si aun no hemos terminado de comer! _dice una Akane nerviosa por el comportamiento de su prometido.

_Yo no tengo mas hambre y viendo que tu estas dejando de comer para ver el regalo de Ryoga es que también has terminado así que vamos al dojo ya! _dice cogiéndola bruscamente del brazo arrastrándola con posesión.

Akane no se lo esperaba y se dejaba arrastrar mientras miraba a todos asombrada. Ryoga los miraba con preocupación y curiosidad por este comportamiento nuevo de celos de Ranma. Habitualmente le daban escenas y ataques de celos pero no eran como el de hoy...era especialmente egoísta y posesivo.

Ambos jóvenes están ya fuera de casa, Ranma había conseguido sacar de la casa a su prometida arrastrándola aun del brazo. Akane aun sigue mirando con vergüenza hacia la casa pero finalmente accedía a ir con su prometido al dojo aun yendo de ese modo.

_Ranma espera que ya voy me haces daño! Suéltame que ya voy yo! _dice la joven mirándolo con miedo.

Ranma la suelta de golpe y camina mas rápido delante de ella cabizbajo ocultando el cabreo de su rostro.

_Se puede saber a que demonios había venido esa escena dentro de la casa, ehhh? hacia tiempo que no veía a Ryoga! ademas que tiene de malo que acepte un regalo suyo? tu aceptas todos los días regalos, comidas y muchas cosas de tus prometidas! y no me pongo así! _dice mientras entran al dojo.

Ranma cierra la puerta del dojo, aquello tenia pinta de discusión y no quería que fuese escuchado por los demás y mucho menos por ese Ryoga.

En cambio la joven de ojos castaños le mira con enfado pero distanciada de él. Ranma esta apoyado en la puerta y con el rostro mirando al suelo de manera que no se ve su rostro afligido y contenido.

_Vamos a entrenar Akane! _dice Ranma débilmente.

_No me has dicho que te pasa! habla! _recrimina la joven de cabellos azulados.

_He dicho que vamos a entrenar! No quiero hablar! _grito amenazante el joven esta vez ya si mostraba su cara desencajada del cabreo.

_No es justo! te fuiste con Shampoo a pasear pero yo tengo que perdonarte y aguantarlo! pero en cambio Ryoga me hace un presente y te pones así! me has obligado a venir aquí contigo! yo no tenia entrenamiento contigo! _dice chillándole a su prometido.

_Ah pues bien! si lo que quieres es ir con él adelante! ve con él! _dice abriendo la puerta de una patada agresivamente.

Akane le mira con susto y se contiene las ganas de gritar. Pocas veces había visto a Ranma así de enfadado y mucho menos con Ryoga.

_Pues eso voy a hacer! mejor que estar con un desagradecido como tu! _dice saliendo de allí dejando a Ranma solo y sumamente cabreado.

_Esta niña...que demonios se cree? como puede decirme que le he obligado a estar conmigo? si debería de estar agradecida a que un chico como yo le pida entrenar a una marimacho como ella...pero...que se ha creído que es? así que si prefiere al idiota de Ryoga que vaya con él! Yo paso de ella! No la necesito! yo soy...Ranma Saotome! y tengo mucho mas éxito con las mujeres del que ella tendrá nunca con los hombres! Ese Ryoga...lo pagara caro...haberme estropeado mi momento con ella... _dice el joven de la trenza en el dojo golpeando como un poseso el saco de arena.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno bueno y bueno! como esta la cosa ehh? tensa tensa tensa...y Ranma...se le ve el el plumero...pobre... ¿que pasara con Ranma el siguiente capitulo? espero que les guste! espero vuestras rewiews!

Gracias por leer mis historias!

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	4. Una confesion

CAPITULO 4_UNA CONFESION

Ranma esta en el dojo pegando golpes desahogando su mal carácter por que su bella prometida se ha ido con un gran pretendiente para ella y remuga sin parar.

_Maldita sea! Maldita sea! que hago? por que le dejo ir con él? eso me pasa por ser bueno! ella tiene que estar conmigo! es...su obligación! pero...si hago eso...puede sospechar...sospechar? que tiene que sospechar si ella no me interesa en lo mas absoluto! es una marimacho y engreída! estúpida niña puedes comerte a Ryoga si quieres! _ dice con rabia golpeando el saco con fuerza.

Después de varias horas el joven de la trenza finaliza su entrenamientos que para desgracia para él no le había ayudado con el tema de su prometida, pero en el fondo esperaba que el irse con Ryoga había sido un farol de su prometida para darle celos y que cuando entrase en casa la joven de cabellos azulados le estaría esperando para cenar...pero no fué así y estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa menos su amada prometida.

Y ahí apareció Ranma en medio del salón de pie plantado mirando a todos lados mientras los demás estaban a punto de cenar.

_Ranma ven siéntate a cenar que la comida se enfriá! _decía cortesmente la dulce Kasumi.

La mirada de Ranma buscaba desesperadamente a su preciosa prometida y los demás podían percibir la tensión contenida del joven cuando finalmente pregunta por ella.

_Donde...esta Akane? _preguntó el joven de ojos azulados apretando los puños con rabia.

Todos se miran sorprendidos por la actitud del joven.

_Pues Ranma...tienes que recordar que se había ido con Ryoga a dar una vuelta! _dice la mayor de los Rendo tímidamente.

_Como? pero eso...eso no puede ser! esta niña es...es... _dice apretando los puños con fuerza.

_Ranma mira que puedes llegar a ser tonto...si tanto te molesta porque le dices que se vaya con él? mira chico tu te lo has buscado...ahora mismo estarán a solas esos dos y quien sabe! _dice la mediana de los Tendo mirando el planto removiendo una y otra vez la cuchara.

A Ranma podía versele ponerse rojo por momento. No media palabra y sale por la puerta pegando un fuerte portazo.

Los demás no saben que pensar, nunca antes se había comportado así y estaba preocupados por el chico.

_Que demonios le pasa Genma? _pregunta el patriarca de la casa a su amigo.

_No lo sé! Sera que ya se le estará viendo la coletilla...bajara! dentro de poco boda amigo mio! _ríen los dos amigos brindando.

Nabiki y Kasumi se miran un poco preocupadas mientras comen pensativas.

Mientras Ryoga y Akane están dando un buen paseo, Akane le iba contando a Ryoga las cosas que hacia a diario y este le hablaba de las cosas vividas en sus viajes errantes. Ambos estaban muy bien consigo mismos y sonreían con complicidad, Ryoga estaba muy feliz de su gran paseo con su amada y Akane estaba pasando una buena velada.

Cuando llevan un buen trecho ambos se sientan en un banco juntos. Ryoga junta sus yemas de los dedos con timidez pensando en decirle algo importante a su amada Akane, por otro lado ella esta avergonzada mirando hacia el cielo las estrellas intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

_Escuchame Akane! te gustaría hacer un viaje conmigo la próxima vez que salga? _dice un Ryoga lanzado.

_Yo? es que...veras Ryoga me gustaría mucho pero...yo... _dice la chica de ojos castaños tímidamente.

Ryoga toma un impulso y coge la mano de la joven sonrojada mirándola a los ojos.

Hay mucha tensión entre los chicos, Ryoga parece querer confesarle algo importante para él.

_Akane si tu supieras...yo...yo...hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte algo...me... _dice tartamudeando el joven del pañuelo amarillo.

_Si Ryoga? _dice la joven tímidamente.

Una voz familiar para ambos retruena alrededor bastante amenazante y enfadada.

_Venga Ryoga dile! dile lo que debes de decirle, vamos!

Los dos jóvenes miran asombrados con miedo en la dirección de donde venia esa voz amenazante cuando entre las sombras aparece un Ranma sudoroso y extasiado de correr.

_Ranma! que haces aquí? tu no estabas en el dojo? _preguntó Akane asustada.

_Venga Ryoga díselo! dile lo que debes de decirle...ya sabes... _dice el joven de la trenza acercándose furioso hacia ellos.

_Ranma estas muy raro! estas bien? _pregunta el joven del pañuelo amarillo retrocediendo hacia atrás con miedo.

Ranma se acerca a Ryoga y lo coge de un puñado alzándolo con agresividad hacia arriba, Akane le agarra del brazo a su prometido intentando impedírselo pero la fuerza de Ranma es tan grande y enfurecida que no pueden con ello.

_Ranma sueltale! Basta ya! Le haces daño! _implora la chica de ojos castaños.

_Ohhh callate! Esto es por tu culpa! _le grita a su prometida enfurecido.

_No le hables así! _dice Ryoga.

_No estas en situación de amenazarme! _le reprocha el chico de la trenza al joven del pañuelo.

Akane intenta ponerse frente a Ranma como puede y le pega un buen bofetón a su prometido, este suelta a Ryoga cayendo al suelo impresionado por la reacción de su prometida protegiendo al joven de los colmillos afilados.

_Eres un estúpido! estate quieto, quieres? que demonios te pasa? Soy una marimacho y fea niña pero después vienes con esas a reclamarme! No te entiendo! _le dice disgustada la chica de cabellos azulados.

Ranma la mira con sumo enfado y frunciendo el ceño. Se levanta sacudiéndose las ropas intentado relajarse como puede.

_Tienes razón! quien quiere una fea y marimacho como tu? Solo quería que Ryoga te contase la verdad! _dice señalando al joven del pañuelo.

Ryoga mira con susto a la atenta mirada de su amada Akane Tendo, y ella a su vez espera que le diga algo.

_Dime Ryoga...que debes de decirme? _dice la joven de cabellos azulados acercándose a Ryoga.

__Mierda! debo de decírselo ahora? No puedo! No puedo! Tengo que improvisar algo y hablar con Ranma! que diablos le pasa a este tío para hacerme una cosa así?_ _piensa el joven del pañuelo.

_Dime Ryoga! por favor! _dice Akane mirándole con dulzura.

_Si...hay algo que debes de saber... _dice cabizbajo sonrojado el joven de colmillos.

Ranma sonríe maliciosamente esperando la respuesta de Ryoga pensando en la reacción posterior de Akane.

__Que bien ahora cuando le diga que el es p-chan Akane le odiara para siempre y se acabo el dormir con él...y se acabo el que vaya con él...fuera obstáculos...ella me pertenece...sera siempre para mi! __piensa el joven de ojos azulados maliciosamente.

_Pues veras...hace mucho tiempo que yo...quería decirte que...que...Akane yo...estoy enamorado de ti! desde la primera vez que te vi prácticamente! _dice cogiendo de la mano a la joven de ojos castaños impresionada.

La expresión de Ranma es totalmente disgustada, no se esperaba tal confesión y tan directa. Akane también esta bastante afectada y no sabe muy bien que decirle.

_Ry...Ryoga...yo...yo... _dice titubeando la joven de cabellos azulados.

_Ahh! Ryoga que cursi que puedes parecer! Tu no sabes como es Akane! Como se nota que no vives con ella! _dice enfadado Ranma.

_Ohh! Callate! Eres un imbécil! Por lo menos el me ha dicho lo que siente por mi! No es un cobarde como otros que en vez de decírmelo amablemente hace escenitas de celos! _dice discutiéndole a Ranma.

_Quien te ha dicho que yo sienta nada por ti? Eres un engreída ehh? Te recuerdo que estamos prometidos por nuestros padres! Cualquier chica que vea por la calle me parecerá mas bella que tu!estúpida y creída niña! _dice sacandole burla a su prometida.

Akane por momentos iba a ponerse a discutir con su prometido como de costumbre, pero por momentos pensó en lo que le acababa de confesar el joven del pañuelo amarillo y sus facciones disgustadas a causa de las palabras crueles de su prometido se suavizaron dulcemente volviendo a mirar a su amigo especial Ryoga.

_Ryoga...tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho! _dice sonriendole dulcemente mientras le coge de la mano a un tímido Ryoga.

_Que? que demonios vas a tener en cuenta? te recuerdo que tienes algo que cumplir para con tu familia! Akane! _grita un Ranma poseído por los celos.

_Gracias Akane! _dice Ryoga sonrojado mirando tímidamente hacia el suelo.

_Ryoga...me gustaría conocerte mejor así que si es posible podríamos...salir? Que te parece que quedemos mañana? _pregunta la joven de cabellos azulados a un tímido Ryoga.

_Claro! Nos vemos mañana! Iré a tu casa a recogerte! _dice Ryoga muy entusiasmado.

_Akane es tarde ya! deberíamos de ir a casa nos esperan para cenar! _dice Ranma celoso poniendo un motivo para llevarse de allí a su prometida.

_Ya voy Ranma! _dice girándose hacia el celoso de su prometido.

Akane mira con ojos tiernos a Ryoga y se despide de él dulcemente agitando la mano.

_Nos vemos mañana Ryoga! Te espero! _dice sonriendo.

_Nos vemos mañana Akane! No faltare! _se despide alegre Ryoga.

Mientras van caminando hacia casa, Ranma como siempre subido en la valla refunfuñando entre dientes maldiciones sobre los dos jóvenes que iban a salir mañana.

_Niña tonta! Si a ti no te gusta Ryoga! _Dice explotando el chico de la trenza.

_Ahh si? y quien me gusta, tu? Y tu que diablos sabes? que demonios te crees que eres, ehh? El centro de tu universo? Que te crees que porque tienes cientos de prometidas todas locas por ti, yo también tendría que estarlo, ehh? Eres un creído y narcisista! te odio! Odio que seas así! _le recrimina a su prometido.

_Yo se que no te gusta Ryoga! Ahh! lo haces para ponerme celoso! _dice poniéndose los brazos en la nuca con expresión interesante el joven de la trenza.

_No las tengas todas contigo! He dicho que voy a conocerle! Y después de su confesión mi forma de verle ahora para mi es bien distinta...y quiero conocerle mas y mejor! _dice mirando seriamente a su callado e impresionado prometido.

Ranma no media palabra y la mira con pavor. El resto de camino no se dirigen los jóvenes enfadados la palabra y cuando llegan a casa cenan sin apenas mirarse en la mesa ante la conversación de los demás inquilinos.

Todos notan cierta tensión entre ambos jóvenes aunque siguen conversando animadamente. Cuando terminan de cenar Akane se levanta de la mesa recogiendo su plato y le dice amablemente a los demás.

_Mañana no me esperéis a comer...vale? Buenas noches! _dice retirándose a su habitación amablemente.

Ranma la mira con sumo cabreo conteniéndose la rabia y apretando los puños. Los demás se quedan boquiabiertos y miran al joven de la trenza irritado, pero siguen comiendo...piensan que se habrían peleado como de costumbre y Ranma habría hecho tanto enfadar a la pobre Akane que esta quiere comer fuera para perderle de vista unas horas...cosa que para ellos eso era habitual cuando tenían discusiones fuertes.

Todos terminan de comer y se despiden para irse a dormir menos Genma y Soun que se quedan un rato mas bebiendo un poco se sake mientras hablan en el jardín sentados animadamente especulando que puede haber ocurrido entre los jóvenes enamorados.

Ranma esta pensando encima del tejado tumbado, su sitio preferido...en lo que había sucedido esa noche y en la cita de mañana que iban a tener su prometida y ese cerdo imbécil.

__Maldita sea! Hago que le suelte que es p-chan y lo único que he hecho es animarle a que se declare! Y encima parece que a esa tonta de Akane le haya gustado...tengo que impedir que no salgan juntos! Lo que no se muy bien es como...ella...no debe de saber que me importa que vaya con él...pero...no puedo decírselo! No puedo! Y mas después de todo lo que le he dicho! Ohh dios! Porque estoy así? me arde el cuerpo y estoy muy tenso! Estoy poseído por mis celos! Tengo que hacer algo para que Akane mañana no acuda a la cita con Ryoga... ¿pero como lo hago? mmm...se me esta ocurriendo un plan..._ _planea el joven de la trenza encima del tejado.

Ya es tarde y los patriarcas están a punto de irse a dormir, cuando Ranma aparece en la estancia sentándose frente a ellos como pocas veces ha hecho. Ambos hombres se miran sorprendidos y con miedo de lo que el joven les puede decir...

_Quiero hablar con vosotros! _dice Ranma serio mirándoles a ambos.

_Hijo...si es sobre el compromiso...ya sabes que debes de respetar el acuerdo! _dice Genma molesto.

_No es eso papa! Yo...quería deciros algo importante... _dice Ranma tímidamente mirando hacia otro lado.

Los dos hombres se miran sorprendidos y esperan que el joven conteste.

_Dinos hijo! que quieres decirnos? _dice Soun.

_Veréis...el dojo va un poco mal y escaso de discípulos y estoy preocupado por su futuro...quiero...comenzar ya a llevar el dojo para levantarlo antes que deje de tener buen prestigio...y como para eso...tengo que casarme con Akane pues...pues...era para preparar la boda cuanto antes! Quiero llevar el jodo ya! Es...una observación! Me preocupo por el dojo! _dice el joven de la trenza tímidamente sonrojado.

Ambos hombres se miran emocionados y miran al tímido joven de la trenza con alegría.

_Claro que si hijo! Procedamos entonces con la ceremonia en cuanto antes! _dice Soun con lagrimas en los ojos emocionado.

_Hijo mio! estoy muy orgulloso de ti! Que responsable eres! Gracias por preocuparte por el futuro de esta familia! _dice un Genma emocionado abrazando a su hijo.

__Bien...ha salido como pensaba...ahora ellos piensan que me caso por responsabilidad y no __por...ella...y ahora la obligaran a casarse conmigo sin poder hacer nada! Ya veras la cara que pone ese cerdo de Ryoga cuando se entere de que su preciosa Akane se va a casar conmigo!_ _piensa maliciosamente el joven de la trenza.

Al día siguiente Akane se despierta de muy buen humor esperezándose, piensa en el día de ayer...en la declaración de Ryoga y en la cita que va tener con él...

__Vaya! No sabia que gustaba tanto a Ryoga...eso quiere decir que...no soy tan marimacho ni tan mañaca como Ranma dice...Ryoga...¿porque no me lo has dicho antes...? Ryoga...quiero conocerte mejor...a ver si me olvido de ese imbécil de Ranma para siempre que nada mas que hace despreciarme..._ _piensa Akane en su habitación mientras hace su cama.

Al rato llega la hermana mayor de la casa y toca a la puerta de su habitación.

_Pasa Kasumi! _dice Akane alegremente.

_Ehh...Akane...dice papa que no tardes...para bajar a desayunar...quiere hablar contigo! _dice una preocupada Kasumi.

_Claro! Ahora bajo! _dice Akane extrañada.

Cuando la joven de cabellos azulados baja, están todos debajo esperando con un gran desayuno que había preparado Kasumi. Akane mira todos los atrezos bastante emocionada pero al mismo tiempo asustada. Se sienta en la mesa y mira a todos desconcertada menos Ranma que esta mirando su plato de comida.

_Que...que estamos celebrando? es...es el cumpleaños de alguien? _pregunta la joven de ojos castaños preocupada.

_Akane hija...esta tarde tienes que venirte con tu padre de tiendas! _dice un Soun serio.

_Ahhh pero es que yo hoy había quedado...pero si quieres podemos ir mañana papa! _dice una Akane extrañada.

_No...tiene que ser esta tarde...lo siento pero tus planes debes de cambiarlos para otro día... _dice su padre firmemente.

Akane esta bastante molesta pero su preocupación era mas grande por la seriedad de las palabras de su padre.

_Pero papa! Tan importante es ir de compras contigo? que quieres comprar? Normalmente vas de compras con Kasumi! No se...si te sientes culpable porque pasas poco tiempo conmigo no te preocupes! _dice la joven preocupada.

_No es eso hija...tenemos que ir a comprarte un traje de novia! Y a eso...no debes de faltar...ya que es para ti! _dice Soun nervioso por la posible reacción de su hija.

_Que? _dice la joven de cabellos azulados con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Esta semana te casaras con Ranma! Y ni una palabra! esta claro? _dice su padre imponente.

_Cuantas veces tengo que decir de que no quiero casarme con este idiota? Papa me trata muy mal y no hace mas que menospreciarme! Ademas él tampoco esta deacuerdo con esta estúpida boda, verdad Ranma? _mira a Ranma con complicidad esperando que le de la razon.

Ante la pregunta de la joven Ranma sigue comiendo sin mirarla si quiera, Akane se queda sola en toda la conversación y su padre prosigue con su propuesta.

_El dojo va mal hija...y hay que hacer algo si no...nos quedaremos sin seguidores ni discípulos! así que...es lo mejor! Este fin de semana os casareis y llevareis el dojo! Esta tarde vamos a comprarte el traje de novia quieras o no! así que estate preparada para ello y mentalizate hija! _dice un Soun serio.

_No quiero! Ranma! Di algo! _dice la joven reclamando a su prometido.

Ranma en cambio ni la mira y sigue comiendo esquivando las palabras de la joven Akane impotente.

_Ohhh! dios! dejadme en paz! dejadme en paz! _dice la joven de los ojos castaños saliendo corriendo de allí llorando hacia su habitación.

Akane llega a su habitación y se tira en la cama llorando desconsoladamente.

__Me van a casar con el idiota este después de como me trata...y no me dan oportunidad de conocer a otros para ver si ese es mi destino...me obligan a casarme y encima este fin de semana! No podre finalizar mis estudios! Y este Ranma... ¿porque no defiende mi postura si el tampoco esta deacuerdo con el trato de nuestros padres? Me ha dejado sola en esto! Le da igual! Es por el dojo...es...es un interesado de mierda! Ranma te odio! Por que? Porque no me has defendido en esto? Ranma..._ _piensa Akane llorando en su habitación.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno aquí tenéis nuevo capitulo...como podéis ver Ranma esta...portándose como un total egoísta...con tal de no reconocer las cosas obliga a la pobre Akane a casarse con él con tal de estar solo con él y desde luego dejar a Ryoga tirado...¿tanto le afecta el hongo a Ranma? ¿De que sera capaz el joven Ranma? ¿Sera capaz de hacerle eso a Akane? Mas en el próximo capitulo! Gracias por leer mis historias y agradezco mucho vuestras rewiews!

Nos leemos!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	5. 5 Los impulsos de Ranma

CAPITULO 5 _LOS IMPULSOS DE RANMA

Después de estar mucho tiempo llorando en la habitación, la pobre Akane decide bajar a hablar con Ranma para pedirle ayuda sobre el tema y explicaciones de porque no se ha interpuesto.

Cuando baja las escaleras observa a su padre con Genma hablando de la boda y haciendo los preparativos así como del dojo, ella pasa de largo y les mira con disgusto.

Se acerca a la cocina y ahí esta Kasumi limpiando, la mira con preocupación y acaricia la cara de la afligida chica que aun esta húmeda por las lagrimas.

_Akane...porque lloras? tu...a ti...no te gustaba Ranma? Ni aunque sea un poco? _pregunta Kasumi preocupada por su hermana pequeña.

_Donde esta Ranma? Tengo que hablar con él! _dice volviendo a llorar.

_Akane... _intenta alentarla Kasumi.

_Donde esta? _insiste la joven con ojos humedecidos.

_Esta en el dojo...creo...pero Akane...deberías de tranquilizarte primero! _dice mientras su hermana sale hacia el dojo sin contestarla.

Akane va al dojo apresuradamente y ahí estaba Ranma pegando golpes al saco como de costumbre.

Cuando entra en la estancia el joven de la trenza le mira un poco asustado por su intrusión y al verla con los ojos húmedos y la cara de disgusto podía comprobar que iría a discutir con él.

Deja de entrenar y se limpia el sudor de la frente sentándose en el banco.

_Ahhh! que te ocurre Akane? _dice el joven de ojos azules sin mirar la chica afligida.

_Es que no vas a oponerte? ya no te opones como siempre? porque estas tan obstinado? es que ya te da igual? _pregunta la joven recriminándole.

Ranma se limpia el sudor con una toalla sin contestarla...aquello le hace aun ponerse mas nerviosa y la joven se pone frente a él amenazante.

_Dime! que demonios te pasa? _le recrimina la joven de cabellos azulados a un Ranma tranquilo como si nada.

_Ahhh Akane...dejalo estar...es el destino que tenemos que remedio! _dice Ranma con desgana.

_Pero es que no vas a ponerte de mi parte? _pregunta Akane indignada.

_No! Y tu deberías de estarte tranquila! que mas da ya? _le dice el joven de la trenza molesto.

_Pero...¿como vamos a casarnos si ni siquiera nos hemos ni besado ni nada? No lo entiendo como aquí hacen las cosas! _dice mientras empieza a caminar nerviosa de un lado para otro en la estancia.

_Bueno eso tiene fácil arreglo! _dice Ranma mirando al frente.

Akane se asombra y no entiende las palabras del joven Ranma mientras este se va levantando del banco acercándose a ella.

_Que? Como? es que...se te ha ocurrido algo Ranma? _dice mientras la joven va retrocediendo pasos desconcertada por el acercamiento próximo de Ranma.

Akane esta bastante nerviosa y sigue retrocediendo hasta dar con la pared. Ranma ya esta cerca de ella y ambos rostros están a la altura y muy cerca mirándose a los ojos muy sonrojados.

_Ranma...que...sugieres? _la cabeza de Akane choca contra la pared y no puede retroceder mas.

Ranma acerca mucho mas su rostro y cierra los ojos acercándose mas y mas a los labios de Akane consiguiendo besarla lentamente. Akane no da crédito y esta muy tensa con los ojos bien abiertos pero se deja llevar...su cuerpo ahora mismo esta paralizado por la reacción del joven.

Ranma termina y se aleja de su rostro mirándola serio, Akane esta con una mano en el pecho, su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del sitio y no puede pronunciar palabra.

_Ahora estas mas tranquila? _le pregunta Ranma bastante serio.

_Por que has hecho eso? _le recrimina la joven aun asustada.

_Porque me lo has pedido! _dice Ranma volviéndola la espalda a la joven desconcertada.

_Que? Yo no te he pedido que me beses! eres un estúpido! creído! _le dice al joven discutiéndole.

_Ahh no? Y entonces porque no te has apartado? _dice Ranma presuntuoso.

_Porque me has pillado desprevenida! Por eso! _le dice Akane molesta.

_Bueno ahora ya hemos tenido mas acercamiento...así no estarás tan incomoda! _dice Ranma volviendo a retomar su entrenamiento.

_Eres un idiota! _dice la joven de los ojos castaños saliendo corriendo de allí.

_Que demonios le pasa a este? Porque ha hecho eso? Me ha besado y se ha quedado como si nada! y encima me dice que he sido yo! _piensa la joven llorando por la calle.

Akane da una buena vuelta, no quiere aparecer por casa para no irse con su padre a comprar el dichoso traje de novia y hace tiempo a propósito para que se haga de noche.

En casa de los Tendo un Ranma desesperado porque su prometida aun no estaba en casa no paraba de dar vueltas por el salón refunfuñando por la tardanza de la joven.

Todos los demás le miran bastante sorprendidos por su comportamiento posesivo incluso, los mas mayores no dan crédito al carácter obsesivo de Ranma por la joven Akane.

Ranma esta bastante violento pensando que quizás su prometida se había ido finalmente con Ryoga y espera ansioso la vuelta de Akane para recriminarselo.

_Seguro que esta con ese cerdo de Ryoga! demonios! estoy que me arde el cuerpo! Porque no viene ya a casa? donde narices esta? con la hora que es ya debería de estar aquí conmigo! que es donde debe de estar! ahogó! porque estoy así? me arde la sangre! solo quiero que este aquí en casa y todo se me pasara! si esta conmigo me encuentro bien pero si no esta estoy violento...porque me ocurre esto? es mas...porque la he besado así sin mas? aunque reconozco que hace tiempo que quería hacerlo pero...¿como he podido hacerlo tan fácilmente? y ademas...me he sentido mucho mejor después...es como si me hubiese calmado mi carácter...ahhh! donde demonios estas Akane? _piensa Ranma desquiciado.

Mientras Akane va caminando vagamente por la calle volviendo a casa se encuentra a Ukyo sacando la basura en el restaurante de esta. Ukyo la ve y la saluda alegremente.

_Hola Akane? Que haces a estas horas por aquí? _dice agitándole la mano saludando.

Akane se acerca a la joven de largos cabellos cabizbaja. Ukyo se percata de que la joven esta disgustada.

_Que te ocurre Akane? dime...es que has discutido con Ranma? _pregunta la joven de ojos azulados curiosa.

_Este...fin de semana me caso...Ukyo... _dice Akane triste.

_Que? Con...Ranma? _dice horrorizada Ukyo.

_Si...él...esta descuerdo pero yo no...no se que le ocurre...esta...Ranma esta muy raro Ukyo! es como si no fuera él...el Ranma de siempre! _dice Akane con ganas de llorar.

_Porque dices eso Akane? porque no se ha interpuesto? Hombre la verdad es que ahora que lo dices...un poco raro si que es, si! pero dime...como que os casan ya? _pregunta curiosa Ukyo.

_Parece ser que el dojo funciona mal...y quiere que Ranma y yo lo llevemos y le demos otras inclinaciones e ideas frescas...que aportemos al negocio familiar...y bueno..._ dice la joven de cabellos azulados desmoralizada.

_Bueno...entonces ya esta decidido! _dice Ukyo triste.

_Pero es que yo...no estoy preparada! quiero hacer muchas cosas antes! y...y...apenas conozco a Ranma como...en ese...modo...entiendes? _pregunta Akane triste a Ukyo.

Ukyo esta triste porque su prometido se va casar con otra, pero le sorprende como Akane no esta deacuerdo y ver que Ranma en cambio no la apoya en oponerse a la decisión de sus padres como de costumbre...algo raro había...

_Bueno me voy a casa Ukyo...buenas noches...! Gracias por escucharme! _dice despidiendo la triste joven de ojos castaños.

Ukyo se queda sola y pensativa y se sienta en un banco a pensar en lo dicho por Akane.

Mientras en casa de los Tendo Ranma decide salir a buscar a Akane, son mas de las 10 de la noche y ademas de molesto con ella comienza a preocuparse por la joven, pero sobretodo esta ansioso de verla de nuevo y estar con ella.

_Voy a buscar a Akane! Ahora vuelvo! _dice Ranma escuetamente cerrando la puerta saliendo corriendo de allí ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

Al tiempo Akane llega a casa. Todos miran que todo esta bien, pero Ranma no esta con ella...al parecer no se han cruzado por el camino. Soun mira a su hija pequeña muy molesto y esperando de esta una explicación debido a la falta de su cita con él.

_Papa yo...es que... Ranma en el dojo antes... _dice Akane sin saber por donde empezar.

_Podéis dejarnos solos? _pregunta el patriarca de la familia al resto de la familia.

Todos obedecen y salen de la estancia, eso si...pegados a la pared para intentar curiosear la conversa entre padre e hija.

Soun mira muy molesto a su pequeña y esta apenas puede mantenerle la mirada mas tiempo.

_Akane hija... ¿donde estabas? Ranma ha salido a buscarte bastante molesto por tu falta!

_Papa yo necesitaba despejarme un poco! yo...yo... _dice la joven nerviosa.

_Akane! Tenias que estar esta tarde aquí para venirte conmigo a comprar el traje de novia! No entiendo como has desobedecido mi orden! Mañana sin falta iremos porque este fin de semana os casáis y tiene que estar todo bien organizado! entiendes? no quiero que falles a la cita! ahora vete a tu habitación! espero que Ranma no tarde mucho en volver...tu prometido sin embargo se esta portando bien! a ver si aprendes a ser responsable y portate un poco como él! _dice Soun imponente ante la afligida chica.

Akane no intenta explicarse ante tal disgusto de su padre y hace caso omiso subiendo a su habitación cabizbaja. Por momentos Soun se siente triste porque no le gusta hablarle así a su pequeña...pero no cede en sus insistencia.

La joven de cabellos azulados se tira la cama y debido al cansancio emocional y físico se queda dormida en poco tiempo.

Ranma va buscando a su prometida como un poseso y se encuentra con Ukyo que esta sentada pensativa en un banco en la puerta de su restaurante ya cerrado hace tiempo.

Esta ve a su amado Ranma circular mirando para todos lados, y deduce que esta buscando a Akane.

_Ranma! Holaaaa! _saluda alegremente la joven de cabellos largos agitando la mano.

Ranma la ve y se acerca a ella, esta bastante cabreado y nervioso.

_Ukyo! Has visto a Akane? Y a Ryoga? _pregunta Ranma bastante agitado.

_He visto a Akane …... _dice la joven maquinando.

Ummm...se van a casar...y si...hago que discutan? igual puedo aprovechando el disgusto de Ranma para perjudicar este matrimonio... _piensa la joven de largos cabellos.

_Creo que venia de estar con Ryoga... se la veía muy cansada! _dice alegremente Ukyo.

A Ranma se le eriza la piel y se altera de sobremanera.

_Como? donde? Y ella donde esta? Aun esta con ese cerdo de Ryoga? _dice el joven de la trenza apretando los puños enfurecido.

_Akane me ha dicho que ya se iba para casa! estaba exhausta! parece que se lo ha pasado muy bien esta tarde!_dice la joven como si nada.

_Adiós Ukyo! Gracias por la información!_ dice el joven saliendo corriendo hacia casa dejando a Ukyo con la palabra en la boca.

_Vaya si que ha hecho efecto mis palabras...y ahora que lo pienso...si que estaba raro si... en fin...a ver si la cosa se tuerce por la discusión y no se casan al final! igual haciendo a Ranma cabrear...decide oponerse también! _piensa la joven de largos cabellos positiva.

Ranma en cambio va corriendo hacia casa como si se lo llevasen los demonios pensando en lo que había dicho Ukyo una y otra vez...repitiéndose en su cabeza esas palabras.

_Esa Akane! le beso y va y se va con otro! Seguro que ha besado a Ryoga para probarlo! como se va a casar conmigo...pues habrá que probar otros! eso habrá sido! ahora se va a enterar! y yo preocupado por ella mientras ella va pasándoselo en grande con otros! _piensa un Ranma furioso corriendo hacia casa.

Ya se han acostado todos a dormir, Ranma llega a casa y comprueba que las llaves de casa de Akane se encuentran en su lugar...Akane ya esta en casa...

Mientras camina sin hacer ruido el joven de la trenza se cerciora que están todos dormidos para ir a ver a su prometida a la habitación.

Cuando llega a la altura de la puerta de la habitación toma aire, pero en vez de tocar irrumpe en la habitación de esta despacio para no hacer ruido.

En la cama yacía Akane agotada boca arriba con las manos en forma de cruz. Su respiración era muy profunda. Ranma se acerca mucho a ella y la observa detenidamente aguantando la respiración agitada que tenia debido a la carrera en su búsqueda.

_Mirala! y ella durmiendo tan tranquila! Seguro que se lo ha pasado en grande con ese Ryoga...yo la beso y va y sale corriendo! pero seguro que no ha huido de ese cerdo...estoy...estoy que me subo por las paredes! Akane! Sin embargo...la veo dormida ahí tan dócil...es tan bella...ese Ryoga...seguro que se ha aprovechado de mi descuido y ha...no quiero no imaginarlo! Akane..es mía! solo puede estar conmigo! ella...me pertenece! es mi prometida! tengo muchas ganas de discutir con ella pero...después la veo...así de dócil e indefensa y soy incapaz...pero tengo...tantas ganas de hablar con ella aunque solo sea para discutir! Ohh Akane...que me ocurre? me arde la sangre! no paro de darle vueltas a ese beso...y solo quiero...volver a estar pegado a ella...a sus...labios...Akane... _piensa el joven en conflictiva mente mientras se acerca al rostro de la joven durmiente con decisión.

Ranma besa con fervor los labios de Akane entreabiertos, le agarra fuertemente la cabeza para que no se mueva y la joven de ojos castaños despierta sobresaltada por la intrusión de Ranma intentado gritar.

El joven de la trenza sigue como un poseso y la agarra de las muñecas colocándose encima de ella bloqueando con su peso los movimientos de la joven por soltarse.

Akane intenta con las piernas golpearle y patalea sin cesar asustada. Ranma no logra callarla ni tampoco controlarse y sigue sin preocuparse porque hagan demasiado ruido.

Como puede Akane consigue poner un pie en el torso de Ranma y lo empuja con fuerza contra la pared de en frente haciendo que el joven caiga y golpee contra unas lejas cayéndole todo lo que había en ellas. Se levanta sobresaltada y se pone en posición de guardia...aun ni siquiera había podido observar que era el mismo Ranma con la oscuridad y el acercamiento del joven extremo.

_Ranma? que...que estas haciendo? que te pasa estas loco o que? _dice la joven de ojos castaños asustada mientras le tiemblan las manos.

Los dos están a oscuras y se miran en la sombra. Akane coge su palo de Kempo y le amenaza con acercarse a ella. Ranma intenta recuperarse del golpe mirándola molesto y agresivo.

_Seguro que a Ryoga no le has rechazado ni pegado! _dice celoso el joven frotándose la nuca por el dolor del golpe.

_Ranma...estas...estas loco o que? Yo no he estado con nadie! Ademas...quien demonios te crees para irrumpir en mi habitación así y hacerme eso en contra de mi voluntad, ehh? _dice la joven amenazante.

_Soy tu prometido y dentro de unos días tu marido! y tu! que hacías con ese cerdo de Ryoga, ehh? dime! _dice Ranma amenazante.

_Yo no he estado con nadie! Ni con Ryoga ni con nadie! lo que hice fue dar una vuelta! estaba desconcertada por tu actitud en el dojo y por la decisión de nuestros padres! pero no he visto a nadie! _dice Akane disgustada.

_Si...he visto a Ukyo pero...pero...no he visto a nadie mas! ademas...porque tengo que estar dándote a ti explicaciones, ehh? tu acabas de estar con Ukyo! Y no pienso mal de ti! ehh?

_Ya sabes que nunca me ha interesado Ukyo! pero en cambio tu...si que te interesa el cerdo de Ryoga! _dice un Ranma celoso.

_Ranma no se que narices te ocurre! Vete a tu habitación antes de que nos oigan! te estoy dando una oportunidad de que nadie se entere de lo que acabas de hacerme! Mañana ya hablamos! es tarde y tengo mucho sueño! Vete de aquí! ademas me estas asustando... no me gusta tu actitud posesiva y celosa! _dice la asustada Akane.

Ranma se queda pensativo por momentos y se va relajando.

_Mañana hablamos! no te creas que esto quedara así! Y mas te vale que no salgas de casa ni te vayas a ningún sitio! _dice saliendo un Ranma posesivo.

Akane se queda en un mar de dudas en su habitación e intenta retomar el sueño...pero...con la actuación de Ranma ademas de dormir con miedo teme el día de mañana...

_Porque ha hecho eso? irrumpir así en la noche en mi habitación y besarme! esta loco! este tío ha perdido los papeles! Tengo...por primera vez...miedo? es que esta siendo tan...agresivo y tan...posesivo que me da miedo! Mañana hablare con mi padre...no me gusta el comportamiento de Ranma...me siento amenazada. _piensa una Akane asustada mientras intenta conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

En cambio Ranma no puede dormir y se va al salón. Se queda toda la noche mirando la tele, quería estar alerta para que Akane de buena mañana salga sin el enterarse...no quería perderle de vista de nuevo...y ademas la tensión vivida no le dejaba pegar ojo...

_Como es posible que me haya golpeado? y yo...con la ganas que tenia de seguir... Ohhh dios que demonios me pasa? solo hago pensar en ella y en apretarla contra mi! por que?porque? estoy totalmente desquiciado! si por mi fuera...me iría con ella ahora a dormir...es cuando estoy con ella o cuando la toco cuando me calmo y estoy bien...pero... ¿porque? que me pasa? _piensa Ranma conflictivamente una y otra vez quedándose dormido a la madrugada del agotamiento.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno espero que la demora merezca la pena...el Ranma la esta liando parda...veremos que ocurre y si esto va a mas...me da penica la pobre Akane la tiene desconcertada...ese Ranma celoso y posesivo...

Agradezco vuestras respuestas muchas gracias por leer mis historias una vez mas!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	6. 6 Algo ocurre con Ranma

CAPITULO 6_ALGO DEBE DE OCURRIRLE A RANMA

Llega la mañana, Akane despierta de su sueño. Le duele mucho la cabeza pues le costo mucho dormir a causa de los sucedido con Ranma y sobretodo su actual comportamiento.

Se asea y decide bajar al salón. Ya olía a la comida del desayuno que había preparado su hermana mayor como siempre con cariño. Akane asoma la cabeza por la escalera a ver si esta bien todo, ve que la mesa esta puesta casi preparada por el desayuno. Después de fijarse un poco mas a su alrededor comprueba de que Ranma se encuentra tumbado en el salón en el suelo mirando hacia el jardín, pero como estaba de espaldas no sabia muy bien si estaba dormido o despierto.

Decide esconderse y volver a subir para evitar su encuentro con el joven de la trenza pero su intento fracasa debido a que su gentil hermana la descubre en las sombras y la sorprende saludándola como siempre alegremente.

_Hola Akane! tienes hambre ya? dentro de poco estará el desayuno siéntate! _dice alto la mayor de los Tendo.

Akane pone cara de apuro y mira a Ranma quien se voltea para mirar en su dirección ahora siendo descubierta del todo.

_Ho...hola Kasumi! Si...tengo...tengo mucha hambre! _dice la pequeña de los Tendo bajando las escaleras.

Ranma se va incorporando y estirando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. A juzgar por su apariencia y las ropas se notaba que había pasado la noche en el salón y ni siquiera había subido a cambiarse de ropa ni asearse.

Akane se sienta en vez de a su lado enfrente de él dejando la mesa como separación de ambos y le mira malhumorada.

_Tienes cara de cansancio! _dice el joven de los ojos azules.

_Y tu por tu aspecto parece que tampoco has dormido! Ni siquiera te has cambiado de ropa Ranma! que... pero que demonios te ocurre? estas muy raro y me tienes asustada! _dice Akane hablando bajo casi en susurro para que nadie les oiga.

Ranma se queda callado y mira hacia otro lado sin saber que decir pensativo. Akane le observa con detenimiento y ve que el joven tiene ojeras de varios días sin dormir.

_Ranma...no es normal tu comportamiento, entiendes? dejame ayudarte! _dice intentando tocar la mano de Ranma que reposaba en la mesa.

Ranma hace el gesto de rechazo intentando apartarla y mira hacia otro lado. Akane se siente mal y se enfada sobretodo porque no entiende los gestos del joven.

_Mira Ranma no te entiendo! estas muy raro! Lo que hiciste anoche...

_Lo siento! No se que me pasa Akane pero no te preocupes mientras estemos juntos yo estaré bien! _dice Ranma interrumpiéndola.

_Como que juntos? Pero si vivimos en el mismo techo...mas juntos no podemos estar! _dice Akane sorprendida.

_Si...claro que podemos estar mas juntos aun... _dice Ranma mientras le coge de la mano a Akane.

Entre ambos chicos hay una tensión y vergüenza, se miran a los ojos esperando que alguno de un paso para hablar cuando son interrumpidos por unas voces:

_Hola chicos! _dice el patriarca de la familia al unisono de su amigo Genma.

Ambos jóvenes se avergüenzan y se apartan mucho girando ambos rostros hacia un lado.

Los demás se sientan contentos a desayunar incluida Kasumi que esta terminando de sacar todo.

Cuando están desayunando el patriarca de la familia Tendo decide sacar el tema de la boda inminente de los jóvenes que esta cerca.

_Que alegría mas grande que mis pequeños se van a casar! un brindis! _dice contento Soun Tendo.

Todos hacen el ademan de brindar excepto Akane que se cruza de brazos enfadada.

_Papa no entiendo porque haces esto! yo quiero terminar mis estudios! _dice la joven de cabellos azulados.

Ranma la mira con cabreo y comienza a irritarse.

__Y esta idiota! encima que la casan conmigo me rechaza la boda así como así! claro...como no soy Ryoga...seguro que a él no le haría tanto asco! pero que se ha creído que es para estar rechazando ofertas tan interesantes como yo?_ _piensa Ranma disgustado.

_No entiendo porque te quejas tanto! _dice Ranma mirando a Akane amenazante.

_Pues igual que tu! Siempre hemos estado en contra de esto, no? _dice Akane levantándose de la mesa enfadada.

_Pues claro que estoy en contra! quien iba a querer casarse con una marimacho como tu? deberías de estar agradecida de la oferta que te ha brindado tu padre de casarte con un hombre como yo! y no pongas tantas pegas! _dice volviendo a comer como si nada.

_Pero seras cretino? Pues no pienso casarme contigo! y que narices te crees que eres tu, ehh? ahhh estoy harta de ti! _dice la joven de ojos marrones echandose las manos a la cabeza.

_Tu si que me tienes harto! Callate y haz caso a tu padre! _dice Ranma levantándose al nivel de Akane.

Akane no soporta la situación y abofetea a Ranma fuerte ladeandole la cara ante los demás.

_Yo no soy ningún muñeco! Y no vuelvas a tocarme nunca mas! _dice Akane saliendo del salón.

_Akane! Akane ven aquí enseguida! _grita el señor Tendo.

Ranma sale de allí también hacia el dojo a golpear el saco para desahogarse.

Akane se encierra en su habitación e intenta leer un libro para desviar sus pensamientos y lo ocurrido fuera.

__Y este tío que? sera idiota? como me dices esas cosas después de lo que hizo anoche en mi habitación? Este no vuelve a tocarme nunca mas!_ _piensa Akane intentando distraerse con el libro.

Ya es bastante tarde y esta casi anocheciendo, después de leer un buen rato tocan a la puerta y la joven da paso a la persona que resulta ser su padre bastante molesto con ella.

Akane se cruza de brazos esperando el sermón de su padre sentada en la cama sin mirarle.

_Akane hija! Pero porque no pones de tu parte, ehh? venga para una vez que Ranma esta deacuerdo...deberías de aprovechar! _dice el señor Tendo intentando convencer a la joven.

_Pero porque os empeñáis que Ranma es lo mejor para mi, ehh? tu también piensas que debo de agradecerte que me hayas prometido a él? tan mala te parezco yo papa? tan inútil soy que me tienes que casar? Todos pensáis que debo de estar agradecida como si él fuese mejor que yo! estoy harta papa! Yo no me caso, lo siento si te avergüenzas de mi! Pero he decidido salir yo sola adelante! _dice Akane levantándose caminando por la habitación.

_Pero hija no es que piense así de ti! pero es mejor si te casas con Ranma! Él en realidad es bueno...solo que tiene un carácter difícil! ademas él te quiere hija, de hecho ha sido todo idea de él! _dice el patriarca de la casa a su hija.

Akane se sorprende de lo que ha dicho su padre y se gira mirándole a los ojos sorprendida.

_Que has dicho papa? que esto ha sido cosa de Ranma? lo de casarse te refieres? _dice la joven acercándose a su padre.

_Si...vino él a decírmelo...me dijo que casaros pronto porque...

Akane no dejo terminar a su padre lo que le estaba diciendo y sale corriendo en busca de Ranma al dojo muy enfadada.

Llega hasta el dojo y ahí estaba el joven descansando del entrenamiento.

_Tu que? ehh? Así que ha sido cosa tuya! _dice la joven de ojos marrones acercándose amenazante al joven de la trenza asustado.

_A que te refieres? _pregunta Ranma.

_A la boda! Has sido tu quien ha planeado todo esto con mi padre, eh? y sin preguntármelo a mi, pero porque? que derecho tienes a hacerme esto, ehh? Porque siempre tengo que enterarme la ultima de las cosas? porque lo hiciste? _le dice la joven de cabellos azulados amenazante a Ranma.

_Pues por el dojo! Porque iba a ser? por ti? _le dice Ranma haciéndose el interesante.

_Por...el dojo? _dice la joven frunciendo el ceño.

_Eso quería decirte hija! ...pero no me has dejado terminar... _dice Soun Tendo que ha llegado al dojo a tiempo para la discusión.

_Y también me besa por el dojo? _dice Akane ya desbordando.

Ranma mira muy enfadado a Akane y después mira al señor Tendo que esta sorprendido.

_Como? cuando ha sido eso? _dice Nabiki apareciendo por detrás junto con los demás sorprendidos.

_Mierda! Akane porque has hecho eso? _dice Ranma poniéndose las manos en la cabeza con agobio.

_Te lo mereces! Demasiado me había callado ya que encima me quieres humillar delante de mi familia! No vuelvas a acercarte a mi! Idiota! Y por supuesto que no nos vamos a casar! porque no voy a estar! y si tengo que irme de esta casa eso haré!_dice la joven saliendo de allí corriendo.

_Raaaaanma! Enhorabuena ya te has lanzado a mi hermanita, ehh? que pena no haber podido estar ahí con la cámara para la exclusiva! _dice la mediana de los Tendo alentando a Ranma.

_Ahhh dejadme en paz! _dice Ranma saliendo de allí corriendo.

Akane mientras en su habitación esta refunfuñando mientras prepara la maleta golpeando toda la ropa que deja en la maleta.

__Y este idiota que demonios se cree? Pues no pienso casarme con él! Estaré unos días fuera de casa si es preciso hasta que pase este fin de semana para evitar esa estúpida boda! Me besa pero después me llama marimacho! Y yo que estaba pensando que quizás sintiese algo por mi...sera ingenua? ahhh estoy harta de él! __piensa Akane muy enfadada.

Akane sale a la calle por su ventana aprovechando que todos están entusiasmados por la confesión de la joven. Va bastante cargada con su mochila y hace bastante ruido, se va alejando de la casa cuando es descubierta por Ranma.

_Donde crees que vas, ehh? vuelve a casa! _dice malhumorado el joven de la trenza acercándose a Akane.

_Dejame en paz! Te odio! _dice retomando de nuevo la marcha la joven de ojos castaños.

Ranma se adelanta y la coge del brazo con fuerza bloqueando la marcha de la joven.

_Suéltame! dejame en paz! No me toques! _dice aprendiendo el brazo sin éxito de soltarse del fuerte joven.

_Quieres estarte tranquila? Estas sacando las cosas de quicio! _dice apretando el brazo de la joven.

_Ranma me haces daño! Suéltame! _dice la joven asustada.

_No pienso dejar que te vayas! _dice agresivamente alzando a la joven hacia él.

Ambos jóvenes estar forcejeando cuando una bicicleta cae encima de Ranma haciendo que caiga al suelo y suelte a Akane.

_Airen! Tu que hacer con chica violenta? estar enfadado con ella? _pregunta la amazona.

_Ahh Shampoo quitate de encima! _dice Ranma malhumorado intentando levantarse del suelo.

Akane aprovecha la ocasión de la aparición de la amazona y sale de allí retomando su marcha volviendo a recoger sus cosas.

_Ahí te dejo con "tu prometida" dejame en paz y olvidate de mi! _dice Akane retomando su marcha.

_Airen! se va de casa chica violenta que tiene maleta? _dice la amazona observando la situación.

_Shampoo quitate de encima! Akane! ven aquí enseguida! _dice Ranma gritando como un poseso.

Shampoo se quita de encima bastante impresionada por el comportamiento de Ranma, el joven consigue levantase de un impulso y vuelve a salir corriendo tras su prometida.

Shampoo agarra del brazo a Ranma como de costumbre impidiendo la marcha del joven, y este reacciona empujándola a un lado lanzandola al suelo de golpe.

La joven amazona se le mira bastante indignada y Ranma ni siquiera se para a mirar si la ha dañado.

__Ranma estar muy raro...por que? que ocurre con hongo no funciona bien? parece que se le van los demonios porque ella se va...y que habrá hecho para que Akane se quiera ir de casa? le habrá hecho algo Ranma?_ _piensa la amazona tirada en el suelo.

Ranma consigue alcanzar a Akane que no le cuesta mucho por lo cargada que esta y le agarra de nuevo fuerte del brazo.

_Quieres soltarme? me haces daño! _se queja la joven de ojos castaños.

_Quieres estarte quieta ya y volver a casa? Me estas cabreando! _dice Ranma agresivo.

Akane sacude el brazo y consigue soltarse volviendo a retomar la marcha.

_Pero porque te vas, ehh? _dice el joven siguiéndola.

_Porque no pienso quedarme aquí para que me casen a un desagradecido como tu! me voy unos días...haré lo que haga falta para evitar esa estúpida boda! _dice la joven indignada.

_Y a donde vas a ir? que te vas con Ryoga? _dice Ranma celoso.

_Y que manía con Ryoga! Pues no! No había pensado en nada en particular! Pero seguro que estaría mejor con él que contigo! al menos el no me grita ni me trata mal!_dice dándose mas prisa la joven enfadada.

Las palabras de la joven irritan de tal manera a Ranma que la coge por detrás apresándola fuerte, esta a su vez suelta las maletas y comienza a patalear.

_Ranma suéltame me haces daño! Basta! _dice una asustada Akane.

El joven de la trenza carga en sus hombros a Akane que esta pataleando y la lleva hasta casa.

Shampoo observa la escena bastante asombrada reponiéndose del golpe de Ranma.

_Aquí algo no ir bien...hongo no hacer efecto...es como si Airen estar mas...como obsesionado con ella cuando debería de ser contrario...yo ver que ocurrir... _dice la amazona llenándose del lugar.

Ranma llega cargando con la joven a hombros y ante la mirada atónita de los demás. La sube hasta su habitación y le suelta en la cama.

Akane le mira con bastante miedo y se acurruca a un lado de la cama apoyándose en la pared.

_Ranma vete de aquí! No me gusta como actuás! Vete! _dice gritando la joven de ojos castaños.

_No grites! No quiero que te vayas! Eso es todo! _dice el joven intentando escusar su comportamiento.

_Ranma me das miedo! Me has hecho daño en el brazo! _dice la joven frotándose el brazo.

_Lo siento Akane! Venga hagamos las paces! _dice el joven de la trenza mientras se acerca intentando abrazar a una Akane sorprendida.

_Pero bueno pero Ranma que haces? suéltame! quitate! _dice empujando al joven rechazando su abrazo.

_Pues intentar hacer las paces contigo! Porque has hecho eso? Eres una niñata! _dice el joven de ojos azulados indignado.

_Es que no ves como actuás? Estas muy raro Ranma! Me siento acosada contigo! _dice Akane arropándose echandose hacia atrás.

Ranma se queda pensando en aquellas palabras de su prometida y sale de allí corriendo.

Akane queda en la habitación muy extrañada y vuelve a colocar toda la ropa en su sitio resignada.

Por otro lado Ranma sale dando un portazo a la casa ante la mirada atónita de todos, corre en dirección de la consulta del doctor Tofu aunque no sabe porque...pero siempre acude allí cuando no sabe si le ocurre algo o a pedir sencillamente ayuda.

Toca al timbre desesperado repetidas veces y ve como una luz se enciende dentro, el doctor al parecer estaba dormido.

Abre la puerta bastante extrañado aunque reconoce la voz de Ranma.

_Ranma? Que ocurre? ha pasado algo grave? _pregunta el doctor alarmado.

_Doctor necesito ayuda! Por favor es sobre mí! Puedo entrar? _pregunta Ranma asustado.

_Claro Ranma! Pasa! _invita el doctor al afligido chico.

Ranma entra en la consulta del doctor para explicarle su caso.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno siento como siempre la demora, las cosas se van complicando pero por lo menos parece que Ranma ahora se ha dado cuenta y ha ido en busca de ayuda como siempre al pobre doctor Tofu XDDD

Espero que os guste la lectura y como siempre gracias por leer mis historias!

Nos leemos y no olvidéis dejarme algún review please!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	7. 7 Ranma Descontrolado

CAPITULO 7_RANMA DESCONTROLADO

En la consulta del doctor Tofu un Ranma bastante preocupado y extasiado toma asiento intentando recobrar el aliento.

El doctor le mira bastante preocupado y le da un poco de té verde caliente que tenia preparado para antes de dormir, se sienta a su lado y escucha al joven angustiado.

_Que ocurre Ranma? _pregunta el doctor.

_Doctor no se que me pasa con...con Akane! estoy...dios! _dice golpeándose la frente fuerte.

_Ranma tranquilizate hombre! así no hacemos nada, relajate y explicate que te ocurre! _intenta relajar el doctor apoyándole una mano en su hombro.

_Doctor es...es Akane! No puedo estar mas de 5 minutos sin verla o tocarla incluso! estoy...que no puedo ni dormir...ansioso! solo quiero tenerla cerca a mi lado! antes me conformaba con eso pero ahora necesito mucho mas y no...no puedo hacerlo porque por otro lado no tengo el valor pero...tengo...deseos...prohibidos con ella! Ahh dios no puedo creer que te este diciendo esto!esto no es normal en mi! _dice agobiado el joven de la trenza.

_Ranma pero es normal, es tu prometida y las hormonas también hacen de las suyas no te parece que ya tenéis una edad para esas cosas? ademas...creo que...tu estas enamorado de Akane, verdad? _pregunta mirando a Ranma seriamente el doctor.

Ranma le mira mas rojo que un tomate, sus mejillas le arden y evita el contacto directo visual del doctor para esquivar la pregunta, pero el doctor insiste.

_Dime Ranma...es cierto eso, verdad? no estoy equivocado.

_Bueno y eso que tiene que ver con lo que me ocurre? _dice disgustado y avergonzado el joven de ojos azulados.

_Pues mucho! Lo mas probable es que estés en esa edad en la que los chicos y las chicas...pues eso...y tu vives bajo el mismo techo que ella es difícil aguantar esa tensión sexual que hay entre ambos, no te parece? _dice el doctor sonriente.

_No...no es normal en mi doctor, yo siempre...osea...siempre he pensado en esas cosas con Akane pero...no del modo de ahora...no estaba obsesionado con ella...es lo que quiero decir... _dice frustrado y preocupado el joven Ranma.

_Desde cuando te encuentras así Ranma? _pregunta el hombre.

_Pues lo cierto es que no desde hace mucho, solo que ha ido incrementando...pero así así...mas o menos hace unos días. Todo vino poco a poco, comencé a querer pasar mas tiempo con ella...e incluso me sentaba mal si no me incluía en sus planes. _dice el joven de la trenza preocupado.

_Ya... ¿has hecho algo poco habitual? ¿algo extraño como para que hayas podido despertar esos sentimientos tan potentes con Akane? _pregunta el doctor.

_No...de hecho apenas he visto a nadie porque solo me apetecía estar con Akane y si era posible a solas, bueno...el otro día estuve con mis prometidas que me acompañaron a dar un paseo pero...no sucedió anda fuera de lo normal...! Bueno doctor! Voy a casa que quiero ver a Akane, ves? No puedo evitarlo han pasado unos minutos y quiero verla de nuevo! Ay dios mio que voy a hacer que demonios me ocurre? _dice poniéndose las manos en la cabeza el joven de la trenza agobiado.

_No te preocupes, si ves que te encuentras mal vienes aquí y te examino, vale? _dice el gentil doctor sonriente.

_Claro! Gracias doctor! Ahhh por favor no le diga esto a nadie! _dice saliendo de allí corriendo.

Ranma piensa por el camino todo lo que le ha dicho el doctor, intentando atar cabos de lo que puede ocurrirle sin quitarse de la cabeza a su preciosa prometida que estaría en casa esperándolo.

Shampoo en el restaurante después de la jornada de trabajo esta frustrada y su abuela de nuevo vuelve a preguntarle sobre el efecto del hongo en Ranma.

_Abuela...Airen esta raro pero no como nosotros queríamos! _dice la joven amazona aguantando lagrimas en los ojos.

_Que pasa hija? _la acomoda en una silla a la joven afligida amazona.

_Abuela Shampoo creer que equivocarse con hongo...ese no hacer efecto que Shampoo quería...hacer otro efecto...contrario...Airen nada mas que quiere estar con chica violenta en vez de detestarla...yo ver como tratarla! _dice ya rompiendo a llorar la amazona.

_Shampoo! Vamos a ver enseguida el libro de las setas a ver si hay alguna seta que se parezca en apariencia a la que tenias que coger y te equivocaste de poción! rápido trae el libro! _dice la anciana apresurada.

Shampoo trae el libro y comienzan a leer las setas, Shampoo también al mismo tiempo recuerda que había visto hongos muy parecidos entre si...y piensa que ha podido equivocarse.

Después de mirar todos los mas parecidos había uno en concreto que llamaba la atención por lo parecido que era al que tenia que coger y que fue como el que cogió, ese hongo era el del hongo del amor. Ambas se miran preocupadas y vuelven a leer lo que decía.

Amanitum Cyllius

Este hongo que crece en lugares especiales y en cierta época de año, tiene propiedades bastante potentes y duraderas.

Se usaba antiguamente para atraer el amor de una persona que queríamos enamorar y no había sentimientos de por medio, de manera que la persona quedaría enamorado para siempre.

Se tiene que ingerir poco cocinada y sin ningún aditivo.

Los efectos son para muy largo plazo o incluso para siempre.

No se debe de utilizar con personas en donde hay sentimientos, pues al ser tan potente haría que hubiese muchísimo mas vinculo con la persona amada y se convertiría en obsesión.

La persona que ingiera esto estando ya enamorada de verdad sentirá, obsesión, posesión, nerviosismo y dependencia absoluta a la persona amada. Cuanto mas tiempo este separado de la persona que ama, mas síndrome de abstinencia tendrá sobre esta y su carácter llegara a la violencia.

Cuanto mas enamorado este de esa persona mas fuerte sera su obsesión, llegando a ni siquiera poder dormir con tal de estar con esa persona obervandole o sentirla.

La única solución es otro hongo que actúa como antidoto sobre estos hongos magicos alucinogenos que solo crecen en otoño. Para evitar el sufrimiento de estas personas se recomienda que la persona afectada por el hongo permanezca lo mas posible tiempo pegado a la persona amada para que su abstinencia y obsesión por esta no aumente y así no se produzcan los comportamientos violentos.

La joven de cabellos violáceos mira boquiabierta a su abuela. Esta deduce que Shampoo imagina que es eso lo que le ocurre a su prometido.

_Shampoo...no...no le habrás dado ese hongo, verdad? porque si no estamos perdidas! Y ni te cuento Akane...lo pasara mal! _dice la anciana preocupada.

_Abuela estoy muy asustada! Y si Ranma tomarse ese hongo? _dice la amazona asustada.

_Shampoo! hay que buscar un antidoto! pero aquí en este libro no hay nada de plantas curativas o hongos curativos de venenos! Deberíamos de hablar de un medico curandero! Hay que curar a Ranma antes de que se entere de lo que le hemos hecho! _dice la anciana decidida.

_Vamos a ver al doctor tofu! _anima la amazona.

Ranma vuelve a casa ya tarde, están todos durmiendo ya y el chico sube a su habitación.

Intenta conciliar el sueño pero tiene muchas ganas de ver a Akane de nuevo, da vueltas y vueltas mientras no se la quita de la cabeza la idea de verla en su habitación.

_Ahhh dios! No puedo dormir! quiero ir a verla! voy a ir! a verla...un rato aunque solo sea un momento...no se enterara..si...no...no puedo dormir si no la veo! _piensa Ranma intentando resistirse a la tentación.

El joven de la trenza finalmente se levanta y va decidido a la habitación de la joven de ojos castaños. Este abre la puerta poco a poco y asoma la cabeza. Sus ojos pestañean rápido y fuerte porque no puede creerse lo que esta viendo...no hay nadie en la cama, esta hecha y sin rastro de Akane.

_Donde demonios esta? mmm...y si esta en el dojo? voy a ver! _piensa el joven de ojos azulados bajando corriendo por las escaleras.

Cuando llega la dojo extasiado de correr comprueba que la luz esta apagada y que no hay nadie ahí dentro. El joven comienza a frustrarse y echarse las manos a la cabeza gesto de agobio.

_Donde estas? Donde estas Akane? Argggg! _grita Ranma con rabia.

Pronto las luces de la casa se encienden presos del susto por el grito ahogado de Ranma.

Bajan al dojo armados con palos y comprueban que Ranma se encuentra allí en un estado de ansiedad, tenia una crisis nerviosa y golpeaba todo lo que veía.

_Ranma hijo que ocurre? comportate! _dice preocupado Genma.

_Donde esta? _grita el joven de la trenza.

_Donde esta quien? _pregunta la mediana de los Tendo.

_Ella? _vuelve a preguntar Ranma desquiciado.

_Akane?_pregunta Soun.

_Donde esta? _insiste el joven de la trenza.

_Se ha quedado en casa de una amiga a dormir! _le responde Soun disgustado.

_Y ves normal que en víspera de casarnos se vaya a casa de una amiga a dormir? ehh? _pregunta molesto el joven de ojos azules a su suegro.

_Ranma...no es la primera vez que lo ha hecho, porque...te molesta tanto? _pregunta el patriarca de la casa preocupado.

_Quiero que esta noche vuelva a casa, si no no hará boda, entendido? esto no es serio! _dice el joven apretando los puños hablándole desafiante a Soun.

_Pero Ranma no puedo llamar a estas horas es muy tarde! _insiste el señor Tendo.

_No lo vuelvo a decir! me da igual como lo hagas pero la quiero aquí! conmigo! Ya! _dice dando un portazo saliendo de allí.

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos y asustados por el comportamiento de Ranma mirándose entre ellos.

_Dios mio! Que le ocurre? _pregunta la mayor de los Tendo alarmada.

_No lo se hija, pero ese no es el Ranma de siempre...algo le ocurre fijaos como me ha hablado! Genma tienes que pararle los pies a tu hijo! No quiero que vuelva a faltare al respeto! _dice el señor de los Tendo a su amigo disgustado.

Genma asiente con la cabeza y va tras su hijo.

_Yo voy a intentar que Akane vuelva antes de que Ranma se ponga mas nervioso. Pondré a la familia una escusa de que ha surgido una urgencia y que debe de venir enseguida.

El señor Tendo llama a casa de Yuka, tardan mucho en coger el teléfono pero finalmente lo coge la madre de Yuka.

Soun le explica que quiere que avise a Akane de que el abuelo esta muy grave y que seria conveniente que viniese a casa, que era importante y que sentia molestarles.

La señora enseguida lo entiende y avisa a Akane quien se pone enseguida al teléfono.

_Papa? que ocurre? _pregunta una Akane preocupadisima.

_Hija tienes que venir ya! antes que la cosa se ponga peor! _insiste el señor Tendo.

_Que pasa papa? que le ocurre al abuelo? _pregunta la joven insistente.

_Es Ranma Akane! Esta...esta como un loco! Tienes que venir antes de que vaya a por ti! No se que demonios le pasa pero si vienes seguro que se calma! _insiste el padre de la joven.

_Papa es que últimamente Ranma me da miedo, me vine aquí a dormir porque no esta actuando bien...lleva tiempo haciendo cosas raras y su comportamiento es muy brusco e impropio de él! No quiero verle! _dice una akane asustada.

_Akane tienes que venir! solo así se calmara! ven hija por favor si no el ira a buscarte y sera peor, créeme hija! ven aquí! ya! _dice el señor Tendo mientras cuelga el teléfono.

Akane decide salir a casa y se despide de Yuka y su familia al mismo tiempo que se disculpa por las molestias ocasionadas.

Va hacia casa lo mas pronto y rápido posible. Cuando va llegando va viendo todas las luces de la casa encendidas...y las del dojo incluidas.

Por momentos le tiemblan hasta las manos, pero decide entrar a casa. Todos le estaban esperando en el comedor, mientras Ranma y su padre que se encuentran al parecer en el jardín de la casa.

Cuando Akane entra en la estancia todos la miran alarmados y entre los murmullos que se oían de Genma y Ranma discutiendo se produce un silencio al oír irrumpir a la joven de los Tendo en el salón de la casa.

Ranma se gira y la observa, sus facciones se van suavizando al verla y aprieta fuertemente los puños conteniéndose ira.

_Ya estoy en casa! _dice la joven tartamudeando por miedo.

Ranma la mira fijamente y se va acercando a ella lentamente desafiante.

_Vamos al dojo a hablar! Ya! _le dice a la joven asustada a la altura de su cabeza en su oído mientras se adelanta dirigiéndose al dojo.

Akane mira a los demás asustada y asiente la cabeza. Aprieta los puños y sigue a su prometido hasta el dojo. Cuando entra la joven le hace el ademan de invitarla a entrar y cierra la puerta para que nadie les moleste.

Quedan ambos mirándose en pie fijamente a escasos metros bastante serios.

La joven esta muy tensa y aprieta mucho los puños mirando al suelo, no puede mantener la mirada de sentencia del joven de la trenza.

_Se puede saber que hacías fuera de casa? ehh? me tenias asustado! _pregunta el joven de la trenza.

_Solo me había ido como tantas veces a casa de Yuka a dormir! Que tiene eso de malo? ehh? No tienes derecho a encerrarme en casa! _se defiende la joven de ojos castaños.

_No me has pedido permiso! Te recuerdo que estamos prometidos y que este domingo nos casamos! esto no es serio! debes de respetarme! _incrimina el joven a su prometida.

_Como me respetas tu a mi? te recuerdo que tu te habías ido antes y no has dicho a donde! Me fui a casa de Yuka porque no duermo bien aquí! _dice nerviosa Akane.

_Y se puede saber porque no duermes bien, ehh? _dice el joven de la trenza acercándose mucho amenazantemente a su prometida.

Akane esta bastante asustada por el comportamiento del joven y comienza a retroceder.

_Por esto! No me gusta como actuás! No estoy bien contigo no me siento segura aquí! De hecho...me voy a ir ahora mismo de aquí! No soporto estar aquí contigo me pones muy nerviosa! Nunca me había sentido así contigo! _dice mientras va dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con paso ligero.

Ranma al ver que va a volver a abandonarle agarra a la joven de un brazo bruscamente y la tira al suelo boca arriba, el se coloca encima de ella y le apresa las manos dejándola indefensa en forma de cruz. Ambos chicos están con los rostros muy cerca y Ranma recorre con ojos ansiosos el rostro de Akane mientras la chica esta tan asustada que le cuesta respirar ante la reacción inesperada de su prometido.

_Donde vas? No he terminado de hablar contigo! _le recrimina mirándole agresivo a su prometida.

_Ranma por favor me haces daño! Suéltame!_ruega la joven de ojos castaños asustada.

_Ibas a irte de casa otra vez, ehh? No entiendo porque te comportas así! No es lo que querías, ehh? que estuviera solo contigo en vez de con las demás? ehhh? _dice el joven de la trenza molesto.

_Ranma suéltame! No me gusta como te estas comportando por favor te pido que me sueltes!_ruega de nuevo la joven asustada.

_No! Si te suelto te iras! Es que no soy suficiente para ti? que mas quieres que haga, ehh? ya no se que hacer! _Dice un Ranma desesperado.

_Solo quiero que seas amable conmigo! _dice la joven ya rompiendo a llorar.

Ranma la mira bastante tenso a los ojos y la besa en los labios efusivamente, la joven intenta apartarse pero no puede por la posición, Ranma le aprieta mucho las manos y le hace daño. Finalmente ladeando de un lado para otro la cara Akane consigue soltarse retomando de nuevo el aire.

_Ranma que haces suéltame! Me haces daño!Me estas asustando! _dice la joven gritando.

_Lo que me has pedido! Me has dicho que sea amable contigo, no?_ insiste Ranma de nuevo.

Ranma vuelve a insistir en besarla, Akane intenta interponerse pero no puede, mueve mucho las piernas pataleando pero Ranma es demasiado fuerte y cede irremediablemente.

La joven desesperada y asustada vuelve a insistir en soltarse, con un gran impulso que toma logra zafarse del joven y consigue soltarse de una mano con la cual abofetea la cabeza del joven de la trenza tirándolo a un lado al suelo dolorido.

Akane retoma fuerzas y se intenta levantar corriendo para huir de allana cuando oye la voz del joven de la trenza dolorido.

_Akane por favor no te vayas! Ayudame! Necesito ayuda por favor! _dice un Ranma triste.

Akane se da la vuelta y le mira sorprendida, vuelve a acercarse al joven pero protegiéndose por si es una estrategia del joven.

_Akane...no se que me ocurre! estoy...solo estoy bien si estoy contigo no se que me ocurre, mi mente se vuelve loca! ayudame! necesito que llames al doctor...algo me ocurre y no se que es! por favor no me dejes si no empeorare y sera peor para todos! _insiste el joven de la trenza.

La joven de ojos castaños recapacita y cree al joven arrepentido ayudandole a levantarse.

Ranma se levanta y abraza a su prometida efusivamente respirando hondo, olfateaba al mismo tiempo los cabellos de la joven quien ahora esta cediendo quedándose paralizada ante el gesto de Ranma.

_Si estoy así...se me pasara! me voy calmando...por favor...tranquila! pronto me relajare!_le dice el joven de la trenza despacio al oído a su prometidas sonrojada.

_Deacuerdo! pero...no me hagas nada mas, ehh? las manos quietas! _insiste la joven.

Poco a poco Ranma va soltándose mientras la respiración va relajándose y se sientan ambos en el suelo uno al lado del otro mirándose bastante avergonzados.

_Tenemos que ir al doctor! Necesito ayuda! A mi me han hecho algo! Me han hechizado! No es normal en mi que quiera algo contigo! _dijo Ranma fingiendo indiferencia por lo ocurrido antes.

_Ahh claro! Tanto asco doy¿? y con las demás es normal que quieras algo, no?_Dice la joven Akane molesta.

_No quería decir eso! Quería decir que no es habitual que quiera asaltarte de esa forma! entiendes? no me he explicado bien, lo siento! _se disculpa el joven excusándose.

_Ahora es muy tarde para ir al doctor, ahora debemos de dormir! mañana iremos! _dice Akane mientra se levanta del suelo sacudiéndose.

_Espera! _insiste el joven de la trenza.

_Que ocurre? _se voltea Akane.

_No puedo dormir solo! Me aumenta la ansiedad! Ya sabes! _dice el joven de la trenza mientras se levanta rápido.

_Y que quieres que haga? No vamos a ir a esta hora a casa del doctor a molestarle! Lo mejor es que estemos tranquilos! _dice la joven de ojos castaños.

_No puedo estar tranquilo si no estas conmigo! _insiste el joven de la trenza.

_Y que solución hay? habrá que dormir! yo estoy hecha polvo y agotada! _se escusa la joven

Ranma la mira bloqueado sin saber que decir y mira hacia otro lado frustrado.

Akane se dispone a salir cuando Ranma le dice;

_Durmamos juntos! _dice el joven de la trenza apretando los puños aguantándose la vergüenza.

_Que? Tu estas loco? Y después de lo que ha ocurrido? Ni muerta! No voy a poder dormir contigo después de lo que ha pasado aquí, no estaría tranquila! _vuelve la joven dentro de la estancia.

_Es la única forma de que no se me crucen los cables! Cuando estoy contigo y te siento me calmo...soy yo mismo! Por favor tienes que creerme Akane algo me pasa! Al menos hasta mañana! Estate conmigo al menos hasta mañana que hablemos con el doctor, por favor! _insiste el joven de la trenza rogando.

Hay un momento de silencio y Akane al final accede a la petición de su prometido.

_Deacuerdo pero...estarás atado! de pies y manos! esta bien? _accede Akane.

_Vale! Gracias Akane! _dice el joven mientras se dispone a salir de la estancia.

Akane le sigue y salen de allí. Todos estaban en el salón preocupados esperando a ambos jóvenes quienes salen mas tranquilos.

_Papa, esta noche Ranma dormirá conmigo! Tranquilo que no haremos nada, dormida atado! _dice Akane bastante avergonzada.

_No entiendo! _insiste el patriarca de la casa.

_Ranma tiene un problema y mañana iremos a casa del doctor, si esta conmigo estará bien! eso es lo único que sabemos hasta ahora! Tranquilos que esta todo arreglado! Nos vamos a dormir que estamos agotados! Buenas noches a todos! _dice mientras se retira cogiendo al joven de la trenza de la mano quien accede rápidamente.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno como siempre tardo mucho en actualizar pero es que no tengo tiempo! espero que os guste el comportamiento autoritario de Ranma que he puesto y sigáis leyendo mis historias!

Agradezco vuestros comentarios!

Gracias por leerme!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	8. 8 El problema de Ranma

CAPITULO 8_EL PROBLEMA DE RANMA

Ambos jóvenes suben a la habitación de la chica, cuando entran en la estancia la joven de ojos castaños se asoma fuera para ver si alguien osa interferir en sus asuntos y al comprobar que nadie esta ahí cierra la puerta fuerte de un portazo.

Dentro esta un Ranma nervioso de pie mirándola avergonzado esperando instrucciones de esta.

Akane no sabe muy bien como hacer las cosas, de manera que se propone buscar una cuerda para atar al joven.

Ranma esta sumergido en los movimientos que hace su prometida mirándola embelesado, cuando finalmente la joven de pelo azulado encuentra un lazo del pelo largo que guardaba con cariño para recordar cuando tenia los cabellos largos.

_Por fin encontré uno! Ven Ranma! _dice acercándose al joven nervioso.

_Que haces Akane? No ira eso en serio de atarme las manos? _dice el joven molesto apartándose cubriéndose las manos.

_A ti que te parece? Pues claro que si! Tendré que protegerme de ti! Dame las manos! _le reclama la joven esperando.

_No pienso dejar que me ates! No soy ningún pervertido! _dice enojado el joven de la trenza.

_Ahh no? te recuerdo que hiciste en el dojo? Si no aceptas no dormirás conmigo y yo me iré de casa porque no pienso a exponerme a lo que ocurrió ahí abajo! _dice insistiendo en atarle la joven.

_Solo necesito estar cerca tuya! No te haré nada te lo prometo! _insiste el chico de la trenza.

_No me has pedido ayuda? Pues venga! Ven que te ate! Hazme caso es la ultima vez que te lo pido! _dice la joven de ojos castaños cogiendo por la fuerza una de las manos del muchacho molesto.

_Achh! que desconfiada! Te he dicho que me ocurre! _deja el joven de insistir y permite que le ate finalmente refunfuñando entre dientes.

_Por si acaso Ranma! Ya has dicho que no estas en tus cabales y que no sabes que haces...pues quiero evitar posibles problemas graves. _dice la joven de cabellos cortos mientras ata las manos del joven.

Cuando por fin le ata prepara la cama para ambos, cierra la ventana bien porque hace un poco de brisa fresca y adecua la estancia.

Ranma esta muy nervioso y se sienta esperando a que la joven termine.

_Ahora vuelvo voy a ponerme el pijama! _dice mientras abre la puerta.

Ranma mientras espera en la habitación de su prometida, el templo de su enamorada donde nadie es capaz de perpetuarlo.

Se levanta de la cama y comienza a examinar la habitación de su prometida buscando quizás algo comprometido e interesante para él.

Examina los cajones llenos todos de apuntes de la escuela, examina sus trabajos sobre el instituto y sonríe al ver la letra y las explicaciones de su chica sobre la materia hablada.

A causa de su torpeza por las manos atadas se le caen todos los apuntes al suelo y cuando los recoge entre ellos encuentra algo que le llama la atención, una foto de él con ella de cuando fueron a unos baños Onsen con la familia donde especialmente él sale bastante guapo y amable con ella al lado.

La mira con atención cariñosamente y se sonríe para sus adentros.

__Akane..._ _piensa el joven de la trenza mirando la foto detenidamente.

Cuando oye los pasos de su prometida acercarse a la puerta coloca como puede de golpe todos los apuntes en su cajón de mala forma menos la foto que cae a la cama por accidente.

Akane abre la puerta y un disimulado Ranma la mira sonriente esperando.

_Ya estas? _dice un Ranma nervioso.

_Si... _dice la joven de cabellos azulados mirándolo frunciendo un ceño a causa de su extraño comportamiento.

_Bien! Vamos a dormir entonces? _dice disimulando.

_Que ocurre? te pasa algo Ranma? _le mira comprobando que no se ha quitado la atadura bastante insegura.

_No nada nada! Todo esta bien! _dice el joven bastante nervioso.

_Bien pues vamos a dormir! _se acerca la joven a la cama y ve la fofo ahí.

Mira nerviosa hacia la foto y después a Ranma que este a su vez mira hacia otro lado disimulado.

_Que demonios hace esta foto aquí? Ranma? Has...estado mirando en mis cajones? _dice la joven agarrando la foto con mal genio.

_Veras es que estaba buscando...

_No me digas mentiras! Por que haces eso? es mi cuarto! _dice recriminándole la joven que ahora esta roja como un tomate.

Ranma queda callado mientras la joven bastante molesta vuelve a meter la foto en uno de los cajones de mala gana.

_Veo que guardas con cariño ese día que fuimos a los Onsen! Ni siquiera recordaba que nos hiciéramos una foto toda la familia ese día! Me gusta esa foto sales muy guapa! _dice tímidamente el joven.

_Tu estas siempre tan ocupado con tus prometidas que no recuerdas nada nunca! _dice sentándose de mal humor en la cama cruzando los brazos sin mirar a Ranma bastante avergonzada por la situación.

Ranma se queda estático sin saber muy bien que decir, Akane se calla y hay un incomodo silencio.

_Entonces es verdad? _pregunta el joven de la trenza.

_Que?

_Es verdad que tu...sientes algo por mi? _dice Ranma girándose hacia su prometida lentamente.

_Deduces cosas así por una foto? te recuerdo que ahí sale mas gente! Me gusta esa foto porque ese día fue muy especial para mi! Nada mas! No malinterpretes las cosas! _dice excusándose la joven avergonzada.

_Es fácil de imaginar aunque nunca vas a reconocer que tengo mucho encanto, se que soy un chico muy apuesto! _dice el joven presuntuosamente.

Akane le mira con odio y se levanta amenazantemente.

_A que te vas de aquí? Tu sigue provocandome te recuerdo que estas maniatado y puedo darte una buena paliza, es eso lo que quieres? _dice acercándose amenezantemente la chica de ojos castaños malhumorada.

_Vale Vale! Solo era una broma para romper el hielo mujer! _dice el joven disimulando.

_Bueno vamos a dormir Ranma que estoy muy cansada! Acuéstate en la parte de la pared, yo prefiero la parte de la salida, por si acaso se complican las cosas pueda escapar! _dice la joven desconfiada.

_Oye se me ha ocurrido una idea...y si me transformo en chica? Dormirías mejor así? _pregunta el joven.

_Estaría igual de incomoda pero casi prefiero que estés en tu forma normal pues así tu también estas incomodo de que pueda tocar tu cuerpo y mantendrás las distancias por vergüenza. Me puedes tocar igual en tu forma de chica que en tu forma de chico! Es una tontería por mi parte es lo mismo! lo que cambia es para ti! Pero prefiero que seamos los dos quien estemos incómodos y no solo yo! entendido? Venga metete en la cama ya que estoy agotada! _insiste la joven de ojos castaños.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y se mete dentro mirando a la pared.

Akane toma aire y se mete también dentro mirando hacia el otro lado. La cama es para una persona solo así que tienen que estar muy pegados para que Akane no se caiga de la cama. Se vuelve hacia Ranma antes pidiendo permiso a este aunque mas bien se excusaba.

_Me vuelvo hacia ti porque si no me caigo de la cama, no es que sea una cama demasiado grande! No pienses cosas que no son vale? _dice la joven bastante avergonzada.

Ranma no dice nada aceptando encantado y no dice nada al respecto.

La noche va pasando y al joven de la trenza la cuesta dormirse notando la anatomía y el busto de su bella prometida que por la respiración puede sentir que se ha dormido profundamente.

__Y si me hago el dormido así como así y me giro hacia ella...estará tan dormida como para no darse cuenta? me apetece tanto observarla dormir...seguro que esta bellísima!_ _piensa el joven de la trenza.

Finalmente el joven de ojos azulados se va girando poco a poco haciéndose el dormido y consigue ponerse frente a su prometida cara a cara, ella esta profundamente dormida como sospechaba.

__Y pensar que voy a ver esta cara durante mucho mucho tiempo, ¿porque tener que alargar este proceso si realmente es lo que quiero ver lo que me queda de vida? Por que siempre nos negamos las cosas...evidentemente ella tenia una foto ahí guardada con lo cual siente algo por mi pero... ¿porque pudiendo ser todo tan fácil lo hacemos difícil?_ _piensa el joven mirándola embelesado.

La respiración de Akane era muy profunda, él podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo acurrucado hacia él debido al frío. Ranma podía notar las frías manos de la joven dormida.

__Pobrecilla debe de estar pasando un frío... __pensaba el joven.

Como que no quiere la cosa Ranma va acercándose mas a la joven ya estando en zona peligrosa, sus bocas están a escasos centímetros, Akane dormía con los labios entreabiertos y eso excitaba al joven de ojos azulados de sobremanera. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por la atmósfera en la que estaba sumergido pero se aguantaba las ganas de invadir los escasos centímetros de peligro y besarle fervientemente como había hecho en el dojo anteriormente.

Las ganas le podían pero finalmente con un esfuerzo Ranma se muerde la lengua para desviar esos pensamientos de invasión hacia su bella prometida.

La sigue mirando atentamente y ve que la joven se acurruca mas hacia él aun sin percatarse de que esta al lado de él, Ranma nota que su prometida tiene frío y con un esfuerzo decide con sus brazos atados pasarlos por encima del cuello de ella lentamente para evitar despertarla y así ganarse una buena bronca por sobrepasarse. Le cuesta horrores pero lo consigue, ahora tiene rodeada a su prometida y esta instintivamente debido al calor que su cuerpo recoge de su compañero se acurruca hacia este abrazando su cuerpo, reacción que Ranma no se esperaba.

Cuando la joven abraza el cuerpo suspirando debido al encontrar el calor necesitado, Ranma nota un alivio y satisfacción al notar el cuerpo de su prometida pegado al suyo.

Así permanecen el resto de la noche abrazados, Ranma consigue la paz que necesita a su problema y por fin en muchos días después de aquella ingestión del hongo de Shampoo consigue dormirse profundamente aliviado.

Pronto invade la luz del día la habitación, Akane comienza a esperezarse y poco a poco abre los ojos. Cuando despierta y ve que esta abrazada al pecho de su prometido se ruboriza y no sabe como actuar, no sabe quien llego a esa situación si ella o él con lo cual decide no hacer nada y pensar en como soltarse de él.

__Como narices abre llegado a esta situación? No habremos hecho nada no? Yo al menos no recuerdo haber hecho nada anoche me dormí sin problemas...claro que me sueño es tan profundo...tengo que levantarme antes que se cuenta de como estamos cogidos_ _piensa la joven de pelo azulado.

Poco a poco Akane va bajando para abajo y sale del abrazo de este, Ranma esta tan profundamente dormido que no se percata de nada y sigue durmiendo como si abrazara a alguien igualmente.

Akane se levanta poco a poco de la cama y sale de la habitación, cuando abre la puerta Nabiki esta por el pasillo.

_Vaya hermanita como ha sido la primera noche pre boda con tu prometido? _dice la mediana de los Tendo guiñando un ojo picaramente.

_Eso no es asunto tuyo! _dice malhumorada Akane.

_Quizas te interese esta foto! _dice la mediana de los Tendo maliciosamente.

Cuando le enseña la foto ve a Ranma y a ella tal como estaban hace tan solo unos minutos durmiendo abrazados. Los nervios de la pequeña de los Tendo se encrispan e intenta quitarle la foto de su hermana.

_Es inútil que intentes romperla! Tengo los negativos! Te los vendo por 10000 yens! _dice la mediana de los Tendo poniendo la mano esperando algún yen.

_No pienso darte nada Nabiki! Dame esa foto! Ya! _dice muy enojada Akane.

_Esta foto puede interesarle mucho a las demás chicas y a Ryoga no crees? _dice la mediana de los Tendo maliciosamente.

_Nabiki dame esa foto! _dice Akane acercándose a su hermana amenazantemente.

En el pasillo llega Soun Tendo y su amigo Genma.

_Que ocurre aquí chicas? No pelear por favor! Nabiki dale la foto a tu hermana y tengamos la mañana en paz quieres hija? _dice el patriarca resignado.

_Mira papa! Para que después esta diga que no quiere casarse con el pobre Ranma y mira como se las gastan los dos mientras duermen! _dice la mediana de los Tendo enseñando la foto a su padre.

El patriarca de la casa se queda gratamente sorprendido y felicita a su hija pequeña por su buen comportamiento hacia su prometido.

_Hija me alegro que hayáis tomado ese paso! Os dejare a partir de ahora dormir juntos! _dice alegre el padre de la joven de ojos castaños.

Akane es presa del enfado y contesta de mala manera.

_Ohh! Dejadme en paz! No se como demonios hemos llegado a esta situación! Pero no ha sido aposta! Dejar de decir tonterías ya! _dice muy cabreada la pequeña de los Tendo.

_Hija me alegro que hayáis hecho las paces, ayer Ranma estaba bastante cabreado...ya estáis preparados para casaros! _dice celebrando el patriarca con su amigo.

_No no y no! No os enteráis! Ranma tiene un problema y le estoy ayudando! Algo que le ocurre que le hace actuar de forma extraña! Ayer me pidió ayuda! _dice añadiendo la joven.

Los dos amigos se miran desconcertados y esperan mas explicación de la pequeña.

_Que le ocurre a mi hijo Akane? _pregunta Genma.

_Veréis el por alguna razón esta actuando de forma extraña y posesiva, se vuelve loco y tiene una extraña dependencia hacia mi, se pone como loco si no esta conmigo por eso le deje dormir conmigo porque es cuando esta conmigo cuando se calma! Alguien le ha hechizado!

_Como? Pues si eso es cierto bendito hechizo! _dijo alegremente Soun celebrándolo con su amigo Genma.

_No papa! No! No es bueno! Ranma esta agresivo no podre hacer vida normal con eso y parece ser que va a peor...y cada vez necesitara mas de mi...y hay cosas que no le puedo dar... _dice vergonzosamente la joven de ojos castaños.

Los dos amigos se quedan bobos mirándose y sonríen alegremente.

_Ahh hija eso es normal! es tu prometido algún día deberéis de hacer esas cosas! _dice el patriarca de la familia alegremente.

_No! Papa a Ranma le ocurre algo y quiero que se le pase porque no me siento segura en casa con el y su nuevo comportamiento, o es que no os habéis dado cuenta? _dice la joven de cabellos cortos azulados.

_Bueno no es para tanto es normal! Ya estáis en una edad en la que esas cosas suele ocurrir hija no seréis jóvenes eternamente! _dice sonriendo la joven de ojos castaños.

_Ahhh dios! No entendéis nada! _dice la joven de los Tendo saliendo de allí.

Akane se dirige al teléfono y marca el teléfono del doctor Tofu.

_Doctor tofu? Es usted? _pregunta una joven Akane dudosa.

_Ahh Hola Akane! dime! _dice alegremente el doctor.

_Podemos ir a verle hoy a la consulta, es un caso extraño y ademas urgente! _dice la menor de los Tendo.

_Que ocurre? quien esta enfermo? _dice preocupado el doctor.

_Es Ranma Doctor algo le ocurre hace unos días que esta actuando muy raro, y necesito que lo valore! Por favor podría atendernos? _insiste la joven.

_Umm...si claro puedo sacar un hueco, podréis veniros al mediodía y le miramos...dime Akane...que le ocurre? _pregunta el doctor.

_Pues es sobre su comportamiento, esta actuando muy extraño no me deja tranquila y no me siento segura con el, esta muy agresivo y hace cosas que me asustan! Estoy segura de que ha sido hechizado pero no sabemos con que ni que, él mismo me pidió ayuda ayer! Se ha dado cuenta él mismo del problema que tiene y ha decido que le ayuden! _dice la joven preocupada.

_Es curioso, Ranma hace unos días vino pidiéndome consejo sobre nuevos comportamientos hacia ti, pero yo pensaba que lo que le ocurría era normal en un chico de su edad...pero al parecer ya el mismo se había dado cuenta! Entonces lleva ya días así...como esta él? donde esta? _pregunta el doctor.

_Ahora esta dormido, lleva días sin dormir y se ha quedado frito...he tenido que dormir con él para que pudiese dormir porque lleva muchos días sin poder hacerlo a causa de lo que le ocurre...tenemos que ayudarle Doctor! _dice la joven apurada.

_Bien! Venid al mediodía que a Ranma le habrá dado tiempo también a descansar...y Akane...por si acaso no estés mucho tiempo alejada de él para que se relaje y no tenga esos episodios de los que hablas agresivos entendido? _aconseja el doctor.

_Vale Doctor! Estaremos allí al mediodía! Gracias por todo! _se despide la joven de los Tendo.

Ranma por otro lado que se encuentra en la habitación de Akane dormido, va despertando y palpa donde se supone que debería de estar su bella prometida, al ver que no se encuentra allí se levanta sobresaltado.

_Akane donde estas? Donde te has metido? _dice mientras se incorpora.

Akane que esta en el salón se sienta y oye a Ranma llamarla por el pasillo un poco desesperadamente.

_Akane Akane! Donde estas? Akane! _dice un Ranma preocupado.

_Ranma! Estoy en el salón! Ven! Tengo que hablar contigo! _grita Akane.

Ranma baja al salón corriendo y al ver a su prometida le cambia las facciones de desesperación y relaja su rostro.

_Akane! _dice el joven relajándose sin ocultar la alegría de su rostro.

_Ranma he hablado con el Doctor! Vamos a ir a mediodía a la consulta y veremos que puede ocurrirte, mientras intenta recordar algo extraño que te haya pasado estos días, vale? _aconseja la menor de los Tendo.

_Bien! _asiente el joven de la trenza sentándose para desayunar.

Todos comen tranquilos, Ranma sentado a Akane bastante pegado a esta, ante la mirada de los demás Akane comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y se daba prisa en terminar el plato.

Cuando lo hace se levanta y después de recoger su plato Ranma la sigue y se van juntos a casa del doctor Tofu.

Llegan a la consulta y el doctor les espera con un té preparado.

Les hace entrar a una sala con un sofá y ambos jóvenes se sientan juntos frente a el doctor que espera especulativo los detalles de lo que le ocurre a Ranma.

_Decidme chicos que ocurre? _pregunta el doctor preocupado.

_Bueno! Eh! _dicen Ranma y Akane al unisono bastante tímidos.

_Tranquilos! Que solo hable uno! Ranma? _pregunta mirando al joven nervioso.

_Bueno vera doctor...yo desde hace unos días estoy algo extraño...me cuesta dormir por las noches porque...porque...bueno no se que me pasa es que tengo a Akane metida en la cabeza todo el día y no puedo quitármela de la cabeza! Como si no hubiese nada mas! estoy bastante angustiado! _dice agarrándose la cabeza con agobio.

_Ahh tan horrible es pensar en mi? Tanta angustia te doy? Doctor Ranma me acoso en el gimnasio y me beso obligándome en contra de mi voluntad! Es un pervertido! _dice defendiéndose molesta con el comentario del joven de la trenza.

_Ahhh eso es porque tengo un problema ni en mi sano juicio lo haría! Seguro que algo me pasa...estoy seguro! No es normal de golpe sentirme atraído por una marimacho como tu! Doctor Tofu algo va mal en mi cabeza estoy seguro de que me han hecho algo! Seguro! _dice el joven afirmando con firmeza.

_Mmm bien vamos a examinarte y a hacerte unas analíticas...bien? _pregunta mientras va preparándose para las pruebas el doctor.

_Bien! _dice Akane disgustada.

_Bueno disculparme que ahora vuelvo, esperadme aquí...voy a preparar el material, bien? _dice el doctor gentilmente.

_Esta bien doctor! _dice Ranma mirando hacia otro lado temiendo la reacción de su prometida.

Hay un incomodo minuto de silencio, Ranma se siente amenazado por la inquisitiva mirada de su prometida que ahora busca mas que nunca pelea.

_Que? _pregunta Ranma bravo.

_Como que que? Después de todo lo que he tenido que soportar para ayudarte y encima hablas así de mi! eres un desagradecido egoísta! No mereces que te ayude! _dice Akane levantándose del sofá.

_Y que querías que dijera? Tu estas diciendo que te acoso! y que ademas te avergüenzas de que te haya hecho esas cosas! _dice Ranma cabreado.

_Mira esperare a ver que dice el doctor y mas te vale que tengas algo porque como sea cuento...te estampare un buen puñetazo y permanecerás en mi casa atado de manos el resto de tu vida! pervertido! _dice dejándolo solo al joven en la sala.

Cuando viene el doctor a por Ranma con sus guantes puestos y todo llaman a la puerta de la consulta. Todos miran extrañados.

_Doctor es que tenia usted una cita que no recordaba quizás? _pregunta Akane.

_No no! Para nada Akane!Voy a ver quien es a ver si es una urgencia! Un momento por favor! _dice el doctor dejándolos en la habitación.

El doctor mira por la mirilla y ve a Shampoo a través de el. Abre la puerta y le recibe.

_Hola Shampoo! Que te trae por mi consulta! _pregunta el doctor gentilmente.

_Esta Airen? _pregunta la joven amazona mirando a todos lados de la consulta.

_Por que le buscas? _pregunta el doctor sin desvelar.

_Ser urgente doctor! Shampoo necesita hablar con Airen! Algo malo le ocurre y solo Shampoo lo sabe! La familia Tendo decirme que estar aquí! si? _pregunta Shampoo desesperadamente.

_Un momento! _dice Ranma saliendo de la habitación a escuchar a la amazona hablar con el doctor sobre lo que le ocurre.

_Airen! _Grita la amazona alegre y abrazándole como de costumbre, Ranma como siempre intentando despegarse de ella y Akane mirando con mal genio hacia otro lado.

_Dime Shampoo! Como es que sabes que me ocurre? _pregunta Ranma sin rodeos y muy serio.

Shampoo coge la compostura poniéndose seria y saca de un bolsito que tiene un libro. Lo expone a todos y comprueban todos que es un libro de setas.

Con uno de sus dedos señala una seta parecida a la que Ranma hace días atrás comió del plato que le ofreció Shampoo.

_Ranma haber comido de esta seta! _dice señalándola muy seria la amazona.

_Uhh? puedo leer lo que dice? se hablar un poco de idioma Chino! _pide permiso a la amazona el doctor y esta le cede el libro sin problemas.

El doctor comienza a leer el libro sobre lo que pone de esa seta.

_**Amanitum Cyllius**_

_**Este hongo que crece en lugares especiales y en cierta época de año, tiene propiedades bastante potentes y duraderas.**_

_**Se usaba antiguamente para atraer el amor de una persona que queríamos enamorar y no había sentimientos de por medio, de manera que la persona quedaría enamorado para siempre.**_

_**Se tiene que ingerir poco cocinada y sin ningún aditivo.**_

_**Los efectos son para muy largo plazo o incluso para siempre.**_

_**No se debe de utilizar con personas en donde hay sentimientos, pues al ser tan potente haría que hubiese muchísimo mas vinculo con la persona amada y se convertiría en obsesión.**_

_**La persona que ingiera esto estando ya enamorada de verdad sentirá, obsesión, posesión, nerviosismo y dependencia absoluta a la persona amada. Cuanto mas tiempo este separado de la persona que ama, mas síndrome de abstinencia tendrá sobre esta y su carácter llegara a la violencia.**_

_**Cuanto mas enamorado este de esa persona mas fuerte sera su obsesión, llegando a ni siquiera poder dormir con tal de estar con esa persona obervandole o sentirla.**_

_**La única solución es otro hongo que actúa como antídoto sobre estos hongos mágicos alucinógenos que solo crecen en otoño. Para evitar el sufrimiento de estas personas se recomienda que la persona afectada por el hongo permanezca lo mas posible tiempo pegado a la persona amada para que su abstinencia y obsesión por esta no aumente y así no se produzcan los comportamientos violentos.**_

_Oh dios mio! Shampoo no le habrás dado ese hongo a Ranma? _dice el doctor horrorizado.

_Shampoo creer que si por síntomas que ver en Ranma! Ranma siempre no hacer caso a chica violenta y ahora no dejar sola en ningún momento! _dice triste la amazona.

__Dios mio eso significa que esta seta evidencia que estoy enamorado de Akane! __piensa angustiado el joven de la trenza sin saber que decir.

_Y ahora que hacemos? _pregunta con disgusto la joven chica de ojos castaños.

_Tranquila Shampoo esa seta no puede ser, yo no estoy enamorado de Akane! _dice Ranma bastante sonrojado.

Akane le arroja una mirada de odio y se dispone a salir de allí por no sentirse mas humillada.

El doctor interrumpe el dialogo y la marcha de Akane.

_Un momento! Ranma, en estos momentos no se puede permitir esa intolerancia! Tienes un problema grave y no solo tu, Akane también! Si no reconoces tus sentimientos con Akane y te tratas el problema esto ira a peor...entiendes? _le dice el doctor mirándolo serio.

_Y no hay una seta que cure todo tipo de estas cosas? Es que de verdad doctor no estoy seguro de que sea ese hongo...ademas no recuerdo que tuviese esa apariencia, verdad que no es Shampoo? _insiste el joven de ojos azulados.

_Si ser Airen, Shampoo recogerlos en ese bosque que describe y tener misma apariencia, solo que tu verlo cocinado! _dice la joven de pelo violáceo.

_Dejadnos solos! _dice el doctor bastante serio mirando a Ranma a los ojos.

Ambas chicas se van dejándolos solos a los dos en la sala y esperan fuera sin hablarse.

Ahora el doctor tiene a Ranma solo que era lo que le interesaba...hablar con el Ranma de verdad.

_Que ocurre doctor? _pregunta Ranma temeroso.

_Mira Ranma yo respeto que no quieras admitir tus sentimientos para con Akane delante de los demás! Respeto que ni siquiera quieras hacerlo a la misma Akane y ademas de que a mi no me puedes engañar y se que amas a Akane Tendo...pero...ahora tienes un problema grave y necesito que me dejes ayudarte así que al menos portate bien con Akane porque parece que la vas a necesitar para lo que te ocurre y es mas...necesito que seas sincero contigo mismo para dejarte ayudar, esta claro? No dejare que Akane sufra por tu ego e ignorancia! Estas en lo que te digo? _dice el doctor a Ranma mas serio que nunca.

Ranma asienta con la cabeza, nunca había visto al doctor tan serio con el como ese día y espera instrucciones del doctor.

_Bueno ahora lo mejor es que busquemos en mi enciclopedia de medicina extranjera, seguro que tengo algún libro que hable de setas y mas partes en donde crezcan los remedios de estas! Vamos! _dice animando a Ranma.

Todos observan atentamente como el doctor examina todos y cada uno de sus libros y encuentra uno que tarda mas o menos en leerlo bien sobre setas y matojos sobrenaturales o mágicos como una hora.

_Bien! Ya estamos con la solución chicos! Es ese hongo sin duda! He leído todos los hongos que se conocen donde crecen en ese bosque y solo ese tiene esos efectos que se ven en Ranma! Esta claro! _dice alegre.

_Entonces que hacemos ahora doctor? _pregunta Akane esperanzada.

_Bueno vamos a ir al bosque, afortunadamente estamos en otoño y es probable que se pueda coger esa seta ya...así que vamos a buscar esa seta! Mi recomendación es que vayamos todos! _anima el doctor.

_Gracias doctor! Voy a prepararme el equipaje! _dice un Ranma impetuoso.

_Espera Ranma! Tengo que hablar con vosotros, esto es importante! _dice el doctor bastante serio.

Los chicos se acercan bastante y escuchan muy atentos las instrucciones del doctor.

_He leído mas sobre el hongo en otro libro en donde explica mas, veras Ranma...cada día que pase tu obsesión por Akane ira empeorando notablemente así que es muy muy importante que para no empeorar demasiado antes de conseguir el hongo no te despegues de Akane y mucho mas importante...intenta saciar tus necesidades con ella siempre que no sean demasiado comprometidas! _dice mirándolo el doctor bastante incomodo.

_Que quiere decir con eso doctor? _pregunta con miedo Akane.

_Pues Akane esto también va por ti, tienes que colaborar con Ranma y dejarte un poco llevar si no discutiréis y os separareis a causa de ello y al haber un distanciamiento Ranma empeorara y sera peor para ti porque cada vez estará mas descontrolado, puede llegar a hacer cosas que no quiere si se le va mucho de las manos, entiendes? No se cual es la gravedad ni la naturaleza de este hongo pero por el tiempo que hace que explicáis cuando se tomo Ranma la seta los efectos del hongo son implacables y cada vez ira la cosa a peor y a un ritmo rapidísimo, lastima habernos dado cuenta tan tarde de esta manera tendríamos mas tiempo, por eso ahora hay que correr y no bacilar en problemas. _dice muy determinante el doctor a los asustados chicos.

_No entiendo muy bien que debemos hacer, si es por estar con él doctor así he hecho desde ayer...incluso hemos dormido juntos! Y parece que Ranma esta mas tranquilo verdad? _dice mirando a Ranma la joven de cabellos azulados pidiendo aprobación del joven de la trenza.

Ranma por su parte se queda pensativo callado sin poder contestar a la joven dudosa Akane.

_No Akane...Ranma seguro que ha necesitado mas y se ha aguantado verdad? _mira al joven ahora sonrojadisimo.

_Ranma? _mira una Akane temerosa.

Ranma se levanta bastante nervioso y angustiado apoyando una mano en la pared.

No les mira y les da la espalda a todos, lo que tiene que decir es demasiado bochornoso para él.

_No...estoy peor!Necesito mas! Se me desgarra el pecho cuando necesito esas cosas, creo que incluso el pecho me duele...y me he aguantado! _dice el joven de la trenza angustiado.

El doctor se acerca a Ranma y le apoya una mano en el hombro para consolar al joven ahora afligido.

_Mi consejo básicamente es este ahora,..Ranma no te reprimas mas tus necesidades, si necesitas abrazar a Akane hazlo siempre que lo necesites, no dejes que esa angustia aumente y cree mas dependencia hacia ella...e incluso si necesitas besarle hazlo! Aunque sea a escondidas! Pero que te lo aguantes es peor...créeme!Cada minuto que pase empeoraras y esa represión que tienes lo potenciara rápidamente así que no vaciles! Y Akane...para ayudar a Ranma deberás de dejarte por un día...dejarte hacer...no le apartes ni pegues por ello, recuerda que Ranma tiene un problema! vale? _dice mirando a la menor de los Tendo serio.

_Si doctor! _dice una joven Akane muy sonrojada.

_Bien mañana partimos! Nos vemos! preparad el equipaje y decirle a la familia que nos acompañe por si necesitamos ayuda! _dice sonriente el doctor despidiendolos.

_Shampoo también pedir a bisabuela ayuda! hasta mañana! Nos vemos aquí Airen que duermas bien como puedas! _se despide la amazona.

Todos se van cada uno a casa y el doctor comienza a recoger toda la información y hacer su equipaje para viajar a ese bosque lejano.


	9. El viaje a la cura de Ranma

Bueno como siempre siento mucho la tardanza me disculpo a los que siguen mi historia pero es que el tiempo no me da para mas pero tranquilos que la musa de la inspiracion aun no me abandona y sigo con mis ideas e historias sobre esta pareja!

Espero que os guste la siguiente entrega...la cosa se pone,...roja roja esto va adquiriendo un color mas...amarillo! U.U

Recordar que todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi.

Gracias por leer mis fics! Nos leemos y agradezco mucho vuestras respuestas y opiniones!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^

CAPITULO 9_EL VIAJE A LA CURA DE RANMA

Ambos jóvenes salen de la consulta del doctor, quedan al día siguiente pronto por la mañana y se despiden del doctor.

Mientras van caminando hacia casa, un silencio incómodos se apoderan de ellos, hasta que finalmente Akane es quien interrumpe esa incomodez.

_Ranma... _dice parándose en el camino.

Ranma la mira extrañado bastante pendiente de lo que le tiene que decir.

_Oye Ranma...necesitas...bueno esto...si...si quieres que te ayude...osea...necesitas...? _dice la joven de ojos castaños titubeando con timidez.

Ranma pega un salto dando una voltereta en el aire y se coloca frente a ella mirándola atentamente, esta a escasos centímetro de su rostro y la joven respira profundo y agitado.

_...Ranma? _dice la joven de los Tendo mientras le cae una gota de sudor por la frente de los nervios.

_Tranquila no necesito nada! _dice molesto aun manteniendole la mirada fija en sus ojos.

_Ranma por favor si lo necesitas si es preciso no lo hagas de esa forma que me pones muy nerviosa por favor avisame cuando quieras algo y no aterrorices con estos saltos! _dice la joven alejándose de él poco a poco dando pasos hacia atrás.

_Oye...no me digas las cosas como si fuera un muerto de hambre, vale? Me da mucha rabia tener que depender de ti...pero es que no es culpa mía que Shampoo me haya envenenado con esas setas asquerosas! dios! estoy que trino! _dice el joven de la trenza apretando los puños con furia.

_Bueno yo solo quería decirte que lo que necesites me lo pidas y ya esta, quiero ayudarte! _dice la joven tímidamente.

_Uhh! Tu lo que quieres es aprovechar esta situación para que yo te toque! Normal...y no te culpo...porque soy un chico muy atractivo! _Dice presuntuosamente el joven de ojos azulados.

Akane le mira con furia y cuando va a asestarle una buena torta piensa en las ultimas palabras del doctor Tofu.

Cuando Ranma va a protegerse del ataque de su prometida esta cede y él se queda sorprendido.

_No voy a dejar que esto empeore, si hay alguien aquí que debe de ser el inconsciente y el estúpido y no reconocer su problema seras tú, Ranma! _dice la joven de los Tendo bajando su rostro al suelo pensativa y sigue con su camino.

Ranma la mira sorprendo y la sigue tras ella. Cuando llegan a casa durante la cena hablan con los demás de lo ocurrido y estos deciden acompañarles incluida Kasumi que así quiere coger algunas setas para cocinar.

Preparan todos su equipaje, Akane esta a punto de querer irse a dormir, se pone su pijama y alguien golpea su puerta.

_Pasa! _dice abiertamente la joven de los Tendo.

Es Ranma quien entra con el pijama puesto y todo. Cierra la puerta tímidamente evitando ser visto por los demás inquilinos, aunque todos saben que van a dormir juntos de nuevo como la noche anterior.

Akane bastante resignada le pide a Ranma que entre de nuevo a la cama, invitándolo a colocarse al lado de la pared como la noche anterior.

Akane entra con él y se tapan hasta arriba, hace frío y se arropan lo máximo.

Finalmente apagan la luz y Akane se duerme rápido como siempre al ser de sueño ligero. Ranma al principio también logra dormirse un rato.

Como la noche anterior ella esta mirando a fuera de la cama y él hacia la pared, poco a poco se va girando para quedar en espaldas de ella.

Hace un hueco y se separa de ella un poco para no pegarse demasiado dirigiendo su rostro ahora hacia ella.

Akane al haber mas hueco se gira un poco y se pone boca arriba, respira profundamente.

Ranma la mira y se acerca a su oído susurrándole;

_Akane estas despierta? _dice despacio.

_...

La joven duerme profundamente sin acordarse de que Ranma esta al lado de ella y ademas sin estar maniatado.

Ranma la mira atentamente, mira sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios. Por momentos gira la cabeza hacia otro lado y se pone también boca arriba. La mira de nuevo de reojo y se incorpora un poco, se golpea un poco la cabeza y mira de nuevo hacia la joven profundamente dormida.

__Que bella que es! Que plácidamente duerme...tengo tantas ganas de...pero no puedo...no le he pedido permiso...quizas no se de cuenta! Si soy sigiloso quizás sacie un poco mi apego..._ _piensa el joven de la trenza observando los labios de Akane.

Poco a poco se va acercando al rostro de su bella prometida, sus narices están tocando, puede sentir la respiración tenue y profunda de la joven de ojos castaños. Ranma esta colocado encima de ella, pero sin apoyar su cuerpo en el de ella, se aguanta de los brazos como puede sin invadirla por completo para no despertarla.

Como un vampiro sediento de sangre olfatea el rostro y cabellos de la joven y roza una y otra vez los labios de esta con los suyos satisfaciendo sus ansias por tocarla, pero no es suficiente y finalmente con una de sus manos coge la barbilla de la joven facilitando la apertura de la boca de esta y la besa.

Los dedos de la joven comienzan a moverse y recobrar sentido, algo retiene su respiración y abre los ojos, observa que el joven de la trenza esta encima de ella besándola.

Ranma estaba tan sumergido en el beso con sus ojos cerrados que no se daba cuenta de que su prometida había despertado.

Con las manos libres que tenia libres aparta al joven de la trenza bruscamente.

_Pero que estas haciendo? Te dije que me avisaras! _dice enfadada la menor de los Tendo.

Ranma hace caso omiso y como un desesperado vuelve a ponerse encima de ella esta vez apoyando todo su cuerpo y agarrándole los brazos a la joven en forma de cruz para retomar el beso de nuevo esta vez mas apasionado.

Las piernas de la joven patalean fuerte pero no hay forma de soltarse.

A la joven de ojos castaños le falta ya el aire y agarra a su prometido con las piernas por la cintura de este y gira su cuerpo hacia fuera de la cama cayendo los dos al suelo.

Akane consigue dar la vuelta a ambos y caer en el suelo encima de su prometido, ha conseguido soltarse.

Ranma que se ha golpeado la cabeza intenta medio mareado a causa de este volver a coger la cabeza de su prometida para volver besarla de nuevo, pero Akane ahora esta despierta y encima suya y se suelta poniendo los brazos de su prometido a los lados apresándolo.

Ambos jóvenes respiran exhaustivamente a causa del forcejeo de ambos, cuando Akane consigue coger aire Ranma comienza a relajarse.

_Suéltame Akane me duele la cabeza! _dice quejándose el joven de la trenza.

_Si te suelto te estarás quieto? _dice la joven de cabellos cortos extasiada.

_Si...

_Prometemelo! _insiste Akane.

_Lo...prometo...estoy...estoy bien! suéltame ya! Arg! _dice el joven intentando soltarse.

Akane poco a poco desiste y se levanta rápidamente poniéndose en guardia. Ranma se levanta cogiéndose la nuca aquejado del golpe.

_Estas bien? _pregunta la joven de ojos castaños.

_Si... me duele la cabeza.

Akane al ver que se ha relajado se tranquiliza y se acerca al joven para verle la cabeza.

Ranma al ver de nuevo el rostro de su prometida cerca vuelve a engacharla de los hombros y atraerla hacia él fuerte pero esta reacciona rápido y le aparta de nuevo.

_Ranma voy a tener que atarte! Me asustas! te dije que me avisaras! _dice enfadada la joven.

Ranma agacha la cabeza y se resiga dejando que le ate las manos.

Vuelven a tumbarse en la cama, Akane se mete con cuidado dándole de nuevo la espalda a Ranma.

_Akane...puedo abrazarte? por la espalda? es que tengo frío...por favor no te haré nada, estoy maniatado.

_Si...si...vale lo que quieras! _dice interrumpiéndole a su prometido malhumorada.

Akane respira con resignación y le pasa las manos atadas de el por encima de su cabeza hasta su cintura de manera que queda abrazada al joven.

Ranma se siente reconfortado oliendo los cabellos de su prometida y sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, se siente cálido y consigue dormirse profundamente.

Llega la mañana, los rayos de sol escasos entran por la ventana y la menor de los Tendo abre sus ojos lentamente. Hace frío pero siente calidez al notar el cuerpo de su prometido pegado a ella abrazándola. Podía sentir la respiración de este chocando contra sus cabellos.

Por momentos la joven de los Tendo cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba.

_Podría_ estar así mucho tiempo...que verdadera lastima que realmente él no sea así conmigo...solo cuando esta así es cuando estoy realmente bien...¿porque debemos de complicar tanto las cosas? ¿porque tenemos que estar siempre riñendo?¿porque tenemos que esperar que un hongo sea ingerido por alguno de los dos para estar así?¿realmente Ranma siente algo por mi?¿sera ese hongo el causante de su malestar o es simplemente otro hongo? __pensaba para sus adentros la joven de ojos castaños.

Un toque en la puerta desmorona el momento especial y cálido que estaba viviendo Akane con su prometido acompañado con la impertinente voz de Nabiki.

_Tortolitos estáis ya listos? Venga que llegamos tarde! _dice la mediana de los Tendo.

Ambos jóvenes se despiertan sobresaltados y se miran con timidez al darse cuenta de que están pegados el uno al otro ademas de agarrados.

Ranma levanta los brazos para que Akane se suelte de su abrazo ya que este aun sigue maniatado, la joven de ojos castaños desata a Ranma y cada uno va a asearse.

Todos están bajo ya con el equipaje y desayunando.

Ranma y Akane se sientan juntos ante la mirada atenta de los demás.

_Solo hemos dormido no os hagáis ilusiones! _dice la joven de los Tendo sin mirarlos.

_Eso es lo que le hubiera gustado a ella! _dice Ranma burlándose.

_Oye deberías de callarte que podrías salir perdiendo! Yo al menos no voy acosando a la gente cuando duerme! _dice indignada la joven de cabellos azulados.

_Ahh amigo es genial que nuestros niños duerman juntos verdad? ya es un gran paso para la boda! _le dice Genma a su amigo Soun brindando.

_Oye...os recuerdo que estoy hechizado? que en mi sano juicio no se me ocurriría tocar a esa marimacho! _dice Ranma mirando su plato.

_Oye tu! ya esta bien a que no te acompaño eh? te vas tu solito! _dice Akane enfadada amenazando a su prometido.

_Se que te gusta que este pendiente de ti y te sientes bien por pensar que te necesito por mi problema...en el fondo te encanta que este así contigo, di la verdad! _dice Ranma esperezándose con los brazos.

Akane recuerda una vez mas las palabras del doctor y en vez de seguir con la pelea le dice a su prometido;

_No voy a discutir contigo, si hago esto por mi porque temo que puedas llegar a hacerme daño! no te hagas tantas ilusiones pues no soy yo quien acosa al otro! No estas en derecho de presumir! _dice la joven de los Tendo pegando un golpetazo en la mesa.

Akane se levanta disgustada y deja a todos desayunando solos. Ranma queda con los demás tomando su plato como si nada aunque pensativo.

_Ahh cuñadito que creído te lo tienes! deberías de pedirle perdón! eso no esta bien! _dice la mediana de los Tendo con resignación.

Ranma hace caso del aviso de Nabiki y decide subir a la habitación de Akane.

Toca a la puerta con timidez y esta le permite el paso.

Akane estaba terminando su maleta pequeña de viaje para partir. Ranma entra con timidez y cierra la puerta.

_Que quieres ahora? vienes a decir impertinencias de nuevo? Deberías prepararte para partir... _dice molesta le menor de los Tendo mientras termina de cerrar la maleta.

Hay un momento de silencio incomodo y Ranma finalmente se disculpa.

_Perdona Akane es que...esto es superior a mi, no soporto todo esto...yo... _dice el joven nervioso.

_Mira dejalo estar vale? Antes de que digas otra tontería! _dice Akane preparándose para salir de la habitación.

Ranma la coge por los hombros y la gira hacia él, Akane esta muy nerviosa y le presta mucha atención a sus movimientos.

_En serio! Perdoname prometo que no volveré a herirte! _le dice el joven de la trenza mirándola a los ojos bastante serio.

La joven de los Tendo le mira bastante sonrojada debido a la mirada intensa de su prometido y lo cerca de que están ambos.

_Vamos chicos? _se oye la dulce voz de Kasumi por el pasillo.

Ambos jóvenes se miran tímidamente hacia otro lado y se disponen para salir.

Cuando bajan están todos esperando, parten hacia la consulta del doctor Tofu y allí también les espera Shampoo con Cologne.

_Aiyaaa Airen! Como estar? _saluda alegremente la amazona.

_Ho...la a todos...¿ que tal señorita Kasumi? _dice el doctor estrujando el mapa a donde van a ir a recoger las setas de los nervios.

_No doctor! No romper Mapa! _dice la amazona rescatando los trozos del mapa.

_mmm creo que este viaje va a ser un poco desastre... _dice Akane bastante deprimida.

_Si...veremos como va todo... _dice el joven de la trenza respondiendo a su prometida.

_Vamos chicos! al viaje! _dice el patriarca de los Tendo animando al resto.

Todos comienzan el viaje, van preparados para caminar mucho. Primero cogen un autobús que tarda unas 4 horas en llegar mas o menos y cuando llegan van hasta el poblado andando. Llevan andando ya unas 2 horas y poco mas pero empiezan a agotarse sobretodo los mayores que no están acostumbrados a caminar tanto.

_Uff! estoy agotado! _se para en seco el patriarca de los Tendo.

_Vamos hay que seguir que hay que aprovechar toda la luz del día que nos queda! _insiste Ranma.

Soun reacciona y sigue el camino. Empieza ya a atardecer, el sol ya se esta poniendo y comienzan a agotarse. Ranma no para de mirar a Akane y comienza a tener de nuevo ganas de abrazarla, le mira las manos, los cabellos y su frágil cuello...no deja de mirarla.

El doctor Tofu atento a los movimientos del joven de la trenza observa el comportamiento de este y empieza a preocuparse, se va acercando al joven a una altura para poder hablar con él mientras caminan.

_Ranma estas bien? _pregunta preocupado el doctor despacio.

_Si solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo! _dice Ranma sin dejar de mirar a su prometida.

_Ranma...quieres que paremos donde están esas cuevas? lo digo por si quieres estar con Akane a solas...ya me entiendes... _insinúa el doctor.

_Estoy bien lo que quiero es llegar lo mas pronto posible al bosque! _dice nervioso Ranma.

_Piensa que no es bueno, cogela aunque sea de la mano! Venga! tocala aunque sea un poco de esa manera quizás al sentirla te sentirás mejor y esa dependencia bajara!_insiste del doctor.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a Akane, la mira la la coge de la mano, esta a su vez le mira extrañado pues le esta cogiendo la mano delante de todos.

_Vamos! _dice un nervioso Ranma mirando al suelo con vergüenza.

Todos prosiguen la marcha, ya esta muy bajo el sol y pronto habrá que buscar un sitio para dormir.

Ranma sigue mirando a su prometida mientras esta colabora con los demás buscando un sitio.

El doctor se preocupa y de nuevo le insiste.

_Ranma...deberías de estar a solas con Akane para tranquilizarte, buscar un sitio y así no os molestara nadie! Venga.. aun falta camino de al menos unas 6 horas! No aguantaras sin hacer nada y cada vez estas peor, tienes mal aspecto! _insiste el doctor.

Ranma que no para de mirar a su prometida su delicado cuello y lo que le gustaría invadirlo...sus finos y bien formados labios mientras habla...esta sumergido en ello como si fuese una droga para él y ahora estuviera con un mono muy grande. Las palabras del doctor apenas puede escucharlas cada vez esta mas sumergido en los efectos hipnóticos del hongo y sus pupilas están muy dilatas sin dejar de mirar a su prometida.

_Ranma! _grita el doctor.

Ranma despierta de su hipnosis sobresaltado mirando por primera vez al doctor.

_Ranma...deberías de llevarte a Akane a una de esas cuevas y estar un rato a solas con ella para que se te pase... díselo! díselo ya! esta pasando el tiempo y estas empeorando mucho! _insiste el doctor.

_Bien... _dice mientras se dirige hacia su prometida.

Ranma se acerca a su prometida que esta ayudando a acampar y preparar las tiendas de campaña.

_Akane...podrías venir conmigo un momento? _dice el joven de la trenza mientras la agarra del brazo un poco brusco.

_Que ocurre Ranma? _pregunta Akane nerviosa.

_Necesito que vengas conmigo! A solas! Ahora! _insiste el joven de la trenza sacudiendo el brazo de su prometida con brusquedad.

Akane esta muy asustada pero accede y le sigue arrastrada por Ranma que la tiene aun enganchada del brazo.

_Esto...nos vamos un momento ahora volvemos vamos a coger leña para la hoguera! _dice Ranma sin mirar a los demás arrastrando a Akane cogiéndola fuerte del brazo.

_Yo acompañarlos Airen! _dice insistente la amazona.

_Shhh! No Shampoo! dejalos solos! Ranma lo necesita! Hazme caso si no quieres que empeoren las cosas mas de lo que las has empeorado tu! _dice el doctor disgustado con la amazona.

Shampoo asiente triste con la cabeza y obedece al doctor.

Los jóvenes que aun se van alejando mas y mas de los demás ya están a una distancia prudente, Ranma va buscando una cueva para resguardarse del frío y de las miradas ajenas.

Akane se sigue quejando del brazo, Ranma la coge fuerte y la arrastra hacia donde se dirige.

_Ranma para ya me haces daño! A donde vamos? No nos alejemos mucho ehhh? _insiste la joven de ojos castaños asustada por la actuación del joven.

Cuando ya están cerca de una de las cuevas Ranma de un puñado coge a Akane y la estampa contra la pared contra su cuerpo y comienza a besarla en los labios muy apasionado.

A Akane le ha hecho mucho daño el empujón y le duele la espalda ademas de que Ranma la esta aplastando contra las rocosas paredes de la piedra con su cuerpo.

Akane con un impulso le aparta de ella aun insistiendo en besarla como si estuviera hipnotizado, no atiende a razones como si estuviera sediento de ella.

_Ranma para me haces daño! Estas siendo muy violento! _dice empujando del pecho del joven apartándolo de ella.

Ranma sigue en sus intentos y la vuelve a besar apasionadamente. Akane comienza a dejarse recordando las palabras del doctor aunque Ranma aun le esta haciendo daño.

Con sus manos Ranma va recorriendo partes del cuerpo de su prometida hasta que poco a poco llega a uno de sus pechos, lo toca y la joven de ojos castaños lo siente y comienza a tener miedo de que siga mas lejos. Ranma esta demasiado extasiado y sigue en sus pretensiones apretándole fuertemente el pecho que le esta tocando.

Akane se queja fuerte y le aparta pegandole un bofetón.

Ranma la suelta y la mira impresionado al mismo tiempo que cabreado.

_Pero que demonios haces ehhh? _le recrimina a su prometida ahora asustada.

_Me haces daño! Te dije que fueras despacio! Y no vuelvas a tocarme mas los pechos! entiendes? y menos de esa forma, parecías un loco! _dice asustada alejándose un poco de él.

A causa de los gritos de la joven se habían acercado los demás hasta a cueva temiendo lo peor y estaban escuchando y viendo la pareja discutir.

Ranma que se estaba percatando que le estaban escuchando, tenia vergüenza de reconocer públicamente lo que le acababa de hacer a Akane y como siempre preso del miedo a hacer el ridículo y evidenciar las cosas evade los comentarios de su asustada prometida.

_Yo no te he tocado nada! No exageres! _dice presuntuoso sacudiéndose los ropajes.

_Si lo has hecho! Me has estrujado uno de mis pechos y me has hecho daño! _dice disgustada la joven de los Tendo.

_Ya te gustaría a ti! Como voy a tocar tus pechos de juguete? Marimacho? _le dice hiriente el joven de la trenza presumiendo.

Akane no responde a las intrusiones de su prometido y mira hacia otro lado aguantándose las ganas de golpearle.

_Si al menos tus pechos fueran como el resto de mis prometidas quizás me plantearía tocarlos, ya te gustaría a ti tener pechos grandes como los míos, si hasta yo en mujer soy mas sexy que tu! _dice presumiendo el joven de la trenza.

Akane no dice nada y sale de ahí cabizbaja bajo la mirada de los demás. Ranma se sorprende de no recibir el típico bofetón o puñetazo de su prometida y la sigue.

_Ehh! A donde te crees que vas con lo tarde que es? vuelve! _le dice agarrándola del brazo.

_Me voy! No voy a permitir que tenga que dejarme tocar por un cerdo como tu y encima me insultes delante de los demás! Si te pasa algo ya es cosa tuya! Buscate la vida con ese hongo y comete a tus prometidas si quieres! Si tienes momentos de necesidad ya tienes ahí a Shampoo para que se deje estrujar sus pechos! _dice Akane indignada recogiendo las cosas.

_Pues eso haré! no voy a pedirte que te quedes haz lo que quieres no te necesito! _dice Ranma soltándola enfadado.

El doctor Tofu asustado se acerca a los jóvenes e intenta insistir que Akane no se marche.

_Akane por favor no le hagas caso, es peligroso que Ranma empeore! _insiste el doctor.

_Ya esta Doctor! Llevo días soportando todas estas humillaciones y encima tengo miedo de estar cerca suya porque cada vez es mas brusco y me hace daño! y encima...me insulta! Me voy! que se las arregle solito! _dice cogiendo todos sus bártulos.

_Hija quedate cariño! Piénsalo no le hagas caso! _insiste el padre de la joven.

_Me voy a casa! aquí no tengo nada que hacer! _dice Akane preparándose para partir.

_No hace falta que se quede doctor, estaré mejor si la pierdo de vista! _dice el joven de la trenza presuntuoso.

El doctor Tofu le mira disgustado y deja a la joven de los Tendo marchar.

_Akane entiendo que te hayas...ya hablamos...intentare ayudar a Ranma para que no te pase nada entendido? cuenta conmigo! _dice guiñándole el ojo a Akane.

_Gracias doctor, por entenderme! _dice la joven de ojos castaños sonriendo.

Cuando Akane comienza a alejarse retomando su marcha, el doctor se acerca disgustado a Ranma.

_Ahora lo has fastidiado todo! espero que esto no termine en un mal recuerdo! Mañana partiremos pronto al bosque y te curaremos lo antes posible antes que cometas alguna locura! _le dice el prestigioso doctor al joven de la trenza ahora preocupado por la marcha de se prometida.

Preparan todo para dormir, ya han pasado unas 4 horas desde que Akane ha marchado.

Todos ahora están durmiendo menos Ranma que esta dando vueltas en su tienda de campaña pensando en su prometida y como anhela volver a tocarla.

__Ahhn dios porque habré hecho eso! Como la he podido dejar marchar! aaagh! tengo que soportar esto como sea y mañana encontrar ese estúpido hongo! Me duele todo el cuerpo y me encuentro muy mal! La necesito...ahora mismo! Akane! Donde estas? __piensa Ranma ansioso una y otra vez intentando dormir como puede.


	10. Ranma Enloquece

CAPITULO 10_RANMA ENLOQUECE

En medio de la noche mientras todos duermen, la amazona de cabellos violáceos se asegura de que nadie anda por ahí despierto y se acerca a la tienda de campaña en donde se encuentra Ranma.

Este estaba despierto y la amazona es descubierta por este.

_Hola Airen! No poder dormir? Tu sufrir por hongo? _pregunta la amazona mientras se cuela dentro de la tienda de campaña del joven.

_Shampoo que haces aquí¿? _pregunta molesto el joven.

_Venir a ayudar a Airen! Tu necesitar que Shampoo hacer algo por ti? _dice ofreciéndose la amazona amablemente.

_Tu no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme! _dice cruzándose de brazos nervioso.

_Claro que si ya veras! _dice la amazona acercándose a él.

Shampoo de sopetón se abalanza encima de Ranma y le besa como hizo aquella vez, Ranma esta nervioso y aunque en principio se deja la aparta de inmediato. Se echa para atrás bastante malhumorado y se limpia la boca con asco, gesto que no le gusta a la amazona en absoluto.

_No te ha gustado Ranma? _pregunta frustrada Shampoo.

_Por que has hecho eso, ehh? que quieres complicar mas entre nosotros dos las cosas? ehh? Es que se te olvida que no te quiero ni te querré jamas como tu quieres que lo haga? _dice disgustado el joven de ojos azulados.

_Ranma eso que dices duele! yo solo querer ayudarte! Por favor como puedo ayudar? _dice la amazona frustrada.

_Puedes traer aquí ahora a Akane? _pregunta mirándola fieramente el joven de la trenza a la afligida amazona.

_...No... no saber donde estar ella ahora... _dice Shampoo mientras le caen lagrimas en los ojos.

_Entonces no puedes ayudarme! Vete de aquí ahora y no vuelvas a venir a verme! _dice invitándola a salir de la tienda.

Shampoo sale indignada de la tienda de Ranma y desiste en sus insinuaciones.

Pasan las horas y Ranma no puede dormir, esta empezando a amanecer y Ranma no ha descansado nada y pronto toca partir.

Todos despiertan y Ranma termina derrotado dormido. El doctor que va a avisarle a la tienda de la partida se da cuenta de su estado y lo comenta con el resto de viajantes.

_Ranma esta bastante peor, el haber perdido todo contacto con Akane esta empezando a desvariar...hay que partir rápido pero esta tan agotado por no poder dormir que ahora no hay manera de despertarlo. He intentado ayudarle pero esta delirando no para de llamar a Akane...no hay forma de despertarlo y casi que mejor siga durmiendo para no empeorar...deberíamos de partir y Ranma debería de quedarse aquí con alguien para que descanse, no hay que perder el tiempo! _dice muy serio el doctor.

_Y que ocurre si le esperamos a que despierte? _pregunta el padre del joven preocupado.

_Pues no se como puede despertar ni cuando pero seria perder el tiempo, y Ranma necesita ya esa medicina! Hay que buscarla ya y aun queda mucho camino! _avisa el doctor.

_Y que hacemos entonces? _pregunta Soun.

_Como Shampoo conoce el bosque, nos iremos ella, yo y Cologne...es lo que propongo...y aquí que se queden ustedes y las señoritas Nabiki y Kasumi con Ranma custodiándolo! No le dejéis solo y vigilad que no se os escape! entendido? Decidle que nosotros hemos ido en busca de las setas, vale? _se asegura el doctor.

Todos asienten con la cabeza y parten pronto a por la cura de Ranma.

Mientras Akane ya esta cogiendo el autobús para dirigirse a Nerima, aun le toca esperar bastante para llegar...ha pasado la noche fuera y ha dormido como un lirón a causa de las noches en vela a causa de lo que le ocurría a Ranma.

__Que bien he dormido! Hacia días que no dormía así a causa de lo de Ranma...espero que se arregle todo pronto y volvamos a la normalidad...me da miedo que Ranma no se cure y se comporte así...es tan agresivo..._ _piensa Akane preocupada.

Ya es mediodía y Ranma por fin despierta bastante alterado preguntando por Akane.

_Donde esta Akane? _pregunta despavorido el joven de la trenza.

_Ranma hijo ya has despertado! _dice Genma alegre.

_Ranma come lo que he cocinado para reponer! _dice la dulce Kasumi.

Ranma se acerca corriendo hacia donde están todos comiendo y Kasumi le sirve un plato. Ranma no para de mirar a todas partes buscando a Akane sin hacer caso de la comida ni percatarse de que falta mas gente.

_Ranma tranquilo, el doctor, Shampoo y Cologne han ido a por la cura! Esperaremos aquí! _dice Soun Tendo.

Ranma esta exhausto y le cuesta mantener la respiración mucho, se queja del pecho y le duele mucho, el corazón parece irle demasiado deprisa.

_Ranma hijo estas bien? _pregunta Genma preocupado por su hijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

_Donde ha ido? _pregunta Ranma insistiendo.

_Ya te he dicho que han ido a coger tu cura, esperaremos aquí! _vuelve a explicar Genma.

_Digo Akane! Donde ha ido? _pregunta amenazante a su padre.

_Ranma se ha ido antes no recuerdas que le hiciste enfadar? _dice un asustado Genma.

_Traerla ya! Traédmela! _dice gritando el joven de la trenza.

_Ranma tienes que calmarte! Akane esta ahora muy lejos! _dice zarandeando a Ranma.

_Por que se ha tenido que ir la tonta esta? Mira ahora en que estado me encuentro...me encuentro muy mal me duele todo el cuerpo...argg! _dice aquejándose.

_Ranma tienes que calmarte! estas como un loco despavorido hijo! _dice agarrando al joven de la trenza de los hombros.

_Dejadme en paz! _dice yendose hacia un arbol que habia cerca.

_Ranma a donde vas? vuelve! _grita Genma.

Ranma comienza a golpear con sus puños como un poseso contra el árbol hasta salirle sangre en los nudillos cuando su padre le bloquea alejándolo del árbol.

_Soun ayudame! Ranma esta descontrolado! Este no es mi hijo! _dice apresando a Ranma mientras Ranma se muerde las muñecas de las manos.

_Ranma deja de autolesionarte! basta! _le dice el patriarca de los Tendo agarrándole las muñecas de las manos.

Ranma comienza a relajarse poco a poco y desiste en seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo tumban en el suelo y Ranma intenta relajarse tocándose la cabeza con agobio.

_Dios mio espero que vengan pronto! _dice una asustada Nabiki.

_Deberíamos ir a buscar leña si no luego se hace de noche! _dice Kasumi.

_Aun es pronto hija! _dice Soun.

_Ya pero hay que aprovechar que Ranma esta tranquilo para hacerlo papa! _alerta Nabiki.

_Bien iremos a buscar leña, ¿Ranma te encuentras mejor hijo? _dice preocupado su padre.

_Si...quiero...necesito dormir un poco...me voy...me voy a la tienda... _dice levantándose y dirigendose a la tienda.

_Nos vamos, ahora venimos no tardamos vale hijas? _dice el patriarca de los Tendo.

Ambas hermanas asienten con la cabeza y esperan la vuelta de los mayores.

Pasa una hora y media mas o menos y vuelven, aun es bastante pronto pero así ya lo tienen todo hecho. Kasumi comienza a preparar las cosas para la cena y los mayores descansan hablando entre ellos.

Ya es de noche y han pasado varias horas desde que Kasumi ha preparado la cena, todos han cenado ya pero están esperando a ver si sale Ranma a cenar para irse todos a dormir de nuevo.

_Que raro que la comida no le llame la atención a Ranma con lo comilón que es...no se si ir a despertarlo para que coma algo! _dice el padre del joven de ojos azulados preocupado.

_Hoy aun no ha comido nada desde anoche tío Genma, lleva todo el día sin comer...debería de comer algo! _dice preocupada la mayor de los Tendo.

_Si...tienes razón voy a ir a despertarlo! _dice animado Genma levantándose.

Genma se dirige hacia la tienda de campaña donde Ranma duerme y le llama.

_Ranma hijo despierta ya, debes de comer algo...se que no quieres estar despierto porque no quieres sufrir pero...debes de comer algo! Vas a enfermar! _dice preocupado el padre del joven de la trenza.

Al no recibir respuesta de su hijo, Genma se extraña e intenta entrar en la tienda de campaña.

_Hijo han pasado muchas horas ya, deberías de salir a comer! _dice mientras entra en la tienda.

Cuando entra en la tienda esta todo muy oscuro y al palpar se da cuenta de que no hay nadie dentro de la tienda de campaña. Genma esta horrorizado y preocupadisimo.

_Ranma? Ranma? Donde estas hijo? _pregunta desesperado palpando todas las mantas.

_Ocurre algo Genma? _pregunta preocupado Soun acercándose a la tienda de campaña.

Genma sale asustado y sudando de los nervios.

_Que ocurre Genma? _pregunta Soun asustado por su amigo.

_Ranma no esta en la tienda! _dice alarmado el padre de Ranma.

_Ay dios mio! Pues nosotras no le hemos visto salir a ninguna parte papa! _dice alarmada Nabiki.

_Es posible que se haya ido al bosque el también a coger las setas si se ha visto tan mal...puede que haya ido a donde el doctor_tranquiliza la mayor de los Tendo.

_Puede ser... _dice Genma intentando tranquilizarse.

_Tal vez haya salido a hacer sus necesidades pues aquí con vosotras no podría el pobre...esperaremos un poco y mantengamos la calma.

Mientras en Nerima llega el autobús y ya es bastante de noche.

Akane llega por fin a casa, se sienta un poco en el salón y respira profundo.

_Ahhh que paz! que tranquilidad estar aquí sola... cuanto tiempo sin nerviosismo...espero que encuentren pronto la cura y con mucha suerte mañana por la noche se encuentren de vuelta.

La joven de los Tendo se prepara la cena y cena tranquila, ya empieza a tener sueño pero antes desea tomarse un baño relajante.

_Voy a bañarme antes de dormir, me pica un poco el cuerpo del viaje y del sudor...necesito relajarme...! _dice dirigiéndose al baño para preparar su baño.

En el bosque están todos mirando por todas partes por si ven a Ranma cuando de pronto unas sombras ven venir desde lejos.

_Parece que viene alguien! _dice Genma alertando.

Poco a poco estos bultos se van acercando y las siluetas las van reconociendo.

Cuando ya están cerca se percatan de que son Shampoo, el doctor Tofu y Cologne que vienen tan rápido como han podido aun están extasiados del largo camino.

_No esta...Ranma con ellos! _dice una asustada Nabiki.

Cuando se aproximan mas, el doctor trae algo en sus manos y se lo enseña a Genma.

_Mirad hemos dado con el hongo que curara a Ranma! Por suerte no estaba tan lejos de aquí como en un principio pensábamos! donde esta Ranma? _pregunta mirando a todos lados preocupado por el estado del joven.

Genma y Soun se miran preocupados y el Doctor comienza a ponerse nervioso.

_Que ocurre? donde esta Ranma? No me digáis que no esta aquí con vosotros? _insiste el doctor.

Ambos padres se miran preocupados y les cuesta mucho responder.

_Genma? _pregunta el doctor.

_Vera yo...hace un rato fui a mirar a la tienda de campaña donde se había ido Ranma a dormir...y ya no estaba! Pensé que quizás se había ido al bosque a coger las setas donde estabais vosotros porque estaba mucho peor, vosotros no le habíais visto esta mañana estaba como un loco poseído pegándose a si mismo y todo! _dice alterado Genma.

_Genma! No os habéis dado cuenta de lo que estas pasando? _dice asustado el doctor Tofu.

_Puede ser que se haya ido al bosque a coger el hongo desesperado, quizás es cuestión de esperar a que vuelva doctor! _dice intentando tranquilizar la situación Genma.

_Ranma ha ido alguna vez a ese bosque? dime Genma? _pregunta cabreado el doctor.

_...no que yo sepa! _dice muy asustado Genma.

_Pues entonces desde luego no ha ido al bosque sobretodo porque el mapa lo tenemos nosotros! es imposible que se haya ido allí si no sabe como ir! es dar palos de ciego! _dice preocupado el doctor malhumorado por la situación.

_Y donde ha podido ir entonces? _pregunta nervioso Soun.

_Pues a donde creéis? a ido a por Akane! Akane ahora esta en peligro! _dice el doctor.

_Dios mio! _dice Soun agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación.

Todos comienzan a dar vueltas por la estancia sin saber que hacer.

_Cuanto tiempo hace que le habéis perdido de vista a Ranma? _pregunta el doctor alarmado a los mayores de la familia.

_Pues hace algunas horas! _dice con miedo Soun.

_Cuantas horas? _pregunta nervioso el doctor.

_Pues no se desde el mediodía! Habrán pasado unas 8 horas! No lo se! _dice agarrándose la cabeza muy nervioso.

_Dios mio! eso es mucho tiempo Genma! _dice alarmado el doctor.

_Y ahora que hacemos? _pregunta la mayor de los Tendo preocupada.

Todos están nerviosos y no saben como actuar, Shampoo no para de llorar y se siente muy culpable.

_Todo esto es por tu culpa! No se que demonios haces llorando! _dice fríamente Nabiki a la afligida amazona.

_Bueno el mal ya esta hecho dejale estar ya tiene bastante! _dice Cologne protegiendo a su nieta.

_Ahora hay que pensar! que hacer! hay que avisar a Akane de que se vaya de casa en caso de que este allí porque es seguro a donde ira Ranma! _alerta el doctor.

_Porque no vamos a una de las casas mas cercanas y les pedimos que nos dejen hacer una llamada de socorro? _idea Nabiki.

_Siii! a unas cuentas colinas había una casa en donde habitaba gente! podríamos ir allí que no esta muy lejos! _anima el doctor.

_Con que le digamos a Akane que se vaya de casa para evitar que Ranma la encuentre ya es cuestión de ir nosotros lo mas rápido posible con la cura para dársela! Vamos! _alienta el doctor a los demás.

Akane esta en el baño pensativa desnuda con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo, sentada en la orilla de la bañera esta tocando el agua con la yema de sus dedos para ver la temperatura del agua.

_Ahhh por fin voy a bañarme! Bueno espero que hayan curado a Ranma y pronto estén de vuelta! si es cierto que estoy enfadada con Ranma pero probablemente no volveré a tener ningún contacto con él como los que estaba teniendo hasta ahora...no importa...ademas él ha sido un idiota conmigo! Mira que decirme esas cosas! En fin...voy a darme un buen baño y a relajarme! _dice la joven mientras se mete en la bañera.

Por otro lado los viajantes buscan desesperados la casa mas cercana y pronto dan con ella. Tocan a la puerta y un amable señor mayor sale a recibirles un poco asustado por las horas.

_Disculpe señor, vera...es que necesitamos hacer una llamada urgente...¿podría dejarnos llamar a mi hija a mi casa? Ella esta en peligro! _dice el patriarca de los Tendo.

_Vale pero entre solo usted! Perdone que desconfíe a veces no viene gente de fiar ya me entiende... _dice desconfiado el señor.

_Claro! con que entre yo es suficiente! déjeme llamar ya por favor! _insiste Soun preocupado por su pequeña.

El abuelo abre el seguro de la puerta y le deja entrar al patriarca de los Tendo, le muestra donde tiene el teléfono y como un despavorido lo coge intentando llamar nervioso a su casa, con miedo a encontrarse lo peor...

El señor de la casa le mira bastante preocupado, ve que el hombre no finge y escucha con atención la llamada.

En casa Akane ha finalizado su baño, estaba poniéndose la parte de arriba de su pijama para cuando va a abotonarselo oye el ruido del teléfono sonando.

_Seran ellos! Seguro que llaman para decirme que vienen ya para casa! _dice animadamente mientras corre por la casa medio a vestir a por teléfono y a oscuras.

Corre rápido sin miedo a ser vista ya que se encuentra en casa sola, y solo baja con la camisa del pijama abierta enseñando su sostén y en bragas y le da tiempo a coger el teléfono.

_Diga? _pregunta apresurada la menor de los Tendo.

_Hija eres tu? _pregunta el preocupado padre.

_Si papa ya llegue a casa hace algunas horas! Habéis encontrado el hongo? _pregunta la menor de los Tendo.

_Si hija! Oye...tienes que salir de casa! Ya! _dice alarmado el patriarca de los Tendo.

_Que? Por que? _pregunta asustada Akane.

_Hija Ranma se ha escapado y sospechamos que puede ir a casa! Tienes que salir de allí enseguida! vete a un sitio a salvo! busca a Ryoga o algo! pero sal de allí ya! Ranma esta loco y descontrolado! _insiste Soun.

_Pero es que no le habéis dado el hongo? _pregunta mientras le tiembla el pulso a la joven de ojos castaños.

_No nos ha dado tiempo! Ha huido Akane sal de allí ya! Rápido! _dice gritando a su hija.

En ese momento se oye la puerta del recibidor abrirse y cerrarse...alguien con llave ha entrado en la estancia y hay un silencio desgarrador.

_Akane? Akane hija pasa algo? _pregunta el padre preocupado.

Akane no responde y se teme lo peor, esta paralizada mirando a la puerta. Se le cae el teléfono de la mano y le tiembla las piernas, apenas puede articular movimiento el terror se apodera de ella.

_Akaneeeeeeeee Akaneeeeeeeeee hijaaaaaaaaa por favor contesta! Huyeee de alliiiiiii correeeeeeee huyeeeeeeeee! _se puede escuchar la voz histérica gritando del padre de la joven de ojos castaños ahora aterrorizada.

De pronto la luz se enciende y ante ella aparece un Ranma exhausto, sudando y demacrado delante de ella mirándola con fiereza. Estaba alteradisimo y se notaba que no había comido nada, su aspecto era realmente alarmante, estaba con los ojos desencajados y totalmente desequilibrado. Tenia las pupilas dilatadas y la miraba como si se la fuese a comer...

Akane se queda petrificada sin saber muy bien como actuar.

_Ra...Ranma? estas...bien? Ran...ma? _pregunta una muy nerviosa Akane petrificada.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno como podéis ver os he regalado otro capitulo a causa de compensación de la tardanza al escribir...espero que os guste! Y la semana que viene tendréis el siguiente episodio...como podéis ver la cosa esta que arde...¿que sucederá con la pareja? ¿que le ocurrirá a Akane? ¿Ranma la atacara? Mas en el siguiente capitulo! ;)

Gracias por leer mis historias!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^_^


	11. La lucha de Akane

CAPITULO 11_LA LUCHA DE AKANE

Los dos jóvenes se encuentran en el salón mirándose, aun ninguno ha tomado la decisión de como actuar, Akane no sabe si hablarle o decirle algo o en cambio salir corriendo.

__Ranma esta irreconocible...que hago ahora? Intento dialogar o salgo corriendo de aquí? Tengo pánico...no se que hacer... ¿salgo corriendo? __piensa agobiada la joven de ojos castaños por la mirada examinante del joven de la trenza.

Akane esta haciendo pasos atrás lentamente y parece que Ranma comienza a respirar agitado de nuevo, Akane tiene muchas ganas de gritar pero piensa que es mejor primero utilizar la razón pues aun no sabe el verdadero estado de Ranma.

_Ranma estas... ¿estas bien? _dice la joven temblando intentado tomar el aliento.

_A...kane ¿puedes venir un momento? _dice acercándose poco a poco el joven con las manos en guardia.

_Ran...ma estas muy raro... _dice Akane retrocediendo para atrás.

Cuando Ranma se va acercando mas Akane va recordando por la forma de mirarle que tiene Ranma de arriba a abajo que iba en ropa interior y solo una camisa desabrochada que muestra todos sus encantos. Muy asustada por la cara que comienza a tener Ranma de desesperación se tapa como puede con su camisa y se aleja un poco mas a una distancia prudente.

_Ranma por favor! Me estas asustando! _dice la joven de ojos castaños con desesperación asustada.

_Akane por favor ven un momento, no voy a hacerte daño. _dice Ranma volviendo a acercarse como si fuese a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

_No! _grita Akane saliendo de allí corriendo.

__El baño! Tengo que ir al baño! Mi única salvación es que se moje con agua fría y se convierta en mujer! Tengo que subir al baño e intentar que Ranma se moje rápido! __piensa la joven de los Tendo mientras corre despavorida hacia la escalera.

Ranma enseguida reacciona corriendo tras ella y cuando esta comienza a subir las escaleras, este la alcanza y la coge por el pie haciéndola caer.

Consigue alcanzarla y la pone boca arriba, se coloca encima de ella en las escaleras y le comienza a chupar el cuello, Akane comienza a gritar.

_Por favor no me hagas eso, por favor! _dice gritando.

Akane da patadas de desesperación e intenta quitarse a Ranma de encima, este le coge de las manos y le muerde el cuello bastante fuerte. La muchacha siente un dolor agudo y le saltan unas lagrimas en los ojos mientras da un grito desgarrador.

_Ranma me haces mucho daño! Basta! _grita la muchacha desesperadamente.

Akane con un sobreesfuerzo consigue golpear con la rodilla a Ranma haciéndole ceder a este en sus planes echándolo a un lado. La joven magullada se agarra el cuello y sale corriendo bajando de nuevo las escaleras.

Ranma se levanta dolorido y la sigue como un loco despavorido.

La joven de cabellos azulados abre la puerta por donde se va al dojo, entra en el y busca algo con lo que defenderse de Ranma. No quería salir así en paños menores por la calle así que el único sitio que se le ocurrió fue el dojo.

Ranma llego al poco tiempo asomando por la puerta del dojo y poniendo cara de bastante enfadado cerrando fuerte la puerta para impedir la entrada de nadie.

Akane se siente acorralada y cuando se suelta la mano del cuello se la mira y ve que tiene sangre, cuando se percata de ella mira a Ranma aterrorizada.

_Animal mira lo que me has hecho! Esta me las pagaras te lo prometo! _amenaza la joven de ojos castaños.

_Si te estuvieras quieta no te haría daño, pero es que siempre te empeñas en hacerme la vida imposible! _dice el joven de la trenza malhumorado dolorido por el golpe de esta.

_Que es lo que quieres de mi? _le recrimina la joven de los Tendo a su prometido.

_A ti! Solo tienes que estarte quieta y ya esta. _dice Ranma acercándose a su prometida.

_No dejare que me hagas daño! No sin defenderme antes! _dice poniéndose en posición de defensa.

_Vas a pegarme? _pregunta el joven de la trenza amenazante.

_Si, aunque sea en contra de mi voluntad, aunque piense que puedas derrotarme. _dice firmemente la joven de los Tendo.

_No quiero pegarte Akane! No me lo pongas difícil! _dice Ranma desesperado.

_Mira en un momento lo que me has hecho! Tu crees que voy a dejar que me hagas mucho mas que esto? Me has hecho daño en el cuello y estoy sangrando! _dice la joven tocándose el cuello.

_Si te estuvieras quieta no te hubiese pasado eso! _le amenaza de nuevo.

_No voy a dejar que me hagas daño! _dice la joven de los Tendo poniéndose en guardia de nuevo.

Ranma se avalanza sobre Akane y esta le da una patada, el joven cae hacia un lado y por el franco intenta cogerla para inmovilizarla sin pegarla, la agarra con fuerza como un oso apresándola y comienza a olerle los cabellos como un desesperado.

Akane consigue golpearle con el codo y apartarlo.

_Me estas obligando a pegarte! Estate quieta de una vez Akane! _grita el joven amenazándola.

_Noooo! _dice la joven intentando golpearlo.

Ranma aprovecha uno de los puñetazos de su prometida y le agarra ese brazo desprotegiendo su frente, le propina una buena patada en el estomago lanzando a la joven por los aires estampandola finalmente entre una de las lejas del dojo. Las cosas que había en la estantería caen encima de la chica dolorida haciendo aun el golpe mas duro para ella.

Ranma se va acercando sonriendo con victoria para él ese momento ha sido como siempre ha sido para él ganar...importante para hacer crecer su ego.

Akane por su parte esta intentando recuperarse del golpe agarrándose el estomago tosiendo sin parar para aguantarse la angustia debido al golpe.

El joven de la trenza ya esta delante de ella, cuando la joven de golpe se levanta agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y empujándolo hacia delante.

Ranma aun no sabe que va a hacer e intenta protegerse pensando en un posible golpe inesperado pero para su sorpresa la joven de cabellos azulados desiste y aun sin soltarle del todo deja caer su peso apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido.

Ambos se quedan quietos de pie respirando con tensión, por momentos parece que Ranma se ha calmado ante la incertidumbre del gesto de su prometida.

Después de un silencio comienza a oírse sollozos y lloros de la joven de los Tendo que ahora esta llorando colgada del cuello de la camisa de su prometido.

_De acuerdo...haz lo que quieras! Para que voy a estar peleando si al final vas a hacer conmigo lo que quieras? No tengo ayuda de nadie y no voy a engañarme, eres Ranma Saotome y no voy a poder contigo! Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero hazme el menor daño posible por favor! _dice entre lloros la joven afligida.

Ranma la mira con muchísima pena, no podía soportar ver a su prometida y en un momento de lucidez va separándose de ella, Akane le mira confusa y este comienza a pegarse cabezazos contra la pared y a pegarse bocados. Ranma esta intentando lesionarse para evitar hacer daño a Akane.

_Ranma pero que haces? Basta! No te hagas eso! _grita la joven intentando detener al joven de la trenza.

_Akane huye! Vete! Date prisa antes de que intente dañarte de nuevo! Ahora soy un poco yo! Pide ayuda y huye! _grita el joven de la trenza golpeándose fuertemente.

_No pienso dejar que te destroces! Ranma deja de hacerte eso! Te vas a matar tu solo como sigas así! _dice intentado pararle agarrándolo de un brazo.

_No me toques y vete! _dice Ranma apartándose de ella mientras se muerde un brazo.

_No voy a abandonarte como hice allí arriba! No pienso dejar que te hagas daño! _dice la joven de cabellos azulados agarrándole del brazo.

_¡Si no te vas terminare haciendo daño! No seas tonta y vete. _Intenta soltarse el joven de la trenza.

Akane se acerca a su prometido y le frena cogiéndole de la mano, le gira la cara hacia ella para que la mire atentamente.

_¡Ranma mirame! _Le dice la joven mirándolo seriamente.

Con las manos temblorosas comienza a quitarse la camisa que llevaba del pijama, quedándose en ropa interior. La joven le mira con timidez y miedo, las pupilas de los ojos de Ranma comienzan dilatarse como si hubiese tomado alguna droga alucinógena de tal visión debido a los efectos hipnóticos del hongo que le van cada día afectando mas al cerebro.

_¡No voy a poner resistencia pero no me hagas daño por favor!. _dice la menor de los Tendo mirando con miedo hacia el suelo.

Ranma le coge por los hombros nervioso como si no hubiese bebido hace tiempo y por primera vez viese un vaso de agua, sus manos torpes le tiemblan porque no sabe por donde empezar.

El joven de la trenza agarra a su prometida por los hombros y comienza a acercarse a su fino cuello.

Akane esta tan nerviosa que cierra los ojos apretándolos con miedo como si lo que fuera a hacer su prometido fuera a dolerle mucho.

Ranma abraza fuerte a su prometida apretándola contra sí, comienza a chuparle el cuello y besárselo con ansia, los gemidos que el joven cometía le ponía nerviosa de sobremanera a la joven de los Tendo esperando lo peor en cualquier momento, notaba como su prometido se aguantaba muchísimo las ansias de poseerla y ella era consciente de su hambre.

__Espero que alguien venga pronto y me ayude, que venga con la solución por favor...tengo mucho miedo y no estoy preparada para esto, no lo estoy...por favor que venga alguien pronto antes de que pase..._ _piensa la joven de los Tendo sufriendo para sus adentros con el cuello tenso.

Mientras los demás van corriendo despavoridos hacia Nerima con la solución. Un padre desesperado va llorando por el camino después de oír la conversación de su hija temiendo lo que puede encontrarse cuando llegue a su casa. Genma le va consolando a su pobre amigo pues es su hijo quien va a infringirle el daño a su hija y se siente responsable por el sufrimiento de su amigo.

_Dios mio espero que haya escapado, espero que mi pobre niña este bien cuando vuelva a casa. _dice lloriqueando el patriarca de los Tendo.

_Bueno amigo, has avisado también a Ryoga y Ukyo que estaban cerca, alguno interrumpirá a mi hijo y le pondrá a resguardo a Akane, estoy seguro tengamos fe en ello.

_¡Si...eso si Ryoga encuentra pronto la casa! _dice Nabiki disgustada.

_¡Lo hará! He avisado primero a Ukyo para que le guíe, le he explicado todo lo que ocurre así que pronto habrán llegado y habrán bloqueado a Ranma. _Dice Soun intentando autoanimarse.

En el dojo la cosa comienza a complicarse cuando Ranma tumba a su prometida y se pone encima de ella, sus gemidos eran cada vez mas notables y ello la ponía nerviosa.

La joven miraba angustiada hacia otro lado cuando su prometido seguía haciendo de las suyas, tocándola por todo el cuerpo,olfateando sus cabellos y su cuello mientras la lamia y la besaba.

Akane tiene la tentación de apartarle pero sabe que eso solo hará que su prometido se ponga mas tenso y sus ansias por poseerla aumenten por el síndrome de separación que le causaría momentáneamente, así que con mucho esfuerzo coge a su prometido rodeándolo con sus brazos apoyándolos en su ancha espalda y lo abraza. Ranma se va relajando y respira hondo olfateando los cabellos de su prometida asustada.

Con un impulso se incorpora un poco y se quita la camisa dejando su pectoral al descubierto. Akane le mira temerosa por el paso del joven y este de nuevo vuelve a besarla en los labios, en el cuello y ahora mas lanzado.

El contacto directo que le producía con la piel de su prometida hizo una especie de éxtasis en él y comenzó a restregarse contra ella respirando profundamente mientras intentaba comerse a su asustada prometida.

Akane estaba muy asustada y cerraba los parpados con fuerza. Para evitar cambiar rápido de opinión y oponerse a las intrusiones de su prometido ahora fuera de sí lo vuelve a abrazar y se deja hacer levantando el cuello para que el joven la apreté aun mas contra él.

Con ese gesto Ranma entendía que tenia permiso para hacer lo que quiera y eso le hizo relajarse y estar mas tranquilo aunque no con menos ansias por poseer a su joven prometida.

__¡Va a pasar, va a ocurrir de verdad y yo no estoy preparada! ¡Dios mio yo no quería que fuese así! Si que quería que fuese con él pero no así, quiero que alguien venga y pare esto, este Ranma no me gusta y me da mucho miedo... __piensa Akane sufriendo aguantándose las lagrimas mientras aprieta los parpados con mas fuerza.

Ranma consigue quitarse lo pantalones rápido quedándose en calzones y prosigue con lo que estaba haciendo. Cada vez que daba un paso, lo hacia y seguidamente volvía a estar en contacto con su prometida, síntomas de su síndrome de abstinencia provocado por los efectos implacables del hongo.

Akane ya puede notar las protuberancias masculinas de su prometido quien ya esta preparado para la ocasión, el cuerpo le arde y ella puede sentirlo.

Los nervios de la joven de los Tendo van aumentando cuando su prometido con una de las manos intenta quitarla le prenda interior baja de la joven, la prenda que les separaba ambas partes mas intimas de su cuerpo.

_¡Ranma! ¡Ranma no!¡No! _Dice sin poder remediarlo finalmente la joven de cabellos azulados cogiendo la cabeza de su prometido con fuerza apartándolo de ella.

Ranma se queda pensativo mientras la observa con embelesamiento, al fijarse mas la joven ve la pupilas del joven completamente dilatadas y la mirada vacía, como si no respondiese a los gestos de esta ni las palabras. El pobre Ranma estaba completamente bajo los efectos del hongo y ya no era él, aunque estaba ansioso esperando lo que su prometida quería decirle para poder retomar en cuanto antes lo que estaba haciendo lo cierto es que aun conservaba un mínimo de su personalidad de él en su interior y ello no podía evitar intentar obedecer o escuchar a su prometida atentamente.

_¡Ranma yo no quiero que sea así! De veras que me gustaría que fuera contigo pero no así ni aquí, no estoy preparada para ello...por favor intenta controlarte... ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! _dice la joven de los Tendo a su prometido mientras le salían lagrimas de sus ojos, lagrimas de pena y angustia.

Ranma la mira desconcertado intentando luchar consigo mismo y sus deseos, ladea la cabeza hacia un lado aguantándose las ganas de seguir con aquello y comienza a morderse la lengua fuerte haciéndose sangre. Akane le mira preocupada y le ladea la cabeza de nuevo hacia su rostro.

_¡Ranma pero que haces! ¡No hagas eso! _dice la joven de ojos castaños sacudiendo la cabeza de su prometido.

Las manos de Ranma apretaban fuerte los hombros de Akane y sin querer le clavaba las uñas, estaba intentando luchar contra los efectos del hongo y para eso se autodañaba de nuevo intentando hacer caso a la plegaria de su prometida.

Akane nota que Ranma lucha por no dañarla y eso le hace valorar al joven, aunque no sabe muy bien como actuar tampoco quiere dejarle en esa situación y se siga autodañando.

_¡Ranma no hagas eso por favor! ¡No soporto ver como te dañas de esa manera para evitar no hacerme daño a mi! ¡Prefiero que sigas con lo que ibas a hacer antes de hacerte eso! Vas a arrancarte la lengua tu solo. _le implora la joven de los Tendo llorando.

En ese momento se oye unos estruendos en la puerta del dojo, y ambos jóvenes se asustan, miran hacia la puerta y ven a Ryoga quien con el dedo a destrozado la puerta y tras él Ukyo preparada con su espátula de cocina.

_¡No! ¡Esperad no le hagáis daño! ¡Estoy intentando ayudarle! ¡No me ha hecho nada malo de verdad! _grita Akane intentando evitar que le dañen a su prometido.

_¡Akane vamos a ayudarte! Ranma ha perdido la razón, ya nos ha dicho el señor Tendo lo que ha ocurrido y vamos a sacarle de aquí para que huyas. _dice Ryoga dando un salto hacia los jóvenes.

Ryoga coge a Ranma por el cuello rodeándolo desde atrás y lo separa de Akane. Ranma patalea e intenta soltarse de su presa mirando a Akane como si un niño cuando le separan de su padre.

_¡No! ¡Espera Ryoga! ¡Él me necesita! ¡No le separes de mi por favor! ¡Estaré con él hasta que vengan los demás con la cura, pero si le separáis de mi es peor para él y para mi sobretodo! _dice Akane intentando taparse con la camisa de Ranma que estaba en el suelo al lado suya.

Ukyo por otro lado se acerca a Akane y la ayuda a levantarse intentando llevársela arrastrando.

_Vamos Akane date prisa antes de que Ryoga no pueda mas. _insiste la joven de cabellos largos.

_¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡Akane! _grita Ranma con desesperación alargando la mano hacia su prometida.

_¡Ranma tranquilo! ¡Los demás ya están con la cura de camino y estarán a punto de llegar, ten paciencia! _dice un Ryoga alentador a un Ranma desquiciado.

Ukyo esta consiguiendo llevarse al otro lado del dojo a Akane con las intenciones de sacarla fuera del alcance de su prometido.

_¡Espero Ukyo no hagas eso! ¡No quiero dejar a Ranma así, va a sufrir mas con mi ausencia!¡ Soy la única que puede hacer que se calme! _dice la joven de los Tendo oponiéndose a salir del dojo.

_¡Nooooo! ¡No os llevéis a Akane por favor!¡Akane vuelve por favor! _Grita un Ranma desesperado intentando soltarse de Ryoga quien le cuesta ya aguantar a su sufrido amigo.

Akane no puede evitar sentirse dolida el escuchar las voz desesperada de su prometido mientras la llama sin cesar.

_¡Ranma! _grita Akane soltándose de Ukyo y corriendo de nuevo hacia su prometido.

_¡Pero Akane que demonios haces! ¡Huye! ¡No se por cuento tiempo podre retenerlo! _le grita Ryoga desesperado a Akane.

Akane llega hasta donde esta ellos y abraza efusivamente a su sufrido prometido aun agarrado y bloqueado por la espalda por Ryoga. Ranma respira profundo y siente un alivio muy grande el notar a su prometida junto a él, su voz, su cuerpo y su olor.

_Akane... _suspira el joven de la trenza aliviado mientras su prometida lo abraza.

En ese momento oyen pasos acercándose corriendo y llegan los demás. Soun es el primero en entrar en la estancia para comprobar el estado de su hija. Al ver al resto de personal en la sala se relajo mucho y vio que no parece haber pasado algo mas grave de lo que temía.

_¡Papa! _Grito Akane.

_¡Hija! ¿Te han hecho daño cariño? _dice acercándose llorando como siempre.

El doctor tofu se acerca a Ranma y comprueba su estado.

_¡Ranma esta muy mal! ¡Hay que actuar rápido! _dice mirando a todos el doctor.

_Si...rápido porque no se por cuanto tiempo podre aguantarle.. _dice Ryoga haciendo fuerza para evitar que Ranma se suelte.

_Doctor ayúdeme... _dice Ranma desesperado.

_Ranma tranquilo tenemos la cura, voy a ayudarte a tranquilizarte mientras lo preparamos todo. _dice el doctor mientras saca de su bolsillo una planta.

El doctor coge del mentón a Ranma y le hace oler una planta, Ranma poco a poco pierde la consciencia y se queda dormido para alivio de Ryoga.

_¿Ya se ha curado? _pregunta ansiosa Akane.

_No, solo le he dormido. Ahora hay que preparar la cura, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que despierte de nuevo. _afirma el doctor.

Todos se dirigen a la consulta del doctor cargando con Ranma, excepto Akane que decide irse a tomarse un baño en casa por el susto.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno siento haberos dejado tanto tiempo en ascuas, pero el tiempo no es mi aliado y necesito mas horas al día y mas tiempo libre.

Una vez mas gracias por leer mis historias.

Nos leemos.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	12. La cura de Ranma

CAPITULO 12_LA CURA DE RANMA

El doctor Tofu pide ayuda a Shampoo y Genma para trasladar a Ranma a su consulta y curarle.

Akane quiere ir con ellos pero el doctor le recomienda que se quede en casa y que descanse del susto, que no se preocupe que él lograra curarle y que por su bien debería de estar lejos del alcance de Ranma por si acaso.

Se van todos menos Akane que se queda con su familia en casa, Kasumi le prepara un baño relajante caliente para que se relaje, pues aun esta muy agitada por lo sucedido.

Llegan a la consulta del doctor y acomodan a Ranma en una cama atado de manos y pies. El hongo curativo tienen que dárselo aun con los efectos del otro y tienen que esperar que le haga efecto, así que durante ese proceso de tiempo deben de tener cuidado que Ranma de nuevo salga en busca de Akane.

El doctor con la ayuda de Shampoo comienza a preparar la cura de este mientras Ryoga y Ukyo vigilan a Ranma por si despierta.

En casa de los Tendo Akane se encuentra en el baño dándose un buen baño caliente con sales para relajarse, estaba recogida en si misma aun tapándose con vergüenza como si alguien la estuviese observando todo el tiempo.

__Ha ido por poco, casi Ranma y yo ya...y no estaba preparada...menudo susto. Esta probablemente ha sido la vez que mas aproximada he estado de Ranma y no volverá a pasar, estaremos como siempre de nuevo peleando. ¿Porque debe de ser todo así? Yo en verdad...me hubiese gustado estar con Ranma mas o menos así de cercana pero no tan...fogosos. Pero lo cierto es que me gustaba estar cerca de él de esa forma mas de lo que creía. Pero he pasado mucho miedo porque por poco Ranma me hubiese arrebatado algo mio especial sin ser él mismo, menos mal...que no ha ocurrido._ _piensa la joven suspirando en el baño acurrrucandose sobre si misma.

Mientras en la consulta el doctor y Shampoo ya han preparado el hongo curativo y esperan el despertar de Ranma para que este la ingiera.

Mas o menos a la hora Ranma comienza a despertar con algo que el doctor le pone bajo la nariz para hacerle despertar mas rápidamente.

Ranma despierta de repente aun bastante atontado y mira a su alrededor comprobando que esta atado y siendo observado por los demás.

_¿Que ocurre? ¿que hago atado en esta cama? ¿Y Akane? ¡Akaneeeeeeeee! _grita el joven de la trenza desesperado llamando a su prometida.

_¡Ranma calmate! Soy el doctor, vamos a curarte de lo que te sucede, tenemos la cura pero queremos que te comas estas setas. _dice el doctor enseñándole a Ranma el plato.

_¡Nooooooooo! ¡Quiero a Akane ya! ¡No pienso comerme eso, yo estoy muy bien como estoy! ¡Solo tenéis que traerme a Akane y todo estará bien! _grita Ranma desesperado intentando soltarse de sus ataduras.

Todos se miran resignados pensando algún plan mientras Ranma intenta soltarse tirando de las cuerdas y moviendo la cama como un loco.

_¡Ranma comete esto si no no mejoraras! _Le obliga el doctor.

_¡Nooooooo! ¡Yo solo quiero a Akaneeeee! ¡Por favor! _dice Ranma como un desesperado.

_Doctor tener que ser a ala fuerza, ¡Cogerle la cabeza! _dice la amazona.

Ryoga y Ukyo le cogen de la cabeza y Shampoo le abre la boca a Ranma, el doctor aprovecha y le mete la comida en la boca, le tapa la nariz para que mastique y coma y le cierra la boca.

Con mucho esfuerzo Ranma logra comerse las setas, no todas la que habían hecho pero si la mayoría. El joven aun sigue padeciendo por estas y el doctor para aliviarle le vuelve a sedar.

_Bueno ahora habrá que esperar a la los efectos. Espero que hagan efecto porque si no... _dice el doctor preocupado recogiendo todo.

Pasan unas largas horas y Ranma vuelve a despertar, en la habitación se encuentran los demás amigos suyos incluida la causante de todo el desastre, Shampoo con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza a causa de su acción.

_¡Doctor ya ha despertado! _dice Ukyo animada.

El doctor que estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la consulta se despierta sobresaltado y va hacia donde están todos.

Ranma despierta bastante agotado y mira a su alrededor somnoliento.

_¿Ranma estas bien? Te he tenido que dormir porque estabas muy alterado, dime...¿recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido? ¿estas bien? _pregunta el doctor mirándole con una luz las pupilas de los ojos.

_Me duele mucho la cabeza, no me de con esa luz doctor por favor. _dice Ranma cerrando los ojos con molestia.

_Parece que no tiene las pupilas dilatadas como antes, igual le ha hecho efecto el hongo. _dice el doctor animado.

_¿Siii? ¿Usted creer doctor? _dice la amazona ansiosa.

_Creo que si, ahora habría que esperar a ver como evoluciona. _dice el observador doctor.

Todos rodean a Ranma en la cama pero si agobiarlo.

_¿Y Akane? _pregunta de nuevo Ranma.

Todos se miran temerosos de nuevo entre ellos temiendo lo peor.

_Ranma Akane esta en casa. ¿Que quieres de ella? _pregunta el doctor.

_¿Esta bien? ¿Ella esta bien? Solo quiero saber si esta bien, doctor por favor. _suplica Ranma.

_Akane esta bien gracias a todos, ¿y tu como estas? _insiste el doctor.

_Como este yo no importa, lo que importa es como este ella, doctor. _Dice Ranma triste mirando a un lado vergonzoso.

_Si que importa porque si no, no podemos soltarte ¿entiendes Ranma? _insiste el doctor.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y mira resignado hacia un lado.

_Estoy bien, pero por seguridad quiero estar un tiempo mas atado, por si acaso pues tengo ganas de verla aunque no de la misma forma, pero imagino que es para ver el efecto que causo sobre ella después de lo ocurrido, creo que nada mas... _dice el joven de la trenza resignado.

_Bien, en ese caso me has contestado lo que quería saber. ¡Descansa Ranma! _dice el doctor acomodando al joven afligido.

El doctor se acerca a los demás y les dice que pueden irse a casa que parece que esta todo controlado.

Todos los jóvenes se precipitan para salir de la consulta, pero cuando la amazona va a abandonar el lugar Ranma le pide al doctor que la deje quedarse un momento con ella a solas.

La amazona mira extrañada y al mismo tiempo un poco asustada por la reacción del joven.

El doctor asiente y le pide que se quede que la reclama Ranma.

La amazona pasa dentro de la estancia y el doctor les deja solos para que hablen, sabe que va a decirle a la amazona asustada.

Ambos están solos y Ranma le mira inquisitivamente a la muchacha que espera la bronca del joven.

_Shampoo, ¿tu te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? _le pregunta el joven de la trenza.

_Yo sentir, yo solo querer un hongo para que tu no querer a chica violenta pero Shampoo no estar a costumbrada a coger setas y equivocarse, pero Shampoo estar muy arrepentida y pedir perdón a chica violenta también si hacer falta. _dice la amazona muy triste.

_No...¡No debes de pedir perdón a nadie! ¡No voy a perdonarte! ¡Tu sabes que he estado a punto de...de...a...Akane...y...! _dice Ranma muy cabreado.

_¡He dicho que yo sentir Ranma! ¿Que mas poder hacer? _suplica la amazona.

_¡Pues irte para siempre! _le dice Ranma fríamente.

La amazona le mira con los ojos vidriosos a punto de explotar en lagrimas sin palabras en la boca ante la mirada de odio de su Airen.

_¡Quiero que te vayas de mi vida para siempre! ¡Algo que tenia que haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo! Si te lo hubiera dicho antes esto no hubiese ocurrido nunca y seguro que ahora podría mirar a la cara a Akane. _dice Ranma triste.

_Ranma yo... lo siento, ¡de verdad! _dice llorando la amazona.

_Si Shampoo...es lo que debes de hacer...sal de mi vida, de nuestras vidas, ¡de la de Akane también! _le suplica el joven de la trenza.

_Esta bien, pero primero dejar que Shampoo pedir perdón a Akane, ¡por favor! _suplica la amazona de nuevo.

_¡No Shampoo! ¡No quiero que te acerques mas a nosotros! ¡Cada vez que te acercas nos pasa algo muy malo! ¡Mejor estar así! _insiste el joven de la trenza.

_¡No puedes prohibir a Shampoo pedir perdón a Akane! _dice la amazona enfadada.

_¡Si que puedo! ¡Soy su prometido! ¡Y no quiero que te acerques a ella a menos de 500 metros, ¿entendido? _dice Ranma muy enfadado.

_¿Por que estar tan afectado? ¿Hongo aun hacer efecto? _dice dudando mirándolo atentamente.

_Estoy afectado porque le he hecho mucho daño, y no soporto hacer daño a las personas que quiero... _dice Ranma avergonzado.

_¿Que? _dice la amazona impresionada.

_¡Lo sabes Shampoo! ¡Por eso hiciste lo que hiciste! ¡Por eso quisiste coger ese hongo para que odiase a la persona que mas quiero! _dice Ranma decidido.

_Ranma... entonces... _dice la amazona impresionada.

Ranma queda en silencio y aparta la mirada de la amazona avergonzado hacia otro lado.

_Si...¡Yo estoy enamorado de Akane! ¡La quiero! ¡y he estado a punto de perderle esta noche por mi culpa! ¡No voy a dejar que nadie interfiera nunca mas! _dice Ranma reconociéndolo.

La amazona queda sin palabras y comienza a recoger las cosas suyas para salir de allí cabizbaja.

_Estar bien, dejar claro todo Ranma. Shampoo salir de vuestras vidas, Shampoo volver a China y no molestar nunca mas. _dice la amazona triste con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Espero que te vaya bien Shampoo y que no vuelvas a hacerle daño a nadie. _dice Ranma despidiéndose de la amazona.

_¡Adiós Airen! _dice la amazona saliendo de allí corriendo llorando.

Poco después el doctor que oye el portazo va a la sala donde se encuentra Ranma afligido por lo ocurrido. Aunque estaba ansioso por echarle la bronca a Shampoo, no le gustaba esa situación ni las palabras que había empleado aunque fuese necesario.

El doctor se preocupa del estado de Ranma y le mira extrañado.

_¿Esta todo bien Ranma? _pregunta el doctor.

_¡No! ¡Tengo mucho miedo de ver la reacción de Akane! _dice Ranma angustiado.

_¿Y lo de Shampoo? _pregunta el doctor.

_Por lo de Shampoo estoy mal, pero sobretodo por no haberlo hecho antes, de haberlo hecho no hubiese ocurrido todo esto y mas cosas que ha hecho y yo podría ahora mirar a Akane a la cara sin caerseme la cara de vergüenza. Esa mujer amazona saca lo peor de mi, doctor. _dice Ranma enfadado consigo mismo.

_Bueno parece que estas mejor, Ranma. ¿Quieres que te suelte? _pregunta el doctor.

_Si...creo que estoy bien. ¿Podría quedarme esta noche en su consulta a dormir por favor? Quiero recuperarme del todo y pensar que puedo mañana decirle a Akane. _dice el chico de la trenza.

_¿Vas a hablar mañana con ella? _pregunta el doctor mientras le va desatando.

_Eso quiero, aunque no se como ni que voy a decirle... _dice al doctor preocupado.

_¿Quieres un consejo? _adecenta el doctor al joven de la trenza.

Ranma le mira un poco mas tranquila y escucha atentamente al doctor asintiendo la cabeza.

_No seas un estúpido. Perdona que te lo diga así, pero se tu mismo, como has hecho aquí con Shampoo ahora y seguro que Akane te escuchara y te perdonara seguro. Recuerda que hace unas horas estaba dispuesta a ofrecerse para que estés bien...¡se amable con ella Ranma! _insiste el doctor preocupado.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y se acomoda para dormir.

_Voy a llamar a casa de los Tendo para decirle a tu padre que estas bien, están todos muy preocupados por tu estado, y así también se quedan tranquilos.. ¿vale?¡ Ahora descansa Ranma! _insiste el doctor al joven cansado.

Ranma se acurruca e intenta conciliar el sueño mientras esta en sus pensamientos.

En la casa de los Tendo suena el teléfono, Genma que va a cogerlo pregunta bastante preocupado.

_¡Hola doctor! ¿esta todo bien? ¿Y Ranma esta curado? _pregunta el hombre nervioso.

_Si, tranquilo...Ranma me ha pedido de descansar aquí por si acaso, pero se encuentra bien. Descansar y no preocuparos mas. ¡Decírselo a Akane para que duerma sin miedo y...decirle que...Ranma esta muy dolido por lo ocurrido. _dice triste el doctor.

_¡Gracias doctor! _dice el señor Saotome colgando el teléfono.

Genma les explica a la familia todo, Akane se encuentra en su habitación en la cama descansando aunque aun esta despierta.

Se ha dado cuenta de que el teléfono ha sonado y que probablemente por las horas seria el doctor hablando de Ranma. Oye por momentos unos pasos subiendo a la habitación. Tocan a la puerta y le hace entrar. Es Kasumi quien entra en el habitación.

Akane se encuentra acostada, aunque despierta y con la luz de la mesita de noche encendida para no dormirse, tenia muchas ganas de saber del estado de su prometido lo antes posible.

_Akane soy yo, ¿esta todo bien? _pregunta amablemente Kasumi sentándose en los pies de su cama.

_¡Estoy bien tranquila! ¡aun estoy con el susto en el cuerpo por lo ocurrido! Pero...ahora estoy preocupada por la cura de Ranma... _dice triste Akane.

_Ha llamado el doctor y dice que Ranma esta respondiendo a la cura, parece que pronto volverá todo a la normalidad aunque entiendo que al principio estés con miedo. _dice Kasumi.

_Me alegro mucho, ahora podre descansar... _dice volviendo a taparse hasta arriba la menor de los Tendo.

_Akane..el doctor ha dicho que te diga que Ranma esta muy arrepentido y se siente muy mal por todo lo que haya podido hacerte. _dice la mayor de los Tendo a su hermana.

Akane se queda apenada mirando hacia otro lado, y callada.

La mayor de los Tendo se levanta para irse a la cama cuando Akane le dice..

_Eso ya lo hablare con él, lo que ha sucedido es culpa suya y no es eso lo que mas daño me ha hecho, ya no por lo que no ha ocurrido si no porque ha ocurrido... _dice Akane sin volverse aun hacia su hermana que la escucha atentamente en la puerta.

_¡Entiendo Akane! ¡Buenas noches! _dice despidiéndose de su hermana pequeña.

_¡Buenas noches Kasumi! _se vuelve a acurrucar.

Akane intenta conciliar el sueño descansando ya del susto, por fin Ranma estaba bien y no se sentía acechada.

_No se que demonios voy a decirle cuando le va, ni como ….pero quiero hablar con él...ademas le he cogido miedo y hay algunas acciones de él que me han traumado y me costaran mucho borrrar de mi mente...mucho debe de cambiar o hacer para hacerme verle de otra forma distinta a como le veo ahora.. Ranma..¿tu sabes lo que hemos estado a punto de hacer? ¿y lo humillada que me has hecho sentir todos estos días? ¡Iba a acceder a dejarme a hacer porque había perdido contra tí en el dojo! ¿realmente soy tan débil que iba a ser violada? Tengo que emplear mi tiempo en esforzarme y en ser mas fuerte incluso mas que Ranma! ¿Como he podido descuidar tanto mis técnicas de combate como para que hicieran conmigo lo que hizo Ranma? A partir de ahora...voy a centrarme en mi y en entrenar duro para superarme que es lo que Ranma ha hecho hasta ahora mientras yo me preocupaba por si me quería o no...por eso el ha progresado y yo no, porque el solo pensaba en esas cosas en vez de mi. Si...eso haré! _piensa la joven de los Tendo quedándose por fin dormida.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno siento como siempre la tardanza y espero que os guste como la va la cosa. Agradezco vuestras rewiews!

Nos leemos

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	13. Los sentimientos de Ranma

CAPITULO 13 _LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE RANMA

Llega el amanecer, Akane se levanta como siempre y sale a correr como de costumbre como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Kasumi le dice que no tarde mucho para el almuerzo para que se ponga fuerte.

Mientras en la consulta del doctor, Ranma despierta a causa del olor que desprende el arroz y el té de buena mañana preparado por el doctor amablemente.

_¡Mmmhh! ¡que rico huele! ¿Doctor? _pregunta el joven.

_¡Hola Ranma! Estoy aquí preparándote las cosas. ¿Como estas? _pregunta el doctor amablemente.

_¡Bien! Creo que estoy curado doctor y todo gracias a usted. _dice el joven agradecido.

_¡No te preocupes Ranma! Bueno...dime ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a volver a casa? _pregunta el doctor preocupado.

_Si, aunque me da mucha vergüenza no se ni como voy a hablarle a Akane, ni siquiera e si me mirara a la cara después de todo. _dice Ranma triste.

El doctor se acerca al joven de la trenza y le pone una mano en el hombro animándolo.

_Ranma simplemente no te preocupes por eso, solo dile lo que sientes sobre el tema y si no quieres volver a meter la pata deberías de hablarle francamente de lo que sientes hacia ella sin tapujos ni vergüenzas, porque imagino que querrás recuperara. _aconseja el doctor.

_Si...eso haré doctor. ¡Gracias por su ayuda! _dice el joven agradecido.

Ranma decide ir a casa de los Tendo. Se despide del doctor agradecido y mientras camina va pensando en que decirle a Akane.

Mientras va sumergido paseando en sus pensamientos a unos metros ve una chica corriendo con una apariencia bastante familiar para él. Por las horas y la costumbre deducido que era la pequeña de los Tendo haciendo su deporte matinal.

__Akane...esta corriendo como todas las mañanas. Eso pinta bien porque parece que se encuentra después de todo bien. Parece todo como siempre. __piensa Ranma contento mientras observa a lo lejos a su prometida correr.

Se sentía raro y bien al mismo tiempo de pensar de que no se encontraba de la misma manera y que las ganas que tenia de verla era por otra razón que aunque es parecida en parte no es tan desesperada.

Pronto llega a la casa de los Tendo y todos le reciben contentos sobretodo su padre. Ranma mira cabizbajo al patriarca de la familia que esta un poco serio después de todo.

_Querría hablar con usted a solas. _Le dice Ranma al patriarca de la familia.

El señor Tendo asiente con la cabeza y los demás salen de la estancia y quedan ambos sentados en el tatami mirándose uno al otro. El señor Tendo espera la primera palabra del joven.

_Yo querría hablar con usted después de lo ocurrido, decirle que lo siento mucho y que no era mi intención dañar a Akane, se lo prometo. _dice un Ranma avergonzado.

_Ya lo se Ranma pero ahora deberías de entender que Akane no quiera nada contigo y que si ella lo desea romperé el compromiso, pues esta en su derecho en que no confíe mas en ti. _dice Soun bastante serio al joven.

_¡Lo sé! Y lo entiendo, aunque la culpa ha sido mía...

_Si Ranma así es. La culpa es tuya, tenias que haber puesto remedio a esa loca amazona de Shampoo y no hubiese ocurrido esto, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. _interrumpe Soun.

Ranma se queda cabizbajo esperando dictamen del padre de Akane quien esta bastante molesto con el joven mientras que Soun no sabe muy bien que decir, finalmente ablanda mas su rostro y le anima al que iba a ser su yerno.

_Tranquilo Ranma. ¡Yo estoy contigo y te perdono! Ahora Akane no se como esta ni lo que hará...tienes que hablar con ella, hijo. _aconseja el hombre de cabellos largos.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y pide permiso para irse a su habitación. Su padre esta allí esperándolo y le pregunta por la charla con el suegro.

_¿Como ha ido Ranma hijo? _pregunta el señor Saotome preocupado.

_¡Bien papa tranquilo! Ahora me queda lo peor que es hablar con Akane. _dice resignado.

_Akane ha salido a correr pero en breve estará aquí. _dice animándolo.

_¡Lo se! La he visto mientras venia hacia aquí. ¿Como la ves papa? ¿Esta bien? _pregunta Ranma preocupado.

_Bueno yo la he visto como siempre, aunque no he podido hablar con ella, sabe que estas curado aunque no se como reaccionara cuando te vea, igual tiene un poco de miedo de estar a solas contigo después de lo ocurrido pero...no se hijo, no sé. _dice el señor Saotome dudoso.

Ranma no quiere que haya nadie que interrumpe ni escucha tras la puerta lo que quiere decirle a su prometida así que decide salir en busca de ella aprovechando que esta ha ido a correr y sabe donde esta su paradero.

_Papa voy a dar un paseo, después volveré. Si viene Akane dile que quiero hablar con ella y si es posible que no salga, pro favor. _dice Ranma decidido.

_Esta bien hijo. _dice Genma apoyando a su hijo.

Ranma sale a buscar a su aun prometida, corre por los alrededores que la chica suele frecuentar para hacer sus entrenamientos. Cuando da unas buenas vueltas la logra ver a los lejos en un parque que frecuenta la joven haciendo unos estiramientos.

Traga saliva hondo y se dirige hacia el lugar temeroso de la respuesta de la joven de los Tendo pero con firmeza.

Ranma aun preocupado por su bienestar decide acercarse a la joven cercionandose que ya no tiene los efectos malignos del hongo. La observa detenidamente antes de mostrarse ante ella aprovechando la distracción de la joven.

Podía mirar el físico de la joven, lo guapa y esbelta que era. Estaba tan entusiasmada por su deporte que no podía dejar de alabarla visualmente. Estaba pensando las miles de formas de como hablarla y de que decirle pero no sabia por cual empezar. También estaba pensando en las miles de posibles contestaciones y reacciones de la joven y su cuerpo cuando lo imagina se ponía a temblar de miedo.

Aun sin los efectos del hongo el joven de la trenza no podía evitar pensar en los besos, abrazos y roce con su prometida cuales no se habían borrado de su mente y que ahora quiere volver a tenerlos una vez hechos. Aunque no estaba afectado por esa droga que tenia no pòdia evitar desear besar y tocar a su prometida ni podía evitar aun con ese entrenamiento verla frágil e indefensa.

Miraba sus movimientos, su cuerpo en general, su cara y su nuca por la espalda. Lo frágil y fino que es su cuello y sus senos que ahora eran mas notables debido al apego de la camiseta a causa del sudor de la joven.

Pensaba miles de formas de volver a poder estar tan cerca de ella como antes e incluso pensaba en el tiempo que había perdido haciéndose el macho delante de ella sin aprovechar ni un minuto en besarle y tocarla a causa de la vergüenza.

Después de estar observándola Ranma no puede evitar recordar de nuevo lo malo sucedido entre ambos y su cobardía por plantarle la cara a su prometida sale huyendo de ahí sin ser visto y desaparece.

Akane sigue en su entrenamiento y al tiempo sale de allí hacia casa. Ranma la observa a lo lejos y se golpea en la cabeza a si mismo.

_¡Mierda soy un cobarde! ¡No puedo! ¿Por que no puedo hacerlo? _dice golpeándose la cabeza con el puño.

Al tiempo Akane desaparece a los lejos y ya no la ve. Ranma supone que se habrá ido a casa.

_¡Mierda! Y ahí delante de todos no puedo hablar con ella. Tendré que dar un paseo y pensar en como hacer las cosas, quizás no este tan preparado como pensaba... _dice el joven de la trenza mientras decide dar un buen paseo.

Akane llega a casa y se seca bien el sudor. Todos que la estaban esperando en el salón para almorzar la miran extrañados.

_¿Ocurre algo? _pregunta la joven sorprendida.

_Akane...no te has encontrado con... _dice Kasumi nerviosa.

_¿Con quien? _pregunta Akane asustada.

_Hija Ranma ha vuelto a casa. _dice el patriarca serio mirando a su hija.

Akane se pone muy nerviosa y da un paso hacia atrás como si fuese a salir corriendo, reacción que ni siquiera ella entiende porque le ocurre.

_...¿Ranma? ¿Ranma esta...aquí? _dice la joven de los Tendo temblandole la voz.

_¡Pero tranquila esta bien! He estado hablando con él y claramente esta curado del hongo. No te preocupes no va a hacerte daño. _asegura su padre.

_...¿Donde esta él? _pregunta temerosa la joven.

_Dice que ha salido a dar una vuelta, me ha dicho que si te viera que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo, que no salgas de casa. _dice el señor Saotome.

Akane se queda pensativa y no sabe si sentarse a almorzar con ellos.

_Voy...a mi habitación un momento, ¿vale? Disculparme. _dice la joven mientras sale corriendo de la estancia.

Todos se quedan mirándose entre si, y se dan cuenta de que Akane aun no esta bien.

_Vaya parece que Akane no esta bien después de todo. No parece que se crea que Ranma esta curado, quizás cuando le vea se le pasara el miedo del todo, aunque mejor que le vea estando con nosotros que tendrás menos miedo que sintiéndose sola. _dice la mediana de los Tendo.

_Si...habrá que darle mas tiempo, es duro para ella. _dice el señor Tendo.

La joven de los Tendo llega a su habitación, cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella como si estuviese bloqueando la entrada a alguien pensativa y asustada.

__¿Ranma vendrá aquí ahora? No se que me pasa pero tengo mucho miedo... ¿y si no esta curado? Dios mio ¿porque me tiembla el cuerpo? Yo no puedo...no estoy aun preparada para hablar con él, __¿y ahora que hago?_ _piensa la joven de ojos castaños angustiada en su habitación.

Es la hora de comer y Nabiki decide ir a la habitación de su hermana pequeña para avisarla de que la comida esta hecha. Cuando llega a la puerta llama y al ver que no contesta nadie entra en la habitación que esta abierta.

Cuando entra se da cuenta de que su hermana pequeña no esta en la estancia y que la ventana esta abierta de par en par. Extrañada Nabiki registra la habitación y se encuentra todo en orden.

_¿Pero donde se habrá metido la boba esta? _pregunta Nabiki molesta.

Nabiki registra la casa y se da cuenta de que Akane no esta y por lo visto ha huido por su ventana ante la ignorancia de todos.

La mediana de los Tendo baja resignada a avisar al resto de la familia.

Están ya todos sentados alrededor de la mesa y Kasumi sirviendo ya los platos.

Ante la mirada expectativa de todos ven a la mediana de los Tendo baja sola y con cara de sorpresa.

_¿Y Akane? _pregunta Kasumi amable.

_No...¡No esta en su habitación! _dice Nabiki molesta.

_¿Como que no esta en su habitación? Si aquí nadie la ha visto salir... _dice el señor Tendo asustado.

_Por lo visto ha huido por su ventana pues estaba abierta el todo cuando he subido, no se como esta tonta hace si eso sin cambiarse de ropa ni nada y sudando, Con el frío que hace va a coger una pulmonía... _dice la mediana de los Tendo resignada.

Pasan las horas y después de caminar mucho Ranma se sienta en un banco cerca del restaurante de Ukyo. Después de unos minutos de meditar sobre que decirle a Akane el joven observa como la puerta trasera del restaurante se abre y por ella sale Ukyo tirando la basura en el contenedor.

Para sorpresa de la joven de cabellos largos se encuentra con Ranma y le saluda. Se acerca a este y toma asiento a su lado.

_Ranma ¿como estas? _pregunta preocupada la joven.

_Bueno...no he sido capaz de ver a Akane aun, de lo mio me encuentro mejor. Ukyo me siento fatal no se ni como mirarle a Akane a la cara, por una lado tengo muchas ganas de verla y por otro quisiera huir para siempre. _dice el joven de la trenza triste.

_Ranma...dile la verdad y ya esta. No es tan difícil. Hombre es verdad que no te has portado muy bien pero...Akane seguro que te perdonara y lo entiende.

_Pero... ¡No se como decírselo! Ukyo estoy hecho un lío... _dice poniéndose las manos en la cabeza agobiado.

_No pienses, habla con ella y se sincero en tus palabras y por supuesto no la hagas daño. ¿esta bien? Ranma...dile lo que sientes de verdad. _dice Ukyo mirándole seriamente.

_¿Lo que siento? _pregunta Ranma avergonzado.

_Ranma...se que estas enamorado de Akane. Y no me hizo falta la historia de la setas de Shampoo, que eso ya es el detonante de que si hay sentimientos profundos por ella. _Dice la joven resignada.

Ranma la mira sonrojado y no se atreve a decir nada.

_No me digas que no, ¿vale? Se que es cierto. _insiste la joven.

_¿Tu crees que ella me temerá? ¿Crees que ella me quiere? _pregunta Ranma nervioso.

_Que te tema no estoy segura, que te quiera ella siempre lo ha dejado mas claro que tu, eso lo sabes tu mejor que nadie así que... _Dice Ukyo animando al joven.

_Ya...bueno...entonces eso haré, no tengo otra cosa que hacer y tengo que volver tarde temprano a casa así que mejor aguantar el chaparrón mas pronto y así puedo verla antes. _dice Ranma levantándose animado.

Ukyo también se levanta y se despide de Ranma. Cuando va a irse del lugar Ranma la coge del brazo impidiéndole que se vaya.

_¡Espera! _dice mientras la coge del brazo.

Ukyo le mira sorprendida y un poco quizás esperanzada. Ranma la mira muy serio y esta a su vez esta un poco asustada por su reacción, pero poco a poco el joven de la trenza va suavizando el rostro y le sonríe con complicidad.

_¡Gracias Ukyo! ¡Siempre seras una gran amiga! Eso siempre lo he sabido... _dice Ranma sonriendo amablemente.

Ukyo no podía evitar ver a Ranma mucho mas atractivo y guapo que de costumbre con esa sonrisa amable y sincera que esta poco acostumbrada a ver y que probablemente a partir de hoy se la vea mas desde lejos. Con un sobreesfuerzo por contenerse las lagrimas de pena la joven dice un triste;

_¡No hay de que! ¡Somos amigos! ¿recuerdas? _dice Ukyo sonriendo.

Ranma la mira contento y la devuelve la sonrisa de complicidad asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Bueno ahora tengo que irme a descansar que mañana tengo trabajo, y tu deberías de ir a hablar con Akane que es tarde ya. _dice la joven de cabellos largos soltándose de este poco a poco.

_¡Hasta mañana Ukyo! _dice Ranma despidiéndose.

_¡Hasta mañana Ranma! _se despide Ukyo aparentando felicidad con la mano.

La joven angustiada mira como su amado sale del lugar, sus ojos cuando observan que se ha alejado comienzan a descansar esa tensión de tristeza contenida y comienzan a caer lagrimas por estos.

Por otro lado va haciéndose de noche ya y Akane esta cansada de dar vueltas. Decide hacer frente a ver a Ranma en casa y a volver.

Mientras camina despacio observando las casas, los arboles, todo...observa a lo lejos una figura de una mujer cargando cosas. Conforme se va acercando se da cuenta de que quien esta cargando cosas es Shampoo quien es sorprendida por Akane.

_¡Shampoo! ¿Es que te vas de viaje? _pregunta la joven de los Tendo olvidándose por completo lo que la amazona le ha producido.

_Si...yo irme para siempre. _dice triste la amazona.

_¿Porque? _dice Akane sorprendida.

_¿Porque preocuparte eso ahora? Si Shampoo haber sido mala contigo siempre, no entender porque ahora ser amable con Shampoo, no deberías de ser amable con Shampoo, Shampoo no merecerlo...Shampoo no ha sido buena contigo. _dice la amazona triste.

_No pasa nada Shampoo, cierto es que no te has portado bien, pero hay muchas veces que has ayudado...yo te perdono, de verdad. Ademas el único que tiene la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido es Ranma quien debe de tener cuidado. _dice Akane amablemente.

Shampoo la mira sorprendida y comienza a llorar sin controlarse. Akane se acerca mas a ella y se preocupa por su estado.

_¿Shampoo estas bien? _pregunta la menor de los Tendo.

_Akane por favor ¿tu perdonar a Shampoo? Él me dijo que no hablara contigo pero yo necesitar ser perdonada por ti. ¿Akane tu perdonar a Shampoo? _dice la amazona con lagrimas en los ojos.

Akane se ensombrece de ver las lagrimas sinceras en los ojos de la amazona triste.

_¡Claro Shampoo! ¡Estas perdonada! _dice sonriendo la joven de ojos castaños.

_¡Shampoo estar agradecida! Shampoo sentirse mejor ahora. _dice la amazona secándose las lagrimas con los dedos de la manos.

La amazona prosigue con su marcha y se despide de la menor de los Tendo, la que era su archienemiga en el amor.

_Akane, no ser dura con Ranma. Él esta muy afectado por lo que haberte hecho, él te quiere mucho...no dudarlo. Él ser terco y estúpido pero fiel a sus sentimientos. _dice la amazona mientras la da la espalda a Akane para salir de allí aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

_¡Gracias Shampoo por los consejos! ¡Ojala hubiésemos sido amigas! _dice Akane contenta.

Shampoo para su marcha y no puede evitar enternecerse el corazón al oír esas palabras.

_No es de extrañar que Ranma te quiera Akane, tu ser muy buena persona. Elige bien. _dice Shampoo saliendo de allí rápido.

Akane nota la tristeza con la que la amazona sale del lugar y decide ir a casa a enfrentarse a Ranma y a sus miedos.

Ya es bastante de noche y Akane esta acercándose a casa poco a poco. Pero antes de ello y tomar un poco de aliento se para en un parque cercano a su casa y tras unos arbustos respira hondo antes de aparecer por casa.

Cuando esta un tiempo, escucha unos pasos acercarse. La joven se pone tensa y a la defensiva esperando que sea alguien inofensivo pero para su sorpresa quien aparece ante sus ojos es Ranma bastante sorprendido por encontrarse con ella.

Ambos jóvenes se miran sorprendidos sin mediar palabra y están estáticos.

Akane no puede evitar hacer algunos pasos hacia atrás y eso a Ranma le da mucha mas inseguridad.

_A...Akane... ¿estas bien? _pregunta Ranma nervioso.

_Ran...ma, yo... es que...perdoname pero es que aun me cuesta un poco... _dice la joven de los Tendo alejándose un poco del joven de la trenza.

_...Entiendo. ¡No te preocupes no me enfadare! _dice Ranma triste.

Hay un incomodo silencio entre los jóvenes y aun no sabe quien romper el silencio ni como.

Finalmente Ranma traga saliva y es quien vuelve a hablar preocupándose por el estado de su joven prometida.

_¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿como tienes el cuello? _dice observando que en el cuello de la joven hay un apósito grande cubriendo el bocado ocasionado por este.

Akane se sonroja y se pone nerviosa por la pregunta e inconscientemente se toca con la mano la herida acordándose de lo que ocurrió entre ambos la noche anterior.

_Me duele aun pero ya se ira...tranquilo. _dice tímidamente.

Vuelve a haber otro silencio incomodo y de nuevo Ranma es quien interrumpe.

_Akane...yo...lo siento, lo siento mucho...¡De verdad! _dice muy avergonzado.

_No...la culpa ha sido mía. Si yo fuera mas fuerte no hubiese ocurrido nada y nadie tendría que haberme ayudado. Si no hubiese venido Ukyo y Ryoga yo me hubiese rendido en cobardía a no poder contra ti y me hubiese humillado. _dice mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada.

_¿Humillado? _pregunta Ranma sorprendido.

_Tendré que entrenar y ponerme mas fuerte al menos lo suficiente como para poder defenderme ante estos ataques. _dice Akane entusiasmada.

_Akane pero...tu no...osea yo pensaba que...lo que hacías era porque... _dice Ranma angustiado.

_¿Por que que? _dice Akane un poco sorprendida interrumpiendo al joven.

Ranma se queda mudo sin saber que decir pues no se esperaba tal respuesta de la joven, él estaba seguro de que ella se dejaba porque...habían sentimientos.

_...Nada, no importa... _dice Ranma cabizbajo.

Akane calla y esta sumergida en sus pensamientos sin imaginar que demonios puede estar Ranma pensando, parece como si le estuviera dando una especie de castigo.

_¡Akane! ¿Que te resulto a ti después de todo? Pregunta Ranma mirándola fijamente a los ojos aun con la distancia que había entre ambos.

_No entiendo la pregunta Ranma... _dice Akane nerviosa.

_¿Que sientes cuando me ves? _insiste Ranma.

_Yo...no se Ranma... ¿que quieres que sienta después de lo ocurrido? Necesito tiempo! No se lo que siento ni tampoco quiero pensar en ello, ahora solo quiero relajarme y olvidar todo lo ocurrido...quiero estar tranquila. _dice Akane alterada.

_¿To doy miedo? ¿asco? ¿es posible que...sientas repugnancia hacia mi? _pregunta Ranma deprimido mirando al suelo agachando la cabeza.

_Lo único que se es que me pone tensa el hecho de estar a solas contigo...es lo único que ahora mismo siento. _dice Akane nerviosa.

_¿Porque? _pregunta el joven de la trenza serio.

_...pues no se...no te tengo miedo si es lo que piensas... _dice la joven de los Tendo quitandole importancia a la respuesta.

_¿No? Y si... ¿me acerco un poco quizás? _dice acercándose poco a poco a su prometida.

Akane va retrocediendo nerviosa hasta que su cuerpo topa con un árbol del parque y su cabeza pega contra este. Ranma esta tan cerca de su rostro que puede sentir la respiración agitada y profunda de nuevo de su prometido en la cara y su mirada penetrante en ella esperando una respuesta o reacción a ese acercamiento.

Ranma apoya una mano en el árbol haciéndole una pequeña presa a su prometida para ver los efectos que causa esa encerrona en la joven que ahora esta asustada.

_¿Ranma que haces? _dice la joven nerviosa mientras le caen gotas de sudor por su rostro.

Ranma esta muy cerca casi roza su nariz con la de su prometida, por momentos se olvida de como tiene a su prometida de asustada centrándose en el rostro hermoso de su prometida y las ganas que tenia de volver a besarla como esos días siendo mas él mismo. Hay un silencio incomodo, la joven de los Tendo tiembla mientras su prometido la mira serio como si se la fuera a comer en cualquier momento haciéndole dudar de su cura.

_¿Ranma? Por favor... _insiste cada vez mas nerviosa.

El joven sigue mirándola sin parpadear para no perderse detalle de la joven.

_Akane, ¡Cierra los ojos! _dice Ranma firmemente mirándola.

_¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿Para que? _pregunta la joven de ojos castaños asustada.

_¡Cierra los ojos! _insiste el joven de la trenza.

_Ranma ¿esto que es una especie de prueba? ¿o que vas a hacer? _insiste la joven angustiada.

_¡Akane cierra los ojos! _Dice Ranma cada vez mas serio.

Ambos jóvenes permanecen en silencio esperando alguna reacción el uno del otro. Los segundos se convierten en horas y los ruidos y sonidos dejan de emitirse...

NOTA DE LA AUTORA_ Bueno como siempre siento dejaros en suspenso tanto tiempo pero deciros que a partir de aquí la cosa se vuelve mas interesante cada vez y la relación entre ambos va complicándose después de lo ocurrido...que queda los retales de los sucedido y ahora tendrán que lidiar según las consecuencias.

¿Que va a hacer Ranma? ¿Y akane? Cerrara los ojos? Mas en el próximo capitulo.

Una vez mas agradezco vuestras respuestas y animo.

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	14. Los deseos de Ranma

CAPITULO 14_LOS DESEOS DE RANMA

La tensión de Akane sigue en pie ante la mirada del joven de la trenza mirándola detenidamente a los ojos, la chica siente la respiración de su prometido chocar contra su cara y sus narices están rozándose peligrosamente.

_¡Akane cierra los ojos! _insiste el joven Saotome.

Akane con un sobreesfuerzo cierra los ojos apretándolos como si le doliera, los puños también los apretaba con fuerza y Ranma pudo observar que la joven le teme.

Poco a poco se va acercando a los labios de la joven de ojos castaños y al sentir esa sensación Ranma puede notar que a la pobre chica le tiembla el cuerpo aunque sigue cerrando los ojos con fuerza apretándolos.

Cuando están a punto de besarla de nuevo al sentir el miedo en la chica el joven Saotome desiste su intento y cede dándole un beso en la frente.

La menor de los Tendo se sorprende por la escena pues se pensaba que venia otra cosa, y abre los ojos sorprendida encontrándose una sonrisa dulce de su prometido mirándola amablemente.

El joven de los Saotome le acaricia el rostro y se aleja de ella preparándose para partir a casa.

_¿Ranma que...ocurre? ¿Nos vamos ya a casa? _dice la menor de los Tendo sorprendida por la acción de este.

_¡Si! ¡Es tarde y estarán preocupados! _dice el joven de la trenza sin apenas poder mirarla.

_¿Por...porque no me has...? _pregunta Akane nerviosa.

_¡Porque no estabas preparada! ¡Me tienes miedo aunque el hecho de que te hayas esforzado y cerrado los ojos me demuestra que lo has intentado, que has intentado confiar en mi, y razones tienes para hacerlo...! _dice Ranma triste.

_...Ranma yo necesito tiempo, perdoname es que...me pone nerviosa el hecho de que quieras volver a tocarme! _se excusa triste Akane.

_¡No importa! ¡Es culpa mía! Pero tranquila...haré que te vuelvas a sentir segura a mi lado! _dice Ranma decidido.

_...Ranma... _Akane expectativa.

_¡Volvamos a casa Akane! _le ofrece a la joven la mano.

Akane mira un poco incrédula pero se la da sin pensar y vuelven juntos.

Cuando están a punto de entrar en casa, en la puerta de esta Akane le suelta de la mano a su prometido por miedo que les vean así, el joven de la trenza la mira un poco molesto por la reacción de la joven.

_¡Ranma es que pueden vernos! _dice Akane nerviosa.

_¿Y que tiene de malo? ¿Cuando te ha preocupado eso?

_...Pues...

La puerta de casa se abre y los familiares salen a recibir a los chicos sorprendidos.

_¡Ahh que bien que estos chicos han hecho ya las paces! _dice Genma celebrándolo con su amigo Soun.

_¡Siiii! _celebra Soun.

Los padres de los chicos como siempre los abrazan festejando, los jóvenes están molestos como de costumbre aunque Ranma no le quita ojo a su prometida que protesta todo el tiempo.

Los días pasan y la normalidad vuelve a la casa de los Tendo. Akane con sus entrenamientos y Ranma ayudando en el dojo.

Atrás quedo ese malestar de la joven de los Tendo por ser agredida o acosada por su prometido aunque ajena a lo real sobre este, aunque Akane esta mejor de lo ocurrido lo cierto es que para Ranma las cosas si que habían cambiado, porque a diferencia él había demostrado que tenia sentimientos sobre su prometida pero ella...no...y eso le ponía de los nervios.

Akane prefiere pasar mas tiempo sola o con sus amigas, pues después de los sucedido aun no quiere quedarse a solas con su prometido.

Han pasado ya unas semanas desde lo ocurrido, desde que Ranma casi posee a su prometida, desde aquello los chicos aun no habían pasado mas tiempo juntos solos, siempre había alguien en casa.

Todos transcurre con normalidad hasta que un día la familia plantea una excursion a unos baños naturales. Ranma quiere ir con ellos pero Akane teme por lo ocurrido y quiere evitar esas situaciones con el joven, así que decide quedarse en casa pese al disgusto de Ranma.

Como le han avisado con tan poco tiempo Akane no se había planeado nada con nadie, pero pensó que así estaría mejor descansando un poco sola en casa.

Kasumi se ofreció a dejarle a su hermana una buena cena ya que se irían por la tarde y hasta el día siguiente por la noche no volverían.

Akane agradece el detalle de su hermana mayor siempre tan atenta mientras intenta hacer algún plan con sus amigas.

Todos están haciendo sus maletas, Ranma al no venir Akane esta desganado pero al final decide irse. Puede escuchar a su prometida hacer planes con sus amigas, aunque es en vano pues al haber sido todo tan precipitado nadie puede quedar con ella.

_¡Bueno mejor así descanso que me merezco están aunque sea un día y medio sin estos pesados alrededor con sus tonterías! _piensa la joven de los Tendo desistiendo en las llamadas.

Llega la hora de irse y la familia se despide de la joven de los Tendo que se queda en pijama sola en casa, esta tumbada viendo la tele tomándose un te.

_¿Akane no haces nada entonces? Nos preocupa que quieras quedarte sola. _dice Kasumi preocupada.

_¡No que va! Me viene muy bien descansar un poco de vosotros! _dice bromeando la joven de ojos castaños sacando la lengua en modo de burla.

_¡Bien hija no te insistimos mas! Nos vamos! _anima el patriarca de la casa.

_¡Siiii! Vamos! _alegra Genma.

Cuando van a irse Ranma mira a su prometida como esta de sexy con ese pijama amarillo que tan bien se sienta tumbada boca abajo viendo la tele y con los pies levantandos hacia arriba pareciendo muy niña.

_¡Akane! ¿Estas segura de que no quieres venir? _insiste el joven de la trenza.

_¡Si! ¡Tranquilos!

Se despiden de la joven la familia y se van dejándola sola viendo una película en casa.

Cuando la familia decide irse a coger el autobús Ranma no hace mas que mirar hacia atrás y caminar tras ellos con desgana.

_¿Que te ocurre hijo? ¿Estas triste? _pregunta Genma a su hijo.

_¡es que no me encuentro bien! Me duele un poco la barriga! _dice quejándose el joven de la trenza.

_¿Quieres irte a casa con Akane, es eso eh? Quieres aprovechar que vais a estar solos! _dice maliciosamente la mediana de los Tendo.

_¡No! ¡Estúpida! _dice enfadado el joven Saotome.

_Oye hijo si quieres estar a solas con ella es tu oportunidad, nosotros no vamos a estar! _dice sonriendo el padre del joven.

_¡No! ¡Solo me encuentro un poco mal nada mas! ¡Pero tengo ganas de irme a tomarme un baño, ademas a mi me gusta mucho! _dice simulando indiferencia el joven de los Saotome.

_...Si...bueno... _duda la mediana de los Tendo.

Ambos padres se miran con complicidad por el camino mientras planean algo para que Ranma no vaya con ellos a los baños y vuelvan a casa.

Cuando están a punto de coger el autobús y están dentro sentándose, Ranma que esta sentado delante de Soun y Genma deja su equipaje y se relaja.

Los amigos cómplices dan rienda su plan antes que el autobús arranque y esperan que el conductor comience el viaje.

Cuando el autobús comienza a salir el padre del joven de la trenza coge el bigote de dragón que tiene su hijo atado a la trenza y se lo lanza por la ventana que estaba abierta deliberadamente.

Los cabellos de Ranma comienzan a crecer descontroladamente y el joven se cabrea muchísimo viendo la reacción de su padre.

_¿Porque demonios has hecho eso? ¿Y si no la encuentro? _dice hecho una furia el joven de los Saotome agarrándose el pelo que esta creciendo mucho.

Ranma pide el conductor que frene rápidamente el autobús y sale disparado a buscar su bigote de dragón para que los cabellos no crezcan mas. El autobús sale sin él y como un desesperado busca el bigote de dragón, apenas puede ya moverse con los cabellos tan largos y comienza a maldecir.

_¡Diablos! ¿porque este viejo ha hecho eso? ¿Donde diablos esta? _busca como un loco.

El autobús ya lo ha perdido de vista pero eso al joven Saotome no le importa porque ahora solo quiere encontrar el bigote de dragón que tanto necesita.

Por fin lo encuentra y se lo ata al cabello rápidamente para que deje de crecer mas. Pronto funciona y vuelve a la normalidad aunque el autobús ha marchado sin él.

_¡Maldita sea este idiota siempre haciendo de las suyas! ¡Siempre con sus bromas! _dice maldiciendo ajeno a la verdadera intención de su padre.

__Mierda y dentro estaba el equipaje, no tengo ni dinero ni nada encima, y yo con estos pelos de loco! Ohhhh como odio a mi padre! ¿porque demonios me ha gastado esa broma? ¡Siempre tiene que hacerme alguna de las suyas! ¡Ahora tengo que volver a casa! __dice pensando aun sin recordar que ahí estaba su preciosa prometida sola.

Mientras va caminando hacia casa resignado el joven de la trenza intenta entrar al primer restaurante que haya para pedir unas tijeras y cortarse los cabellos que tanto le molestan para caminar y moverse.

Por fin encuentra uno pronto y entra, los de allí se quedan sorprendidos por lo ocurrido y se corta el pelo delante de estos estupefactos.

El chico da las gracias y sale de allí hacia casa que no esta muy lejos.

Mientras en casa de los Tendo Akane se ha quedado dormida en el salón en mitad de la película a causa del sueño que tiene.

Ranma llega a casa y abre la puerta despacio para no asustar a su prometida que probablemente no sabe que ya no va a estar sola.

Cuando el joven de los Saotome consigue entrar, entra despacio de puntillas para ver que esta haciendo su prometida, puede oír la televisión con lo que piensa que esta viendo aun una película.

Para su sorpresa cuando entra al salón ve que Akane esta tumbada en el suelo dormida. Para él es mucho mejor porque así no se asusta y no le pide explicaciones, así que decide subir sigilosamente por las escaleras y meterse en su habitación.

Cuando esta subiendo por las escaleras no puede evitar volver a mirar hacia su prometida que esta tan endeble en el suelo durmiendo.

_¡Se va a resfriar si se queda ahí durmiendo! ….pero...no quiero asustarla y ademas ¿que pensara si me ve aquí con ella? No...mejor me voy a mir habitación.

Ranma se mete en su habitación e intenta dormir. Akane despierta y debido al frío que le ha entrado decide irse a tomarse un baño caliente para entrar en calor.

La joven de los Tendo prepara el baño y se mete dentro, esta bastante relajada y se tira bastante tiempo ahí dentro.

_¡Ahhhh! que bien que se esta solo! ¡que tranquilidad! ¡A veces esto es tan necesario...! ¡siempre esta esta casa llena de gente! _dice suspirando la chica.

La menor de los Tendo termina su baño relajante, sale de la bañera y se seca con una toalla.

_¡Vaya no me he traído ropa! Bueno no importa como estoy sola, puedo ir a mi habitación en toalla tranquilamente para vestirme allí! _piensa alegre la joven.

Ranma por otro lado esta en la cama dando vueltas ansioso porque no deja de pensar en que su prometida esta abajo sola dormida, y las ganas que tiene de estar con ella. También piensa que es la primera vez que están solos desde aquella vez que casi ocurre algo entre los dos debido a los efectos del hongo, y también piensa en lo que le gustaría volver a estar en esa situación para volver a tocar a su prometida.

El joven de los Saotome decide ir al baño para beber agua, no quiere bajar de nuevo ni asustar a su joven prometida que duerme en el suelo profundamente.

Akane se enrolla una toalla al cuerpo y se dispone a salir para dirigirse a su habitación.

Ranma sale de su habitación y se dirige al baño a beber agua, cuando va a girar el pomo de la puerta esta se abre ante sus narices y por ella asoma una Akane muy sensual mojada y con solo una toalla tapando su cuerpo.

La expresión de ambos es bien distinta, pues Akane pone cara de pánico al ver a Ranma ahí plantado frente a ella en esa situación y por otro lado Ranma esta mas rojo que un tomate al ver a su prometida tan sexy y desprendiendo ese calorcito corporal del baño.

_...¡Ranm... _Esta a punto de gritar Akane.

Para evitar que su prometida grite o le golpee le tapa la boca y la pone contra la pared bloqueando todos los movimientos de esta.

Akane esta bastante asustada y no sabe que demonios esta haciendo el allí, ademas de aparecer mientras se bañaba.

_¡Tranquilizate Akane! No voy a hacerte daño! Es una historia larga que ahora te cuento, ha sido mi padre que me ha hecho una jugada! ¡No he venido a hacerte nada! ¡Pensaba que estabas durmiendo en el salón aun y había decidido irme a beber agua aquí para no despertarte y asustarte! De verdad no sabia que estabas aquí tomándote un baño! Tranquilizate y no grites por favor!Ahora...voy a soltarte entendido? _pregunta el joven de la trenza.

Akane siente con la cabeza y va relajando su rostro. Ranma la suelta y la muchacha exhala una bocanada de aire de alivio. Ambos muchachos se miran avergonzados recordando aquella noche en la que Ranma fue a casa hecho un loco a por su prometida, la primera vez que estaban de nuevo en esa situación solos en casa.

Lo colores de ambos en las mejillas son perceptibles a metros, Akane se tapa como puede sus atributos pese que aun así el chico de la trenza no puede evitar mirarla de reojo.

_Esto yo...voy...necesito ponerme algo de ropa! _dice Akane muy apurada intentando pasar por delante de su prometido.

_¡Claro! ¡Ves! _dice dándole paso a la joven asustada.

Cuando Akane tiene que pasar por al lado de él siente que al corazón le late a mil revoluciones pensando que al chico cualquier momento podría asaltarla estando en esa situación tan poco favorable para ella.

Los segundos son eternos para la joven de los Tendo hasta que logra salir del pasillo y llegar hasta su habitación. Cierra la puerta de esta y respira hondo como si se hubiese aguantado la respiración mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

__¡Dios mio que susto! ¡Por momentos he revivido lo que ocurrió aquel día! Pensaba que Ranma en cualquier momento se abalanzaba sobre mi como aquella vez...menos mal que esta curado...¡aaahh! pero lo que mas me inquieta es...¿que demonios hace aquí?_ _pensaba la joven de ojos castaños en su habitación descansando.

Mientras en el pasillo Ranma ya no tiene que tener cuidado con el ruido y se dirige a la cocina para beber agua. Se sienta en el sofá y respira tranquilo pues para él también ha sido una situación muy fuerte.

__¡Uff! Que nervios! Me acorde de aquel día pero viéndolo de otra forma...quizás peor porque soy mas yo mismo y soy consciente de la situación. ¡Que bella que estaba con esa toalla rodeada! Y esas gotas de agua que caían de sus mechones de pelo...estaba tan sexy..Akane..._ _pensaba el joven de la trenza enamoradizo.

Akane se viste rápidamente y decide bajar abaja porque quiere tomarse algo para relajar la tensión.

Cuando baja su prometido se encuentra en la cocina hurgando en la despensa, la joven de los Tendo se acerca y ve que el muchacho esta hambriento buscando comida.

_¡Ranma si quieres podemos compartir mi cena! _dice amablemente.

_¿No has cenado aun?

_Es que me quede dormida... o si quieres puedo prepararte algo! _

_¡No No No! Me conformo con lo que tienes, tampoco tengo tanta hambre! Jeje! _dice Ranma poco convincente.

_...Bueno esta bien...¡vamos a cenar mi plato que me ha preparado Kasumi! _dice Akane mientras coge la bandeja que le ha dejado preparada su hermana mayor.

Los jóvenes salen fuera al salón y se sientan juntos muy pegados para coger los dos del plato mientras ven la tele. Ninguno de los dos habla pues la situación para estos es muy extraña, lo bueno es que al no estar esta gente son mas ellos mismos.

Ranma es quien decide hablarle a su prometida sobre cosas que le inquietaban desde entonces.

_¡Akane!

_¿Mhhh?

_Oye yo...me preguntaba como...como llevas el tema de lo que sucedió del hongo? Osea...lo has superado ya? _pregunta el joven de la trenza nervioso.

_...Pues no lo se. Pero he confiado en ti y no he gritado, eso creo que ya es un paso ¿no crees? Hay que tener paciencia... _dice la joven de los Tendo siguiendo comiendo.

_Akane yo...hay cosas en mi que no han cambiado.

_¿Que cosas?

_Pues...desde lo que sucedió yo...sigo teniendo ganas de estar contigo...a solas...ya me entiendes...sin estos delante tu y yo solos...para hablar _dice muy avergonzado el joven de la trenza.

_Ranma es que yo...

_¡No te preocupes si no quieres lo entiendo! _dice el joven de la trenza interrumpiéndola.

Hay un silencio incomodo y ambos deciden coger el mismo trozo de pan que hay en la bandeja haciendo que sus manos se toquen. Se miran con vergüenza y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

_...Esto yo...todo lo que sucedió he intentado olvidalo menos algo que hiciste, que es lo que mas recuerdo y que me gustaría volver a tener esa sensación. _irrumpe el chico de la trenza.

_...¿y que es? _pregunta nerviosa la menor de los Tendo.

De nuevo el silencio les invade y a Ranma le cuesta mucho contestar.

_...Cuando...Ryoga me agarro de los hombros y a ti Ukyo te alejaba de mi, como te soltaste de ella y viniste a abrazarme porque me oías gritar tu nombre con desesperación. Eso fue un gesto muy importante para mi porque después de lo que podía haberte hecho tu aun así viniste a mi porque me viste sufrir sin pensar en el daño que podría ocasionarte. _dice Ranma avergonzado.

_...gracias por apreciarlo. _dice la joven de ojos castaños mirando tímidamente al suelo.

_Siento mucho lo ocurrido, Akane. _se disculpa al joven de la trenza.

_¡Ya hablamos de eso! Tranquilo no ocurre nada... vaya cosas que habías organizado por poco si hubiésemos seguido así y no hubiésemos pedido ayuda al doctor ahora estaríamos casados. _dice akane sonriendo.

_ya...bueno yo...estoy abierto a ello aun. _dice Ranma avergonzado.

_¡no tienes que preocuparte por ello! ¡Ya habrá tiempo para preocuparse por el matrimonio! _sonríe la joven de los Tendo.

Los jóvenes siguen comiendo con un poco de incomodidad debido al acercamiento oral sobre sus sentimientos, aunque Akane intenta desviar un poco la atención sobre lo ocurrido con el tema del hongo.

Ranma se gira hacia ella y la mira atentamente. Ante la mirada del joven la menor de los Tendo no puede evitar sentirse un poco invadida y la mira con sorpresa.

_Akane...me gustaría que volvieses a abrazarme como ese día... _dice vergonzoso Ranma.

Akane no sabe muy bien como responderlo, en su cara hay una mezcolanza de apuro y sorpresa. Ranma esta esperando especulativo la reacción de su prometida que le mira con apuro. La joven de los Tendo esta nerviosa ante la mirada decidida de su prometido esperando ser correspondido por esta.

La tensión sube y la joven de los Tendo puede sentir los nervios a flor de piel, el tiempo se ha parado ahora para ellos y el acercamiento de Ranma hacia Akane se va estrechando cada vez mas...

NOTA AUTORA: Siento la demora espero que os guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer mis historias y agradezco todas vuestras respuestas.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	15. Solos

CAPITULO 15_SOLOS

Ambos jóvenes están sentados mirándose uno al otro a los ojos, el joven de la trenza esta esperando la contestación de la menor de los Tendo quien parece indecisa por la respuesta.

_¿Akane? _pregunta Ranma preocupado.

_Ranma...¿esto es otra especie de prueba que me estas poniendo? _pregunta dudosa con miedo Akane.

_¿Ehh? ¿como dices?

_Pues...que si esto lo haces por probarme... _mira tímidamente hacia un lado.

_Oye Akane...si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas y nada mas, no estas obligada a hacerlo. _dice cogiéndola de los hombros dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

_Es que...como estabas hablando de lo del hongo...pues creía que...

_¡Akane! ¡No estoy probando nada! ¿vale? ¡No quiero saber si me tienes miedo aun como la otra vez que te pedí un beso! ¡Esto es distinto! Incluso...lo otro tampoco fue en realidad una prueba solo que como te vi indecisa y con miedo no quise presionarte. _dice el joven de la trenza firmemente.

_...Ranma es que yo siempre he tenido motivos para dudar porque tu siempre has estado tan...

_¡Akane olvidate de como era antes! ¡Ahora olvidate de lo del hongo, del compromiso, de como eramos antes y de todos los inconvenientes que hemos tenido que pasar por el compromiso de nuestros padres! _la vuelve a dirigir hacia ella.

_¿Y que quieres que haga? _pregunta Akane nerviosa.

_¡Solo soy un chico que le esta pidiendo a la chica que le gusta que le abrace! _dice firmemente el joven de la trenza agarrándola fuerte de los ojos.

Akane le mira sorprendida gratamente y reacciona acercándose poco a poco a Ranma. El joven de la trenza abre sus brazos para ayudar a su preciosa prometida introducirse en su pecho.

La joven de los Tendo rodea a Ranma por la cintura con sus brazos y los apoya en la espalda. El joven de la trenza suspira de alivio y con una de sus manos le apoya su cabeza en el pecho, con la otra mano libre la rodea hasta la espalda apretándola contra él.

Quedan abrazados los dos de rodillas en el suelo sentados, Akane tiene el cuerpo totalmente inclinado hacia Ranma y la postura comienza a ser incomoda. Poco a poco se va alejando de Ranma y suspira fuerte. Parece que se va a separar de este pero con sus manos Akane coge el rostro de Ranma quien la mira sorprendido.

_¡Ranma necesito hacer algo! _dice mientras le acerca el rostro mirándole a los labios.

Ranma se pone nervioso y se cae hacia atrás, queda sentado en el suelo con la piernas abiertas y Akane muy cerca de su rostro.

_¿Vas a hacer una prueba? ¿Es por el tema del hongo? ¿Estas insegura? _pregunta dudoso Ranma.

_¡Ranma solo soy una chica que le esta pidiendo al chico que le gusta un beso! ¿serias capaz de ello? _Ranma la mira sorprendido nervioso.

Debido al silencio del chico de la trenza Akane da como una afirmativo su paso y le toma por el rostro a su atractivo prometido. Ranma podía sentir los finos pero bienformados labios de su prometida moverse por si misma por primera vez sin presiones, sin efectos hipnóticos ni mágicos, ni estar forzado...aquellos movimientos eran reales y sobretodo sinceros.

El beso comienza a profundizarse con la ayuda de Ranma quien coge de la nuca a su prometida apretándola contra él. Los segundos ya no pasan y su beso comienza a apretarse de tal manera que a Ranma comienza a irle el corazón muy rápido. Akane comienza a notar la respiración de su prometido demasiado agitada, sus movimientos son tan rítmicos y cargados de energía que no puede evitar querer mas. Akane siente que su prometido esta comenzando a excitarse de sobremanera pero aquello no la asusta y sigue con el beso apretándolo para hacerle sentir a su prometido correspondido en sus deseos.

Ranma comienza a ponerse impulsivo pero consigue controlarse y de improvisto deja el beso mirando hacia abajo con timidez.

Akane le mira nerviosa preocupada por el gesto de su prometido.

_¿Ranma ocurre algo? ¿Es que...no te gusta? _pregunta preocupada la joven de los Tendo.

_¡No es eso! ¡No podemos seguir! _dice nervioso apartándose un poco mas.

_¿No te gusto yo, es eso? _dice triste apartándose a un lado.

_¡Akane! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estamos solos! Y yo...hace tiempo que quiero estar así contigo a solas...si comenzamos así no podre frenarme, ¿entiendes? ¡Yo necesito mas! Y entiendo que no quieras seguir mas...porque te he dado motivos para desconfiar de mi. _dice triste Ranma.

Akane le mira tímidamente y se acerca a él, lo coge del mentón para dirigirla su mirada hacia ella.

_Ranma... desde hace un tiempo me sentía extraña y sobretodo tonta porque a pesar de lo mal que lo pase con el tema del hongo lo cierto es que no he podido dejar de desear de volver a estar en contacto contigo. Hasta me he sentido sucia por querer estar así contigo, pero después oigo tus palabras y todo aquello no me importa.

Ranma la mira como si no entendiera ni una palabra de lo que dice, pero esta bastante atento a sus gestos e intenta interpretarlo con ellos.

_Lo que quiero decir es que yo también me he reprimido. ¡Quiero que seas tu mismo y yo sea yo misma y que dejemos lo del estúpido hongo atrás y sobretodo nuestros complejos! ¡Tus palabras me han despertado! El hecho de que me hayas dicho que solo querías un abrazo para mi era suficiente porque con solo eso que obtuvieses para ti ya era importante para sentirte bien. _dice mirándolo a los ojos.

_¿Entonces quieres seguir? ¿Sabes cuales pueden ser las consecuencias de lo que estas diciendo? ¿Sabes de lo que podría ser capaz de querer hacer? _pregunta Ranma firmemente.

_¡No me importa! ¡Ahora solo me importa estar contigo! _dice la menor de los Tendo tímidamente.

Ranma la mira sorprendido y se acerca a ella poco a poco.

_¿Estas segura? _dice acercándose a su rostro.

_...¡Si! _dice la joven de los Tendo echandose hacia atrás.

Ranma toma el control ahora y la coge por la nuca. La besa con decisión y Akane le corresponde rodeando sus brazos por su espalda apretando mas sus rostros.

Akane se deja hacer consintiendo que Ranma la acueste en el suelo sin separar sus rostros en ningún momento. Ranma se coloca encima y la besa mas apasionado. Sus manos están cogidas y las tienen hacia arriba dejando sus cuerpos pegados haciendo aun mas cálido su acercamiento.

Ranma aparta los cabellos de la frente de su prometida cariñosamente y la mira a los ojos firmemente. Akane le devuelve el gesto acariciándole el rostro y este actúa cerrando los ojos apegando su rostro hacia su mano.

De nuevo retoman el beso abrazándose mas, Ranma ya deja su peso en el cuerpo de su prometida.

Ambos jóvenes se están besando intensamente restregando sus cuerpos, su respiración era agitada y acompasada con sus gestos. Al mismo tiempo que se besaban se olfateaban. El primer paso mas importante para un mayor contacto lo causa Ranma al tocar uno de los pechos de Akane, quien reacciona tímidamente pero dejándose poco a poco.

Ranma comprende el consentimiento y también le toca el otro pecho esta vez debajo de la camisa del pijama que llevaba. A veces por miedo e inseguridades por momentos el joven de la trenza piensa que la joven de los Tendo se va a echar atrás, pero lo cierto es que estos movimientos la excitaban mas y Ranma podía notarlo.

Akane se deja llevar y le comienza a desabrochar a Ranma la camisa ayudándolo. Pronto se queda con el pectoral al descubierto y comienza a ayudar a su prometida a desabrocharse su camisa de pijama.

De nuevo vuelven a pegar sus cuerpos, Ranma ya es mas rudo y sus movimientos van mas ligeros con las intenciones de quitarle la parte baja a su prometida quien esta sumergida en los arrumacos y besos de su prometido.

Ranma tiene por momentos miedo de que su prometida note sus intenciones y se quiera echar atrás bajando los movimientos de intensidad.

Akane ha conseguido quitarse la camisa y queda en ropa interior en la parte de arriba. Puede sentir mas el pectoral de su prometido quien esta ahora a causa del contacto mas excitado. Puede sentir mas los pechos de su prometida pegados a él.

El joven de la trenza se deja llevar por el momento y la comienza a tocar mas, intenta quitarle el sujetador consentido por su prometida quien lo hace con miedo.

Una vez quitado la parte intima superior de Akane la abraza suavemente, esta vez Ranma esta muy excitado porque ahora siente del todo los pechos de su prometida en contacto con su piel, su respiración es ahora muy agitada y la besa apasionadamente.

Akane ahora se siente mas segura de ver el placer que proporciona los pechos de los que tanto su prometido se ha mofado, atrás había quedado sus complejos como marimacho o poco pecho, para ella era suficiente que su prometido se excitara de esa forma solo con sentirlos.

_¡Ranma! ¿Y si vienen? _interrumpe nerviosa Akane.

_...no creo que vengan hasta mañana... _dice Ranma mientras sigue besándola.

_¿No crees que esto puede ser una trampa de nuestra familia? ¿Y si hay cámaras por ahí de Nabiki? ¿No crees que lo que te ha hecho tu padre es una jugada para que estemos en esta situación? _insiste la menor de los Tendo.

Ranma la deja de besar y la mira molesto.

_¿Quieres que lo dejemos estar? ¿es eso? _dice molesto el joven de la trenza.

_¡No es eso! Quiero que vayamos a otro sitio, aquí tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento vayan a abrir la puerta. _dice Akane mirando hacia la entrada.

_¿Quieres que vayamos a tu habitación? _pregunta Ranma serio.

_...Si...mejor... _dice nerviosa la joven de ojos castaños.

Ranma se levanta ayudando a su prometida ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla.

Akane se tapa sus pechos con su camisa aunque esta desabrochada, acepta la mano de Ranma y este la levanta. Akane mira cabizbaja como insegura de lo que esta ocurriendo, Ranma se percata de los gestos de la joven y comienza a preocuparse.

__Si no hago algo que la vuelva a tener de mi lado se echara atrás y yo me quedare con un par de narices. Quiero que no vuelva atrás y que sea la Akane que estaba siendo ahora, que es ella misma. Debo de mostrarle que la quiero aunque no se como..._ _piensa Ranma mirándola.

Ranma decide coger a su prometida en brazos y la levanta para llevarla el mismo hasta la habitación, la reacción le ha sorprendido gratamente a la menor de los Tendo quien se impresiona.

_¡Vamos Akane! _dice sonriendo Ranma.

_¡Ranma que peso mucho! ¡No podrás conmigo por las escaleras! _dice sonrojada Akane.

_¡Claro que puedo! ¡Soy Ranma Saotome! ¿recuerdas? _dice sonriendo a su prometida.

_¡Claro! _sonríe la joven de los Tendo.

Ranma porta a su halagada prometida hasta la habitación, Akane se agarra fuerte del cuello de su prometido y lo abraza mientras llegan hasta el destino.

Cuando llegan a la habitación Ranma cierra la puerta con la pierna, deja a Akane en la cama sentada y se sienta al lado de ella.

_¿Mejor aquí? _pregunta el joven de la trenza mientras acaricia el rostro de su prometida.

_Si...mejor... _sonríe la joven de los Tendo.

Ranma de nuevo comienza a besar a su prometida, poco a poco la va recostando sobre la cama de esta y se coloca encima apoyando todo su cuerpo.

Akane le sigue y le rodea con sus brazos por el cuello, ahora parece un poco mas cómoda con la situación, se ve mas protegida que en el salón y se deja llevar de nuevo.

Ranma desabrocha de nuevo la blusa del pijama de Akane y toca sus pechos. Ante tal reacción Akane comienza a excitarse mas rápido de lo que pensaba pues aunque ahora Ranma esta yendo mucho mas rápido parece no importarla dado el magreo anterior en el salón.

Ranma comprueba el estado de Akane al sentir un ardor bajo vientre, al parecer el cuerpo de su prometida esta comenzando a reaccionar mucho mas rápido de lo que el pensaba y aquello le animaba de sobremanera incitándole a querer ir mas lejos.

Akane besa fervientemente el cuello de Ranma y le da tímidos lamidos. Esto provoca a Ranma un pequeño éxtasis haciéndole perder por momentos la razón y decide quitarse el pantalón rápidamente. La menor de los Tendo le mira impresionada pues ahora puede ver a Ranma por primera vez en ropa interior en esa situación.

Ranma vuelve rápido en los brazos de su prometida y esta vez es mas apasionado con sus movimientos lamiendole el cuello y dándole pequeños bocados tiernos, le toca al mismo tiempo uno de los pechos mientras con la otra mano le agarra del pelo haciendo sus gestos mas dominantes.

A Akane eso la vuelve loca y se deja llevar sin importarle que su prometido esta encima de ella en ropa interior, deja sus pensamientos a un lado y soba mucho la ancha espalda de su prometido.

Los gemidos que produce Ranma le hacían sentir a Akane que parecía que en cualquier momento se la iba a comer. Akane comienza a ponerse tensa cuando comienza a sentir el miembro de su prometido por primera vez excitado. Los movimientos de Ranma ahora son mucho mas bruscos, se mueve mucho encima de su prometida y se restriega para sentirla mejor, a su misma vez que ella misma le sienta a él. Las intenciones del chico de la trenza era que ella sintiera que estaba preparado para un siguiente paso, aunque parece ser que Akane aquello comienza a asustarle.

__¡Dios mio! Ranma esta...esta...así por mi... ¿se supone que ahora va a quitarse el calzón? ¿Voy a verle por primera vez desnudo de esa manera? ¿Y si el siguiente paso es quitarme a mi mi ropa interior inferior? ¿Realmente quiere hacerlo? __piensa Akane mientras Ranma devora su cuello.

El magreo dura bastante mas de lo que parece pues Ranma quiere cerciorarse de que su prometida esta lista y con las suficientes ganas de seguir para no echarse atrás por miedos. Aunque ajeno a los pensamientos de la joven, el en cambio esta mucho mas adelantado y solo piensa en la posible fusión de sus cuerpos.

Con gran decisión pero rápido Ranma libra a Akane de su prenda interior, ahora siente mucho mas el cuerpo de su prometida que esta ardiendo. Aun les separa la fina tela del calzón de Ranma aunque Akane ahora siente mucho mas el evidente miembro de su prometido.

Las respiración de Ranma esta mucho mas agitada que la de Akane, aunque intenta ir despacio pero lo cierto es que no puede porque lleva mucho tiempo restregándose contra su prometida y aquello lo vuelve loco temiendo en que después no de la talla.

Ranma se quita rápidamente su única prenda que le queda y ahora Akane siente del todo su parte mas intima con la de su prometido. Ranma sigue restregándose contra su prometida, aquello aunque excita muchísimo a la joven de los Tendo le pone muy tensa por el hecho de lo que tiene que venir, por momentos le viene el miedo e inseguridades. Comienza a sentir que su prometido esta buscando con su mano para profanar su cuerpo, esto proporciona pensamientos temerosos sobre el posible dolor e inseguridad personal.

__¡Va a hacerlo! ¡Vamos a hacerlo! ¿Queremos hacerlo? ¿quiero hacerlo? ¿quiero que sea así? ¿realmente estoy preparada para ese paso? ¡pero si apenas nos hemos dicho nada este tiempo! No se si estoy preparada...y si después no le gusto? ¿y si después de perder mi virginal inocencia no me quiere o pasa de mi? ¡No podría soportarlo! ¡No podría soportar ese rechazo! __piensa inseguramente Akane nerviosa.

Cuando Ranma esta a punto de poseer el cuerpo de su afligida prometida, Akane le frena nerviosa.

_¡Ranma espera! _interrumpe la joven de los Tendo.

_¿Que pasa? _pregunta Ranma sorprendido por la reacción de su prometida.

_¡Ranma piensa por favor que para mi esto es importante! ¡es mi primera vez! _dice con lagrimas con los ojos.

_¡Y la mía también! ¿que te crees? ¡También es importante para mi! ¡Porque no sea una mujer no quiere decir que no sea importante para mi! _dice mirándola a los ojos con decisión.

_¿Y tu estas seguro? _pregunta Akane.

_¡No lo dudes! ¡Yo no dudo! _dice Ranma firmemente.

_¿Y si después no te gusta? ¿Y si después no...? Es que apenas hemos hablado Ranma, no se si haces esto porque...porque...

_¡Hago esto porque te quiero! Y aunque no lo hiciéramos seguiría pensando de la misma forma. _interrumpe a su prometida.

_¿Entonces si no lo hacemos me querrías igual? _pregunta Akane.

_¡Si! ¡Aunque seria doloroso que me dejaras así! _dice molesto.

Akane sonríe dulcemente y le coge de su rostro atrayendolo de nuevo hasta ella para darle un besito dulce. Lo suelta y lo mira sonriente.

_¿Esto que significa? _pregunta Ranma nervioso.

_¡Que si! _sonríe tímidamente Akane.

_¿Que si que?

_¡Que quiero que continúes! ¡Yo entonces también quiero! _dice tímidamente mirando hacia otro lado.

Ranma sonríe picaramente y retoma los besos. Vuelven a revolcarse y tocarse mutuamente esta vez Akane participando mas en la acción ayudando a su inexperto prometido.

Pronto ambos están preparados y Ranma decide dar el paso introduciéndose en el cuerpo de su prometida. El gemido que da Ranma de placer al introducirse dentro de ella hace que el cuerpo de esta tiemble, la temperatura de la joven sube mucho al sentir a su prometido dentro de ella moviéndose ritmicamente. Akane aguanta la respiración a causa del dolor que siente tras la intrusión de su prometido dentro de ella, a veces siente como si su cuerpo fuese a romperse, sus caderas le dolían de sobremanera al mismo tiempo que soportaba el cuerpo de su fuerte prometido.

Ranma la mira a los ojos y puede sentir el dolor que ahora tiene su prometida debido a la respiración entre cortada y las lagrimas que no puede evitar caerle por el rostro.

_¿Akane estas bien? ¿Va todo bien? _pregunta acariciándole el rostro a su bella prometida.

_¡Ranma duele! _dice entrecortadamente.

_¿Quieres seguir? _pregunta el joven preocupado por su prometida.

Akane apenas puede hablar y asiente con la cabeza. Lo abraza contra ella y Ranma prosigue con sus movimientos rítmicos.

Poco a poco Akane va dejando de sentir dolor y el calor que desprende su prometido dentro de ella hace que su cuerpo se recupere, al mismo tiempo Ranma no priva a su prometida de caricias y mimos mientras la besa moviéndose despacio dentro de ella.

Para reconfortar mas la situación ambos jóvenes se tapan mientras siguen con el ritual del amor, esta vez Akane mas relajada y Ranma mas apasionado. Están bastantes minutos haciéndolo cuando Ranma ya no puede continuar mas y al ir mas rápido su cuerpo culmina cayendo de agotamiento en el pecho de su prometida. Finalmente ambos jóvenes terminan descansando abrazados en la cama, Ranma sucumbió vencido por el sueño rápido abrazando contra su pecho a su prometida, quien aun esta felizmente abrazada a este sumergida en sus pensamientos aun con su cuerpo dolorido.

__¡Ranma esta abrazándome desnudo! ¡Estamos desnudos en mi cama los dos! Y...lo hemos hecho...¿y ahora que debe de venir? ¿se supone que ahora debemos de casarnos? ¿Entonces Ranma ha admitido que me quiere? Esto es tan extraño..._ _pensaba la joven acariciando los cabellos de su prometido mientras este dormía exhausto.

Finalmente Akane sucumbe al agotamiento debido a los nervios producidos por la reciente acción con su prometido y deja ahogar sus dudas entre los brazos de Ranma.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno ahí tenéis el ansiado lemon entre ambos, espero que os guste y os haya estar este capitulo intenso.

Mas en la siguiente entrega!

Gracias por leer las historias que escribo.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza.


	16. El primer despertar

CAPITULO 16_EL PRIMER DESPERTAR

Después de una noche de pasión, ambos jóvenes exhaustos de estar dándose arrumacos y amor descansan entre sus brazos.

El cantar de los pájaros hace que la joven de los Tendo abra sus ojos, el calor que desprende el cuerpo de su prometido la reconforta aunque este desnuda. El joven de ojos azulados descansa en le lecho de su prometida, su respiración es profunda y su expresión fácil es de total satisfacción.

La joven de pelo azulado mira a su prometido con cariño, no quiere perderse ni un gesto de este sumergida en sus pensamientos.

__Lo hemos hecho, lo hechos hecho de veras...puedo sentirlo aun en mi cuerpo, es como si no hubiese salido de él, aun le siento dentro de mi...Ranma...¿de veras me quieres Ranma? ¿estamos los dos solos aquí dormidos desnudos? ¿sera siempre así? ¿que ocurrirá ahora? ¿se supone que ahora debemos de decirlo a nuestros padres que estamos juntos? ¿porque estamos juntos, no? Y en tal caso...¿quiero casarme ya? Tiene un rostro tan bonito...Ranma eres tan bello..._ _piensa la joven de los Tendo observando a su prometido.

La menor de los Tendo no puede evitar querer acariciar el rostro de su prometido, necesitaba en parte que despertara para ver su expresión después de verse en esa situación y sobretodo después de lo que anoche compartieron juntos.

El joven de los Saotome siente la suave mano de su prometida acariciarle y sin aun abrir los ojos sonríe dulcemente cogiendo con una de sus manos la mano de su prometida para pegarse la mas a su cara. La menor de los Tendo sonríe felizmente al verse correspondida y le dice dulcemente;

_Buenos días Ranma...

_...Buenos días Akane... _responde abriendo los ojos para mirarla.

Cuando el joven de la trenza abre los ojos, ve el cuerpo de su prometida echado hacia él semilevantada y mirándolo con cariño. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era como si fuera la primera vez que ve a su prometida y le parecía una diosa, incleiblemente bella...

_...Akane... _dice entre arrumacos abrazándola.

La joven de ojos azules abraza también a su prometido y se olfatean de nuevo suspirando de tranquilidad.

Ambos quedan unos minutos bajo las mantas tapados mirándose a los ojos y abrazados, tienen tantas cosas que decirse y no saben como hacerlo.

Quien mas inquietudes siente es quien primera intenta preguntar;

_Ranma...

_¿Si?

El momento mágico de ambos jóvenes se interrumpe cuando se oye una puerta cerrarse abajo y un;

_¡Ya estamos en casa chicos!

La cara de ambos jóvenes es de horror.

_¡Han venido Ranma! ¿que hacemos? _pregunta la menor de los Tendo nerviosa.

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí, Akane! ¡Lo siento! _dice levantándose rápido recogiendo su ropa.

Muy rápido Ranma se pone al menos los calzones y los pantalones recoge el resto de su ropa.

El joven de los Saotome aterrorizado porque oía subir por la escalera a alguien, y abre la ventana para salir huyendo.

La joven de los Tendo mira por ultima vez el pectoral perfecto de su prometido, aun con los nervios de oír que se acercan no puede evitar el sentirse halagada por el hecho de pensar de que aquel joven apuesto lo había hecho con ella...una simple chica a la que llamaba marimacho.

Pronto por la puerta aparece Nabiki saludando entrando sin avisar como imaginando algo...

_¡Hola Akane! Ya hemos vuelto del balneario, ¿que tal la noche? _pregunta alegremente la mediana de los Tendo.

La joven de los Tendo reacciona tapándose hasta el cuello, gesto que le hace a su hermana sospechar.

_¿Akane que haces? ¿porque te tapas? ¿es que estas enferma?

_...Es que...estoy...desnuda. _dice tímidamente la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Duermes desnuda normalmente? _pregunta una dudosa Nabiki.

_...a veces. _sonríe tímidamente una Akane nerviosa.

_...mmmhh bueno...ehh...te espero abajo, ya es tarde has dormido mucho. _dice mientras se va la mediana de los Tendo.

La joven de ojos castaños suspira relajada y decide levantarse para vestirse.

Mientras Ranma en el tejado se viste lo que le queda de la parte de arriba y se dirige hacia el dojo para parecer que esta allí, por suerte no hay nadie y se sienta a esperar.

__Ha ido por poco...menos mal que Akane se ha dado cuenta y me ha avisado a tiempo. Realmente...lo hemos hecho, estoy tan raro...pero anoche ella se sentía tan bien, aun puedo sentir su olor...huele tan bien. Ojala pudiese repetirse pero con estos en casa... ¿y ahora que haremos? Supongo que al haber dado ella ese paso quiere decir que se quiere casar conmigo, aunque no me ha dicho que me quiere, eso.. ¿es un si quiero? Pero...ella ha querido que saliera por la ventana eso quiere decir que no quiere que lo sepan, y si no quiere que lo sepan... ¿sera que no quiere casarse? ¿y yo que? Entonces cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar para estar con ella como anoche? Me supo a tan poco..._ _pensaba Ranma sentado en el suelo del dojo descansando del susto.

Todos están en el salón menos Genma que esta en su habitación dejando el equipaje y buscando a su hijo. Ve que esta la cama destapada del joven y ausente.

_Vaya...no han dormido juntos, ¡que fastidio! _dice el señor Saotome.

_¡Hola tío Genma! _asoma simpaticamente Akane en la habitación de su prometido.

_¡Ah! Jeje, ¡Hola Akane! _dice fingiendo.

_¿Que tal el viaje? ¿Bien? _pregunta alegremente la menor de los Tendo.

_¡Muy bien! Oye...¿sabes donde esta Ranma?

Akane se pone nerviosa y se sonroja muchísimo al oír nombrar a su prometido. Cada vez que ahora nombraran su nombre un vuelco le daba el corazón y su mente sin querer recordaba todo aquello de anoche.

_Uhh, no lo se yo me acabo de despertar, quizás este en el dojo entrenando. _finge la menor de los Tendo tímidamente.

_Bueno en ese caso iré a buscarle. _dice saliendo de la habitación.

La joven de los cabellos azulados baja al salón donde una amable Kasumi le da los buenos días, y le pide ayuda para preparar la comida.

Akane accede gentilmente para así desviar sus pensamientos sobre Ranma y hacer todo un poco mas fácil.

Mientras las hermanas Tendo están preparando la comida, en el dojo un Ranma pensativo es interrumpido por la entrada de su padre al dojo.

_¡Hola hijo! ¿entrenando un poco? _dice fingiendo simpatía acordándose de lo que le hizo la noche anterior dejándolo en tierra.

Ranma se levanta de un golpe y hace como si estuviera pegando al saco de arena. Cuando esta dentro del todo su padre deja de golpear y finge quitarse sudor de la frente.

_¡Hola papa! ¿que tal el viaje? _pregunta sin mirarle nervioso.

_¡Bien! Oye hijo...

_¿Es comida eso que huele? Tengo mucha hambre...¿vamos a comer papa? _pregunta alegre.

_¡Claro hijo! ¡Vamos! _dice mirando a su hijo extrañado.

Cuando salen de allí Genma echa algo de menos típico que hubiese hecho su hijo y cuando ambos atraviesan la puerta yendo Ranma por delante el señor Saotome dice;

_Es curioso...

_¿mmhh? _se para Ranma en seco.

_Que extraño que no me hayas echado la bronca por dejarte en tierra anoche, ¿no sera que en verdad te alegras de no haber venido, Ranma? _dice dudando el hombre del pañuelo.

Ranma se asusta del improvisto y le mira nervioso.

_¡No pienso discutir por tonterías! Lo hecho esta hecho y ya esta, no le demos vueltas y si que quería haber ido al balneario. _dice fingiendo enfado el joven de la trenza mientras sale de allí.

El padre del joven Saotome le mira extrañado por su comportamiento, es como si su hijo estuviese "domado" y ademas tenia un extrañó nerviosismo típico de cuando ha hecho malo.

Cuando la familia Saotome entra están todos ya sentados en la mesa esperando la comida. Ranma comienza a ponerse nervioso mirando a todos lados esperando ver a su hermosa y bella prometida.

_Mmmm ¡que bien huele! _dice el patriarca de la casa.

_¡Y que lo digas amigo! _se sienta su mejor amigo al lado.

Las hermanas Tendo están terminando en la cocina la comida mientras el joven Saotome se rebana los sesos pensando en lo que sucedió anoche.

__...No se ni como mirarla para que no noten el deseo y amor que siento hacia ella, ahora que entre nosotros ha florecido nuestros sentimientos no se por cuanto tiempo voy a poder soportar esa presión de fingir que no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros, cuando en verdad ha habido mucho mas acercamiento del que en un principio pensaba. ¿realmente mi padre en tan poco tiempo estando conmigo ha notado algo extraño en mi? ¿Y Akane como se comportara delante de ellos? ¿se le notara a ella? Estoy tan nervioso por esta situación...es agradable y al mismo tiempo terrible porque solo pienso en estar con ella como anoche sin embargo tengo la angustia de pensar que quizás tardemos mucho en estar en esa situación. Akane yo te deseo tanto...Akane..._ _pensaba el joven de la trenza mientras fingía ver la tele con los demás.

Pronto pasa el tiempo y la comida ya la terminan. Las hermanas Tendo salen al salón con las bandejas de platos y el arroz.

Cuando por la puerta asoma la menor de los Tendo que esa mañana estaba mas esplendida que nunca, al joven de la trenza le da un vuelco al corazón de ver esa dulce sonrisa.

Ajenos a al comportamiento de Ranma pendientes de la comida, una nerviosa Akane le tiemblan las manos al ver a su prometido mirarla en el salón sentado en el sitio de siempre esperándola esta vez...a ella antes que a la comida.

_¡Oh dios! ¡Ahí esta él! Dios mio es tan guapo...hoy es como si le viera por primera vez...no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en lo de anoche...Ranma...me tiembla las manos de verte solo, a veces creo que me cuesta respirar. _pensaba la menor de los Tendo sonriendo a los demás tímidamente mientras que de vez en cuando miraba a su prometido.

Sirven la comida y cada uno se sienta donde siempre, Akane se sienta al lado de su prometido como de costumbre, solo que esta vez le cuesta mucho acercarse a él. Al joven Saotome parece que le suda el cuerpo al sentir al lado a su prometida, puede de nuevo sentir su olor desprender de sus finos y azulados cabellos. Cuando la menor de los Tendo habla, al joven de la trenza le crecen mariposas en su estomago con tan solo oírla reír.

La tensión entre ambos jóvenes era palpable incluso para los distraídos por la comida.

Hay un momento que Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo van a coger un trozo de pan que hay en la mesa y ambos coinciden en el mismo trozo chocando sus manos accidentalmente.

Aquello producía en ellos una descarga eléctrica al ser el primer contacto después de lo sucedido. Cuando ambos jóvenes se tocaban aunque solo sea por un roce les quemaba la piel.

Una mirada tímida entre ambos nerviosa e igual reacción de los dos llama la atención sobre los demás.

_¡Tu primero! _dicen al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes nerviosos mirando hacia otro lado con timidez.

Los demás les miran extrañados y se miraban entre ellos.

_Oye...¿y vosotros anoche que tal? _pregunta la mediana de los Tendo maliciosamente.

Los avergonzados jóvenes se miran de nuevo nerviosos unos segundos eternos mas rojos que un tomate y pronto apartan la mirada hacia otro lado fingiendo indiferencia al mismo tiempo.

_¡Bien! _dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_¿Bien? ¿No habréis discutido, no? _pregunta la mayor de los Tendo preocupada.

_¡No! ¡No! _al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes nerviosos.

Nabiki frunce el ceño y los observa mas detenidamente.

_Mmmhh, es extraño.. ¿seguro que no ha pasado nada malo? _insiste la mediana de los Tendo.

_¡No pasa nada! Tranquila Nabiki _finge Akane levantándose de la mesa.

_¿Donde vas Akane? No te has terminado la comida. _se preocupa Kasumi.

_...es que no tengo mucha hambre, me duele la barriga un poco...me voy a mi habitación. _dice la menor de los Tendo dejando a todos allí.

Ranma la mira preocupado pero sigue comiendo mientras ve como sale su prometida de allí.

__¿Voy con ella? Quiero ir con ella, yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre pero...¿si voy sospecharan __mas? Creo que sera mejor que me quede aquí aparentando como siempre. Que tengo hambre. Después iré a verla...cuando estén todos mas en lo suyo._ _pensaba el joven Saotome observando a su prometida subir las escaleras.

_Ranma hijo...¿No le habrás hecho nada a tu preciosa prometida? _insiste el señor Saotome.

_¡Te he dicho que no papa! ¡No insistas! _dice un molesto y sonrojado Ranma.

La mediana de los Tendo le mira maliciosamente pensativa.

__Mmhh, entre estos dos ha pasado algo...tengo que investigar, tendré la cámara preparada para mostrar las evidencias, creo que aquí ignoramos algo muy importante que ha pasado entre ellos...este comportamiento no es de ningún enfado, esto es algo importante que esconden juntos y pienso desvelarlo._ _pensaba la mediana de los Tendo maquinando un plan.

En su habitación una nerviosa Akane se tumba en la cama suspirando pensativa.

__¿Como vamos a esconder tal cosa? ¿Y si mi padre se entera que hice algo así sin casarme? Se que esta ansioso porque me case con Ranma pero que me acueste con él sin su consentimiento...¿debería haberme casado antes de acostarme con él? ¿Nos vamos a casar? ¿Ranma quiere casarse conmigo después de esto?_ _pensaba la joven de los Tendo con miedos.

Todos prosiguen con sus quehaceres, los patriarcas de ambas familias juegan al ajedrez mientras beben sake, Kasumi recoge la comida y prepara la merienda y Nabiki esta leyendo un libro tumbada en el salón con la tele de fondo a modo de ambientación. El joven de la trenza hace como que esta viendo la tele con su cuñada pero en realidad no hace mas que pensar el momento de verse con su hermosa prometida a solas. Cuando el joven Saotome se cerciona de que todos están distraídos se dirige a las escaleras observado por la mediana de los Tendo.

_¿Donde vas Ranma? _pregunta una Nabiki curiosa.

_Ehh, a mi habitación...quiero dormir un rato. _dice nervioso Ranma sin mirarla para que no note sus nervios.

_Pues os habéis levantado tarde, ¿no sera que anoche os acostasteis tarde? _pregunta maliciosamente la mediana de los Tendo mirando el libro.

_...Es Akane quien se ha levantado tarde, yo esta mañana he ido al dojo a entrenar...y anoche nos acostamos cada uno a la hora que ha querido. _dice molesto el menor de los Saotome.

_,...Si claro. _dice irónicamente la mediana de los Tendo.

Ranma piensa en ir a la habitación de su prometida pero con el entrometida de su cuñada decide irse mejor a su habitación a aparentar.

Cuando entra se tumba en el futon y no para de darle vueltas a las ganas que tenia de ver a su prometida.

_¡Mierda! Así no puedo dormir...¿y ella que estará haciendo? Ohh Akane voy a volverme loco si no hablo contigo ya... _piensa el joven de la trenza dando vueltas en el fu ton.

Akane esta cansada de estar en su habitación y decide ir a dar una vuelta, su intención es que Ranma sepa que se va para que ambos puedan quedar fuera de la casa para hablar juntos a solas.

Cuando la menor de los Tendo sale de la habitación, en el pasillo frente a su puerta se encuentra a un alterado Ranma dirigiéndose en la dirección de donde ella venia...iba a su habitación a buscarla.

Ambos jóvenes se miran segundos eternos nerviosos y sonrojados en el pasillo. Había mucha incomodidad porque no podían hablar alto para no levantar sospechas entre el resto de los inquilinos de la casa que los observan con lupa extrañados por su comportamiento.

_...Akane... ¿como estas? _le pregunta con mucha vergüenza el joven de la trenza a su prometida.

_...Bien...oye Ranma...esto yo...voy a salir a dar una vuelta...quiero que nos veamos en algún sitio...¿nos vemos en el parque? _pregunta la menor de los Tendo tímidamente a su nervioso prometido.

_Dime la hora y ahí estaré. _anima el joven de la trenza.

_Dentro de una hora, finge que te vas a ver a Ryoga o Ukyo. _guiña un ojo a su prometido.

La menor de los Tendo deja con mucho pesar a su prometido en el pasillo para esperarle en la nueva cita a escondidas de los demás. El joven de los Saotome queda solo observando la perfecta silueta de su prometida abandonando la estancia, aun esta embriagado por sus movimientos y no puede evitar sentirse terriblemente atraído por esta.

Cuando la pequeña de los Tendo baja al salón, se despide nerviosa de su hermana mediana quien la mira extrañada y sale por la puerta de la calle.

Ranma en cambio baja al dojo a entrenar un poco para hacer tiempo.

La mediana de los Tendo que se encuentra en el salón, ve muy extraño el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes, así como las miradas de complicidad que se han hecho durante la comida sin mencionar el gesto raro cuando por accidente se han rozado sus manos.

__...mmmhh tengo que planear algo, estos traman cosas seguro y no sabemos que pasa. Necesitare ayuda ajena para averiguarlo..._ _piensa la perversa Nabiki.

En el parque una nerviosa Akane espera a su amado prometido a la cita, aunque habían dicho una hora lo cierto es que el joven de la trenza aparece mas rápido de lo que ella pensaba allí ansioso por hablar con ella.

Conforme se va acercando su cara de felicidad no puede verse mas notable y la emoción de ambos al reencontrarse fuera de la mirada de los demás es extraordinaria.

Cuando ambos jóvenes están frente el uno al otro se miran avergonzados, aunque esta pasando gente no pueden evitar prestarse atención completa el uno al otro.

_Ranma...¿te han dicho algo en casa? _se preocupa la joven de ojos castaños.

_No, creo que mi padre sospecha algo porque no mostré enfado con lo que me hizo en el autobús. Akane...¿crees que se han dado cuenta? _pregunta nervioso.

_Nabiki me ha visto desnuda en mi cama _dice tímidamente la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Nunca duermes desnuda?

_No...¿tu si?

_Bueno bueno, mejor dejemos ese tema que voy a ponerme muy nervioso y aquí hay mucha gente...ya me entiendes... _dice un Ranma avergonzado.

_...Si...

_Oye Akane... ¿te gusto? ¿te hice mucho daño? _se preocupa el joven de ojos azules.

_...Ehh Uhg, si...claro Ranma. _dice una sonrojadadisima Akane.

_...¿si? _dice el joven Saotome acercándose a su prometida.

_...Si, si...Ranma...¿que haces? _dice retrocediendo un poco la pequeña Tendo.

Ranma se acerca mas a ella y la coge por los hombros para acercarse a su rostro.

_¿Es que va a besarme ahora? ¿Aquí? ¿delante de toda esa gente? ¿esta loco o que? ¿Y si alguien nos ve? _pensaba la menor de los Tendo mirando a todos lados.

_¿Ranma que haces? ¡Aquí no hagamos eso! _dice apartándose despacio.

_¿Hacer que? _pregunta molesto.

_Pues...es eso...

_¿No puedo darte un beso? Anoche te dejaste dar muchos, incluso tu me besaste...por no decir las demás cosas que hicimos juntos... _sigue acercándose peligrosamente a su prometida.

_...Ranma...es que si nos ven... _dice dando pasos atrás aunque va cediendo ante la galantería de su prometido.

_¿Que? ¡Estamos prometidos! ¿que tiene de malo eso? _pregunta casi rozando la bella nariz de su prometida sonrojada.

_Ranma...si nos ven...mañana me veras vestida de blanco en un altar. _dice mirándolo a los ojos nervosa.

_...¿Y...cuando te ha preocupado eso?

_...Ranma...es que yo...

Un Flash interrumpe a la joven pareja que estaban conversando muy cercanamente, ambos miran disgustados en la dirección donde viene.

Para sorpresa o espera de ambos ven una Nabiki fotografiando el momento, quien al final sale de su escondite sonriendo.

_¡Vaya! Creo que voy a hacerme de oro con vosotros chicos. ¿que ha pasado entre vosotros? _dice acercándose hacia ellos.

_¡Nabiki! ¡Danos esa foto! _una enfadada Akane.

_¡Yo no pienso pagar ni un duro por esa foto! _dice el joven de la trenza enfadado con su cuñada.

_Uh pues entonces me parece que mañana alguien se va a casar. Jajajajaa _ríe maliciosamente la mediana de los Tendo.

Akane sale tras su hermana y le ofrece dinero.

_¡Toma Nabiki! Es todo cuanto tengo, dame esa foto por favor. _suplica a su hermana.

_¿Le has dado dinero por la foto? _le pregunta disgustado el joven Saotome a su prometida.

_Ranma es que si no se enteran. _se preocupa.

_¡Me parece mentira Akane! _desaparece molesto de allí.

_¡Ranma espera! ¡No lo entiendes! No es lo que tu piensa por favor quiero hablar contigo... _queda la pobre muchacha en el parque con su hermana.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno no podría tener tanto dulce la historia no? Ahora vienen las reales complicaciones, una vez mas gracias por leer mis historias.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	17. Que dificil es comprender

17_QUE DIFICIL ES COMPRENDER

Akane vuelve a casa y ve que Ranma no se encuentra en recibidor ni salón de la casa.  
La pobre chica reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido ahí fuera bastante preocupada, mientras que su impertinente hermana se acerca a ella con la indiferencia que la caracteriza ante estas cosas.  
_Se ha encerrado en su habitación. _Dice la mediana de los Tendo mirándola con cara de circunstancia.  
_¡Ya esta bien Nabiki! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Espero que como mínimo mantengas la boca cerrada por tu bien._Dice la joven de ojos castaños con los ojos llorosos.  
_¡Tranquila tu secreto esta a salvo y bien pagado! _sonríe irónicamente mientras su hermana la abandona en el recibidor para subir a hablar con su amado.

Akane saluda a los que están en el salón y sube las escaleras corriendo hacia la habitación de Ranma. Toca a la puerta y una voz bastante molesta le permite el paso a la estancia.  
Cuando la joven decide entrar traga saliva a fondo y abre lentamente la puerta encontrándose con el joven tumbado boca abajo en su futon. Cuando entra en silencio, cierra la puerta lentamente y espera de pie mirando a su prometido con la cabeza agachada.  
_...Ranma...no te enfades por favor...tu no lo entiendes. _dice la joven de cabellos cortos sin poder apartar la mirada de suelo con timidez.  
_Dime algo que no me hayas dicho antes...eso ya me lo has dicho allí y no necesito entender nada mas, directamente no te entiendo._ Dice el joven de la trenza sin levantarse del futon.  
_Ranma por favor vamos a hablar, quiero que entiendas que yo aun no quiero que se enteren de lo nuestro. ¡Yo no me quiero casar! Osea...no me quiero casar aun...entiéndelo somos muy jóvenes. _dice con temor la pequeña de los Tendo.

El joven de la trenza se levanta con enfado de un salto del futon y empieza a dar vueltas por la habitacion nervioso caminando.

_Ranma... _se preocupa la joven de los Tendo.  
_¡Yo no acepto esta situación Akane! Llevamos así mucho tiempo y cuando ya nos hemos abierto los sentimientos el uno al otro no debería de importarnos casarnos ...creo que es lo que tu querías que nuestro amor fuera reconocido y no nos avergonzáramos de ello. Ahora no se que diablos te pasa qye cambias de opinión de la noche a la mañana. ¿Es que ya no te gusto? _le pregunta el joven de los Saotome nervioso sin poder mirarla a la cara mientras camina nervioso con las manos apretadas en la espalda.  
_Ranma no quiero casarme joven porque quiero hacer muchas cosas antes que convertirme en su esposa. _dice una Akane temerosa.

Ranma la mira con decepción y asiente con la cabeza con indignación ante la confesión de su prometida.

_¿Ranma? ¿No dices nada? No te ofendas entiéndelo por favor... _implora preocupada.  
_Si, lo entiendo...ahora mismo ser mi esposa no es una de tus metas, solo algo que podría estar en tu trayecto. No te preocupes respetare tu decisión, pero mientras no quieras ser mi prometida ante los demás no tendremos ningún encuentro sentimental ni cita como tales estamos teniendo así como ningún acercamiento. Nos veremos como normalmente pero sin ningún tipo de cariño. _dice Ranma muy enfadado.  
_¿Pero por que? ¡Eso no es justo! _dice una Akane indignada.  
_¿Es lo justo no? _se planta delante del rostro de su prometida.  
_¡Pues no estoy deacuerdo! _se enfada la pequeña de los Tendo.  
_¿Ah no?  
_¡No!  
_¡Pues es lo que va a ser! No pienso seguir con esta farsa o decides ser mi novia oficialmente o dejaremos de tener citas ni cariños. _le recrimina a su prometida.  
_¡Ah claro! A ver si estas buscando a caso que te deje porque ya has conseguido lo que querías... ¿eh? _dice maliciosamente la joven de cabellos azulados.  
_¿Como puedes decir una cosa así? ¿No seras tu que no te gusto después de lo que hicimos y has decidido que eche por tierra la relación? _se planta ante su chica.  
_Yo estaba muy bien, pero tu tienes como siempre que estropearlo todo. _le recrimina a su prometido.  
_¿Yo que he estropeado? Eres tu quien no quiere seguir adelante con esto consintiendo que tu hermana te haga chantaje. Lo tuyo si que tiene delito. Yo soy el que debe de estar enfadado. _se indigna Ranma.  
_...Ya te he dicho que quiero que sigamos con lo nuestro pero en secreto, que quiero disfrutar tranquila de nuestra relación sin nervios y sin ataduras ni responsabilidades. _explica a su prometido.  
_¡Pues eso es lo que quiero! Si no lo entiendes entonces no quiero tener ninguna relación contigo. ¡Eso es lo que hay! No puedo cambiar ahora mis sentimientos con lo lejos que hemos llegado en lo nuestro. _dice el joven Saotome con firmeza.  
_¡Esta bien! Si no lo entiendes entonces te volveré a pedir que seas mi novio dentro de un tiempo cuando madures y estés preparado para respetar mis decisiones. _Dice la joven de los Tendo dejando la estancia.

Ranma se tira enfadado al futon boca abajo desganado de todo y la pobre Akane se dirige a su habitación llorando.

Pasa esa noche separados ambos jóvenes sin apenas dirigirse la palabra delante de los demás y al día siguiente la pequeña de los Tendo se levanta para hacer su deporte de siempre.  
En el baño se acicala el pelo y aunque se viste deportiva para ocasión, intenta estar mas coqueta a saber...para intentar llamar la atención sobre su enfadado prometido, como si pretendiese conquistarlo de nuevo.  
Se mira en el espejo y respira hondo antes de salir. (Vamos Akane esto pasara pronto y volveréis a disfrutar de vuestro amor...es solo un contratiempo) _pensaba la joven positivamente.  
Se acerca a la habitación de su prometido y llama a la puerta. Un somnoliento Ranma le abre la puerta con desgana y malhumorado.  
_¿Que quieres Akane? Es pronto. _dice el pequeño Saotome con desgana.  
_Te preguntaba si te querías venir a correr conmigo. Algunas veces lo hemos hecho...he pensado que quizás te apetezca venir conmigo. _dice una amable tímida Akane.  
_¿Cuando te he acompañado yo a correr? Yo me quedare aquí durmiendo hasta las tantas de la mañana mientras tu te vas a correr al parque como todas las mañanas de siempre hasta ahora. ¡Ahora dejame dormir que tengo mucho sueño!._dice malhumorado Ranma cerrándole la puerta en las narices a su prometida.

Akane se queda sin palabras y sale de allí corriendo conteniéndose las ganas de llorar dentro de la casa.  
Una vez sale de la casa la joven de cabellos azulados rompe a llorar mientras corre por su itinerario de siempre.

_¿Como es posible que no tenga intención de no querer arreglar nada? Si lo de correr era una escusa para hablar del tema y ni siquiera se ha molestado en querer hacerlo...¡Ranma eres un egoísta! _piensa la joven para sus adentros mientras rompe a llorar.

En cambia Ranma sigue en su habitación aunque no durmiendo si no mas bien reflexionando sobre lo dicho a su prometida. Con muchas ganas de ceder ante ella y salir corriendo a buscarla para pedirla perdón y besarle...que es lo que mas quería hacer aunque su orgullo no le dejaba pues se sentía indignado de que su prometida quisiera hablar con el a escondidas usando como pretexto el deporte...otra vez de nuevo las cosas a escondidas...algo que ahora le molestaba mucho.  
_Esta Akane me tiene loco, no la entiendo...ahora si ahora no... ¿que demonios quería ahora? No...paso del tema porque me va a volver loco... Cuando quiera algo conmigo en serio sin niñerías de por medio pues que e busque y lo que me tenga que decir que me lo diga delante de todos. _Piensa Ranma apretando la almohada contra su cabeza.  
Después de un rato en la cama la mayor de los Tendo llama a su cuñado para bajar a desayunar dulcemente como siempre hace.  
_Ranma, el desayuno esta servido en la mesa.  
_No voy a bajar aun, estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Ya bajo luego mas tarde, guardarme algo por favor. _dice el joven gritando para que le oiga su cuñada.  
Ranma decide quedarse mas tiempo ahí pensando sobre lo suyo con su prometida, hasta quedarse un poco dormido de nuevo.

Después de su hora de deporte, una derrotada Akane llega cansada a su habitación. Coge todos sus utensilios de higiene y se da un baño relajante.  
Un mareado Ranma decide levantarse de la cama y cuando camina por el pasillo oye agua de la ducha y al mismo tiempo escucha a los demás abajo en el salón almorzando tranquilamente, con lo que deduce que quien se encuentra dentro del baño es Akane.  
Se para ante la puerta del baño pensativo, tiene muchas ganas de entrar para hablar con su prometida mientras los demás desayunan, quiere pedirle perdón por su comportamiento esa mañana, pero el miedo a la reacción por estar desnuda es abundante y las inseguridades hace que se retroceda atrás y decida no abrir la puerta al encuentro con su prometida.  
Pero cuando el joven de los Saotome decide irse se abre la puerta del baño por donde sale una Akane relajada con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo y otra en el pelo mientras se quitaba el agua de la cara debido al vapor del baño.  
La pequeña Saotome se queda sorprendida y sabia como reaccionar ante su prometido, no se lo esperaba encontrárselo ahí plantado delante suya. Se tapa con timidez y mira por el pasillo a ver si alguien les ve.  
_Tranquila están desayunando todos abajo, no nos escuchan. _interrumpe un Ranma enfadado apoyándose en la pared.  
Akane retrocede un poco y se apoya en la otra pared frente a Ranma en el pasillo tapándose bien con la toalla.  
Ambos jóvenes miran al suelo tímidamente por la situación y no sabe quien empezara primero con la conversación.

_...Esto...Akane...iba a entrar porque quería hablar contigo, y quería aprovechar que estaban los demás distraídos.

La chica tarda un poco en contestar y permanece con la cabeza agachada.

_...esta bien. Dime que quieres...no estoy de buen humor Ranma. _dice sin mirarlo a la cara.

_¿Cuanto tiempo necesitas? _pregunta el joven de los Saotome timidamente.

_¿Como que cuanto tiempo?

_Si...cuanto tiempo quieres esperarte para casarte, ¿cuanto tiempo quieres ocultar lo nuestro? _insiste Ranma.

_...pues no se Ranma hasta que estuviese preparada no sabría decirte ahora fechas. ¿Por que me preguntas eso? _dice preocupada la chica de cabellos cortos.

_Pues por hacerme una idea de cuanto tiempo tendríamos que estar así, para estar deacuerdo en el asunto, pero veo que no quieres darme fechas. :_vuelve a enfadarse el chico de la trenza.

_Ranma por favor, no seas asi... _coge a su prometido por el brazo para evitar su salida.

_¡Dejalo estar Akane! Mejor así...cuando quieras ser mi novia en serio entonces vienes y me lo pides y se lo diremos a la gente...eso si es demasiado tarde. _Deja a su prometida en el pasillo sola.

Akane no puede aguantar la situación y se va a su habitación a meditar aguantándose las ganas de llorar. No entiende porque Ranma la pone en esa situación después de tanto tiempo así le exige todo aquello.

Ranma en cambio se va al salón y no quiere desayunar con el resto, les dice que se va al dojo a entrenar un poco y los demás se quedan preocupados...se han dado cuenta de que el chico esta enojado probablemente con su prometida como siempre.

Ranma se mete en el dojo y cierra la puerta para no ser molestado mientras golpea con rabia el saco de boxeo.

Nabiki perspicaz de lo que ha creado en los chicos decide ir a hablar con Ranma al dojo aprovechando el descuido de todos en la casa incluida su hermana pequeña que no ha salido aun de su habitación.

Se acerca con sigilo y abre la puerta con mucho cuidado y ahí ve a su cuñado cabreado con el saco del dojo.

Ranma escucha el ruido del chirriar de la puerta y para su entrenamiento.

_¿Que quieres Nabiki? _pregunta el joven mientras se seca el sudor de la frente con el brazo malhumorado.

Nabiki cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella para impedir que nadie mas entre.

_Ranma yo quiero ayudarte, se lo que ocurre...y la verdad ahora es mi hermana quien esta siendo egoísta. Pero no te preocupes que tengo una idea para que todo vaya solo.

Ranma la mira poco convencido de su plan , pero la escucha con atención sentándose a un lado en el suelo.

_No hará falta que se lo digáis a nuestros padres, podrán enterarse ellos sin ni siquiera que yo les diga nada...vamos a planear una pillada evidente. _dice la mediana de los Tendo maliciosamente.

_¿Una pillada? ¡Pero si no quiere que se enteren! _dice Ranma un poco malhumorado.

_Tranquilo tu dejame a mi que yo planeare una pillada sin ella saberlo...y así si se enteran ella no tendrá mas remedio que reconocerlo y no enfadarse contigo. Eso le pasa por hacer las cosas a escondidas que al final la gente se entera...no te extrañes yo os pille así que no sera raro ni difícil pensando que nuestros padres esperan que os juntéis algún día. _guiña un ojo a su cuñado.

_¿Y que hacemos? ¿No se enfadara Akane conmigo si se entera?

_¿Y por que debería de enterarse? _dice la mediana de los Tendo con firmeza.

_... no se...no me fío mucho de tu criterio Nabiki. _duda el joven Saotome.

_¿y que puedes perder? No tienes nada que perder.

_...si a la propia Akane. Con lo que me ha costado estar con ella y que me perdone después de lo que paso con el hongo...no se si quiero hacer eso.

_No estas haciendo nada malo Ranma, solo quieres conseguirla y luchar por conservar vuestro amor, en principio estará un poco molesta pero después estará contenta, ya veras. _intenta convencer a su cuñado.

_...esta bien...dime que hacemos.

La mediana de los Tendo le explica el plan a su cuñado, este le escucha atentamente...al parecer se trata de que la pillada sea en casa y lo mas evidente posible sin llegar a ser demasiado atrevido. Ranma se pone rojo nada mas de pensarlo pero le sigue el plan.

Una vez hablado todo, Ranma sale en busca de Akane para pedirle perdón y para crear una cita a supuestamente a escondidas de los demás.

Cuando se dirige a la habitación se encuentra a Akane buscándole en su habitación, al parecer la chica estaba dispuesta a hacer las paces con su prometido.

Ranma se queda sorprendido agradablemente y le invita a entrar en su habitación mirando siempre que no los vea nadie.

Cuando entran en la estancia cierra la puerta y Akane guarda dentro esperando el momento de hablar con su amor.

Ambos chicos en principio se quedan callados, no sabe quien empezar a hablar pues Ranma esta esperando que sea ella quien inicie la conversación.

_...Ranma...yo lo siento mucho. De veras entiendo que te sientas así pues yo me he sentido mal en algún tiempo así. _dice tímidamente la joven de ojos castaños.

_...bueno Akane no pasa nada acepto la situación, tengo claro que te quiero y que aguantare lo que haga falta con tal de estar contigo, cuando estés preparada para dar ese paso yo estaré muy contento. Tengo claro que no quiero perderte de nuevo así que seguiremos como hasta ahora, las cosas entre nosotros en secreto y ya esta.

_Pero... ¿Y Nabiki?

_Le pagaste y he hablado con ella y me ha dicho que guardara el secreto.

_¿Has hablado con ella?

_...si y me ha pedido disculpas por lo sucedido.

_Bien, entonces... ¿seguimos así? ¿como estábamos?

_...si... _dice acercándose a ella rodeándola por la cintura.

Akane abraza a Ranma suspirando, y Ranma la abraza fuerte contra si oliendo sus cabellos con ansia como si hiciera meses que no los oliera...echaba tanto de menos estar así de próximo con su prometida que ya se le olvidaba la sensación de su tacto y el olor de esta.

_¡mmmmhh Ranma echaba tanto de menos tus abrazos...parece que haya pasado mucho tiempo... _dice la joven restregando su cara en el pecho de su prometido.

_¡Yo también Akane! ¡te quiero mucho! ¡Perdoname! No podía estar un día mas sin ti así...anoche te eche tanto de menos en mi cama nada mas que hacia pensar en ti y en lo que podíamos estar haciendo en ese momento juntos. _le acaricia a su prometida el pelo mientras apoya su barbilla contra el hombro de su amada.

Pronto dejan de abrazarse, aunque les cuesta mucho separarse lo consiguen y salen de ahí intentando que nadie se percate de su encuentro a solas.

Una vez fuera en el pasillo ambos jóvenes se despiden con su mirada sin antes el joven Saotome le diga a su prometida.

_Tranquila Akane intentaremos ver algún espacio o ocasión para poder vernos a solas con total confianza y tranquilidad, ¿vale? _le dice el joven de la trenza guiñando el ojo a su prometida con confidencia.

Akane asiente con la cabeza tímidamente pero alegre y positiva. Se despide con un adiós con la mano y baja al salón mientras que su prometido se dirige al baño.

Una vez en el baño el joven Saotome piensa en el plan de Nabiki y empieza a ponerse ansioso por que ese día venga, aunque por otro lado siente vergüenza y miedo a la reacción de su prometida. Aunque en el fondo tiene la esperanza que algo cambie en esa relación porque no le gusta la actual forma de actuar de ellos.

Mientras Akane ajena a los planes de su prometido con su hermana para retenerla para siempre a su lado lo mas pronto posible, va a dar una vuelta por la calle expendida de felicidad.

PD: Bueno en el siguiente capitulo mas acción, después de mucho tiempo off line de los fanfics estoy de nuevo con vosotros después de mi reciente maternidad.

Gracias a mis seguidores que me han animado a seguir escribiendo, espero muchas reviews de mi vuelta a la escritura y que sigáis ahí esperándome a mi nueva entrega.

Os he echado mucho de menos lectores míos.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	18. Hay que aprovechar la situacion

**CAPITULO 18_HAY QUE APROVECHAR LA OCASION**

Los días pasan y Ranma esta cada día mas desesperado por que llegue el momento de ser descubiertos. Estaba esperando ansiosamente los planes de Nabiki pero la mediana de los Tendo no le decía nada ni una sola pista de como iban sus intenciones.  
Mientras Akane esta bien y feliz de estar con su amado, siguiendo con sus estudios y sus entrenamientos como siempre.  
Ranma en cambio esta deseando que se reconozca su situación con su prometida porque al estar viviendo todos en casa no puede tener encuentros íntimos con su novia debido a que siempre están en casa.

El chico de la trenza se encuentra ahora encima del tejado pensativo mirando alrededor y las estrellas mientras observa la silueta de su novia sentada mientras estudia.  
Aquel lugar era su momento de tranquilidad y reflexión. Al joven Saotome le ayudaba a recapacitar sobre sus actos cuando hacia algo malo...era su lugar de limpieza de conciencia desde que se fue a vivir a esa casa...y lo seguía siendo.

_¡Joder! Hace ya mas de 3 semanas que no podemos hacerlo...solo lo hemos hecho 1 vez y fue la otra vez que se fueron al balneario...estoy que me derrito de los calentones que tengo imaginando cuando llegara ese momento y ella...tan fresca. A Akane no parece importarle ni tener ganas de quedarse conmigo a solas... ¿es posible que no le haya gustado? ¿O sera que soy un hombre y no siento igual que ella? En tal caso...tengo que hablar con ella porque no parece que Nabiki vaya al final a hacer nada. _piensa el joven Saotome encima del tejado sentado con su mentón apoyado en sus rodillas flexionadas.

El chico de la trenza sigue mirando a su prometida sonrojado pensando en lo que quiere hacer con ella y su malhumor crece por momentos.

_¿Y si hablo con Nabiki? Yo no puedo mas con esta situación...quiero estar con ella a solas para hacer las cosas que me apetecen...y no siempre estar asi y ademas fingir que nos peleamos para no levantar sospechas sobre nuestra manera de llevarnos. Yo...no se que hacer...si hablar con Akane o con Nabiki. Primero...hablare con Nabiki... _decide levantándose.

El joven Saotome baja del tejado por fin aprovechando que su novia esta entretenida estudiando y sale en busca de su cuñada.  
Entra de nuevo en la casa y observa que Nabiki esta llamando por teléfono.  
El chico de la trenza escucha atento porque la conversación le llama la atención.

_¿Entonces van a venir aquí también a investigar? _pregunta la mediana de los Tendo.

_¿Uh? ¿investigar? ¿quien? ¿que pasa? _piensa intrigado el joven Saotome.

_...Esta bien...informaré a la familia. ¡Hasta luego! _se despide Nabiki.

Ranma que sale en su encuentro la mediana de los Tendo va en busca de su familia para dar alguna información sobre la llamada.

_¡Escuchadme! _dice la mediana de los Tendo.

Todos los inquilinos prestan atención a la mediana que esta bastante seria.

_¿Que pasa hija? _se preocupa el patriarca de la casa.  
_Ha sido la policía...han habido unos robos en el barrio y querían intentar pillar a los ladrones. Me han hecho alguna encuesta por si habíamos visto algo raro últimamente pero nada...así que nos han pedido permiso para venir aquí a investigar. Quieren que dejemos la casa supuestamente vacía para investigar los pasos de los posibles delincuentes.  
_¿Y que quieren que hagamos? _pregunta intrigada Kasumi.  
_Nos han pedido que abandonemos la casa, que este aparentemente vacía para ver si van a atracar en la casa. _explica la mediana de los Tendo.  
_¿Y si roban? _se preocupa Genma Saotome.  
_No...ellos van a poner unas cámaras para comprobar si ocurre algo y pillarlos. _dice la mediana de los Tendo mirando a Ranma.

El joven Saotome le mira extrañado sin entender aun el plan.

_Esta noche vendrán a poner unos dispositivos, también en el dojo...y comprobaremos si ocurre algo al día siguiente los policías revisaran las imágenes de lo que sucede dentro de la casa y ya esta. _explica Nabiki.

Todos quedan mirándose sorprendidos sin saber que decir.

_Entonces... ¿donde vamos a dormir? _indica Kasumi.  
_Podríamos ir a casa de la señora Saotome. _dice Nabiki mirando a Genma.  
_A...casa de Nodoka... _dice apurado Genma.  
_¡Es muy buena idea! ¡si! _insiste Soun a su amigo.  
_Bueno...ahora voy a avisarle...Ranma se pondrá contento..._dice mientras se acerca al teléfono para llamar a su abandonada esposa.  
_Pero alguien se quedara para proteger la casa ¿no? _insiste Nabiki mirando a su cuñado.  
_Si...aun asi no es para fiarse de la policía. _dice pensativo el señor de la casa.  
_¡Yo puedo quedarme aquí! Intentare ser cauteloso...y estaré atento por si alguien entra a robar.  
_¡Es solo esta noche Ranma! _dice Nabiki animándole.  
_Pero Nabiki querrá estar con su madre que hace tiempo que no le vé. _insiste el patriarca de la casa.  
_¡No no! Esta bien, me quedo aquí...ademas no sabemos si son buenos luchadores. Mejor que quedo yo. _insiste el chico de la trenza.  
_Bien en ese caso...vamos a decírselo a Akane que no sabe nada para que vaya preparándose al menos algunas mudas. _dice el patriarca de la casa mientras se levanta para subir a informar a su hija pequeña.  
_¡Ya se lo digo yo papa! Que soy la que ha hablado los policías. Voy a buscarla. _guiña el ojo a su cuñado mientras sube corriendo por la escalera.

Ranma la mira con indecisión como si todo le pareciera muy arriesgado.

_¡Muchas gracias Ranma! _le dice su cuñada mayor.  
_¡de nada! _dice muy sonrojado el chico de ojos azulados.

La joven de cabellos azulados ajena a todo en su habitación centrada en un examen que tiene dentro de poco es interrumpida por su hermana mediana.

_¿Akane puedo hablar contigo? ¡es urgente! _insiste su hermana mediana.  
_¡Pasa Nabiki! Ya casi he terminado.  
_Ha llamado la policía que han habido unos robos y quieren que dejemos la casa una noche para comprobar que no hay ladrones. Nos vamos a dormir a casa de la madre de Ranma. Papa me ha dicho que te lo diga y ademas...Ranma se queda aquí porque papa no se fía de dejar la casa sola, así que Ranma vigilara de la casa esta noche. ¿Tu que haces? ¿Te vienes? _pregunta animada adinerada joven.  
_...oooh vale voy a llevarme las cosas que tengo que prepararme un examen. No tardo en prepararme una muda. _dice apresurándose la menor de los Tendo.  
_Ohh pero porque no te quedas con Ranma aquí? Así podrías estudiar mejor, porque ya sabes que la casa de la señora Saotome es muy pequeña y no podrías estudiar. Al estar sola en silencio es mejor y te centraras mas. _insiste la mediana de los Tendo.

**_Ummm...esta bien. Bueno en ese caso me quedare aquí.**

**_Bueno...er me gustaría que vinieras a ayudarnos a llevar las cosas a casa de la madre de Ranma. La policía ademas tiene que venir a mirar los perímetros de seguridad e interrogar a la gente de alrededor. _convence a su hermana.**

**_¿Y quien se queda aquí para hablar con la policía mientras? _pregunta preocupada la menor de los Tendo a su hermana mediana.**

**_Ranma... no te preocupes. Después si quieres vuelves. _insiste la mediana de los Tendo a su hermana pequeña.**

**_¡Esta bien! Dime que tengo que hacer... _dice incorporándose dejando de hacer lo que estaba.**

**Ranma que espera ansioso a su cuñada para ver que tiene planeado ha escuchado la conversación desde el pasillo. Nabiki al salir lo ve y tiene que aguantarse la risa de ver a su cuñado en esa situación.**

**_¡No te rías granuja! _dice ruborizado el joven de la trenza.**

**_Me hace mucha gracias verte ahí como un desesperado, cuñado. ¡jajaaja! _ríe flojo para que Akane no les escuche.**

**Nabiki intenta llevarse a su cuñado de ahí para intentar hablar del tema sin que su hermana pequeña les oiga aprovechando que esta entretenida preparando las mudas de los demás inquilinos de la casa ayudada por Kasumi.**

**Ambos chicos llegan al dojo y se cercioran de que no son vistos por nadie de la casa.**

**_¡Dime Nabiki! ¿que planeas? _pregunta con miedo el joven de la trenza.**

**_Ranma...es la ocasión...vas quedarte a solas con ella y ella también aprovechara la situación para intimar contigo. _susurra despacio.**

**Un ruborizado Ranma mira hacia el suelo con timidez.**

**_Pero...Nabiki va a haber cámaras... _insiste el joven de la trenza vergonzoso.**

**_Si...y Akane no lo sabe...por eso es la ocasión de que os graben, después la policía revisara los vídeos con papa delante y os verán. _dice guiñando un ojo.**

**_Pero... ¿y si se entera? **

**_No se enterara y ademas tu tampoco lo sabes, ¿entendido? Así que como mucho puede recriminarme a mi por descubriros ademas puede ser un "despiste mio" y puede ser también que no se me ocurriría que os pusierais a tontear en esa situación cuando se supone que estáis vigilando la casa...así que...no tiene ningún sentido que se enfade ni conmigo ni contigo. Tu eres al igual que ella una victima, ademas de la paciencia que has tenido con ella desde entonces debe de entender que no pretendías eso...querías darle tiempo así que...no tiene que enfadarse contigo. _explica la mediana de los Tendo a su cuñado.**

**_¿Y ahora que vais a hacer? Porque la policía va a venir a poner las cámaras... _dice nervioso el joven Saotome.**

**_Me llevo a Akane a casa de tu madre a ayudarnos a llevar las mudas y los futones de los demás. Tu te quedas y así ves donde instala los policías las cámaras para ponerte después delante de ellas para que se os vea lo mejor posible...cuando las ponga no habrá nadie en casa.**

**_¡Esta bien! Espero tus instrucciones... _dice mientras vuelve a la casa.**

**Cuando los chicos llegan a la casa Nabiki les explica los planes de la policía mientras Ranma se sube a ver a su amada.**

**_Bueno papa, las cosas van a ser así...nosotros nos vamos a llevar las cosas a casa de la señora Saotome, Akane nos ayuda pero después viene a acompañar a Ranma porque tiene que estudiar. Así que Ranma se quedara aquí para acompañar a los policías y que estos le expliquen que van a hacer y en que consiste esto. _explica la joven adinerada a su padre.**

**_¡Bien hija! Bueno amigo vamos a casa de tu esposa. _dice amigablemente a su amigo de siempre mientras le pega golpecitos en la espalda.**

**Las dos hermanas han terminado de preparar las mudas y deciden prepararse para salir a casa de Nodoka Saotome.**

**Ranma que va en busca de esta le mira esperando que Kasumi abandone la estancia para hablar con su amada.**

**Akane le mira sonrojada por miedo a que su hermana mayor sospeche algo, pero la chica es prudente y no quiere molestarlos.**

**Una vez solos hablan sobre lo que ocurre.**

**_¿Te vas con ellos a casa de mi madre? _pregunta triste como si no supiera nada de lo que su cuñada ha planeado.**

**_Si, pero solo a ayudarles a llevar las cosas, los futones son pesados ya sabes...y Kasumi lleva ademas también comida por si tu madre no tendría suficiente ya que esto ha sido tan improvisado...pero luego vuelvo aquí contigo a pasar la noche. Porque ademas quiero estudiar que pronto tenemos exámenes y me los quiero preparar. _dice sonrojada mirando al suelo.**

**_¿Entonces te quedas conmigo? ¿podremos...estar a solas por fin? _pregunta Ranma esperanzado.**

**_...si _dice muy tímida Akane.**

**_¡Que bien Akane! ¡Cuantas ganas tenia de que ocurriría una ocasión así! _dice alegre cogiendo a su chica por los hombros.**

**_Bueno Ranma me voy pero cerca de la noche vuelvo, ¿vale? _dice sonrojada la menor de los Tendo.**

**_¡Si! _asiente con la cabeza el joven Saotome.**

**Los familiares se preparan para salir cuando Soun se despide de Ranma. Entre ellos esta Akane mirando alegremente a su amado con complicidad.**

**_¡Ranma cuida de la casa! ¡Ayuda a los policías, hijo! _dice el patriarca de la casa agitando la mano despidiéndose.**

**_¡Si señor Soun! No se preocupe! _dice alegre el joven de la Trenza.**

**Todos marchan y Ranma queda solo. Entra en la casa y espera ansioso la vuelta de su prometida. Al tiempo vienen los policías y le explican lo que hacen. Ranma observa atento donde colocan las cámaras y se deja instruir por los policías. Les explican que estén con las luces apagadas y que no hagan mucho ruido para que los ladrones piensen que estén solos y que no se preocupe que las cámaras son para la luz nocturna que pueden estar tranquilos que aunque estén a oscuras se ve bien. _Ranma se pone rojo por momentos mientras se lo explica.**

**El chico de la trenza se prepara la cena y espera la vuelta de su amada Akane quien se retrasa bastante.**

**_Se habrá quedado a cenar con su familia antes de venir...aunque me podría haber llamado. _piensa el joven ansioso.**

**Finalmente harto de esperar termina cenando solo aunque había hecho cena para los dos. El hace tiempo que ya esta a oscuras y ni siquiera puede tener la tele encendida, simplemente esta en el suelo del salón tumbado esperando la vuelta de su chica.**

**Al rato oye unos ruidos en la puerta tenues, un ruido de llaves que abren la puerta. Por si acaso se trata de los ladrones el joven de la Trenza se mantiene en guardia al franco de la puerta que comienza abrirse.**

**Una figura reconocida y ansiada por el entra en la estancia. Es Akane quien se sorprende de ser a su novio en posición de combate.**

**_¡Ranma que soy yo! _dice en susurro sin hacer ruido.**

**El joven de la trenza suspira tranquilo de ver que su novia ya esta ahi y le ayuda a entrar despacio en el salón ya que estaban a oscuras.**

**_¿Y la policía ya se ha ido? _dice despacio la menor de los Tendo.**

**_Si...shhh! ya he hablado con ellos, han hecho lo que tenían que hacer y ya esta. Me han explicado que si vemos algo raro o oímos algo raro que aquí hay un botón cerca del teléfono que apretemos y vienen en seguida. Tienen una oficina clandestina montada temporalmente para eso. Están cerca de casa para venir rápido a arrestarlos.**

**_¡Aha! _asiente Akane escuchando atentamente a su prometido.**

**Ambos jóvenes permanecen sentados en el salón, aun no saben que hacer cuando Ranma recuerda donde estaba la cámara para ir hacia allí con su amada.**

**Akane observa que su prometido esta mirando alrededor del salón y pregunta intrigada.**

**_¿Que pasa Ranma? ¿Has oído algo? _pregunta preocupada la menor de los Tendo.**

**_No...solo estaba mirando...me parece tan raro que este todo tan quieto...con tanto que vivimos aquí...jeje, _sonríe con vergüenza el joven Saotome.**

**_Si... _se sonroja Akane.**

**Ranma se percata de donde esta la cámara puesta e invita a su prometida a ir hasta donde esta él. Hay una cámara justo en la misma televisión y el chico se sienta en los cojines que hay en el suelo en frente de esta.**

**Akane se sienta al lado de su amor y le acaricia la mano con dulzura mirando a su rostro aun con la poca luz que había en la casa.**

**_Ranma...¿has cenado algo? _se preocupa su prometida.**

**_Si, y te había hecho a ti también...pero lo siento mucho Akane aquí sin tele y aburrido me entro hambre y quise cenar , supuse que estabas cenando con tu familia. _dice vergonzoso el joven Saotome.**

**_¡No pasa nada! _sonríe dulcemente la menor de los Tendo.**

**_¡Perdona Akane! _insiste el joven de la trenza.**

**_Ya he cenado con mi familia, lo que pasa es que me habían entretenido para colocar los futones y eso...están un poco apretujados pero bien...jejeje tu padre ha ido a dormir con tu madre después de mucho años...eso es genial...si ves a tu padre rojo como un tomate ante la situación._ríe divertida Akane.**

**Ranma también ríe y vuelve a mirarla a la cara. Podía divisar a malas penas los ojos de su prometida. No sabia por donde empezar con ella de manera que comienza a abrazarla. Akane se sorprende y queda quieta sin hacer nada.**

**Ranma le coge del rostro e intenta besarle en los labios pero para sus sorpresa Akane se hace a un lado.**

**Un sorprendido Ranma la mira disgustado solo que con la poca luz que había y los nervios de Akane no lograba que la chica se diera cuenta del enojo del muchacho.**

**_¡Ranma que puede haber un ladrón! _dice saliendo del abrazo de su amado.**

**Ranma que esta enfadado la vuelve a coger para abrazarla contra su pecho.**

**_Akane si estamos solos ademas estoy contigo tranquila que si viene un ladrón le oiremos...no te preocupes...ven aquí...anda... _dice de nuevo intentado coger a su prometida del rostro para besarla.**

**Akane de nuevo se siente incomoda y vuelve a apartarse de su prometido.**

**_¿Akane que haces? _pregunta malhumorado el joven de la trenza.**

**_¡Shhh! ¡Ranma no grites! _susurra a un enfadado Saotome.**

**_¡Akane estamos solos! Y quiero aprovechar la situación...hace casi un mes que no hacemos nada y estoy me que subo por las paredes... _dice intentando agarrar de nuevo a su prometida asustada.**

**_¡Pero Ranma que estamos vigilando a casa! _insiste la joven de los Tendo.**

**_Pero Akane si estamos en guardia...no hagamos ruido y así podemos oír si entra alguien a la casa... _dice mientras de nuevo coge a la menor de los Tendo para abrazarla y besarle el cuello.**

**La menor de los Tendo apurada vuelve a apartar a su amado.**

**_¿Que pasa ahora? _pregunta cada vez mas desesperado el joven de la Trenza.**

**_¡Ranma aquí no me gusta! ...podríamos ir a otro sitio...es que me da cosa por si le da por venir a alguien de la familia por si estamos bien o si necesitan algo que se les haya olvidado...vamos a mi habitación. _dice la menor de los Tendo intentando levantarse.**

**Una mano insistente de Ranma la agarra de nuevo agachandola para situarla donde sabe que esta la cámara y la vuelve a abrazar fuerte.**

**_¡No! ¡Aquí! ¡me gusta aquí! _insiste el joven de la trenza besando el cuello como un desesperado de la avergonzada Akane.**

**_¡No Ranma! ¡No quiero! ¡No me apetece! _insiste en soltarse de su compañero.**

**_¿Por que no? Si no va a venir nadie! _insiste el joven de la trenza volviendo a abrazar a su amada fuerte.**

**_¡Ranma déjame! ¿que diablos te pasa? ¡estas muy raro! _se suelta malhumorada la menor de los Tendo.**

**_Dios mio tengo que arreglar esto...porque si no lo único que van a ver por las cámaras es que estoy forzando a Akane...tengo que intentar que ella se deje o es mas...que colabore a intimar conmigo. _piensa el chico de la trenza malhumorado.**

**Akane intenta relajarse y se sienta de nuevo tranquila.**

**Ranma en cambio plantea calentar de nuevo el ambiente y se quita la parte de arriba del kimono dejando ver sus encantos masculinos ante su prometida sorprendida.**

**Akane que lo mira aturdida pues aun con los nervios de que puede haber alguien robando en la casa los pectorales de su amado le captan toda su atención consiguiendo por momentos que se evada de lo que ocurre.**

**_Ranma... ¿que haces? Te he dicho que aquí, no. _insiste la menor de los Tendo.**

**Ranma no hace caso a su chica y se precipita hacia su prometida tirándose encima de ella.**

**Akane le pilla desprevenida y actúa intentando apartar a su flamante prometido.**

**El joven excitado Saotome comienza a besar a Akane en el cuello y después en los labios forcejeando a la chica que comienza a patalear un poco intentando resistirse.**

**_¡Ranma quítate de encima! ¡No me dejas respirar, bruto! ¿que te pasa? _se suelta del joven alocado respirando aire por fin de esa presa.**

**_¡Akane te quiero! Es normal que quiera estar a solas con la chica que me gusta...llevo tiempo esperando esa ocasión..._recrimina a su prometida.**

**_Ranma pero es que esta situación me pone tensa... déjame por favor. _insiste ahora poniendo resistencia.**

**La menor de los Tendo consigue zafarse de su compañero sentimental y se levanta rápido.**

**_¡Me voy a mir habitación! No se que te pasa...me estas asustando... _dice nerviosa la chica de ojos castaños mientras se pone bien los ropajes alborotados por el chico que la sobeteaba.**

**Ranma la mira muy enfadado y hace una ultima insistencia levantándose rápido para volver a cogerla y llevarla hacia donde estaban las cámaras.**

**Una asustada Akane comienza a patalear e intenta soltarse de su insistente prometido.**

**_¡Ranma suéltame! ¿pero que haces? ¡Que no quiero! _dice mientras de nuevo es arrastrada hacia el lugar que su prometido quería llevarla...la cámara.**

**_¿Akane porque eres tan tozuda? ¡Ven aquí! ¡no voy a hacer ruido! _insiste el chico de la trenza mientras arrastra a su asustada prometida al lugar.**

**Akane finalmente a la desesperada y sin querer recurrir a ello hace lo que hace tanto tiempo que no hacia con su loco amado.**

**_¡Suéltame Ranma! _grita mientras abofetea a su ardiente chico.**

**La sorpresa de Ranma le hizo reaccionar soltándola de golpe.**

**_¡Lo siento Ranma pero me estas asustando! Estoy empezando a pensar que el hongo ese ha dejado secuelas en ti y me estas dando miedo... si intentas tocarme de nuevo en contra de mi voluntad saldré corriendo de aquí...y lo diré a los demás que no estas curado del todo. ¿me vas a dejar tranquila marchar a mi habitación? _insiste la menor de los Tendo.**

**Ranma la mira cabizbajo y asiente con la cabeza.**

**_Esta bien...buenas noches. _se despide de su chico dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**La chica de ojos castaños abandona la estancia y Ranma queda pensativo en el salón y con un enfado de narices.**

**_Tengo que pensar algo rápido antes de que pase la noche...es la ocasión de que se enteren que tenemos algo entre los dos y quiero echar por la borda los planes de Nabiki. _piensa el joven maquinando algún plan para ser pillado con su amada en situación comprometida.**

**PD: Bueno como veis después de mucho tiempo...ACTUALIZACION del El hongo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me deis muchas rewiews dándome conclusiones e ideas sobre la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.**

**Un saludo**

**Atentamente**

**Chica de la Trenza ^-^**


	19. Queremos ser nosotros mismos

CAPITULO 19_QUEREMOS SER NOSOTROS MISMOS

Ya han pasado mas de 1 hora desde que Akane se fue a su habitación a dormir y Ranma quedaba en el salón muy enfadado.

El muchacho de la trenza se estaba rindiendo, estaba entrandole sueño y sus ojos ya pesaban.

Cuando ya se habia dormido puede escuchar una voz que lo despierta dulcemente.

_...Ranma...

_¿Mm? ¿Akane? ¿Que pasa? _pregunta con mucho sueño casi sin acordarse de la razón por la que esta ahí en el suelo del salón.

_¿Ranma porque no te tumbas en la cama?

_¿No decías que no te apetecía hacer...nada? _dice muy sonrojado.

_¡No me refería a eso! Tonto... si no de irte a tu cama a dormir. Es tarde. He bajado a tomar un vaso de leche fresca y comprobar que este todo bien.

_Akane...a mi también me gustaría tomar un vaso de leche. ¿podrías traerme uno?

_Claro. Enseguida vuelvo. Espera aquí. _se va a la cocina cautelosamente la joven de los Tendo.

Mientras la menor de los Tendo esta en la cocina a oscuras poniendo los vasos de leche al joven de la trenza se le ocurre alguna idea para hacer delante de las cámaras sin que Akane sospeche nada. Algo que hiciera evidente su romance, que tenia que hacer ella misma también para que no pareciese que es cosa de él.

Pronto viene la bella peliazul con los vasos de leche y se sienta frente a su prometido mirándose a oscuras.

_Toma Ranma. _ofrece a su prometido la chica de ojos castaños.

_Gracias. _cosa el vaso con cuidado el joven Saotome.

Un silencio se hace presente en la sala. Los chicos estaban un poco incómodos por lo ocurrido el resto de la noche pero enseguida es la menor de los Tendo quien se disculpa.

_Ranma...yo...lo siento...pero es que me pone nerviosa esta ocasión. Se que estas esperando cualquier momento para estar conmigo a solas pero...es que esto me tensa. Lo siento. _se disculpa la peliazul.

_No te preocupes Akane. Lo entiendo...perdóname tu a mi. Ya habrá mas ocasiones para hacerlo. _dice mientras se acerca a abrazar a su tímida amada.

_Ranma espera... ¿que haces? _se pone tensa de nuevo la menor de los Tendo.

Al moverse de súbito el joven de la trenza vierte la leche en los pechos de la peliazul mojando toda la parte de su pijama.

_¡Ahhh esta fríaaaaa! ¡Ranma! ¡Ten cuidado! _dice muy enfadada intentando escurrirse todo el jersey.

_Lo siento Akane...perdóname...ha sido sin querer. Solo quería darte un abrazo. _se disculpa el joven de ojos azulados acercándose de nuevo a su enojada prometida.

_¡Oh! ¡Dios! Estoy toda mojada... _se lamenta escurriéndose la leche de la camisa.

_Akane... ¿porque no te quitas la camiseta? Te vas a resfriar así...la leche estaba fría. _dice mientras se acerca a ella de nuevo para intentar ayudarle a quitarse la camiseta.

_¿Pero que dices? Voy a mi habitación a cambiármela y ya esta. _dice mientras se incorpora del suelo para irse de allí.

El joven de la trenza también se levanta intentando frenar su ida para convencerla de que se quite la parte de arriba de su pijama.

_¡Akane te vas a resfriar! _coge de la mano a su prometida impidiendo su marcha.

_Pues por eso voy a cambiarme a mi habitación.

_Pero quitatela aquí no pasa nada. Estas conmigo y a oscuras. _dice cogiéndole la camisa para ayudarla a quitársela.

_¿Ranma que haces? ¡déjame! _intenta zafarse.

Hay un forcejeo en la pareja. Ranma le desabrocha rompiendo los botones de la camisa del pijama del todo y consigue dejarla en ropa interior.

Akane se tapa con las manos e intenta que la suelte pues ahora la tiene abrazada para él.

_¿Ranma que haces? ¡Para ya! Me estas asustando... _intenta despegarse de su prometido.

_¡Oh Akane! Te quiero mucho... me gusta tanto sentirte así...déjame estar así por un tiempo mas...por favor... _dice el joven de la trenza mientras intenta acercarla a la cámara lo mas cerca posible para que los capte en esa situación.

_Ranma suéltame me haces daño... ¿que te pasa? _intenta soltarse.

_Akane que no te voy a hacer daño. Ven aquí. _la arrastra estrujándola contra su cuerpo.

_Me haces daño. ¡Basta ya! _abofetea a su prometido de súbito.

Al joven de la trenza dolorido y sorprendido la suelta y desiste. Coloca una mano en su mejilla roja debido a la sacudida de la joven de los Tendo quien le mira con furia.

_Ranma...no se que demonios te pasa esta noche. Pero me voy a mi habitación a dormir y mañana ya hablaremos de porque te comportas así. Si es posible...te llevare al doctor Tofu a ver si no estas curado del todo del hongo. Me recuerdas mucho a cuando estabas en ese estado y me estas empezando a dar miedo.

_Akane...no es lo que piensas...estoy bien. _intenta convencerla acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

_¡No! Me voy a mi habitación y no subas para nada. Si subes doy por echo que estas afectado por el hongo y que quieres dañarme. Me voy a dormir y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo y relajarte. Recoge todo esto por favor...buenas noches. _dice la joven afligida mientras sale corriendo a su habitación.

_¡Akane espera! No te vayas así... _dice muy nervioso el joven Saotome.

La menor de los Tendo no responde a las suplicas de su amado y se encierra en su habitación. Ranma recoge como puede todo a oscuras y desiste en sus intenciones. Finalmente se queda dormido en el salón hasta la mañana siguiente.

Una vez ya de día el sueño del pequeño Saotome es interrumpido por el ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta. El chico aun alterado por lo sucedido la noche anterior se levanta sobresaltado.

Por la puerta asoma rápidamente la mediana de los Tendo buscando evidencias y observa el estado de su cuñado.

_¿Que hay cuñadito? _se acerca guiñándole un ojo.

Ranma niega con la cabeza bastante deprimido y Nabiki se asombra. Entran el resto de familia y los policías con ellos para llevarse el equipo con las cámaras.

_Bueno días Ranma. ¿Y Akane? _pregunta el patriarca de la casa por su hija.

_Esta...en su habitación durmiendo. _dice muy nervioso el joven de la trenza mientras se levanta rápido del suelo.

_¿Has dormido esta noche en el salón? _pregunta preocupada Kasumi por su cuñado.

_Si bueno...es que...estaba preocupado por lo del ladrón...y me quede aquí. _simula preocupación el joven somnoliento Saotome.

Ranma es apurado porque los policías cojan las cintas de las cámaras. Nabiki y Ranma tenían todo planeado para que fingieran que el joven de la trenza no sabia de su presencia en la casa para no despertar la furia de la pequeña Tendo.

Akane es despertada por los ruidos y deduce que su familia ya esta en casa. Por momentos recuerda lo sucedido con su prometido en la noche y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo el solo pensar que vuelve a estar sometido al poder del maldito hongo de la amazona que tan mal se lo hizo pasar.

Coloca una mano en el pecho para calmar los latidos de su corazón y reza para si misma que eso no sea verdad y no sea mas que un calenton de chico adolescente que se queda a solas con una chica.

_¡Akaneeeeeeeeeee! _grita Soun Tendo.

_¡Si papa! ¡estoy despierta, ya bajo! _avisa en voz alta la pelizaul.

Se viste rápidamente puesto que por los ruidos intuye que hay mas gente así que decide arreglarse un poco y no salir en pijama.

Los policías han puesto el equipo preparado para ver lo que han rodado las cámaras en la televisión cuando baja la pequeña Tendo un poco sorprendida por lo que esta viendo.

_¿Cámaras? ¿Habían...cámaras? _pregunta Akane mientras su cara comienza a brotar gotas de sudor al recordar lo sucedido anoche.

_Si, por toda la casa. Sobretodo donde hay objetos valiosos como electrodomésticos, joyas...etc. _explica el policía.

_No creo que sea necesario que veamos todas las cintas. Anoche dormí yo en el salón y no paso nada. Si queréis mirar en el resto de la casa... _intenta evadir el joven de la trenza muy nervioso mirando con complicidad a su amada.

_Bueno no pasa nada. Veremos todas las cintas por si ha pasado algo mientras quedaste dormido Ranma. Dejemos a los policías hacer bien su trabajo. _insiste la mediana de los Tendo deduciendo por la actitud de ambos que si que ha sucedido algo pero al final el joven Saotome se ha echado atrás por miedo a perder a su prometida.

Conociendo a su maquiavelica hermana la pequeña de los Tendo echa una mirada fulminante de odio al ver la insistencia de esta deduciendo que lo hace a propósito para evidenciar los hechos a la familia.

Por otro lado Nabiki sonríe con malicia pero sabe que en el fondo le vendrá bien a la pareja para avanzar en su relación secreta.

Los policías ponen las cintas. La primera la de la habitación de la joyas que es la del patriarca de la casa, pasan rápido las imágenes y al ver que no hay ninguna presencia en la estancia desisten empezando ahora por la parte del salón.

Ranma y Akane se miran muy nerviosos y agachan la cabeza incapaces de mirar.

Los policías siguen el mismo método pasando rápido la cinta hasta que les parecen ver un forcejeo en las imágenes. Paran la cinta al instante en la escena donde Ranma besa a Akane poniéndose encima suya, los policías se miran con vergüenza ante la situación pero siguen pasando la cinta hasta que se ve el momento en donde Ranma intenta quitarle la camisa a Akane forzándola.

La cara del padre de la chica no tiene descripción y de inmediato mira a su yerno con sumo enfado al mismo tiempo que avergonzado por la situación.

_¿Ranma que demonios has intentado hacer con mi hija? ¿No estarás de nuevo influido por el hongo maldito, verdad? ¿Akane hija estas bien? _mira a su hija con preocupación al mismo tiempo que esta mira al suelo tímidamente con un rubor alto en las mejillas.

_¿Algún problema señor Tendo? _se preocupa la policía.

_No...están...están prometidos. No se preocupe...tarde o temprano los chicos intentarían esas cosas... _intenta excusar a su yerno muy avergonzado.

_Bueno es que en la cinta a la chica se le ve forzada, ¿seguro que no ha llegado a nada? ¿te ha hecho algún daño? _pregunta el policía a la avergonzada chica.

_No...tranquilos como ya veis en la cinta...todo quedo ahí. _dice muy nerviosa sin mirar a su prometido.

_En fin...ya hemos terminado aquí. La casa esta bien y no hay indicios de robos ni de asaltos. Su casa esta a salvo señor Tendo. Muchas gracias por colaborar con la policía, si necesita algo estamos a su disposición. No dude en llamarnos si vuelve a haber algún asalto en el barrio o cerca de usted. _se despiden los policías recogiendo su equipo.

_No se preocupe agente. Llamaremos sin duda. Que tenga suerte con el ladrón y espero que lo capturen pronto. _se despide de los policías el patriarca de la casa.

Una vez los agentes de policía han abandonado la casa recogiendo todo. La pareja quedan en el salón muy avergonzados mirando al suelo ante la mirada interrogatoria del dueño del dojo.

_Ranma...¿se puede saber...que te paso anoche con mi hija? _insiste preguntado el señor a su yerno preocupado.

_Señor Tendo yo no he pretendido hacerle daño a su hija, lo prometo. _dice angustiado Ranma.

_Papa déjalo pasar...igual es un efecto secundario del hongo. No se lo tengas en cuenta, yo estoy bien que es lo que cuenta. El resto de la noche la pase tranquila en mi habitación y no vino a molestarme. _defiende a su amado la peliazul.

_Igual que cuando estaba empezando con los efectos del hongo...de nuevo se quedo durmiendo en salón...y esos arrebatos... No me fio de ti Ranma voy a llevarte a la consulta del doctor y estés en cuarentena unos días a ver como va tu comportamiento y si no es eso...pues tendrás que darme otra explicación. _indica el señor de los Tendo.

_Así que sea como sea...estoy jodido ¿verdad? _dice muy molesto Ranma.

_Me temo que si...esa reacción tiene que tener una explicación hijo...tu no eres así...el doctor averiguara si tienes aun problemas con el hongo.

_Papa... ¿y si lo dejamos pasar? Igual no va a mas. _intenta evitar que se lleven a su amado de su lado por varios días.

_Hija... seria una irresponsabilidad por mi parte que volviese a ocurrir lo mismo y aunque estamos todos locos porque ambos dieseis un paso así para casaros lo cierto es que me preocupa vuestro bienestar y no quiero que peléis de nuevo. Vamos Ranma. _agarra a su yerno del hombro encaminandolo hacia la puerta acompañada de su amigo Genma.

El joven de la trenza accede cabizbajo sin despedirse de su prometida mirando con el típico gesto de.. "¿vas a dejar que me encierren?" _insiste el pequeño Saotome.

Por momentos la peliazul se siente una miserable y no puede consentir que encierren al pobre chico por ella ocultar lo que tanto tiempo antes había querido mostrar. Ahora le podía mucho mas el hecho de no ver a su amado mas o al menos en mucho tiempo. Después de admitirse ambos que se amaban le era imposible ahora que le separaran de su prometido y tenia que ocurrir esa situación para que se diese cuenta de ello.

_¡Papa espera! ¡No te lo lleves por favor! _grita a su padre mientras están saliendo por la puerta yendo tras ellos.

Todos se vuelven tan sorprendidos como Ranma pues nunca ella antes delante de la familia había reaccionado así por su prometido.

De nuevo entran en la casa y miran a la cabizbaja avergonzada Akane esperando una explicación a esa reacción.

_¿que ocurre hija? _insiste preocupado el señor de la casa.

_Papa...es culpa mía...Ranma solo estaba intentando ser cariñoso...conmigo.

_¿Como? Pero hija por dios...no le protejas...sabes que si es el hongo seria muy peligroso..ademas Ranma nunca seria capaz de hacerte eso. ¿verdad? _mira a su yerno con confianza.

El joven de la trenza miraba a un lado muy tímido, las mejillas le arden y tiene que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que en verdad pasa dejandole a su prometida todo cuanto quiera contar.

_¿Ranma? ¿No dices nada hijo? _insiste el padre de su novia.

_...

_Papa...es culpa mía...si es cierto que Ranma estaba demasiado cariñoso esa noche pero es normal...

_¿como que normal? Ranma no es así, hija. Nos vamos. No le escudes porque si tiene un problema así no le ayudas. _dice de nuevo intentando llevarse al chico de allí insistiendo asustado.

De nuevo los remordimientos vienen a la menor de los Tendo y estalla gritando.

_¡Ranma y yo estamos juntos! _reconoce con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

El joven Saotome y su padre se giran sorprendidos y el señor Tendo mas aun hacia la peliazul.

Un silencio se apodera de la casa y las miradas de todos estaban ante la mas pequeña de la familia quien no sabia por donde empezar.

_Akane...claro que estáis juntos. Estáis prometidos. _intenta con esas palabras que le explique algo mas aunque el hecho de que su yerno no resalte como siempre negando evidencias le hacia sospechar que en verdad habían llegado muy lejos sin ellos saber nada.

_Si...pero estamos juntos por nuestra propia decisión.

_Pero... ¿como de juntos? _pregunta estúpida del señor Tendo.

_Pues muy juntos, papa. ¿que pregunta es esa?

_Quiere decir que vosotros ya...pero... si no os hemos visto en ningún momento cogidos de la mano por la calle. Ni un triste beso, ni una sonrisa de complicidad...no se...me extraña... ¿seguro que no me mentís?

_Hay que ver...todos los días diciéndonos que deberíamos de llevarnos bien o darnos un beso para que esteis contentos y ahora que os estamos diciendo que si que ha habido de eso no lo queréis ver? _dice Ranma molesto mirando hacia todos.

_¿Que ha habido que? ¿es que vosotros os habéis...besado ya? _dice Genma Saotome riendo.

_Si claro...y mas cosas. _dice la menor de los Tendo muy avergonzada.

_Bueno tampoco hay que dar tantas explicaciones, ¿eh? _dice Ranma muy molesto interrumpiendo a su prometida.

_¿Como? _dice sorprendido Genma.

_Espera...¿alguien mas sabia de esto? _pregunta Soun a los demás inquilinos de la casa.

_Si, papa. Yo. Pero les prometí guardar el secreto. Lo siento. _reconoce Nabiki.

_¡Oh Nabiki! ¿Porque eres así?

_Me pagaron muy bien ¿que quieres que haga papa?

_Entonces... vosotros ¿que sois? ¿novios o que? Ahora no decirme que no sois nada y que solo sois amigos que se dan arrumacos y esas cosas modernas que no soporto porque si no os la vais a ver conmigo. _dice muy enfadado el señor de la casa.

_Papa. Nosotros estamos juntos. Tenemos una relación de pareja normal, de jóvenes normales de nuestra edad y hacemos lo mismo que los demás.

_Explícate hija. _dice ya un poco molesto.

_Desde hace un tiempo...bueno...desde después de lo del hongo Ranma y yo...Ranma y yo...pues...estamos...tenemos una relación a escondidas. _dice con mucha vergüenza mirando a su prometido.

_¿Es eso cierto...Ranma? _pregunta aun sin creérselo a su avergonzado yerno.

_Si...

_¿Y porque no nos habéis dicho nada? ¡Maldita sea! _dice muy enfadado el señor de la casa.

_Pues porque teníamos miedo a que nos quisierais casar ya y no dejarnos en paz con nuestra relación. Porque sois muy pesados y no nos dejáis ser nosotros mismos. Por eso... _explica la menor de los Tendo.

_Pero es que vosotros estáis prometidos. Tenéis que casaros. _indica el padre de Ranma.

_Pero es que nosotros aun no queremos casarnos. Akane quiere hacer muchas cosas y ademas como ella dice...no nos dejareis en paz. Ahora veremos que pasara después de esto porque no nos dejareis tranquilos y no podremos estar como una pareja normal. _dice Ranma muy enfadado.

_Pues algo tendréis que hacer. No iréis ahora a romper vuestra relación por decirnos la verdad. Nosotros estamos contentos ¿verdad amigo mio? _pregunta Genma a su amigo de toda la vida.

_Si, estamos muy contentos aunque nos hubiese gustado veros besaros por primera vez por vuestra propia iniciativa. Una pena... _dice Soun contento abrazando a su amigo celebrando la unión de sus chicos.

_Pues no se que haremos. Quizás volvamos a estar como antes porque no queremos que nos caséis aun. Porque si es vuestra opción entonces no queremos. _dice Ranma defendiendo lo que su prometida quería.

Akane mira a su prometido con admiración el solo pensar que Ranma esta diciendo lo que ella prefiere de la relación no hacia mas que enamorarse mas aun de el si cabe.

_Ranma... ¿podríamos hablar a solas un momento? _dice cogiendo de la mano a su amado.

Todos miran boquiabiertos la reacción de Akane cogiendo de la mano a su prometido delante de los demás y este sin apartarse. Ya ese gesto para ellos era muy extraño en la pareja. Por la confianza con la que se hablaban y como se miraban habían deducido que estaban muy muy juntos desde hace tiempo.

_Si, claro. _mira sorprendido el joven de la trenza.

_Ahora volvemos. Vamos al dojo a hablar. Y no se os ocurra venir ¿vale? Y tu Nabiki las manos en los bolsillos y deja descansar a tu cámara o te la estampo contra la pared. _amenaza a su hermana mediana.

_Tranquila hermanita...no me daría ahora ni un duro esas imágenes... dentro de un tiempo me darás las gracias por otras cosas. _dice haciéndose la interesante detalle que a la pequeña Tendo le faltaba para deducir ciertas cosas sobre lo que ocurrió anoche con su prometido.

Los jóvenes enamorados se van a dojo y cierran sus puertas. Quedan de pie mirándose a los ojos. El joven de la trenza estaba ansioso por saber que le quería decir su prometida aunque por otro lado asustado por querer tener de repente ese gabinete de crisis.

_Ranma...se sincero conmigo...

_dime Akane..

_Tu... ¿sabias lo de las cámaras, verdad? _dice muy avergonzada la pequeña de ojos castaños.

_Si...lo siento...yo... _sus palabras son calladas por un bofetón en toda la mejilla propinado por su amada quien lo miraba muy enojada.

El joven de la trenza queda boquiabierto y muy asustado por la reacción de su amada. Pensaba que la iba a perder para siempre y sentía que debía de hacer algo pronto para recuperarla.

Con una de sus manos en la mejilla el gran Saotome intenta explicar a su prometida y acallar ese molesto silencio entre ambos.

_Akane yo...es que...

Acto seguido las palabras se enganchan en la boca del joven de la trenza al ver como su prometida agarra su cara abofeteada y la atrae hacia ella besándolo en los labios dulcemente. Ranma no entendía nada de esa reacción pero le había calmado su corazón asustado palpitante y de repente el dolor en la mejilla había desaparecido.

Akane le suelta y le sonríe con cariño. Aquella sonrisa le quitaba todas las armas al chico de los ojos azules, esa sonrisa dulce que hacia que su ego bajara por los suelos y le conquistaba una y otra vez de nuevo lo volvía a hacer...y sus mejillas estaban coloradas como si fuera la primera vez que lo besara.

_Eres un estúpido, impulsivo e inseguro. Haces las cosas a traición por miedo a perder a las personas que te importan y haces lo que sea por salirte con la tuya. Siempre te has metido en líos por conseguir lo que quieres aunque sea haciendo el ridículo. Insistente y terco. Eres testarudo y un tramposo... querías que las cámaras nos captaran en actitud cariñosa para que nuestros padres se enteraran por accidente... _explica Akane ahora molesta.

_Pero Akane yo solo quería que... _intenta explicarse Ranma preocupado porque cambie de reacción su prometida al verla enfadad de nuevo.

_Por eso...te quiero. _sonríe a su amado.

El joven de la trenza se sonroja nuevamente y la mira sorprendido. Sus palabras se quedaron de nuevo en la boca al verla sonreír otra vez así.

_Y... ¿porque me has pegado? _dice volviéndose a tocar la mejilla recordando el imprevisto bofetón.

_Porque eres un idiota. Mira en que situación vergonzosa me has puesto porque querías que se enteraran de esa manera. _dice molesta.

_Lo siento Akane...

_Ranma... ¿tu...quieres casarte conmigo? _pregunta ahora preocupada la menor de los Tendo.

_Akane sabes que si. Si no... ¿porque habría hecho lo del vídeo, si no? _dice con las mejillas al rojo vivo a punto de estallar.

_Entonces casémonos Ranma. _sonríe a su prometido.

_Pero Akane...tu querías...

_Yo aun estaba insegura pero esta mañana al ver lo que intentabas haciendo el payaso anoche, me he dado cuenta de que no quieres perderme de veras. Con lo vergonzoso que eres tu de que te vean reconociendo sentimientos...me has puesto a prueba y me ha sorprendido hasta que punto estabas dispuesto a llegar._interrumpe a Ranma quien le mira muy sorprendido.

_Akane, ¿pero tu quieres casarte conmigo? ¿estas segura? Estas a tiempo de querer esperar un tiempo, Akane yo te espero. Ahora que me has dicho todo esto haré lo que sea, lo único que me preocupa es que estés bien conmigo.

La menor de los Tendo se acerca a su amado y le sonríe acariciándole el rostro.

_Mentiroso...me la volverás a hacer para que me quiera casar contigo. Cuando sientas que me alejo de ti o se acerque un chico mucho en la universidad de nuevo me pondrás en un aprieto...te conozco bien Saotome. Eres un salvaje egoísta inmaduro e inseguro.

_Oye eso no suena muy halagador, ¿eh? Oye... ¿donde vas?._dice mientras sigue a su prometida quien se dirige a la puerta.

_A hacer un trato justo para todos. Ellos quieren una cosa y nosotros queremos otra...así que si me apoyas lo haremos. Vamos a salir con ellos fuera y dejarles las cosas claras.

_Espera ¿que les vas a decir? _dice nervioso.

_¿Tu confías en mi? _lo mira a los ojos muy seria.

_...si.

_Pues entonces sígueme y respaldame a ver que sale de esto. _dice ofreciéndole su mano.

Ranma la mira con decisión y le coge de la mano acompañándola hasta donde estaba la familia.

Con paso firme los jóvenes entran en el salón mientras los demás les están esperando tomando té esperando noticias de la pareja.

Ahí en frente estaban mirándolos, no quisieron sentarse debido a los nervios. Ranma no sabia muy bien que iba a proponer su prometida pero fuese cual fuese lo que iba a salir de sus labios el la iba a apoyar habiéndole reconocido sus sentimientos la muchacha en el dojo.

_Papa, tío Genma... Ranma y yo queremos deciros algo. _dice muy seria Akane de pie agarrando la mano de su amado.

Todos los miraban asombrados, nunca habían visto a los chicos así de unidos.

_Decirnos hijos. ¿que queréis? _dice Genma Saotome esperando algo bueno.

_Ranma y yo nos queremos pero tenemos un grave problema para que estemos juntos.

_Es por la maldición de mi hijo, ¿verdad Akane? _se preocupa Genma.

_No...yo ya le acepte con esa maldición y se que formara parte de su vida. Lo quiero tal y como es, con la maldición o sin ella. _dice apretando la mano de su amado gratamente sorprendido quien la mira con admiración.

_¿Entonces que ocurre hija? _insiste preocupado Soun.

_El problema sois vosotros. Vosotros hacéis que salga lo peor de nosotros. Habéis hecho que nuestros sentimientos tardemos en reconocerlo por hacernos pasar vergüenza, por investigar que hacemos, por obligarnos a mostrarnos cariñosos.

_¿Y que propones Akane? ¿que pasa? ¿Por esa razon no vais a estar juntos?

_Nos casaremos...cuando nos dejéis solos.

_¿Como?

_No podemos ser nosotros mismos con vosotros viviendo con nosotros.

_¿Entonces que proponéis? ¿que os dejemos solos en casa una noche?

_No papa...queremos estar solos. Necesitamos conocernos como pareja y con vosotros aquí no podemos.

_¿Que sugerís?

_¡Nos vamos!

_¿Como? ¿a donde?

_No lo se. Pero no podemos estar bien con vosotros aquí.

_Pero hija... ¿y el dojo?

_Lo llevaremos igualmente. Quizás nos mudemos con el dinero que ganemos llevando el dojo. Pero no estaremos aquí.

_Ranma... _dice Genma Saotome a su hijo.

_Que papa.

_Hijo...si queréis os podéis ir al piso de Osaka que tenemos donde vive tu madre.

_¿Y mama?

_Se vendrá aquí con nosotros si no le importa al señor Tendo. _dice mirando a su amigo.

_¿Entonces...os vais a casar en serio? _dice muy emocionado el padre de la peliazul.

_Si papa. Cuando queráis hacemos la boda.

_¡Eso es genial hijos míos! _celebra Genma Saotome.

Ranma y Akane de nuevo se miran con vergüenza al verles así por la noticia.

_Enhorabuena chicos. _dice Kasumi sonriente.

_¡Gracias Kasumi! _dicen ambos al unisono.

_Bueno pues...pues...vamos a preparar la boda lo antes posible por si...por si cambiáis de opinión o os peleáis, jeje. _dice Genma apurando a su amigo.

_Papa no empecemos por favor.

_No tienen remedio Ranma...quizás les echemos de menos... _mira a su prometido sonriendo.

_Quizás...

Ya de noche los contentos adultos atando cabos para la boda perfecta. Estaban celebrando su victoria bebiendo sake hasta las tantas de la noche.

La mediana de los Tendo estaba en su habitación leyendo y Kasumi recogiendo todo el resto de la cena.

Ranma y Akane se encontraban fuera de la casa arriba del tejado sentados, un lugar donde nadie de su familia subiría a verlos. Era su escondite preferido y ahí estaban sentados juntos mirando las estrellas y disfrutando de una brisa agradable.

La menor de los Tendo apoyada en el hombro de su prometido y este la abrazaba contra él rodeándola con sus brazos.

_Akane...

_Dime Ranma.

_Lo bueno que tenemos de que nos mudemos a Osaka es que no tendré ni a Ukyo ni a Kodachi molestándome. Ademas el piso de mi madre es precioso. No es muy grande pero te gustara.

_Ranma... _dice ahora mirando a su prometido a los ojos.

_Dime Akane.

_Todo ira bien... _le mira con firmeza a su amado.

El chico de la trenza asiente con la cabeza reconociendo lo dicho por la muchacha y seguidamente cansada de estar ahí se levanta.

_Ranma yo me voy a dormir que mañana quiero hacer muchas cosas.

_¿Como que?

_Ir a correr un rato por la mañana que por la hora que es no sera muy temprano...estudiar para un examen y...prepararme una boda... ¿recuerdas? _sonríe con simpatía a su tímido novio quien la mira con vergüenza.

_Akane...

La menor de los Tendo se agacha de cuclillas de nuevo a la altura de su amado mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa picarona.

_Ranma. Ahora eres mi novio. Así que no quiero que te relaciones con ninguna de "tus otras prometidas" ¿entiendes? Ahora si que estoy en derecho de exigirte. _dice divertidamente mientras se levanta para irse.

El joven de la trenza se levanta y estira tu cuerpo esperezándose.

_Bueno...pues si tu tienes derecho a pedirme eso yo tengo derecho a pedirte otras cosas. _dice muy avergonzado.

Akane se vuelve hacia el chico que tiene los brazos tras la nuca y una expresión de timidez. Parecía un niño que estaba pidiendo un caramelo a cambio de portarse bien.

_¿Que quieres? A Kuno ya le hincho a patadas y Ryoga parece que se ha ido de viaje...asi que no tienes derecho a exigirme que no filtree con chicos porque nunca lo he hecho.

_No es eso lo que quiero decirte. Ya se que no tonteas con chicos, eso no me preocupa aunque me moleste que te observen en el instituto. _dice molesto el joven de la trenza.

_¿Entonces?

_Hace semanas que quiero...osea...que te echo de menos...ya sabes.

_¿Como? No entiendo Ranma.

_Quiero estar contigo a solas...para...intimar... _dice con la cara como un tomate.

_Pero si acabamos de estar solos, Ranma.

_Ya pero quiero que estemos juntos solos.

_Pero si estamos juntos, Ranma.

_No. quiero que estemos mas juntos. _al decir esto la joven de ojos castaños ya deduce que es al haber usado sus palabras dicha a su familia anteriormente para referirse a ellos en ese estado.

Los colores rosados de las mejillas de Akane se encienden en tono carmín deduciendo a que se refiere.

_Ranma...pero...recuerda que da mala suerte hacer eso antes de la boda...

_Vaya vaya...ahora te me pones tradicional...claro claro...para lo que tu quieres eres muy tradicional... ¿eh? Muy aguda. Recuerda que soy tu novio y estoy en mi derecho...ademas ya lo hemos hecho y se supone que intentamos comportarnos como una pareja normal de nuestra edad. _explica Ranma acercándose a su amada impresionada.

_Ranma...pero es que...

Ranma coge del mentón y le da un beso dulce interrumpiendo a la muchacha quien cede en el beso irremediablemente embelesada por este.

_Esta noche entrare por tu ventana. Buenas noches. _se despide bajando del tejado de un salto dejando a la menor de los Tendo con su mano apoyada en sus labios besados por su amado.

FIN

PD: Bueno y por fin esta terminado el fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado y que me escribáis muchos rewiews. Escribiré un capitulo nuevo respondiendo a vuestras respuestas que se llamara "hongo fans" jeje.

En fin...muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Espero que os haya gustado el final a mi me ha encantado.

Por cierto os recomiendo el nuevo fanfic que he hecho del Pañuelo de Yai mirein ya terminado y de La ultima noche que es el ultimo que estoy haciendo.

Un saludo

Nos leemos

atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	20. Hongo Fans parte 1 EPILOGO HONGO

CAPITULO 20_HONGO FANS PARTE 1

Bueno aquí os pongo el capitulo que os prometí sobre la historia del hongo.

Ademas de que habrán mensaje para todos los lectores que mas han seguido la historia personal a cada uno de ellos, también habrá un epilogo sobre la noche de amor de los tortolitos (Lemon) que también me pidieron.

Al mismo tiempo quien quiera habrá un capitulo que también hice para los mas atrevidos en donde hace referencia al capitulo de "La lucha de Akane" en donde Ranma casi abusa de ella debido a los efectos del hongo...me pidieron algunos lectores que hiciera un poco de dramatismo y que escribiera un cambio en ese capitulo en donde Akane no consigue escapar del ataque de Ranma y se consuma la violación.

No seria un explicito rapefic pero si mas dramático en donde Akane sale lastimada realmente por Ranma y este a su vez después de curarse iría a vengarse de Shampoo por haberle hecho a Akane tal daño extremo por su culpa.

Un rumbo distinto a la historia en donde hay mas dramatismo en donde tanto Ranma como Akane cambian y se hacen mas adultos debido a los sufrimientos de los efectos del hongo que tan dañada deja su relación.

Por otro lado ira a sondeo dependiendo de las respuestas lo publico o no. Pediré al menos 5 personas que estén deacuerdo en leerlo.

En fin...vamos con el epilogo y posterior a los mensajes de los fans hongo.

CAPITULO 20_EPILOGO...LA PRIMERA NOCHE

Era medianoche y la joven de los Tendo muy nerviosa agitaba los dedos de las manos. La chica estaba con uno de sus camisones mas sexys puestos. De suave seda y blanco...aquel camisón corto con un escote modosito hacia que la chica tuviese un aspecto mucho mas inocente del que jamas había aparentado.

Ese conjunto se lo regalo Nabiki y nunca se atrevió a ponérselo menos esa noche que sabia que su amado iría tarde o temprano a buscarla por su ventana.

Miraba el reloj de su mesita de noche y la ventana. Estaba sentada en la cama apoyada en el cabezal de esta con las piernas flexionadas apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas.

Pensativa en todo lo sucedido no paraba de pensar en que los demás quisieran rodarles con una cámara o bien que los escuchara. Podría no obstante averiguar si estaban dormidos pero eso seria como invitarlos a sospechar que se aseguraba de que no estaban ahí en medio porque la pareja de tortolitos tramaba algo para estar a solas, sin embargo decidió esperar nerviosa en la habitación.

Finalmente después de mucho esperar la joven pensó que su prometido estaría exhausto y quedaría debido a la emoción de lo sucedido quedarse dormido.

Después de varios bostezos se metió debajo de las sabanas y sucumbió al sueño de morfeo rápidamente.

Una ráfaga helada hace que se estremezca y se encoja tapándose mas. Su cuerpo estaba helado y la joven de ojos castaños se acurrucaba en su lecho.

Pronto ese frio se hace cálido al notar calor reconfortante que le producía cierto placer haciendo que su cuerpo se curve menos y se relaje.

Alguien se había metido con ella en la cama y ella casi en sueños decía en susurro;

_Ranma..._susurraba dulcemente sabiendo que el chico se encontraba allí.

_Akane... _dice el joven de la trenza mientras la abraza acariciando el rostro.

Los castaños ojos de la menor de los Tendo se abren y observan el amable rostro de su prometido quien la miraba con cariño.

_Lo siento mucho pero es que me había cercionado de que estuvieran todos dormidos. Me hice el dormido en la habitación con mi padre para que pensara que estaba cansado y me dejara en paz. Siento haberte despertado...me hubiese gustado que cogieras el sueño conmigo. _dice mientras la comienza a besar por las mejillas.

_No pasa nada...ya sabes que yo soy de sueño ligero... _dice susurrando cerrando los ojos al sentir los mimosos besos de su prometido.

Los besos y caricias pasaron pronto a ser mas apasionados. Los gestos del chico de la trenza eran mas decididos dejando claras sus intenciones de perpetuar el cuerpo de la chica como noches llevaba soñando.

La menor de los Tendo lo sabia y el cuerpo le tiritaba con solo pensar el vivir esa experiencia con el. Aun habiéndolo hecho nada mas que pensaba en ello constantemente pero eso no quería decir que sus nervios la traicionaran pensando en los demás inquilinos de la casa.

El joven de la trenza se posa despacio encima del cuerpo de la chica que ya no siente nada del frio que tenia y la opresión del cuerpo le daba dificultades para respirar.

Sin percatarse de ello el joven Saotome prosigue su acto de cortejo inicial y comienza a besarla ya mas profundo y prolongado moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro ayudado por una de sus manos que agarraban la nuca de la peliazul con posesión.

Aquellos arranques frenéticos del joven de la trenza la hacían estremecerse y la excitaban de sobremanera. Aunque le daba un poco de respeto aquello le gustaba en el fondo que su prometido la tratara con esa posesión y pasión haciéndola sentir que era suya.

Los movimientos del cuerpo del ojiazul encima de la chica eran cada vez mas rítmicos y su respiración agitada...ya hacia tiempo que estaba preparado para ello pero le estaba dando tiempo a su prometida a que ella estuviera a punto para la ocasión.

Justo cuando ya comenzaba a sentir que era el momento comienza a quitar la prenda inferior interior de la chica y él la suya.

Ahora la menor de los Tendo sentía esa sensación de nuevo. Podía notar como el joven de la trenza estaba preparado y que no iba a flaquear.

Con una de sus manos separa las piernas de la chica y esta a su vez le mira a los ojos nerviosa.

_Akane, todo ira bien...están todos durmiendo. _dice mientras le da pequeños besos en la cara de la asustada Tendo.

Después de las palabras tranquilizantes del chico la menor de los Tendo responde relajando sus piernas y dejándose llevar de nuevo por esas caricias acomodando a su prometido en la entrada de su entrepierna.

Con decisión el joven de la trenza intenta profanar el cuerpo de la chica excitada, pero las piernas de ella de nuevo temblaban bloqueando los movimientos de su prometido traicionadas por los nervios de esta.

_¿Akane estas bien? No estés nerviosa. Todo esta bien. _intenta relajar a su prometida.

_Ranma es que...estoy rara...tengo miedo que en medio de...ya sabes nos pillen con una cámara de vídeo o algo así. O que alguien atraviese esa puerta...lo siento mi mente me traiciona. De en serio que me gusta la idea de hacerlo pero los nervios no me dejan relajarme como debería. _Se disculpa mirando hacia un lado apurada.

_Akane...todo ira bien. Ademas tenemos que acostumbrarnos a estas situaciones. Algún día...nos pillaran si no es aquí sera de otra forma. Sigamos por favor...tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo... _prosigue el joven de la trenza con sus besos en la mejilla de la chica quien miraba nerviosa hacia la puerta.

Invadida por las caricias del ojiazul la menor de los Tendo intenta relajarse cerrando de nuevo los ojos para sucumbir a los arrumacos de su amado que tanto ansiaba.

Ranma podía notar la nueva entrega de la chica y aprovecha la ocasión para seguir con sus intenciones de hacer el acto por fin.

Cuando de nuevo intenta entrar dentro de ella las piernas de la chica flaquean e impide la intromisión del chico.

Ranma se molesta por la situación.

_Akane...cálmate. Te he dicho que no pasa nada. O acaso...¿es que no quieres hacerlo?. _pregunta molesto el joven Saotome.

_Claro que si...pero... ¿y si me duele o me haces daño? ¿Y si nos escuchan?

_No haremos ruido. _intenta tranquilizar Ranma.

_Ranma es que...estoy nerviosa. Mi cuerpo no responde igual y puede que me hagas daño. Lo siento pero no puedo. _dice frustrada.

_Tranquila no te va a doler. Ya lo hicimos hace poco por primera vez y se paso después. Ya no te dolerá ademas...iré con mas cuidado sabiéndolo. _intenta retomar el joven de la trenza ya un poco desesperado.

_Ranma lo siento...creo que me dolerá porque estoy nerviosa.

_¿No me deseas, es eso?

_Claro que si...pero es un conjunto de cosas que me hacen tener inseguridades...necesito otro ambiente...mas como la anterior ocasión...que estemos solos...compréndelo. Así con estos nervios me dolerá.

_Akane si piensas que te va a doler te dolerá porque estarás tensa pensando eso. _le dice muy serio mirándola con disgusto a los ojos.

_Lo siento Ranma...es que...

_No pasa nada...lo comprendo. Lo dejaremos estar. _dice el joven de la trenza mirando frustrado hacia otro lado.

_Ranma...por favor que sepas que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo pero...necesito otro ambiente en donde no me cierre de esa forma, tengo miedo de que me duela y grite y nos escuchen. La primera vez me dolió...

_Esta bien esta bien. No pasa nada. Lo dejamos y si quieres dormimos juntos y ya esta. Sera un buen comienzo. _dice aun sin quitarse de encima de ella en contacto con los genitales de la chica que le hacían aun mantenerse erecto.

_Gracias Ranma por ser tan comprensivo.

_No pasa nada. _dice el joven de la trenza abrazándola apoyando su mentón en el cuello estando totalmente apoyado en el cuerpo de la chica.

Las piernas de la chica ya se han relajado por completo y abraza a su prometido correspondiendole con sentimiento. El joven de la trenza suspira olfateando los cabellos azulados de su prometida y ella le acaricia el pelo con cariño.

El pequeño Saotome levanta el cuerpo liberando un poco el peso sobre la chica ahora mucho mas tranquila aunque sigue encima de esta mirándola con comprensión.

_Ranma... _dice con cariño la menor de los Tendo.

_Akane...¿mañana que te apetece hacer? _pregunta desviando la atención sobre el tema principal de la noche.

_Pues...me gustaría que fuéramos a comer por ahí, y después dar un paseo por el centro de Tokyo. Cogeremos el metro para que nos dejen tranquilos. ¿te gusta la idea?

_Mucho. Estaría estupendo. ¿y después? _dice mientras la comienza a besar pequeños besos suaves en el cuello y mejillas.

_Pues...no se... ¿ir al cine? _pregunta la peliazul dejándose llevar por los arrumacos de su chico mientras le acaricia el pelo.

_Si quieres podemos quedar con alguien, a mi no me importa que nos vean juntos aunque...reconozco que estoy mejor a solas contigo porque podemos ser mas nosotros mismos. ¿no te parece? _Va hablando el ojiazul mientras de vez en cuando le besa con mimo.

_Claro. Yo también...prefiero estar a solas...

Sucumbida por los arrumacos de su amado y pensando en la cita que se estaban proponiendo para el día siguiente la menor de los Tendo se olvidaba en la situación en la que estaban y por lo tanto estaba totalmente relajada.

Por momentos casi imperceptibles una sensación de calidez invasiva se apoderaba de su interior haciéndola contener la respiración. A sus piernas no le habían dado tiempo a reaccionar y ni siquiera a su garganta.

Su voz se había quebrado por el placer inesperado y la sensacional de bienestar era mucho mayor que la de los nervios haciéndola liberar un contenido...

_¡Aaahh...! _se le escapo en susurro a la menor de los Tendo.

El joven de la trenza levanta su rostro mirando con las mejillas encarnadas a su prometido quien también le ardía la cara de rubor sexual.

_¿Ves como no era para tanto?

_Ranma... _miraba sonrojada.

_Akane...te quiero... _de nuevo retoma los besos mientras se mueve suavemente dentro de ella rítmicamente.

La menor de los Tendo se abandona a los halagos y placer que su prometido le daba y coge el cuello de este para acariciarlo con cariño mientras sentía como entraba y salia de su cuerpo con toda suavidad haciéndola olvidar de todos sus miedos.

_Ranma...

_Que... _dice con voz quebrada el joven de la trenza debido a la gran excitación que le producía los movimientos que hacia dentro de la chica inexperta.

_Yo también te quiero...te quiero mucho. _dice mientras abraza mas fuerte el cuerpo de su prometido consintiendo ser aplastada por este sintiéndolo totalmente dentro de ella.

Aquellas palabras hacen que el chico siga con mucho cuidado y cariño el acto haciendo que al poco tiempo la pareja cayera sucumbida por el placer mutuo que le propinaban sus propios cuerpos.

Una vez terminado la pareja estaban tumbados con sus ropas bien puestas por si acaso al día siguiente veían evidencias mirándose el uno al otro.

El joven de la trenza seguía acariciando el cabello de la chica. Ya exhausto de placer por el acto sexual, Ranma estaba somnoliento y aunque sus ojos ya se cerraban escuchaba la respiración de la chica.

_Ranma... _dice en susurro y agotada por las embestidas de su prometido.

_Si... _dice casi dormido.

_Eres un tramposo...

_Lo se.

_Te has salido al final con la tuya... _dice conteniéndose la risa.

_Si...siempre...por eso estoy contigo.

_Eres un tramposo... _repite de nuevo la peliazul agotada.

_Si...pero te ha gustado.

_Si...

_Entonces...tendré que inventarme todas las noches algún método para desviar tus nervios...si pretendo...hacerlo contigo...al menos hasta que nos mudemos.

_Me temo que si...

_Sera duro.

_Si...

_Pero nada se interpone en los propósitos de Ranma Saotome. _dice cayendo rendido en sueños el joven de la trenza.

_Eso es cierto...por eso...estoy contigo. _dice con cariño tapando mejor a su novio acomodándolo y posteriormente acariciando sus bellos negros cabellos.

FIN EPILOGO

Bueno y ahora van las respuestas a los mensajes de los fans de la historia que tanto tiempo llevan siguiendo.

Espero que os hayan gustado el epilogo que me pedisteis.

Me gustaría también por favor rewiews de este epilogo. Lo agradecería mucho en serio...pues la verdad es que esto lo hice por vosotros porque no estaba previsto anteriormente.

Bueno...pues ahí vamos con los mensajes vuestros personales.

Advertencia de dialogo.

**Mensaje del lector fan en negrita**, respuesta de la chica de la trenza normal.

Lo he pensado así para hacer una lectura mas agradable al lector y hacerle ver la importancia de su mensaje para mi.

El orden de la introducción de los mensajes no va ni por importancia del usuario o preferencia de respuesta. Van como los tengo por orden de respuesta en la rewiews y mensajes privados de manera que por favor...nadie se sienta ofendido por aparecer antes o después de los mensajes. Se ha intentado responder a todos y cada uno de ellos personalmente.

¿Ok? Ahí vamos.

**Sussy Rangel**

_**Aww! me encanto este fan fic,en serio :3  
hermoso final ... me hubiese gustado saber como se la pasaron en la boda y así :'3 pero bueno, ni modo,me tendre que quedar así :/  
espero ya los otros capitulos de LA ULTIMA NOCHE,definitivamente me enamoré de ese fan fic, tanto que estoy publicando los capitulos en mi página de Ranma : Todo sobre Ranma (espero y no te moleste eso) aunque por desgracia creo que en mi página aún no hay lectores como yo, pero sé que en algún momento la leerán y la disfrutarán tanto como yo la he disfrutado ... espero y pronto subas el capítulo de ''hongo fans'' y como siempre,felicitaciones por tus fan fics! están hermosos :)**_

_No soy celosa de mi intimidad ni de mis historias y me encanta que publiqueis en vuestras paginas asi como facebook mis historias. Nunca las hice por nada lucrativo ni por tener un reconocimiento...si no porque me encanta esta serie y disfruto plasmando mis propias historias sobre esta gran pareja de la serie. Cosas que me hubiera gustado ver en Rumiko y espero que algun dia vea de esta pareja. Pienso...que siempre los Ranmaniacos nos hemos quedado con esa espinita de ver a estos en estas situaciones y ahi esta nuestra mente imaginativa..._

_Escribo estas historias porque de alguna manera manetenemos viva esta serie despues de tantos años._

_Debo decirte que yo tambien tengo una pagina de Ranma que es un foro llamado .com. Donde me gustaria que te registraras y compartieramos mas sobre la serie. Tambien tengo grupo en facebook del foro del mismo nombre._

_Puedes publicar en tu pagina de Ranma todos los fanfics mios que quieras que no me molesta en absoluto. Dime la pagina y entrare en ella para leer lo que pongas sobre la serie asi como fanfics._

_Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que leas muchas mas._

_ .tom reddle_**y**

_**hola esta muy bueno el fic pero me mata las ¡ !  
trata de que el cap 8 se sepa bien cuando estan gritando los personajes. y cuando estan dialogando calmados  
si lo haces estaria genial seria mas benefica la lectura.  
mmmmm me pregunto por que no a salido ranma-chan ( la pelirroja) seria bueno ver una rabieta de su parte femenina...  
tal vez puedas hacer un fic ranma-chan/akane/ranma-kun**_

_Bueno es un poco complicado pues intento mejorar escribiendo. No soy una experta y soy aficionada. Ademas...no tengo apenas tiempo de mejorar mi escritura...agradezco muchisimo vuestros consejos porque me ayudan a mejorar como escritora sobretodo si me planteo escribir un libro algun dia._

_Es cierto que hago pocas referencias a Ran-chan y sale poco en su forma femenina en mis historias. Pienso que en la serie a Ran-chan le dan tanto protagonismo debido al publico masculino que Ranma-Kun no sale tanto como yo quisiera...y en parte esa maldicion hace la vida de este muy complicada aun complicando mas la relacion de el con Akane._

_No creo que nunca escriba un fanfic en donde Ran-chan tuvira un gran protagonismo...pues las ideas no me surgen sintiendolo mucho. Pero si un dia me surge alguna historia divertida de Ran-chan te prometo que te lo hare saber ;)_

_Gracias por tus consejos y leer mi historia._

**Guest**

**Si por favor sube hongo fans seria lo máximo!  
Soy tu super fan me encantan tus todas tus historias **

_**huuu lo unico que no me gusto es que se mudaran fuera de eso buen ccaapi espere mucho por esto**_

_Bueno es la unica forma que tienen de estar solos porque es lo que mas daño les hizo en su relacion. Seria un gran avance para intentar comprenderse un poco mas y de en serio estoy segura de que discutirian menos que con esa panda de locos siguiendolos con camaras por toda la casa._

_Gracias por seguir mis historias._

**kotoko-98**__

_**La verdad es que no sé por qué no había descubierto antes este fanfic, pero tengo que reconocer que me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho. Hay tantas partes que me han gustado (y otras que me han molestado como la posesividad de Ranma) que no sabría por donde empezar, en conjunto, tengo que reconocer que es una de las historias que más me gustan de Ranma porque todos los personajes me parecen muy realistas (excepto el doctor Tofu que se comporta demasiado centrado en presencia de Kasumi).****  
**_

_**Pobre Ranma, le ha salido una novia responsable, mira que ni tomarse un pequeño respiro de la vigilancia. Con las molestias que se ha tomado Nabiki para organizarlo. La verdad es que pienso que Ranma debería hablar claramente con Akane e intentar entender las razones de por qué no quiere ser "descubierta" todavía, supongo que habrá un buen motivo.**_

Yo quería saber qué estaba tramando Ranma, creo que se le están juntando las ansias de un mes de abstinencia con la ansiedad por ser "descubiertos" y no tener que ocultarse. Espero que puedas actualizar pronto, me encanta la historia, Ranma es tan lanzado (si yo le tuviera delante sin camiseta me tiraría a por él sin pensármelo dos veces).

_**Es tan triste que se acabe una historia que llevas tanto tiempo leyendo y que te gusta tanto... En fin, aún me quedan otras dos.**_

Bueno, lloros a parte, me ha gustado mucho la forma en la que Akane se ha decidido por fin a reconocer su relación con Ranma. Me ha encantado el trato final al que han llegado, me parece una buena idea el que se vayan a vivir lejos, estoy de acuerdo en que si no es así nunca podrán conseguir una relación adecuada.

Hasta la próxima

_Uff cuanto por decir...bueno a mi decirte que me encanta esa posesion que a Ranma le caracteriza sobre Akane. Es la unica manera de la que él saca sus sentimientos y me encanta verle en esos estados...sobretodo disfruto en la serie con sus celos._

_A mi tambien me gusta que Ranma se lance asi sin miedos aunque despues de verguence...pero disfruto esos momentos suyos de lucidez._

_Yo tambien pienso que deben estar solos para ser ellos mismos, creo que es un trato muy acertado para que realmente disfruten de su relacion._

_Es verdad a mi tambien me pasa que me da pena que se acabe una historia...pero las cosas llegan a su fin si no tambien agota al lector._

_Pienso que la manera que tambien ha tenido Akane de reconocer su relacion con Ranma es muy tierna...muy valiente. Aunque en un principio le daba tambien aprension de ser descubniertos...ella tambien es muy vergonzosa._

_Y si...tienes razon en cuanto a Ranma...parece como que a pesar de todo en cuanto a la cura del hongo y eso...parece que algo le queda. Tambien es cierto que le pasa como a los chicos de cualquier edad de esas...lo prueban una vez y solo piensan en ello y a veces incluso sin haberlo hecho. Hay que pensar que vive bajo el mismo techo con la chica de sus sueños y es normal que tenga ganas y fantasias sexuales incluso con ella._

_Me gusta mucho Ranma cuando es tan lanzado...con o sin camiseta..jejejee_

_En cuanto a referencias del doctor tofu...creo que aquí hace una intervencion seria y no es conveniente meter humor absurdo en un tema tan peliagudo. _

_Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto._

**Rankosita**

**Como siempre me encanto...  
¡Porque tienes que quitarle el "merengue al pastel"! (me lo acabo de inventar)...  
Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que un fic con bastante dulce como que no... hostiga como todo lo demás.  
Pero un poquito de azúcar al limón no le va mal (y hablando literalmente sabe muy rico limón con azúcar).**

Nabiki, Nabiki, Nabiki... antes me caía bien, porque los hacía ponerse nerviosos y todo eso... pero despues de lo de la foto hizo que Ranma se enojara con Akane, pues a lo que la peliazul le teme no es al matrimonio si no a cambiar pañales...

**no me imaginaba de Ranma ser tan lanzado -aunque mi fantasía personal es realmente un pervertido y Akane no se queja para nada-.**

Bastante bueno, aunque si me quejo de que aun no pongas un lemon, tus razones tendrás.

**1 El beso se lo dio en la frente**_****_

**2 ¡NO HUBO LEMON! Ya se que me dijiste que a su tiempo, pero soy medio impaciente con eso.**_**  
**_**De ahí en fuera todo esta bien, pero haciendo conciencia el punto uno (1) no me defraudo, pues Ranma entiende a Akane.**_  
_**creo que mi parte favorita es cuando se la lleva a la cueva . si sonare pervertida degenerada, pero en verdad me gusto eso de "amarillo" solamente pido que el próximo ****sea naranja y después distintos tonos de rojo.**_**  
**_**Ahhh me ah encantado! en especial la parte donde dice: "Flojita y cooperando" jaja.**_****_

**Eres genial para crear un ambiente en el que tengan que declararse y por fin el final que Rumiko nunca nos dio.**_**  
**_

_Pues reuniendo palabras tuyas de varios rewiews para responder en brevedad a todas tus rewiews...debo de decirte que es posible que te tuviera mas en vilo con el tema del lemon porque soy un poco mala y me gusta haceros sufrir...jeje._

_Por lo demás no eres la única que le gusta que Ranma sea un pervertido...en el fondo a Akane también..._

_Nabiki...a mi ni me cae bien en mis fics ni en la serie original aunque debo de reconocer que da mucho juego a la serie._

_En cuanto a lo que dices de Akane si que le cuesta cambiar pañales...le da pánico._

_Siguiendo con el tema lemon...a mi también me gusto la parte de la rocas donde le estruja los pechos. Ahí es un Ranma totalmente desquiciado por la joven y se denota las ganas que tenia de tocarla. Me parece en parte graciosa esa escena aunque la escena que mas me gusta a mi es cuando el empieza con sus celos absurdos sin entender aun porque al principio de haber ingerido el hongo asi como el estar molesto por no estar incluido en los planes de Akane...y también me gusta cuando comienza a ser mas posesivo llevándose a Akane del brazo arrastrándola al dojo para discutir con ella...aaahhh este Ranma posesivo me encanta..._

_Y bueno...como te prometí te dejo el lemon que esperabas en este epilogo que espero que te guste._

_Gracias por leer mis historias. Un saludo amiga_

**SoOl-Chan**

**Jajajaja me encanto difinitivamente me gusto tu ultima entrega a esta historia solo que me hubiera gustado que continuaras la historia la boda la luna de miel jajajaja ...Ranma eres un pervertido se ve que no podra aguantar hasta la luna de miel akane lo tiene en las nubes pero me gusto mucho como insistio tanto para que ella este con el en esa forma para que la familia se entere de que estan juntos *_* Pero tanta incistencia fue que la pobre akane se asusto :P ..Se ve que akane lo quiere mucho enfrentarse a la familia de esa forma como lo hizo conociendo su caracter se lucio y ranma no se quedo fin te seguiere leyendo en tus otras historias..La ultima noche espero que la actualices pronto.  
Saludos n.n**

_Estoy pendiente de hacer una historia en donde se va la boda pues nunca pongo en si ese momento y mucha gente lo espera._

_La verdad es que en este fanfic Ranma llega a ser batsante pervertido a lo que no nos tiene acostumbrados siempre yendo de chico duro...desde luego que no iba a aguantar hasta la luna de miel...tanto tiempo esperando eso con ella..._

_Cierto que Akane le quiere muchisimo y siempre lo ha demostrado, mas que él...tanto en mis fics como en el manga original ya solo con soportarle._

_Me alegro que te gusta mis historias y tambien disfrutes leyendo "La ultima noche" que por cierto ya termine reciente._

_Muchas gracias por leer mis historias. Nos leemos en mas fics mios._

**Maryrubiedith**

_**no manches se paso akane haciendose la rogada ke biem q keria, no entiendo por que ni un besito le kiso dar con un beso sobrava para que la familia se diere cuenta de la cituacionese ranma torpe tamvien q no save como trtar con pasiencia a una chica y mas una como akane tan rebelde. pobrecita se acordo de los hongos viendo a ranma de nuevo con esa adtitud de forzarle. es linda tu historia, actualiza pronto por fid no tards mucho …**_

_La verdad es que cualquiera se asustaria de ver a Ranma en esa situacion...y mas despues de haber vivido la experiencia traumatica del hongo._

_Cierto...Akane quiere pero le gusta que Ranma le ruegue porque se siente mas querida y deseada...y es algo que ella necesita para llenar la autoestima que el tambien se dedica a hundir siempre...asi que el chico se merece un poquito de sufrimiento...¿no crees?_

_Es normal que Akane sea una chica rebelde...ademas es una de las caracteristicas que mas le gusta a Ranma de ella aunque no lo reconozca...esa chica dura y rebelde que se opone a todo. Esa chica tan tozuda...esa es mi Akane Tendo._

_Muchas gracias por leer el hongo_

**Lobo De Sombras**

_**ohh entrara por la ventana, y le tocara... por debajo de la sabana *,***_

_**cuando actualizas tengo como meses viendo con triztesa a que actualizes y no lo haces TT-TT **_

_Jajajaja...eso del lobo-Ranma que la asalta para tocarla como un pervertido son una de las tantas fantasias que ha tenido ella en la misma serie imaginandoselo cada vez que los dejaban solos._

_Ella siempre protegiendose con su palo de kendo, jejeje pero en el fondo...quiere que la toque..._

_Es dificil mantener un ritmo cuando se trabaja y se tienen niños pequeños...creeme. Duro_

_Pero bueno se hace lo que se puede...esto es por ocio._

_Gracias por leer mis historia y siento la tardanza de mis capitulos._

**Adyel-chan**

_**TT_TT se termino TT_TT  
Estubo muy padre tu Fic , pronto leere el Pañuelo de Yai Mirein**_

_Gracias, espero que te guste pues ya esta terminado._

_Disfruta de el...es uno de mis favoritos._

**kag-akane**

_**Me gusto...pero un epilogo...seria genial**_

_Pues ahi lo tienes...espero que te guste ;)_

**Karola **

_**ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Akane no dudes! Ranma es un amor )**_

Ojala se fie un poco y avance su relación!

_**Felicitaciones x la histori Chica De La Trenza ) excelente!**_

_Gracias!_

_Ranma a pesar de todo es bueno y nos gusta su lado tierno, pienso igual._

_Como ves termina bien...asi que avanzar avanza, ¿cierto?_

**Sihaya19**

**Ranma celoso y posesivo? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ni se nota!**

Que barbaro! hasta a mi me da cosa!

Me gusta cuando Ranma se pone celoso y posesivo, pero todo con medida, yo en lugar de Akane tambien me sentiria amenazada y con miedo. ¡pobre! Y pobre de Ranma que no sabe que le pasa, por cierto, ¿qué le pasa?, digo, ya sé que Shampoo le dio un hongo con la intención de que odiara a Akane y no le resulto, porque según yo (ya que nunca se especifico) se equivoco de hongo y le dio otro que es lo que esta causando esto, pero son meras suposiciones mias. ¿Vas a aclarar el misterio? y ¿va a empeorar? porque en este capitulo casi empeze a creer que ese hongo era un afrodisiaco de los buenos. ¡Qué barbaro! con lo que le costaba acercarse a ella y ahora se la quiere comer casi!

¿si se van a casar o llegaran las prometidas a impedirlo como siempre? porque ellas no lo saben, pero le harian un gran favor a Akane. 

**Tal vez Akane todavia sienta miedo ante un acercamiento asi, y Ranma se siente necesitado de un contacto, asi que yo, voluntariamente por mi voluntad, me ofrezco para tal sacrificio de abrazar a Ranma tooooooodo el tiempo que él necesite (el problema será que yo lo suelte despues jejejeje).**

Es cierto, Ranma quedo en desventaja, porque él ya mostro que si quiere a Akane, por eso el hongo hizo lo que hizo, pero no sabe si Akane siente algo por él, asi que aunque Akane se sienta insegura, es él quien quedo vulnerable ante ella. A ver si ya pasan página y se dan cuenta por fin que se quieren n.n  


**¿Sabes cuanta agua he tenido que tomar leyendo este capitulo? Inesperadamente, y sin explicacion, comenzo a hacer muuuuucho calor, asi que cada dos o tres lineas, tenia que tomar agua para refrescarme un poquito, lo que hizo que me tomara mas tiempo en leerlo de lo que normalmente tardaria (y si contamos tambien las visitas obligatorias al baño por tomar tanta agua...).**

Despues de tanto distanciamiento, esperaba que pronto hubiera un acercamiento entre ambos, pero no esperaba que fuera "tan" cerca jejejeje.

A ver, revisemos, Ranma termino exhausto, pero, ¿y Akane? ¿tuvo su recompensa por el dolor sufrido? porque me dio la impresion de que, si, el dolor mitigo, pero no de que viera estrellas y con la sensacion de que el dolor inicial valiera la pena, ¿es porque Ranma es novato tambien?, porque de ser asi, tendra que recompensarla y con intereses u.u  
ojala podamos disfrutar de mas escenas de esta, que te quedo muy bien n.n

**Me alegra que Ranma por fin se haya curado, y creo que lo que le grito a Shampoo fue poco, porque ahora si se paso de la raya.  
Cierto que las acciones d Ranma no fueron su culpa, pero tambien es verdad que eso es para dejar traumada a cualquiera, y ojala le sirva a Akane de leccion y cumpla lo de superarse.**

**Que buen capitulo. Pobre Ranma, se porto muy bien para lo mal que estaba, y que tierno que preferia hacerse daño él antes que a Akane, eso es amor!  
Ojala ya lo curen y tenga su recompensa por tanto sufrimiento (si Akane no lo quiere recompensar, mandamelo a mi que yo hago que olvide sus penas, jajajaja).  
Me gusta como va quedando el fic, te agradezco mucho por hacerlo y el esfuerzo que haces para continuarlo. De veras, muchas, muchas gracias.**

Saludos, y que la musa de la inspracion te visite seguido n.n  


**Gracias por continuar la historia.**

_En primer lugar gracias a ti por seguirla y responderme siempre a todos los capitulos desde el principio Diana. _

_Agradezco que me dijeras que eres tu porque asi puedo tenerte en cuenta._

_Resumiendo todos tus rewiews tuyos que son muchos...este fic realmente tiene partes muy emocionantes para mi la que mas es la de que Ranma llega a la casa de los Tendo a por Akane como un loco desquiciado por el hongo y la ataca. Akane intentando defenderse...como el se golpea para que ella escape...me encanta...momento de lucidez aun con esos efectos tan fuerte del hongo._

_Y si...Shampoo se paso muchisimo...yo le hubiera hecho algo mas que unas palabras...le hubiera partido la cara aunque eso...serie meterse con la bisabuela y no es recomendable..._

_En cuanto a la primera vez...vereis...mi experiencia dice que la mayoria de chicas que tienen su primera vez les duele o como mucho tiene bastante molestias, algunas como yo incluso...despues tambien hasta al menos la cuarta o quinta vez. Yo estube con un chico que me gustaba tanto como Ranma a Akane y aun asi despues de bastante tiempo deseandolo me costo hacerlo y me dolio...imagino que los nervios hacen malas pasadas y te bloquean._

_Y muy cierto...este fic evidencia muchisimo ma los sentimienos de Ranma que los de Akane aunque...no con ello no se demuestre...Ranma se lo merece un poco pues siempre es ella quien mas lo muestra._

_En fin Diana...no se que mas decirte...que estoy encantada de que leas mis fics y contestes a ellos. Que espero que leas mas sobre mis historias y que te animes a escribir las tuyas._

_Un saludo amiga y gracias por leer mis historias y responder con constancia. Tu has hecho parte del hongo pues me animaste siempre mucho a seguir con la historia._

_Nuevamente gracias amiga._

**the mystic poetry**

_**jaja! noo ma! jaja me encantoo**_

jaja iio pense ke lo de el dojo iba a hacer ke akane ii ranma terminaran en malos terminos pero veo ke no! jaja ke ingeniosa!

por cierto me fascino ii en mi opinion deberias poner mas situaciones como la de hoii ek pusiste ke akane le toma la mano ii ranma accede de inmediato ajaj me encanto tambn ke haya mas besos! woo! wuu ajja ii por cierto me fascino esoo de k ranma sea el mismo cuandpo esta con akane! mi viida! ajjaja  
mm haber ke mas..?  
tambn me guusto muucho que fuera largo no me gustyan muucho los cortitos ajaj me refiero a la historia!

estuvo muy tierna la parte de akane viendo sufrir a ranma:) 

_**tambn me gusta que akane noo sienta tantoo miedo como pense ke tendria haciia ranma:) **_

_**me guusto! Jaja sobre todo ke ranma declara ke le gusta akane ii tambn el hecho de que este tan triste**_

_**me encantoo! jaja sobre toodo lo ke diice el doctor tofu:)! jaja  
esoo de besala hazlo! jaja me guusto muuxiziziziiiimo!**_

_**waaa quiero mucho a esta parejita:) **_

_A mi tambien me gusta esas escenas de las que hablas. Finalmente no termino mal lo del dojo...ahora podria haber sido peor...finalmente el amor de ambos les salvo de la fuerza del hongo. Ella tuvo que confiar en el y el tuvo que luchar por no comersela._

_Me encanta cuando el doctor explcia a la pareja que deben de hacer las cosas...les averguenza en serio. Los nervios constantes que pasa la chica desde el momento hasta despues...en casa._

_A mi los fics un poco largos me gustan...aunque no mucho este es cierto que estaba largo._

_Me alegro que te guste el fic y hayas disfrutado de él._

_Gracias por tus respuestas desde el principio._

**Meli-chan03 **

**Holaaaaaaaa**

me he leido todos los capis seguidos. Esta buenisimo el fic, me encanta los fics como estos aunque estaba preocupada con el comportamiento de Ranma. Menos mal que al final del capi 7 el le pidio ayuda a Akane. (la pobre). Y menos mal que ella accepto ayudarlo despues de que se comportase tan bruto con ella.

**ayyy que bueno que se quedaron en casa los dos y que esten cenando **

**Me encanta el consejo del doctor. **

_Esta bien...la verdad es que yo tambien busco series donde esten acabados porque me los tengo que leer de una sentada pues no tengo tiempo, y me desespero con gente como yo...gracias por tener paciencia con mis entregas._

_Es cierto que el comportamiento de Ranma es dificil y preocupante pero bueno se pudo resolver., a mi Akane a veces tambien me daba pena. Sobretodo al principio que se tenia que dejar hacer aconsejados por el doctor...consejo que tambien me encanta. Me gusta mucho cuando los pone en aprietos jejee._

_Akane siempre tan buen ayudando a Ranma..._

_Cuando se quedan los dos solos en casa es genial, sobretodo cuando revive la situacion del hongo, jejeej_

_gracias por leer mi fic._

**Betty-sama**

**hola.  
me encanto el lemon. fue un capitulo muy intenso y bonito. sigue asi.**

_Gracias. A mi me gustan los lemon suaves no muy explicitos._

**Ily-chan**

_**aaah tu historia es hermosa! y muy interesante! pobrecitos ellos no pueden demostrar su amor y deseos libremente porque su familia estan al tanto de lo que ellos hacen en especial Nabiki, que solo piensa en ganar dinero... estas haciendo muy buen trabajo, te felicito, **_

_Gracias es una de mis favoritas y creo que los demas lectores tambien._

_Es cierto que lo pasan mal con la familia por eso hacen bien en irse fuera de ese ambiente._

_Y esa Nabiki...siempre a lo suyo._

_Gracias por leer mis fics y que te gusten._

**Akane Nadeshiko**__

_**Hola me encanta tu historia Y felicidades por convertirte en madre espero que tengas tiempo y repiros para poder disfrutar de tu peque y seguir con la historia que tienes una gran habilidad para escribir eres toda una artista, te comprendo con lo del tiempo tambien soy madre y el timpo es demaciado corto para poder hacer todo pero esperare con ancias el si guiente capitulo Suerte y paciencia que con el tiempo se necesita cada vez mas (observacion de madre a madre) ;D**_

_**perdon por la correccion y no se si ya te lo han dicho pero la ropa de entrenamiento se llama gi los quimonos son para ocaciones espaciales y los gipao que son los vestidos elegantes ademas del quimono; bueno solo era una observacion espero no molestarte :D y esta muy linda tu historia tiene una trama muy bien pensada te felicito **_

_Gracias Akane!_

_Es dificil mucho escribir con tanto que hacer, la gente no sabe la vida que llevo pero termino realmente agotada...tengo muchas ideas sobre escribir pero falta de tiempo y concentracion...estos niños no me dejan hacer nada._

_Debo de decir que mi hija reciente se llama Akane...paree mentira pero es cierto. La llamamo Akane._

_Si que sabia que se llamaba Gi, hice años artes marciales pero quise hacer un fanfic apto para todos publicos por si alguien no lo sabia._

_Y no me molesta nada en lo mas absoluto. Muchas gracias que me ayudais a mejorar ;)_

_Gracias por leer mis historias y si es por vosotros...merece la pena el poco tiempo libre._

_Lekham9_**9**

_**tengo tiempo siguiendo tu historia pero nunca habia dejado un comentario...en verdad es muy buena... por fin las cosas parecen mejorar... y no te preocupes por el retrso al actualizar siempre y cuando lo termines todo estara bien XD**_

_Aun asi gracias por hacerlo. Al menos se que te gusta. ;)_

_Gracias a ti por leerlas._

_Y como ves lo termine!_

_**CONTINUARA HONGO FANS...**_

_**Uff son muchos los rewiewa y las respuestas privadas.**_

_**Pronto subire el resto poco a poco...paciencia...**_

_**Gracias y espero que sigais el capitulo.**_


End file.
